The Nerd & The Cheerio
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Rachel is McKinley High's resident nerd/freak with a huge crush on the head Cheerio Quinn Fabray who barely knows that she's alive who's dating Finn Hudson. Well until one day after the football team chases her into the Cheerios locker room and give Rachel an idea to join the team in hopes to get Quinn's attention. Will Rachel get the girl or fall flat on her face? G!p Rachel
1. Chapter 1

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 1

 **WARNING: Faberry romance, Puckleberry bromance, eventual Pezberry friendship. This is going to be my attempt at writing Faberry fanfiction so please be easy on me but i would love to hear what you have to say. So with that... Leggo!**

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

My name's Rachel Berry and I'm the one running down the hallway of McKinley High from a pack of angry, oversized football players. I may have kinda, sorta called them a bunch of steroid crazed, muscle headed boneheads and lets just say that they didn't take kindly to that especially one Finn Hudson. I'm not sure if he actually understood anything that I said with that peanut sized brain of his even with me downsizing my vocabulary slightly for him so I quickly took off as fast as I can. Why does all the jocks like picking on others smaller and weaker than they are?

I just don't understand why the jocks like picking on me in particular. Maybe it is my superior intellect, or my goal of becoming a Broadway star, I'm not sure but I hate being a nerd at the moment. It really hard but it is my life and it only drives me harder to reach my dream in order to leave this cow town behind. I will show everyone that has ridiculed me for being different just because I have two dads… and having a penis. I know, I know it's weird for a 16 year old to have a fully functional male genitalia and most likely be bigger than most of guys that goes to this school but I can't help the way that I was born.

Maybe it's why my Mother didn't want to stick around to see me grow up but it's her loss and I'm very content with the love that my Fathers shower me with. Sometimes I do wish that they didn't me leave alone so much to go on their conferences but it's okay because I know that they are just working hard to provide for me but it does get lonely at times but back to the now. I'm running my butt off running down hallways, turning corners, and weaving through crowds of students to get away from the male testosterone chasing me down.

I have never been grateful for my short stature in my life as I turn on another corner before ducking inside of the girls' locker room as the football team rushes by. I slump against the wall exhausted, trying to catch my breath for running so fast because I'm only good at speed and not for endurance. I'm just gonna wait here until the football get bored looking for me which shouldn't be too long since they have an attention span of a rodent. I wipe the sweat off of my forehead when I hear footsteps coming towards the front of the locker room. I look up to see that it's Brittany and she has a confused look on her face.

"Rachel, what are you doing in the Cheerios locker room? Why are you all sweaty?" Brittany asked confused.

 _I'm in the Cheerios locker room. Does that mean that Quinn's here? I can't be in here if she's in here or Sue Sylvester. If coach Sylvester's in here than she's gonna yell at me for soiling the sanity of her precious locker room._ I struggle to get on my feet only to have them give out under me, causing me to fall back on the ground and hit my head on the wall. I squeaked out in pain before rubbing the bruise that is most likely forming as we speak.

"Oh my god, you're hurt. Quinn!" Brittany yells concerned.

"Brittany, I'm fine. There's no reason for Quinn to come" I said shaking my head.

The real reason why I don't want Quinn seeing me like this because I don't want to look weak in front of her. I mean the blonde is an angel in human form with her long blonde hair that is usually in a high ponytail, slim yet strong and amazing body from all the years of cheerleader, her stunning hazel green eyes to plump pink lips. I have would give anything to have her look at me or even talk to me but I try as much as I can to stay under her radar. I could not get a girl like the blonde cheerleader even if I was normal.

She is the definition of a perfect Christian girl and leader of the Celibacy Club. Sometimes I wonder why she hangs out with Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez. They're in a relationship with each other. I mean they are always staring at each other with lovely looks form that I can tell and their pinkies are always linked when they're in the hallway. Brittany and Santana are on the Cheerios with the green eyed beauty. The taller blonde has not said a cruel thing to me or laughed at me when I get slushied over the years.

I do not think that she can be mean to anyone to be honest, Santana on the other hand is definitely one of the cruelest person I ever had the displeasure of knowing. The Latina is the cause of all the mean names, the taunting, the slushy facials that I have never received since freshmen year. I do not know why she hates me so much since I have never done anything to her. It just seems that Santana has it out for me in particular but I never asked her why because it will result in a verbal lashing. The Latina's go-to saying is 'I'll go Lima Heights on your ass'.

I don't quite understand what that means but I am in no rush to find out… ever. I have had a crush on Quinn since the 7th grade but I never had the guts to talk to her and it's like she would talk to me of all people. I mean I'm the school's resident freak who constantly gets slushied in the face on a daily basis and thrown in dumpster for being born different because I didn't asked to be this way. I hate that I'm constantly picked on, considered a freak by just about everyone I know, having everyone look at me with disgust every time I walk down the hallway and being miserable.

The only silver lining is seeing the blonde HBIC because her mere presence is enough to brighten my darkest day. Noah tries to help me but I know that he wouldn't risk popularity for me even though he considers me his Jewish Bro and we nearly spend every weekend together playing video games and basketball. I know that things are different at school because of the status quo but I wish that it wasn't. It gets very lonely in this hell hole by yourself and having to fend for yourself against almost everyone just to get by.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel a warm hard against the back of my head and I look to see a pair of concerned hazel green eyes staring back at me. I pushed myself further into the wall out of pure instinct of self-preservation because even the most innocent of face can be ruthless cruel if given the chance. I know it's wrong to think that of the HBIC because she's never done anything cruel to me but I most stay under her radar.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn asked concerned.

I nodded nervously, trying to keep my blush under control because I'm now noticing Quinn's appearance. She's only wearing a towel and a very short one at that. I swallowed thickly as I feel myself twitch in my compression shorts but I look everywhere but at the head cheerleader in front of me. I looked to see that there's a few Cheerios staring at us questioning looks and the blonde turns to look at them.

"Everyone out now! Out!"

All the Cheerios and the baby Cheerios quickly runs out of the locker room by order of their leader. Brittany waves at me as she leaves out with her pinky licked with Santana as she glares at me.

"Try not to get any tranny germs, Q! I heard that they're hard to get rid of" Santana said off-handedly.

"Shut up S" Quinn said glaring at her.

"Be nice San" Brittany light reprimands.

The two walk out, leaving us alone… together. I wish that I had been more aware of my surroundings while I was running away from the football player than I wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Rachel? Brittany thinks that you were hurt"

"I-I'm fine. Just a s-small bump on the head, it's nothing to worry about" I said shaking my head.

"Then you wouldn't think me checking it out" Quinn said smiling sympathetically.

"Y-You don't have to. I-I'll just p-put some ice on it when I get home. I don't want to make you feel obligated to help me"

"It's okay, Rachel. I don't mind or feel obligated to you because I want to help you so come on" Quinn said taking my wrist.

She leads me further into the Cheerios locker room into coach Sue's office before making me sit in one of the chairs. The blonde searches for the first aid kit and pulls it out from on the drawers before setting it out on the desk. She grabs some ointment before walking around the desk and stands behind me as I feel it being applied to where my bump is. I bit back a moan as Quinn rubs the ointment in soothing circles because her hands feel really good and I don't want her to think that I'm even more of a freak than she already does.

"Okay, I'm done but you should put some on it to help it go down faster" Quinn said putting the ointment and the first aid kit away.

"O-Okay t-thanks Quinn, I a-appreciate this" I said nervously.

"No problem" Quinn said giggling slightly.

She leans against the front of the desk with her arms folded under her chest making it more prominent than it already is and I lick my dry lips subconsciously. The blonde giggles before patting me out the cheek.

"You better get outta here before coach caught you in here. We wouldn't want that to happen" Quinn said smirking.

"R-Right. Um b-bye Q-Quinn" I said quickly walking out of the office.

I quickly walk of the locker room before exiting out of the school, unharmed by the football team which I am glad about. I made my way home to find my dogs Charlie and Xavier happily waiting my return from school and I couldn't be more happy to see them too because they keep company while my Dads are out on their business trips. Thankfully the money that they leave in my account leaves more to have them and get anything to keep me preoccupied. A Rottweiler and a Pit-bull are more than enough to keep more than preoccupied but I wouldn't have it any other way because this rescue dogs are my family and don't treat me any different.

I was a volunteer at the local rescue center during the summer before sophomore year and that is where I fell in love with a one year Rottweiler named Charlie that came in with a broken leg. Despite his size and breeding, Charlie is one of the sweetest dog that you will ever meet. He and myself hit off and every time I would leave he would give me this sad look before whimpering. I felt so guilty leaving him behind once my shift was over and I instantly adopted after 2 weeks then comes in Xavier. Xavier is a 3 year white/beige pit-bull that was extremely underweight, malnourished and has a fear of people.

Whoever owned him before he came to the shelter put the fear in him and hurt him badly. At first, Xavier won't eat from his bowl that the people gave him and would hold in his pee until he couldn't hold it in anymore. I was afraid that he wouldn't get adopted and I know what happens to those dogs that grow too old or become too sick. I did not want that for him and after I spent some time with him, he slowly opened up to me and I manage to get him to eat. Xavier is very shy but is very energetic puppy but after a couple of weeks, I managed to get him up to a normal weight and he seem really happy every time I see him.

The shelter let me take him home and I am more than happy to give him a stable home and the both dogs get along very well. When people see me with my dogs, they are very surprised to see such a small girl with what they consider two very large and violent dogs. They are the least violent dogs that I know if anything, they are very loving yet very protective but they're my family and I treat them as such.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long to get home. I had a run in with some bonehead football players and a very gorgeous head Cheerio" I said ruffling their fur.

If only Quinn could see how much I like her and how well I would treat her if she was my girlfriend but she's a cheerleader and I'm freaky nerd. We would never work out and the blonde is dating Finn Hudson of all people for who knows why but I know for sure that he doesn't treat her right because he's an idiot and a jerk. I hear a knock on my door and I walk over towards it before looking through the peephole to see that it's Noah taking on my porch with his hands in the pockets of his Letterman jacket. I open the door to let the football player in and he comes while being greeted by the boys.

"Hey Rachel, I heard that about the team chasing after you and I wanted to make sure that you're okay" Puck said concerned.

"Except for the small bump otherwise I'm just fine, Noah but thank you for your concern. Not to be rude but why are you here? Wouldn't the team wondering why you're here and not at practice?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a badass and I do want what I want" Puck said sticking his chest.

"Right, now do you want to give me the real reason" I deadpanned.

"You cut me deep, my Jewish Bro but okay, you caught me. I'm here because coach has personal thing to take care of and practice was cancelled"

"And?" I asked smirking.

"And I was really concerned about you and wanted to make sure that you're okay" Puck said running his hand over his mohawk.

"Awww you do care" I said smiling.

"You're my JewBro so I care but if you tell anyone, I'll deny it" Puck said smirking smugly.

"Fair enough. Call of Duty night?"

"Hell yeah" Puck said pumping his arm into the air.

Puck set up my PS3 in the living room as I fed Charlie and Xavier in the kitchen before returning to the living room. I flop on the couch as my bro gives a controller before pushing start and coming out guns ablaze as we play a few rounds as I destroy the taller boy next to me with ease.

"Hey Noah" I said keeping my attention on the TV.

"What?"

"Do you think that Quinn would go with me if I was a jock?" I asked as he sets one of my land mines.

"Not sure but it probably help your chances and you'll have to stop dressing like a nerd"

"I don't dress like a nerd" I said frowning.

"You have nothing but superhero t-shirts, baggy shorts, and suspenders. Your wardrobe screams 'I'm a nerd, please beat me up' and if you want Quinn to notice you than you have to upgrade to the cool side, no offence" Puck said shrugging his shoulders.

I don't say anything for a moment and focus on the game. Maybe updating my wardrobe a bit will help me get Quinn's attention but I don't want to completely lose myself in it. I might not be the most popular person or the most athletic but I think that I'm generally a good person but I really like the blonde. If I have to change myself completely to get her affections than she's more than worth it.

"Okay"

"Okay what?" Puck said engrossed in the game.

"I'm gonna try out for the football team and win Quinn's affections"

"Say what? Rachel, you can't be serious. Those guys can pick you up with one finger and those across the field without really trying. You're gonna get hurt" Puck said frowning.

"That is if they can catch me and they can't even if they wanted to. They couldn't catch earlier today and I can take a few hits"

"One day but they're allowed to hurt you in practice and I won't be able to protect you even you can take a few hits. These guys outweigh you by at least a hundred pounds" Puck said shaking his head.

"I don't care, Puck. All I am asking of you is to take to coach Beiste for a tryout and I'll be able to handle it from there. Please Puck, help your JewBro" I said pouting.

"Awww come on, not the Berry pout! That's not cool, dude" Puck said covering his face.

"Please, please, please, please" I said shaking me on the shoulder.

"Fine, fine just call off the pout" Puck said throwing his hands up in the hands.

"Thank you, thank you" I said throwing my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, yeah but the guys aren't gonna be happy about you trying out" Puck said sighing.

"I don't really care if they like it or not. I'm not doing this for them. I'm doing it for Quinn and nothing gonna to stand in my way" I said confidently.

"I can see that but I hope that you know what you're doing"

 _I hope that I do but I will anything for a shot with Quinn. I don't care about the bruises that I'm gonna get because of this because she's more than worth it._

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Nerd & Cheerio ch. 2

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

Today is just like any other day with me getting a rainbow of slushies thrown in my face and having to wash the corn syrup flavored drink out of my hair and having more of clothes ruined. I go through my slushy kit and changed my clothes for the second time today. I truly wish that I didn't have to go through this crap day in and day out but I'm at the bottom of the social ladder, powerless to do anything to change it. I wish that things were but that's the social order of McKinley High with the school's jocks and Cheerios having all of the power to make things better for everyone and yet they chose not too because it would change their cushy status.

If I had that kind of power than I would try make things easier for people had to suffer under this tyrannical rule that loser like me having to deal with. I know that it's not Quinn's fault that things are like this but I know that she has the power to tip the scale in either direction. I walked to the auditorium during lunch because well for one, there's no way in hell that I'm going to the cafeteria just to be humiliated in front of the whole student body by Karofsky and Azimio after what happened yesterday and second, I don't have a death wish.

I like coming into the audition because I can imagine myself standing on a stage on Broadway performing in front of a packed house singing my heart out. I walk onto the stage where the piano is before sitting down on the bench as my finger glided over the ivory keys in soft melody before it changes to a familiar sound. Not many people know this but I love playing the piano but I do because it was the first instrument that I ever learned how to play. It's the only instrument that I know how to play beside an acoustic guitar but the piano is my favorite above less. The music for Don't Rain On My Parade starts and I let the music fill me before letting it out.

ME:

D **on't tell me not to live**  
 **Just sit and putter**  
 **Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter**  
 **Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade**

 **Don't tell me not to fly**  
 **I've simply got to**  
 **If someone takes a spill**  
 **It's me and not you**  
 **Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade**

 **I'll march my band out**  
 **I'll beat my drum**  
 **And if I'm fanned out**  
 **Your turn at bat, sir**  
 **At least I didn't fake it**  
 **Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it**

 **But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection**  
 **A freckle on the nose of life's complexion**  
 **A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye**  
 **I gotta fly once**  
 **I gotta try once**  
 **Only can die once, right, sir**  
 **Ooh, life is juicy**  
 **Juicy, and you see**  
 **I gotta have my bite, sir**

 **Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer**  
 **I simply gotta march**  
 **My heart's a drummer**  
 **Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade**

 **I'm gonna live and live now**  
 **Get what I want I know how**

 **One roll for the whole shebang**  
 **One throw, that bell will go clang**  
 **Eye on the target and wham**  
 **One shot, one gun shot, and BAM**  
 **Hey, Mr. Arnstien**  
 **Here I am!**

 **I'll march my band out**  
 **I'll beat my drum**  
 **And if I'm fanned out**  
 **Your turn at bat, sir**  
 **At least I didn't fake it**  
 **Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it**  
 **Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer**  
 **I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer**  
 **Nobody, no, nobody**  
 **Is gonna rain on my parade!**

This is my favorite song because I know that I am going to beat the odds and make it to Broadway someday to become one of the greatest Broadway star just like my idol Barbra Streisand. I'm not going to let anything or anyone in this town hold me back from reaching my dream. I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear applause coming out from the front of the auditorium.

As much I love applause and the need for it to survive, no one but me is in here so who's applauding me? I turn to see that the applause is coming from none other than a blonde head Cheerio walking the aisle. _Wait… what? What the hell is Quinn doing here? Why is she here? She heard me singing while playing the piano to myself. Someone please kill me if this embarrassment doesn't kill me first. Is she…. Is she clapping for me? How did she even know that I was here? No one ever comes to the auditorium during lunch._

Quinn walks up to the stage before coming around to the side of the piano with a gentle smile directed my way. I shyly look away and stare at the piano keys in order to distract myself from getting lost in those hypnotic green eyes of her.

"That was amazing, Rachel. I had no idea that you had such a beautiful voice"

"Um t-thanks" I playing a little with piano keys.

"Plan on being a singer?" Quinn asked curious.

"W-Well I want t-to be a B-Broadway star like my idol B-Barbra S-Streisand" I said sheepishly.

I hate that I can say a single sentence to her with stumbling over my words. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm a freak that's what's wrong with me and this shouldn't be news to me.

"Who?" Quinn asked tilting her head to the side.

"You never heard of Barbra Streisand. She's one of the best Broadway stars like ever who ever lived and she's the reason why I wanted to become a Broadway star. If I had half of her talents… just man. It's a downright shame that you never heard of her" I said shaking my head.

Every time I talk about Barbra I get really fired up and it's unbelievable that someone hasn't heard of. I looked up to see Quinn smiling at me and I feel my cheeks heating up before looking away again. This girl doesn't know what's she is doing to me.

"You really look up to her, don't you Rachel"

"Y-Yeah I do. If y-you don't m-mind me asking b-but what are y-you doing in h-here, Quinn? No one ever comes in here" I said curious.

"I was talking to my English teacher about my grade on a test and was on my way to cafeteria when I hear music coming out of the auditorium. I got curious and went to go check only to find you singing" Quinn said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh" I nodded.

"How is the bump by the way?" Quinn asked reaching over to touch the back of my head.

I shiver a little at the sudden contact but Quinn doesn't seem to notice or doesn't mention it.

"I-It's fine. T-Thanks f-for a-asking" I stammered.

"That's good and I think the swelling went down" Quinn said retracting her hand.

Silence fell between us and I didn't know to break it but I'm surprised the HBIC stuck around this long with me. I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and I pull it out to see that I have an text from Puck.

 _ **From Puck:**_

 _ **Got coach to give you try out for the running back position in a week so meet on the field after school practice. I don't know why I let you talk into this but you have promise me that if I think that you're too hurt for this then you're quitting, got it?**_

 _ **From Me:**_

 _ **Yes Mom. Who knew that the badass Puckerman is such a softie? Oh wait I did :D**_

 _ **From Puck:**_

 _ **Tell anyone that I have a soft spot for you, I will deny it**_

 _ **From Me:**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah whatever helps you sleep at night Noah**_

 _ **From Puck:**_

 _ **Still think that this is a bad idea**_

 _ **From Me:**_

 _ **Maybe but she's worth it**_

 _ **From Puck:**_

 _ **Love is blind but I hope you're right. See ya, Shorty**_

I looked up to see that Quinn left the auditorium and I sigh sadly. I'm sad that she left without saying anything but I am grateful for the time that she did stay. I'll take any amount of time with the blonde cheerleader that I can get when the bell rings. I grab my backpack and walk out of the auditorium towards my next period but I wasn't focusing on the lesson but on how else I can move this plan further along.

I have Puck helping with getting the popularity with the football team but I'm going to have to step up my game with my wardrobe but my usual clothes aren't good enough. All I wear is superhero t-shirts and baggy jeans along with sometimes with suspenders. I'm going have to get someone with killer fashion sense to help but no one in this school is going to be willing to help me with that. I could ask Kurt and Mercedes but they can't stand me to actually help without making snide remarks at every chance that they get.

I walk to my last period which happens to be Spanish with Mr. Schue who really shouldn't be teaching this course because he knows as much as I do. Santana could do his job way than he can and she's actually in his class for whatever reason. I feel someone pulling on the back of my suspenders casing me to walk backs and I look over my shoulder to see said Latina pulling me in an unknown direction. _What does she want with me? Where is she taking me? Is she going to beat up like she always threatens to do?_

 _I haven't done anything to incur her wrath today so why is she doing this? I don't understand. Maybe I can appeal to her better nature… Oh who am I kidding? Santana doesn't have a better nature and even if she did, the only ones that have actually seen is mostly Brittany. I am so dead. I never got to tell Quinn how I like her or make it onto Broadway. Hell, I never got to experience sex. I know that I promised that I would save myself until I was 25 to have sex but I'm not going to live long enough to see my 18_ _th_ _birthday._

 _I'm going to die a virgin and that's just sad even for me._ I'm forced into the janitor's closet as Santana closes the door behind us and glares at me as she gives me a once-over.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this but if you tell anyone that I'm doing this, I ends you" Santana said pointing her finger in my face.

"D-Doing w-w-what e-exactly?" I asked fearful.

"Oh calm down Man Hands, I'm not gonna hurt you. I owe Puck a favor and I'm repaying it by giving you a makeover with the looks of it of what I'm working. This is gonna take a miracle but I do love a challenge"

I don't know if I should be offended or not by what the Latina Cheerio had just said but I will take all the help that I can get. What possible favor could Santana owe Noah that will make her help me?

"You don't have to do this if you really don't want to do this"

"I do unfortunately. I tried getting Puck to take sex as a way to pay but he wouldn't go it, saying that this is the only way that I could pay up. Seriously Berry, if you tell anyone that I'm helping I will make sure that you'll never be able to reproduce, got it?" Santana said menacingly.

"I g-got it" I said nodding.

"Good" Santana said leaving.

I hope that Noah didn't just sign my death warrant with Santana.

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Nerd & Cheerio ch. 3

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

After my last class and after everyone had left for home once the last school bell rings, anyone was still here was the teachers, myself, Puck and the cheerios who using the other side of the football field. Once I am certain that no one is in the locker room, I had changed into a black tank top and grey sweatpants. I made it onto the field to see that Puck was not alone with Sam Evans and Mike Chang who are making me a little uneasy. I never had a problem with either of them but just the fact that they are part of football team who made its life mission to makes my life miserable is quite uneasy. I hesitantly approach the three football players before tapping the mohawk player on the shoulder, making him turn around with a smile on his face.

"You showed up. I don't know if you're brave or just fuckin stupid" Puck said laughing.

"I resent that statement, Noah Puckerman" I said glaring at him.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to let her try-out dude. I mean she's kinda tiny" Mike said unsure.

"I know she's tiny but that's what makes her the perfect running back. She's slip past the opposing team's players easily and besides what's the harm in letting her try out" Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Um t-thanks Sam, I guess" I said unsure of what to make of his comment.

I am not all the way sure if he was complimenting or insulting me or both all in one sentence but it seems that I have his support. Sam gives me a kind smile and it puts me a little bit at ease but only a little bit. Puck gets our attention by going over me the plays that a running back should easily be able to do before actually making me do them. Over the course of two hours, I have tasted more grass and dirt than my entire high school career with Sam or Mike sending me to the ground but I think that I have the plays embedded in my memory. I caught a few footballs and made it into the end zone, leaving both players in the dust. I am more physically exhausted than I ever been but I know that I run a few plays before quitting.

"I think that's enough for today" Puck said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"One more throw Puck, I need to get the last play before my try out" I said breathing heavily.

"I don't know Rach" Puck said unsure.

"What's one more play, man? I'm up for it if you are, Rachel" Sam said nudging me with his shoulder.

"That's if you can catch me" I said smirking.

"You're on, Berry" Sam said smirking.

"Okay, lets go" Puck said picking up one of the spare footballs.

Sam and I get down, waiting for Puck to say hike so I could run. For some reason I looked off to the side to the Cheerios staring at us and one in particular is looking in my direction. Quinn is looking at me with a surprised look on her face as soon as the mohawk boy shouts hike, I take off down the field as the pigskin sails through the air. I hear the blonde jock's feet pounding against the ground behind me but I do not need to focus on what is behind me but what's in the air. I look over my shoulder before jumping into the air and reaching for the leather ball to come into my hands.

I'm on my feet racing for the end zone and I am within 20 feet of it and Quinn is going to see me in a new light. I will no longer be a the nerdy geek that I used to be but Rachel Berry a confident jock who is worthy of her affections. That was the last thing that went through my mind as everything went completely black and a sharp pain shoots through my head and left shoulder. Why does the world hate me so much? What could I have possibly done to look even more of a loser than I normally do? Why cannot I appear cool in front of Quinn just once? Just once?! Is that so much to ask for?

Could I not look like a total spas for once in my miserable life? For one day, just one measly day. Now I know that the head Cheerio thinks that I am crazy nerd trying to run with the big dogs. Pun not intended. I open my eyes and everything is slightly blurry but after rubbing my eyes, everything begins to focus. I hear someone yelling loudly at someone but I cannot really tell who is yelling and why. I try to sit up but my head and left shoulder is protesting against it and I am hit with a bout of nausea.

"Guys! She's awake! Rachel, how many fingers am I holding?"

I looked to see that it is Mike with holding three fingers in my face.

"Mike, you are holding three fingers and now will you please remove them from my face" I said pushing his hand away.

I see Puck and Sam rushing to my side with worried and guilty looks on their faces. That last play was a very bad idea on my part but at least I am alive at the moment.

"Not bad for my first practice, huh?" I asked smiling jokingly.

"I am so sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to tackle you that hard. It was an accident, I sweat that I never meant to hurt you that bad" Sam said guilty.

"It is okay, Sam. I know that you did not mean and it is something that I have to get used if I want to make it on the team" I said patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm impressed, Rachel. I never seen someone run so fast. You're like Road Runner or so something but you're normally faster than what you did on that last play" Mike said frowning.

"Y-Yeah, I guess that I got a little distracted. It will not happen again" I said laughing nervously.

"Yeah because I do not want to get cussed out by one very pissed off Quinn Fabray" Sam said shuddering.

"Quinn? Why would Quinn cuss you out? Just the fact that she cusses is weird" I said frowning.

"When I tackled you and you wasn't moving, she rushed to your side before cussing me out for being so rough with a girl more than half my size. She won't leave your side until about a second before you woke up. It was very weird and I don't want to get on her bad side again" Sam said shaking his head.

I knew that I heard yelling when I woke up but I do not understand why Quinn who yell at Sam like that over me. We barely talked twice at the whole time we have went to school together and yet she chewed out someone is twice her size because I got hurt. None of this is making any sense at all. Did I enter the Twilight Zone while I was unconscious?

I try to sit up again and the nausea did not return and my head is only hurting slightly but my shoulder still hurt. I will have to put an ice pack on it when I get home but after everything that has happened today, I am more than confident that I am ready for my try-out. Sam and Mike tells me that I hope that I get on the team before they decided to go home, leaving me and Puck alone.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? You still have time to back out now if you wanna. No one's forcing you to through with this crazy plan" Puck said hoping that I'll listen to reason.

"Noah, I cannot back out, not now. I'm in this until either Quinn truly sees me as a serious athlete or"

"Or what?" Puck asked raising an eyebrow.

"Someone's carrying me out on a stretcher. I have to do this for her and if you're truly my friend, you will help me. Please Puck, help me" I said desperately.

Puck sighs as he runs his hand over his mohawk and I know that this is a lot ask of him but I cannot do this alone. I truly him as my friend to help me to get the girl of my dreams.

"Okay, okay but if you get hurt again and I mean it Rachel, if this gets too far. You have to quit because I refuse to have you get yourself killed because you're need to impress Quinn" Puck said drop dead serious.

"I promise. Thank you Puck" I said pulling him into a one armed hug.

"Yeah, yeah the things that I do for my Jewish Princess" Puck said chuckling.

He grabs his backpack as well as my own while we walked out of the infirmary. We walked a few feet before Puck stopped suddenly causing me to bump into his muscled back and I stare at him in confusion. _What is wrong with him?_ I walked around the mohawk boy to see Quinn standing nervously in the hallway, looking like an angel in a sea of mortal men. _Is what Sam said true? Did she really stay with me while I was unconscious? Why does Quinn look so nervous?_

"I'll meet you by the truck"

I barely notice him leave us alone in this hallway. I open my mouth to say something when a pair of arms wraps themselves around my neck and a warm body is lightly pressed against my own. The scent of vanilla perfume and strawberry shampoo invades my nostrils and I feel myself relax.

"I was worried about you" Quinn said after awhile.

"W-Why? I-I am o-okay, no need to worry" I said laughing nervously.

"Of course there a need to worry, Rachel. Sam's twice your size and could've easily injured a lot worse than he did" Quinn said frowning.

"It is not the first time that I have gotten hurt by someone twice my size and I do not think it will be my last. I am used to it" I said smiling.

Her concern touches me and makes me feel special because it is nice having someone besides my fathers and Puck show me any other emotion besides disgust. It is true that this is not the first time that I have gotten hurt because of someone bigger than me because I have gotten so used to it by now that it no longer fazes me anymore. Quinn looks down ashamed for some reason and I do not understand why.

"You shouldn't be. Why were you practicing with the guys?" Quinn asked looking at me.

"Because I am…. Trying out for the running back position" I said nervously.

"W-What? Why? Is someone pressuring you to join as some kind of cruel joke then you tell me, Rachel. I can help you" Quinn asked fearful.

"No, no, no, no. No one is pressuring me into joining the team. I just thought that it would look good on my college application, you know" I lied.

I could not tell her the real reason why I was doing all of this because it is not the right time or place to. I have to be a jock to tell her everything and how I feel but not now when she is scared that something might happen to me.

"Rachel, please don't do this. I don't want you to get hurt"

"Quinn, I'll be okay" I said smiling.

"Promise?" Quinn asked needing to hear me say it.

"Promise. Get home okay" I said quickly giving her a hug before anyone saw.

"You too" Quinn said making the hug last a longer.

I walk out the way that Puck went or at least what I think he went at least. _I hugged Quinn Fabray. I hugged Quinn Fabray! I HUGGED QUINN FABRAY! So worth getting hurt for. I think I should bake Sam some thank you cookies later._

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 4

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

For three days, I practice with Noah, Sam, and Mike after school once everyone had left excluding for one Quinn Fabray. For some reason, she shows up at the same time to sit on the bleachers with a book in her lap. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the head Cheerio coming to watch me practice but that's just me being silly. Why she come see me of all people?

I'm sure that she has better things to be doing watch me possibly make a fool out of myself but I can't figure out why she comes here of all places to read. I am sure that there are places for that than a football field but I guess it's her prerogative. After two and an half hours of practicing, Noah decided to call it a day and I was grateful because I feel like I'm ready to drop and my feet hurt like hell but all of this will be worth it once I make the team.

"Hey guys, any reason why Quinn keeps showing here?" Sam asked gesturing to Quinn with his head.

"I guess that she like reading out here" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh come on Rachel, you can't honestly believe that" Puck said incredulously.

"What? It could be. I don't see any other reason why she would be out here"

"Well she does always have her nose in that book of hers so it could be true" Mike said scratching his head.

"Yeah right, like she's actually reading that thing. Ever since Sam hurt Rachel three days ago Quinn has been showing up to every practice we had" Puck said rolling his eyes.

"I'm still really sorry about that Rachel but Puck has a point. She threaten me the other day to not you again if I want to lose my manhood" Sam said shuddering.

"I forgave you for that, Sam but I don't understand why she would threaten you a second time. It's a little strange" I said frowning.

"Who really understand what goes through the heads of girl?" Mike said shaking his head.

"I am a girl and I don't understand them all that well" I replied.

"I have to go since I have work in an hour so see you guys tomorrow" Sam said leaving.

"Yeah, I have to get soon. Good practice, Rachel" Mike said patting me on the back.

"Thanks Mike. See you tomorrow" I said waving at him.

"Hey don't look now but your girl is walking your way" Puck said smirking.

"What?"

I look to see Quinn walking towards me more like floating in my direction as the wind lightly blows her golden blonde. She looks likes an angel in her white baby doll dress with a dark blue cardigan over it and flats. I feel my heart pounding, trying to get out of my chest with every step the head Cheerio takes. _What am I going to do? What do I say? Be cool, Rachel. Act cool. I got this._

"Hi Rachel" Quinn said smiling.

"H-Hello Q-Quinn, how c-can I h-help you?" I asked fighting the blush off my face.

"I just wanted to make sure that you would okay during practice" Quinn replies.

"As you can see, I am fine but thank you for your concern. It mean a lot" I said smiling.

"Are you sure that you want to try for the team? You're gonna be up against guys who outweigh you by hundreds of pounds and they won't take it easy on you because you're a girl" Quinn said as the worry being evident in her voice.

"I know what the risks are Quinn but I want to do this. Don't worry, I have Puck, Sam and Mike protecting my back and I have faith in their skills" I said trying to reassure her.

"Puck, you better make sure that she doesn't get hurt or I swear that I'll make sure that you will regret it" Quinn said shooting her HBIC glare at Puck.

"I don't even want her to try out but she talked me into it beside I always have my Jewish Bro's back" Puck said holding his hands up in defense.

"You better. I will see you later, Rachel" Quinn said smiling at me before turning to leave.

"I swear that girls are fuckin nuts" Puck said shaking his head.

"Hey! I'm a girl and are you saying that I am crazy Noah Puckerman" I said glaring at him.

"What? No! Don't go putting words in my mouth. I prefer to have other things in my mouth" Puck said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my goodness, you're incorrigible" I said shaking my head. "Oh please you love me and you know it" Puck said smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking but whatever helps you sleep at night, Noah" I said grabbing my backpack.

I would shower in the locker rooms but I don't trust someone not to be hanging to do something to embarrass me. It's safer just to shower at home and I have to walk Xavier and Charlie because it's been a few days since I last walked them. I think that they might be getting a little stir crazy. The mohawk player and I walked to his rusty truck before climbing inside of it and he drives me to my house. I wave at the football player as he drives off and I walk inside only to get jumped on by my dogs. They jump and lick at me like it was first time that they've seen me in months and probably it feels like it to them even if it was only a few hours.

"Okay, okay guys, we'll go out once I shower and change" I said pushing them off of me.

I get off of the floor and walk up the stairs to my room to grab fresh clothes before jumping in the shower. The hot water feels amazing against my aching muscles as I scrub my body with my loofa. I spend almost an hour in the shower before changing into my black Batman t-shirt, blue jean shorts, black and white suspenders and sneakers before down stairs. The boys are jumping and barking excitedly at the front door, eager to leave and go to the dog park not too far from here. Both dogs are jumping around me as I grab their lashes and hooked them to their collars.

I grab my keys and lock the door behind me before walking onto the side walk. _This is my year to get Quinn to notice me and see me as someone that she could possibly see a future but I have to get on the team first. I know that I could hurt doing something this reckless but I have to something completely outrageous for the blonde angel to see me as some goofy nerd that obsessed with Broadway musicals and that wears superhero t-shirts. I have to out of my box and prove my love for her because she's more than worth it and deserves better than Finn Hudson._

 _He doesn't deserves Quinn because he's gonna hold her back and she's never reach her true potential with him following her around like a big dumb puppy. Wait that was mean and insulting… to puppies. They're way cuter than Finn could ever hoped to be._ We make it to the dog park and once inside, I take the boys off their leashes and let them play with the other dogs. Charlie is chasing after a flying Frisbee with two Dobermans and Golden Retriever. I looked around the park for Xavier to see where he had run off to.

I walked around the park to see the Pit-bull stiffing the butt of a black/white Husky when I whistle to get his attention and he runs over towards me happily. The Husky follows him as bend down to scratch Xavier behind the ear as he wags his tail in content. I turned to the other dog that's in my appearance before reaching over to touch her soft coat. I look to see that she is a she and she's very pretty with her owner taking very good care of her fur then look at her collar to see that her name is Athena. _That's a pretty name for a beautiful dog._

 _I wonder who she belongs to._ I pull a tennis ball out of my pocket. The two dogs look at me with wrapped excitement as I throw the ball as far as I could and they chased after it. Athena comes back with the ball in her mouth with Xavier right behind her before dropping it in my hand and I can tell that she is well trained. _Maybe her owner can help me train Charlie not to dig holes in the backward. Yeah right, like Charlie's gonna give that up._ I cock my arm back to throw the ball again and two dogs chase after the ball again.

I like coming to the dog park because it's time spent away from all of the torment of McKinley and time spent with ones that love me regardless of how much of a freak I am. Charlie and Xavier just the way I am mind you that they're dogs but they're my dogs and I love me like family. My Rottweiler joins in the chase for the tennis with the Pit-bull and Husky and I throw the ball a few times before someone calls Athena's name. She runs off in the direction of who I assume is her owner as I wrestle the tennis ball out of my dog's mouth when I hear someone said my name.

I turned to see that it's Quinn who called my name with Athena at her feet. _I didn't know that Quinn has a dog and such a pretty good at that._ Xavier walks over to the cheerleader as she bends down and sticks out her hand for him to stiff which he sticks instantly. The head Cheerio smiles as she ruffles his fur affectionately. I never seen Xavier take so quickly to anyone before and yet he's comfortable with the angel in front of him. My breath is caught in my throat as the one and only Quinn Fabray looks up at me with those beautifully, stunning green eyes of hers and smiles.

"He's not bothering me at all. What's his name, Rachel?" Quinn asked ruffling Xavier's hair.

"X-Xavier. His name is Xavier" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"He's is a cutie" Quinn cooed.

SHE THINKS I'M A CUTIE! Well she thinks my dog is a cutie ad that's as close I am going to get as far as a compliment or being called cute. My dog is a chick magnet… A Quinn magnet. I have to say something... Anything to keep this conversation going. What do I say? What do I say? The weather? No, that's so lame. School? Scratch that, who wants to talk about school. Our dogs? That's a safe topic to talk about and I can't embarrass myself with that. Before I knew it, I feel myself being pushed onto my stomach with a huge weight on my back and a wet tongue being pressed against the nape of my neck. I rolled onto my back as Charlie licks my face mercilessly.

"Ack! Charlie, stop!" I said squirming under my huge dog.

I hear Quinn's melodious laughter as I am finally able to push Charlie off of me. I wipe the excess drool off of my cheek with my sleeve as I glare at the Rottweiler who just give me a goofy look with his tongue hanging out.

"Is he yours too?" Quinn asked giggling.

"Unfortunately yes, he is mine"

I see that Quinn looks a little uncomfortable as Charlie turns his attention onto her. I hold him by his collar as I pet the ground next to me. The blonde cheerleader hesitantly sits on her knees next to me before taking her wrist out for Charlie to sniff it. He sniffs it for a few seconds before licking it. The blonde smiles as she pets my dogs. My dogs are chick magnets! I have to take them to the dog park more often. Quinn seems to be enjoy Charlie and Xavier quite a bit as much as they are her.

"I didn't know that you have a dog" I said smiling.

"Yeah, I do and her name's Athena" Quinn said ruffling Athena's fur.

"Like the Greek Goddess of Knowledge"

"Exactly, I don't really believe in Greek Mythology but it is an interesting subject to read about and I suggest that I can relate to Athena the most because she is so wise and good at strategies. Sounds a little silly, huh?" Quinn asked laughing slightly.

"I don't think it's easy at all. It's okay to be passionate about something and I can see that you love to read a lot. You always seemed to have a book in your hands" I said smiling.

"You've been watching me, eh Berry?" Quinn asked as her smile turns into a sexy smirk.

All brain to mouth connection shut down as my cheeks start burning intensely as I feel myself twitch in my compression shorts. I start spitting out unintelligent babble as Quinn giggles at me as she admits that she was only teasingly me. I sigh in relief as I try to calm myself down before looking at the breathtaking girl next to me as she watches the our dogs play together. All I want to do is tell her how I feel about her but the magic disappears by the appearance of one person that I hate with an extreme passion.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?"

We turned and look to see one Finn Hudson standing at the gate of the park with a goofy look on his face. Ugh, why did he have to show up now? Why did he have to ruin my alone time with Quinn? He notice that his girlfriend is sitting next to me and a constipated look forms on his face.

"Finn hi" Quinn said standing up.

She walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek. I feel a ping of jealously because I know that Finn doesn't deserve someone as amazing as Quinn. Why is she going out with him, I will never understand.

"What are doing here with Man Hands and her vicious dogs? Don't you know that they'll tear you limb from limb" Finn said worried.

Did he? Did he just insult me and my dogs all in one breath. I feel insulted but that is nothing new. Finn can insult me all he wants but I won't tell him insult my dogs. Before I can say something, Quinn beats me to it.

"Stop rude, Finn. Charlie and Xavier are some of the sweetest dogs that I have ever met and leave Rachel alone" Quinn reprimands.

Finn glares at me for a second before pouting at his girlfriend. This is a first that someone has defended me in front of others. I know that Noah tries to protect me but he has his popularity to think about and I know that he can't risk for me. The quarterback whispers something in the blonde's ear causing her to roll her eyes but lets out a giggle. I don't know what he said to her but I don't think I want to know. The HBIC turns to me with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Sorry Rachel, I have to go but it was nice spending time with you and your dogs. I'll see you at school" Quinn said petting Charlie and Xavier.

"R-Right, school" I said scratching my cheek.

Quinn puts a leash on Athena before walking through the gate as Finn wraps his meaty arm around her shoulders. He looks over his shoulder and glares at me as they walk away. Or least it was meant to be a glare, it looked more like he was constipated. I am so going to get it later but it was well worth it to get to spend some time with the blonde. I'll take any kind of my physical punishment or humiliation if it means that I get a millisecond of Quinn Fabray's time. I turn to Charlie and Xavier who are looking at me with goofy look on their faces and I smile back at them as I ruffle their fur.

"Have I ever told you guys that I love you?" I asked grinning.

I let the boy spend more time at park a little while longer before it starts getting dark as I put their leashes on before walking home. It isn't long before we returned home and I walked into the kitchen to place food in both dog's food dishes before making myself something. As I munch on my vegan pizza, I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and I pull it out to see that I have a text message from an unknown number. I frown as I open the text.

 _ **XXX-XXX-XXXX:**_

 _ **Berry, you're gonna meet me after school by the parking lot. Wait by the entrance of the school for 20 minutes and I'll find you.**_

 _ **Me:**_

 _ **I don't know who this is or how you received my number but please tell state who are you and what you want or I will be removed to block your number. I do not like being ordered around or told what to do by anyone so I will not do what you asked of me if you are some kind of pervert that likes to pray on high school girls to fulfill some sick and twisted fantasy that you may have. If it is then I will gladly go to the police and report you right now if you don't leave me alone. Do not think that I won't.**_

 _ **XXX-XXX-XXXX:**_

 _ **Oh calm down berry, it's Santana Lopez and not like anyone wants your tranny ass unless they're drop dead ugly, desperate, blind and deaf. I'm too cool to be calling you and I got your number from Puck. I'm helping you update your wardrobe because you need all the help that you can get.**_

 _ **Me:**_

 _ **Hello Santana, it's so nice to hear from you and I resent that statement about no one wanting to have their way with me. It is true that not a lot of girls in school find me particularly attractive but it will not before they do and as I have said before you do not have to help me if it is inconvenience you. I am sure that I can find someone else that can 'update my wardrobe' as you so eloquently put.**_

 _ **Santana:**_

 _ **Do you always have to text in paragraphs? It feels like I'm reading fuckin a book and I told you that I love a challenge. You are just that so I am helping so meet me after school and tell no one.**_

 _ **Me:**_

 _ **I know, I know. You will ends me and go Lima Heights on my ass.**_

 _ **Santana:**_

 _ **Damn right, Berry. Lopez Out**_

I don't understand Santana at all but as long as she helps me I guess that I can put up with her for a few hours. If Brittany of all people can see the good in the Latina than she can't be all that bad, right.

* * *

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 5

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

I don't know what made me agree this… arrangement in the first place or what favor Santana could be repaying Noah to make her agree to help update my wardrobe I am starting to think it is a bad idea. The whole way through school I was waiting for the Latina to pop out of nowhere and yelling how much a loser I am that to need her help. I know that I am being irrational about this whole thing because that would be the last thing that the Cheerio would want; for everyone in McKinley to know that she's helping because she rather die then let anyone know what she's doing after school.

I told Noah that Santana is helping after school and that I wouldn't be able to practice which received a knowing smirk before he walks away. When I asked him why he was smirking, he just tells me that I know what I need to for the time being and the Latina would tell me when I needed to know. When did Noah of all people start being all cryptic I don't know but I guess that I just to patient and hope that the Cheerio will tell me eventually. I sit on the top step of the entrance of the school waiting for Santana to show up as the rest of the student body either leaves for home, after school activities or just to hang out with friends.

I don't have those sort of luxuries since pretty much everyone here either can't stand or hates my guts so I have a lot of free time to spend practicing my craft or preparing for my future on Broadway. It gets lonely at times even when Puck comes over to play Call of Duty because I know that I only have his friendship in the confines of my house or on the football when no one is around to see us. Growing up as a only child didn't help much either and when I did my friends, they are ripped away so quickly by their homophobic parents and made to stay as far away from me as humanly possible like I have some kind of disease.

I didn't notice someone walking up behind me and sitting next to me until someone's hand is being waved in front of my face. I snap out of my thoughts to see that it's Quinn and she's rather close to her causing me almost to fall over onto the ground. _How did she slip by me so easily? Is she a ninja or something? Or was I that distracted that I didn't noticed her walking behind me?_ The head cheerleader grabs me by the sleeve of my superman jacket before pulling me forwards that I don't fall over and do a face plant into the concrete. That would not be help to my health or to my face because I need both if I am to make it onto Broadway.

"Sorry Rachel, I was trying to get your attention. I didn't mean to scare you" Quinn said concerned.

"Y-You didn't scare m-me. I was just… r-rather d-distracted" I said nervously laughing.

"What were you thinking about?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

 _Oh God, that raised eyebrow is so sexy. Control yourself, Rachel._

"N-Nothing" I said shaking my head.

"It doesn't seem like nothing if you were that distracted. Or do you not want to tell me?" Quinn asked smirking.

My brain to mouth connection is short circuiting and I blabbering unintelligent things before covering my mouth in order to stop myself. Quinn looks at me for second before giggling at my lightly. _Dammit! Now she thinks that I'm complete and utter spas now that has no control over her own motor skills. Someone kill me before I make a bigger idiot of myself or better yet, take me to mental institution because I don't think I'll be able to live this embarrassment._ I sigh in humiliation when I feel a hand on my shoulder to see that it's Quinn and she's looking at me with a sympathetic smile on her face. The electricity flowing through my body makes me shudder a little but it feels good and ignites the butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I was only teasing you. I didn't mean to make you feel bad"

"R-Right. It's okay" I said looking away.

"If you don't mind me asking but why are you sitting on the steps? I thought you were in the auditorium, practicing or you would have left by now" Quinn replied.

"Oh um just waiting for someone. They're just a little late is all" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Then you wouldn't mind me waiting with you until they come" Quinn said placing her backpack on the second step.

"Yes… I mean I don't mind but I wouldn't want to hold you up if you have some pressing that you have to take care of" I said nervously.

"I don't having pressing to take care of and I don't mind waiting with you" Quinn said smiling.

"O-Okay t-thanks" I said scratching my cheek sheepishly.

We sat there in silence for awhile with me sneaking glances at my beautiful companion next to me. I don't understand why Quinn staying with me because I am sure that she would rather be somewhere else than with the school's freak so why. All of the reasons that I can think aren't all that plausible and logic disproves them so why. The head Cheerio locks eyes with me for a moment before I take sudden interests in my sneakers and I hear giggling next to me.

"Athena liked playing with Xavier the other day at the dog park and I was wondering how you would feel about setting up a play date for them. Charlie can come too so what do you think, Rachel?" Quinn asked looking at the empty parking lot.

"W-What?"

"A play date? For our dogs? What do you think?" Quinn asked turning her attention to me.

"Oh um I-I'm sure that Xavier and Charlie w-would like that. So um w-when's good for y-you and Athena?" I stammered.

"Is Saturday afternoon at the park okay?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"S-Saturday's good" I said nodding.

"Great" Quinn said smiling.

Quinn's attention is called to the sound of her phone buzzing her backpack and opens it to get it out before answering. I only heard have of the conversation but the voice on the other end didn't sound very happy with the cheerleader at the moment. The call ended with her telling her dad that she was on her way and placing her phone back in her backpack begrudgingly before turning to look at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, Rachel but I have to go. My Dad is being a jerk right now so I have to get home right away so else I would stay with you" Quinn said placing her backpack over her shoulders.

"It's okay, Quinn. I'm sure that your Dad is just worried and wanted to make sure that you're okay" I said smiling slightly.

"I am pretty sure that's not it with my Dad. He doesn't like me too staying out late when he doesn't know where I'm at. He can be so controlling sometimes" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"He can't be that but get home safe, okay" I replied.

"Trust me he is but I will. Later Rachel" Quinn said waving at me.

"B-Bye Quinn" I said waving at her.

Quinn walks to her car and getting inside of it to return home. I sigh in relief when her car disappears into the distance because I don't feel the need to make an complete fool out of myself. _Why can't I be normal in front of Quinn instead of blabbering fool? Is that too much to ask for?_

"Wow you got it bad for Barbie, Berry"

I jump to see Santana appearing out of nowhere with a smirk and her hands on her hips. _Where did she come from? How long has she been there? How much of that she see and hear? What is everyone sneaking up on me today? Great now Santana has more ammunition to make of fun. Everyone is going to find out about my crush on Quinn and she's going to think that I'm more of freak than she already does. Maybe I should just transfer to another school where nobody has ever heard of me. I'm sure that Dad and Daddy would be okay with that or at least wouldn't care enough to stop me._

"Santana, if you're going to tell the whole school about my crush on Quinn please let me find another school to transfer to first" I said sighing.

"Oh calm your mosquito bites down, I'm going to out" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because if you transfer school, who else would I harass? I'm sure that there's plenty of people make their lives a living hell but you're my favorite"

I don't know if I should be honored or offended by Santana's comment but I chose to be neutral for moment before taking in her appearance. I notice that the Latina is wearing a baggy navy blue sweatshirt, a ball cap with her hair pulled into a ponytail, light blue jeans and a pair of Aviator glasses.

"Um any particular reason why you look like you're about to shoplift from the nearest convenient store?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"There's no way in hell that I'm about to be caught anywhere public with your tranny ass"

"If you're going to insult the entire time then I can just go home" I said frowning.

"Oh please, you need my help and you know it" Santana said smirking.

"I would take my chances with what I got" I said walking down the steps.

"Fine Berry whatever. Let's get this over with" Santana said walking in step with me.

"I'm serious Santana, I'm going to let you insult me now that we're out of the halls of McKinley" I said looking at Santana.

"I just said fine, Berry. I want to get this fuckin over with so I don't owe Puckerman a damn thing" Santana said stuffing her hands into her pockets.

I nodded before pulling Santana towards her car before climbing into the passenger's seat as she drives out of the parking lot. I buckled my seat beat as the Latina turns on the radio to some Pop station and some song that I never heard of before she changes it to something else. I would like to think that I am knowledgeable in all kinds of genre of music but it doesn't mean that I have to like all of it because I have tried listening to some rap music and it made me never want to revisit it ever again.

A lot of the songs were about having sex, drugs, making money and getting unbelievably drunk and I have no interest of listening to that ever again. It wasn't long before we reached the only mall in Lima and raven haired Cheerio parks her car in the parking space for the closest getaway route in her words, not mine. I get out of the car before following Santana into the mall to see that there's a fair amount of people before I'm pulled into the first store in the mall. I look through the racks to see if I could find anything that would still be me but not completely me.

"Berry, here" Santana said pushing a shirt and a pair of black jeans into my arms.

The shirt was a simple V-neck before another shirt is pushed into my arms as I'm being pulled by the back of my shirt and forced to walk backwards. The Latina doesn't ask me what I wanted or what I liked as she throws more clothes in the growing pile in my arms. It isn't look before I'm pushed into the fitting room and into a empty stall to change.

"You better fuckin come out so I can see what you look like" Santana said outside of the stall.

I sigh as I grab the white v-neck shirt and the black jeans and put them on before walking out of the stall to see Santana give me a once over. She nods her approval before pushing me back into the stall to try something else and I come back out in a form fitting black tank top with a red/black flannel shirt over it and blue jeans. The Latina runs her fingers through my hair before placing a red beanie on my head before nodding a little and again I'm pushed back into the stall. Several outfits and a large credit bill later, I'm sitting in the food court with several bags at my feet and sipping on a strawberry/banana smoothie I'm tired. I never want to try on another outfit for awhile but I have to say that the raven haired Cheerios has amazing fashion skills and I like the outfits that she picked out for me.

"Well Berry, you have enough outfits to replace your current wardrobe and if Quinn doesn't notice you after all of this then she's blinder than I already think she is" Santana said sipping on her coffee.

"I appreciate you doing all of this, Santana. It was… nice to have someone to hang out with" I said playing with the straw.

"I'm a fuckin joy to be around be but… you're not so bad yourself, Berry" Santana said smirking.

I roll my eyes at Santana but I couldn't help the smile forming on my face. I know that the Latina will go back to hating me after this is over but it is nice having someone to hang out with even it was for awhile. I sip on my smoothie when the raven haired Cheerio catches my attentions and I look at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"1st grade"

"What about 1st period?" I asked confused.

"The reason why I'm helping you with this is because of what happened in 1st grade. When I moved to this town, I didn't know a word of English and had thick accent. No one could understand a word but you came over to me and helped me with my English. You never once made fun of me because I speak English even though I understand what everyone around me was saying it. I'm repaying a debit so now we're even" Santana said folding her arms.

This is what this is all about? Repaying a debit from 10 years ago? I figured as much because I know that the Latina hates owing anyone anything but it's nice to how she remember something like from so long ago. I didn't do it because the raven haired Cheerio would pay but I wanted to be friends with her because she was different just like me and we had something in common.

"You know that I would have helped you regardless of you owing me or not"

"Yeah, because you're too fuckin nice for your own" Santana said shaking her head.

"But thank you, Santana. I really mean it" I said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah finish your smoothie so we can go" Santana said rolling her eyes.

* * *

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 6

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

 _ **Santana: You ready, dork?**_

 _ **Me: I don't know if I can do this, Santana. This could possibly backfire in our faces.**_

 _ **Santana: Will you stop being such a pussy? This ain't gonna backfire. Now walk down those halls like you fuckin own the place**_

 _ **Me: But I don't own the place and I honestly don't want to. I hate McKinley just as much as everyone else. Was calling me a vagina actually necessary? I know that I can't expect you to stop calling me name and expect you to start being nice to me but I could really use some support right now.**_

 _ **Santana: Ugh, you're such a hassle. Berry look, changing your wardrobe would worthless if you don't have the attitude or the confidence to back it up. So grow a pair and man the hell up.**_

 _ **Me: I don't know why I was expecting an uplifting pep talk from you.**_

 _ **Santana: Awww look at you Berry, using a single sentence**_

 _ **Me: See you to school, Santana.**_

 _ **Santana: Lopez out**_

…

 _ **Me: Santana**_

 _ **Santana: What you want, Berry?**_

 _ **Me: Thank you… for yesterday. I know that there was a ton of things that you would have done than spend your free time in the mall with me but I know that I couldn't have done this without you. I really appreciate this.**_

 _ **Santana: Yeah, yeah whatever but tell anyone that I helped you and your ass is grass. I will go all kinds of Lima Heights on your tranny ass.**_

 _ **Me: I know you would so thank you once again.**_

I place my phone in my front pocket of my ripped jeans as I stand in front of McKinley High. This is the first time that I will showing off my clothes and I'm hoping that I won't make a complete of myself in front of everyone especially Quinn. I smooth the front of my white tank top with a red/black flannel shirt before straightening the red beanie on top of my head with my chestnut brown hair flowing down my back. I take in a deep breath and slowly let it out before looking up at the school with confidence.

 _Confidence. All I need is confidence. Walk down these halls like I own the place. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and I'm going to take New York by storm so I don't need McKinley._ I walked up the entrance before pushing the door and walk down the hallways with my head held high. I feel everyone staring at me and I hear some whispering as I pass by them. A lot of the whispers where asking who was the new girl or who was that girl. I smirk a little before making my way towards my locker. A few guys were leering at me provocatively including a few girls as I reached my locker. I opened it to gather my books for the first half of my classes when I feel someone's presence standing behind me.

"Damn, my Jewish American Princess looks hot" Puck said smirking.

"Must you be so crass, Noah" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes, yes I do but you know you love it, Rachel" Puck said chuckling.

"I do not, to be honest. I merely tolerate it because it would be useless and a complete waste of time if I tried to change that about you" I replied.

"You hurt me, right here" Puck said pointing at his heart.

"And somehow I highly doubt it" I said giggling.

"Rachel?"

I turned to see that it's Sam and Mike and they're staring at me like they have seen a ghost or something. I smile as I wave at them.

"I can't believe it. Rachel, you look hot" Sam said smiling.

"Yeah, a total hottie. Not that you didn't look good before because you did but you look really good now, ya know" Mike said nervously.

"I get what you're trying to say, Mike" I said patting him on the shoulder.

Mike sighs in relief to know that he hasn't offended me. The guys talked about out next practice session before my tryout on Monday but I was only half paying attention when everyone in the hallway parted like the Red Sea as the Unholy Trinity walks down. For anyone of you who don't know who the Unholy Trinity is, they're the three most popular Cheerios in McKinley and they're loved as well as hated with Quinn leading it. The HBIC walks down the hallway with Brittany and Santana flanking both her sides in their red/white Cheerio uniforms.

The head cheerleader walks down the hallway radiating a calm confidence that's holding everyone's attention until she stops in front of me and the guys. Quinn looks at me in the eyes and I can tell that she looks surprised to see wearing completely different clothes. The Latin Cheerio smirks as the HBIC checks me out as Brittany looks like she's trying to figure who I am.

"Rachel?"

"Y-Yes Quinn"

"You look… different" Quinn said looking me up and down.

"A good different or a bad different?" I asked curious.

"A good different. Well later" Quinn said walking away.

"What Quinn means is that you look really hot, Rachel. Does she look hot, San?" Brittany asked turning to the Latina.

"Meh, I seen better on a monkey but this is a upgrade for you Berry" Santana said smirking.

"Thanks Santana" I deadpanned.

"No problem" Santana said walking away.

Brittany waves at me before linking pinkies with the Latina as they walked down the hallway. I'm not sure what Quinn thinks of my new look but I guess that I'll take what I can get for the moment. I walked to my first period as the bell rings. I went through my half of my classes with everyone staring at me like I grew a second head once they figure out that I'm me but they got over it after third period. For some reason I kept feeling someone's eyes staring at me from a far but every time I turned around there's either no one there or anyone looking in my direction.

 _So weird._ It's lunchtime and I'm sitting in the auditorium eating my lunch. I got a few texts from Puck asking where I was and why I wasn't in the cafeteria. I told him that I wasn't comfortable with eating there just yet and he decided to leave me alone after that but to meet him and the guys on the field after school. I'm eating some of my vegan lasagna that I made last night while fiddling around with the piano keys.

"We have to stop meeting like this"

I looked up to see Quinn sitting in the front row of the audience with her arms folded over her chest, legs crossed and a sexy smirk on her face. _W-What is she doing here? Where would you be if she was looking for you? You're not as complex as you think you are. Wait why would Quinn be looking for me? It's just a coincidence that we have to be occupying the same space as each other. Okay, I don't even believe in coincidences but Quinn couldn't be looking for me._

 _Why would she said that we have to stop meeting like this. Like what? Does she not want to meet in school? Or just in general? This is so confusing. I really need to having monologues in my head with myself. It's getting a little weird._ The head Cheerio walks up onto the stage and over towards the piano where I'm sitting before reaching over to wipe her thumb against the corner of my lip. I feel my cheek turning red as the spot that she touches starts tingling as she sucks on it. _Oh dear God, that was so hot. Calm yourself, Rachel. No popping a boner around Quinn._ The HBIC looks at me for a moment and I look back at her as she analyzes me with her hazel eyes.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Quinn, you can ask me anything" I replied.

"Why the sudden change in clothes? Not that you don't look good in them but this isn't what you normally wear" Quinn said curious.

"I know it's not but I thought I was in need of a change. It's hard being invisible and I was… I was kind of hoping that I would catch the eye of a certain someone" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You're not invisible, Rachel and I don't think that you need to change your appearance to get their attention. I happen to like how you looked before" Quinn said smiling.

"Y-You did?"

"Yes and I still do. I think any guy would be lucky to have you" Quinn said sincerely.

"Quinn, I'm into girls"

"Oh… I'm sorry. I just assumed that you were trying to impress a guy" Quinn said apologetically.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault but… does that bother you. Me liking girls, I mean?" I asked rubbing my neck nervously.

"I hang out with Brittany and Santana so you liking girls doesn't bother me. I care about you Rachel. I thought that you would've figure that out by now" Quinn said giggling.

"R-Right sorry" I said blushing.

"You're such a dork but I better get going before Finn starts wondering where I went. Later Rachel" Quinn said waving.

"Bye Quinn" I said as her retreating form.

 _She cares about me? Quinn cares about me? QUINN FABRAY CARES ABOUT ME! Score!_ I start jumping around like a complete idiot before tripping over my shoelaces but I don't care. Quinn cares about me and nothing can bring me down right now because nothing feels better than this. I walked through the rest of my clothes on Cloud 9 and I don't think my feet even touch the ground until Noah smacked me upside the head. I am pulled out of my daze to see Sam and Mike staring at me with raised eyebrows and the mohawk football player was frowning at me.

"Rachel, get your head out of your ass and focus. Your tryout's on Monday and you need to get these plays down. You should be able to do plays in your sleep" Puck said frowning.

"In theory, I can do this plays in my sleep" I muttered.

"I heard that so you better catch this one or I'm making you run stadiums" Puck said cocking his arm back.

I get down and run as fast as I could as soon as hike was shouted with Sam running after me. I'm at the 30 yard mark before turning to catch the football only to have it slip through my fingers. _Dammit._ The mohawk football player yells at me to run stadiums until he says stop or until I puke. I'm not sure if the jock would actually making me run until I throw up but who knows and start running up and down the belchers. Out the corner of my eye I see Quinn running around the track field with the rest of the Cheerios as Sue Sylvester hurls insults at them. It looks like some of the baby Cheerios were ready to throw up their lunches or pass out from exhaustion. I know that it's a lot of work to be a cheerleader but being a Cheerio under the tyrannical rule of one Sue Sylvester is quite difficult.

"Rachel, keep running" Puck yelled from the bottom of belchers.

I glare at him but I pick up the pace and for the half hour, I count of how many stadiums I done by the time I finished running. The jock lets me go into the locker-room to shower but it was same time that Sue decided to let the Cheerios go. _Well showering now is out of the question._ I grabbed my work out bag and turned towards the parking where my car's parked when I bumped into the muscled chest. I looked to see that it's Puck and he turns me around to see Quinn sitting on the bottom of the belcher tiredly. I looked at the jock with a raised eyebrow and he mouths 'offer her a ride'.

'Are you crazy? don't answer that because I know that you're crazy' I answered.

'Hurtful but you have to talk to her sometime and now is perfect since no Cheerios are around to cock-block you. Don't be a punk' Puck said smiling.

This silent conversation is getting ridiculous and I was about to walk around Puck when he turns me around before pushing me towards Quinn. I dig my heels into the dirt but it did nothing to stop the jock until we're standing in front of the blonde Cheerio. She looks up to see us standing in front of her and smiles in my direction causing my heart to skip a beat. "Hi guys, how was practice?" Quinn asked curious.

"It would have been better if Rachel would've caught the ball" Puck said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Hey!" I said offended.

"Don't worry Rachel, everyone has a off practice every once in awhile but you can't let it get to you" Quinn said smiling reassuringly.

"Y-Yeah I guess" I said laughing nervously.

"Rachel, here wanted to offer you a ride home if that's cool with you" Puck said pushing me forward.

"Really? Thanks Rachel. I was going to catch a ride with Santana and Brittany but I think they'll a little preoccupied in the locker-room" Quinn said giggling.

"No problem" I said reaching to grab Quinn's Cheerio bag off the ground.

"You don't have to do that, Rachel"

"I know that I don't have to but what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a lady carry her bag" I replied.

"So chivalrous" Quinn said smiling.

"After you, Milady" I said bowing slightly.

"Thank you, kind Sir" Quinn said giggling.

I give Puck a thumbs-up and he mouths 'You so owe me for this'. The head Cheerio follows me towards the parking lot to where my car is and I unlock it before opening the passenger door for her. I closed it after she was inside before placing our bags in the back seat and getting into the driver's seat. I started the car up before pulling out of the parking lot towards the HBIC's home and I tried to focus on something because I'm nervous about being around the girl next to me. I don't know what to say to her because we don't run in the same circle of friends and we're so different. I think that the only thing that we have in common is our love for dogs and I don't want that to be the only time that we talk about.

"Rachel?"

"Yes Q-Quinn" I said looking at her.

"You need to relax. Your grip on the steering wheel is so too tight that your knuckles are turning white" Quinn said motioning to my death grip on the steeling wheel.

"O-Oh sorry" I said loosening my grip.

"It's okay. Do I make you nervous, Rachel?" Quinn asked smirking.

"What? No! W-What makes you s-say that?" I asked frantically.

 _Someone please shut me up._ Quinn giggles before placing her hand on my knee.

"I don't bite" Quinn said smiling.

I sigh in relief and relax slightly.

"Unless you want me to" Quinn said smirking.

"Q-Quinn" I said blushing.

"I'm sorry Rachel but you're so easy to tease" Quinn said giggling.

"You're evil" I pouted.

"Awww you're cute when you pout" Quinn cooed.

"Quinn" I whined.

"Okay, okay I'll stop… for now" Quinn said smiling.

 _Ugh, this girl is going to be the death of me._ I drive the rest of the way to Quinn's house with her teasing me the whole way. I pulled up into her driveway when the head Cheerio reaches for her work out bag in the backseat.

"Thank you for the home, Rachel. I appreciate it" Quinn said smiling.

"You're welcome" I said smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course" I said with a nod.

"Great, see you tomorrow" Quinn said getting out of the car.

I watch her walk to the front of the house before going inside and I pull out of the driveway to head home. I get home with Charlie and Xavier meeting me at the door as I fix them something to eat. I take a quick shower before changing in some lounging clothes as I turn my computer now. I didn't feel like uploading a video of myself singing on my MySpace page before logging onto my Facebook page to see that I have a friend request notification. I click on it to see that it's from an unexpected person.

 **One Friend Request From Quinn Fabray**

 **Accept or Decline?**

I immediately accepted the friend request and I couldn't believe that Quinn sent me a friend request on Facebook. _What if it really isn't her? What if it's one of the Cheerios pranking me just to humiliate tomorrow? Or it could really be Quinn sending this friend request. She did say that she cared about me later and all of actions back-up that statement. It's too late to take it back now but nothing can make today any better than it already is._

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V.

I walked through the front door of the house to hear my Mother Judy Fabray in the kitchen making dinner and possibly getting drunk… again. My Father Russell Fabray is no where to be seen at the moment so I'm counting myself that I haven't run into him yet.

"Quinnie? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me" I said walking towards the doorway of the kitchen.

"How was Cheerio practice?" Mom asked standing in front of the stove.

I know that she really doesn't care because she never cared to know what's going on in my life. As long as I'm the head cheerleader, getting straight A's and being the perfect daughter then nothing else really matters. It's lonely being at the top and my older sister Frannie was lucky enough to leave for college 8 years ago, leaving me to deal with our parent's expectations. I wish that she had stayed to help me deal with them or at least had considered taking me with her.

I know that the distraction wouldn't let me in her dorm room but it would have better than living in this god awful house with people that don't care about the real me. No one cares about the real me as long as I do what's expected of me and McKinley High isn't any better. Everyone expects something from to be the good girl, the head cheerleader that everyone loves/hates, to president of the celibacy club, and to date the quarterback.

I like Finn, I do but I'm not in love with him and he expects me to put out and I don't like him enough to sleep with him. That's why I created the Celibacy club, to thwart his advances. The only bright side to all of this is Rachel because she's only one besides Santana and Brittany that doesn't expecting anything from me. She's always smiling, kind and has her head held high despite everything that's been thrown her way. It also helps that singer is easy to talk to and she's fun to tease. I walked upstairs to find Athena lying on my bed until she notices me walking through the door and eagerly comes to my side.

"Hey Athena, ready to see Rachel and Xavier tomorrow" I asked ruffling her fur.

She barks excitedly and I smile before kissing her on the top of her head. I'm looking forward to tomorrow as well when someone knocks on my door and I turn to see that it's my Father and he doesn't look happy. _But whenever does he look happy about anything._

"Whose car was that in driveway a few minutes ago? Who was that?" Dad asked frowning.

"Just a friend. She offered me a ride home" I replied.

"It wasn't either of those dykes that you hang out with so who was it?" Dad asked getting angry.

I can smell the booze on his breath and my silence just ticks him off. Before I knew it, my face is forced to one side and my left cheek is stinging. Athena growls at my Dad but he takes a long sip out of his glass before leaving. I slam my door before sliding down it as the angry tears fall down my tears only to be licked away. Athena nuzzles against my chest as I wrap my arms around her neck. _I hate this place and I wish that I could escape._

* * *

I thought adding Quinn's P.O.V. would give you a little insight into her life so let me know what you think. Until the next update

~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing out

End of ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 7

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V.

I'm glad that it's finally Saturday because I don't have to go school to be Quinn the Head Bitch In Charge, straight A student, and head Cheerio. I can just be regular Quinn Fabray without any expectations and just be carefree without anyone watching my every move, waiting for me to fall flat on my face. I woke up this morning knowing that today is gonna be a good day because well I'm going out and I don't have to being around my bastard of a father and my useless bystander of a mother.

I take a quick shower before getting dressed in a hot pink sundress with a light blue jean jacket that stops at my waistline and flats. I applied some makeup to my cheek to cover the bruise on my cheek because I don't want anyone asking question about what happened especially Rachel. I don't need anyone's pity and think that I'm weak because I'm not and I want anyone's help. I walk down the stairs into the kitchen to feed Athena but I had to be careful not to wake the bastard that's sleeping in the living room.

Saturdays is usually his day off to watch football and get pissed drunk off of beer. _Looks like Daddy dearest got started early this morning. Typical._ I grab some fruit out of the kitchen to eat before cleaning the Husky's now empty food bowl before grabbing the bag that's filled with her favorite park toys. I latch the leash on Athena's collar before cautiously sneaking out of the front door as I make my way towards the dog park when I am supposed to meet Rachel.

A smile forms on my face as I think about the Broadway obsessed nerd. The singer and I haven't talked much because we don't run in the same circle of friends but I have come to like her because she has treated me like a normal person instead of like I'm some kind of goddess or someone to be feared. It is easy to talk to her and she's fun to tease. Naturally I tease people harshly because it's what others expect from me but when it comes to Rachel, I don't mean any harm by it and she blushes every time I do.

It's cute and I like her dorkiness. I don't understand why the singer wants to join the football team of all the sport teams to join at this school. Why football? It's obvious that the nerd is small and will get hurt by one of those meatheads if they tackle her hard enough. She's already gotten hurt by Sam during one of their practice session and I was so afraid that she wouldn't wake up after he tackled her. The new clothes were unexpected change but she does look very good in them although I don't think she needed to change her look especially for some girl.

If this girl really cared about Rachel then she wouldn't care what she looked like. I think the superhero t-shirt and dorkiness are part of the singer's charm and what makes her stand out from everyone at McKinley. I know what it's like to change yourself to get other to like you, to respect you, to fear you and you lose part of yourself. I don't want that to happen to Rachel because she's fine the way that she is. She shouldn't change herself to get other's respect especially the student body of McKinley because she's better than all of them.

I can tell that the nerd is destined to leave Lima and make something of herself. Before I knew it, I'm walking around the corner to the dog park when something catches my attention… more like someone. I see Rachel throwing a tennis ball into the distance with Charlie and Xavier chasing after it and I take in her appearance. She's wearing a simple white V-neck shirt, beige cargo pants and sneakers with her hair in a low hanging ponytail.

I open the gate to the park and closes behind us before taking the leash off of Athena as she runs off towards her new friend in the distance. I walk up to the singer and she turns to look at me before jumping slightly. It was almost comical as the smaller girl trips over her own feet before falling on her back as she mutters something under her breath. I bite back a laugh as I bend down to make sure that she was okay.

"Are you okay, Rachel?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking" Rachel said smiling nervously.

"Good" I said smiling.

"I'm a little surprised that you actually showed up"

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because well… You're Quinn Fabray, the most popular girl in school and the head Cheerios. I'm sure that you have plenty friends to hang out with and plenty of people falling over themselves to be friends with me and yet you're here with me. I'm not exactly popular or cool for that matter" Rachel said looking where our dogs are playing.

"Rachel, I don't care if you're popular or not. You're one of the few people that treat me like a regular person and not expect anything from me. I like that about you" I said smiling.

Rachel looks at me for a moment before looking down at the patch of glass at her feet as her cheeks turn a light pink. I giggle at how cute she's being right now. Before I open my mouth to say something, I feel something drop into my lap and I look that it's a tennis ball then turned to see Xavier's looking at me with an expectant look on his face. I pick up the ball before throwing it as far and as hard as I could into the distance with all three dogs chasing after it.

"So tell me about this girl that you're interested in" I said curious.

"Huh?"

"Don't play coy. Tell me about this girl that you like because she must be something special if you're wiling to change your wardrobe for her"

"Well I think she's special, the most beautiful girl in the world, the most stunning green eyes that I have ever seen, a smile that could light up the darkest cave, the most melodious laugh that I have ever heard" Rachel said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Wow you must really like this girl. Does she go to our school?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

A blush forms on Rachel's cheek and her silence says that she does. Who could this girl be? As far as I know about this mystery girl is that she has green eyes and that narrows down my search some but I need to know more.

"Okay, green eyes and goes to our school. What else?" I asked nudging Rachel with my shoulder.

"I'm saying anymore, Quinn" Rachel said shaking her head.

"Why? I won't tell her that you have a crush on her" I said smiling.

"Sorry but no" Rachel said shaking her head.

"Okay I will find out who she is. I have another question"

"What?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"I know that this mystery girl is the reason why you changed your clothes. Don't you think that she would like it how you looked before? There was nothing wrong with how dressed before"

"She didn't know that I was alive until I changed how I dressed. I would've stay invisible if I hadn't and I wanted things to be different because I really like her. I want her to see me, to look at me instead of through me" Rachel said sighing.

It breaks my heart to hear how broken the singer sounds and see how willing she is to change herself fro her crush. I wouldn't know about anything like that because I never had to change myself for someone else. _She must really like this girl. This girl isn't worth it if she can't see how amazing Rachel is but she shouldn't have to change to have her feelings returned. I wish she could see how amazing is without the help of the clothes._

"Rachel, someone isn't worth it if you need to change to get their affections. They should like you for you and not what you're wearing. It makes them very shallow and you deserve better than that" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I have to change myself or else she wouldn't see me" Rachel said shaking her head.

"No, you don't. Rachel, you're a sweet and kind person and you deserve better than that" I said firmly.

Rachel looks at up at me for a moment before a small smile forms on her face. I never realized that she has a beautiful smile and she should show it more often. I take her hand in my own before giving it a reassuring squeeze and the singer relaxes more. Our dogs come running back towards us and Rachel struggles a little to take the ball from Charlie's mouth as he fights her for control of it. I'm pretty sure that Xavier rolls his eyes at his owner and his buddy before laying on his belly with his head in my lap.

I smile as I pet his head gently and he waggles his tail as Athena jumps on the singer causing her to fall over due to the sudden weight change. I giggle as the nerd tries to push the husky off of her as both dogs attack her with wet kisses. I pulled out the Frisbee out of my backpack the Pit-Bull waggles his tail excitedly as I send it flying through the air. Xavier chases after it before jumping slightly to catch it in his mouth before running towards me.

I take it from him before giving the disc another toss as he chases after it once more. Rachel finally gets Charlie off of her before they chases after each other in a tag like game or what I assume is tag but at least they're preoccupied. Xavier comes back with the Frisbee and I bend down to take it from him, rewarded with a wet tongue to the cheek. I squeal in surprise before pushing him away a little.

"I think that my dog might like you better than me" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"I don't think so. You're his owner and he'll like me more than you" I said smiling.

"I guess not but Xavier does have good taste in cute girls. You're the first person that he's taken to besides me" Rachel replied.

"You think that I'm cute, huh Rachel?" I asked smirking.

Rachel's eyes widen as she freezes for a moment before sputtering out unintelligible babble with her cheeks turning red. Getting her all flustered like this is soo easy but it's fun and very cute. I never seen anyone get all adorable fluster like before and I like it. Sure, guys get all hot and bothered with a mere look and Finn always creamed his pants with a simple sentence but it's different with the singer. I can't really explain it but it's just different, a good different than what I'm used to. I smile slightly but I look at the nerd with a confused look as she stares at me with a frown. Why is she staring at me like that? Did I go something wrong? Did I take it too far?

"Quinn, what happened to your cheek?" Rachel asked frowning slightly.

I take out my compact mirror before my backpack to see that Xavier licked off of my cheek and the bruise is visible now. _Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening. Fuck! Just my fuckin luck._

"I hit myself with the door of my bathroom. It's nothing, Rachel" I said smiling sweetly.

"Quinn, I may be a lot of things but I'm not stupid and I know that you hit hurt yourself by walking into a door. Did… Did Finn do this to you?" Rachel asked frowning.

I open my mouth to say something but I couldn't believe that I used such a stupid lie to fool Rachel. If this was Finn or any other idiot then they would've believed me and left it at that but the singer isn't easily fooled. The nerd is shaking with anger while clenching and unclenching her fists.

"I'm a fuckin kill him. I'm going to fuckin kill him if it's the last thing that I do" Rachel said angrily glaring at the ground.

"Rachel, calm down. Finn didn't hit me" I said trying to calm her down.

"Don't protect him, Quinn. He shouldn't be laying on his hands on you because you don't deserve it. If Finn was real man then he would treat you like a princess that you are and I'm kicking his ass right now" Rachel said walking towards the edge of the park angrily.

I race to get to Rachel before she left and pulling her into a tight hug, burying my face into her shoulder. No one has ever said anything like that to me before or been so willing to defend my honor like that. I don't want the singer getting hurt because of me but the sentiment is greatly appreciated. The nerd wraps her arms around my waist as I pull away from her slightly.

"I trust me, Rachel. Finn didn't hit me"

"Then who did? I'll protect you Quinn if you'll let me. I care about you and I cant stand by as someone puts their hands on you" Rachel said concerned.

"I… I can't. I'm sorry Rachel but I just can't" I said shaking my head.

I grab my backpack before putting Athena's leash on her as I run away from the dog park. The nerd calls for me to come back but I couldn't face her and her caring gaze because I know that she can't protect me from him. If he finds out that I have been hanging out with her then there's no telling what he might do to her. I'm running away because it's the only way that I can protect the both of us. _I'm so sorry but I can't tell her. You'll just have to trust me on this._

I continue running until I'm standing on my front porch, breathing heavily before running my hand through my hair, frustrated with how everything turned out. _It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be an easy day until my home life ruining everything but he always finds a way to ruin everything in my life that's good. God, I fuckin hate him._ I carefully walked into the house before closing the door behind me as I sigh. I turn around to come face-to-face with my Father's face angrily glaring at me as he tries to focus on me befpre slapping me hard across the face causing me to fall to the floor.

"Where the hell were you?! You were out there whoring yourself again, weren't you?" Russell slurred.

"I'm not a whore" I said frowning.

"Yes, you are. Do you know that makes me look to our neighborhood? To have such great daughter like your sister then such a failure and a whore like you. Spreading your legs for anyone" Russell said a long swig from the beer can in his hand.

"I'm not whore. I haven't slept with anyone if I'm still a virgin"

"Don't you fuckin lie to me, you good for nothin whore. Go up to your room and don't come out for the rest of the day. I don't want to fuckin see your face" Russel said throwing the beer car at my feet.

I get up off of the floor and quickly run up to my room as Athena bites Russell's ankle making him fall on his ass before running up after me. I close the door behind her and lock it so Daddy dearest couldn't get in. I hate himself so much and I wish that I could be anywhere but here. Why is this happening to me? Why can't I just leave and never come back? I fall to the ground as the tears fall down my cheeks angrily as Athena whines against my face. I wrap my arms around her and bury my face into her neck. _God, this sucks_

* * *

End of ch. 7


	8. Chapter 8

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 8

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

I don't understand what the heck happened on Saturday because it started out good then it went very bad so quickly causing Quinn to run away from me. Normally girls walk away so I'm used to that but I never had a girl literally run away from me and I don't understand what I did wrong. What I do is someone is hurting the head Cheerio but I don't know who it is and she won't tell me. Why would anyone hurt someone as amazing and beautiful as the HBIC? I do know that some people don't like her very much but that doesn't warrant for someone to lay their hands on her.

I want to help Quinn but I can't do anything if she will not tell me anything and I want so badly to protect her. I want to hold her and make her see that everything will be alright and I also want to hurt the person responsible for doing this to her. No one deserves to be abused in such a manner regardless of the reason because it is never okay lay your hands on a woman. It makes me so angry to know that someone is laying their hands on the head Cheerio and there's nothing that I can do about.

The first person that comes to mind as a suspect for this abuse is Finn but the cheerleader swears up and down that it isn't him but how can I be so sure? Abuse victim always feel the need to protect their abuser no matter how pain they're going trough or some kind of loyalty to them. What do I do? I have no proof that it is the quarterback hurting the cheerleader or if he's the one hurting her at all. I went home that night thinking of ways getting Quinn out of this situation and I tried to look at this from every angel, from every scenario.

This doesn't end well and I lose the budding friendship that I am forming with the Cheerio. I don't want to the HBIC to hanging out with me or hate me like everyone else at McKinley does. I logged onto Facebook to see that I have a notification of someone messaged me not too long ago and I clicked on it to see that it's a message from Quinn. I quickly clicked on it to see that she's still online and I read her message.

 _ **Quinn: Hey Rachel, I'm sorry that I ran out on you earlier today.**_

 _ **Me: It's okay Quinn but it was my fault that you left. I never meant to upset you and I understand if you no longer what to see me or interact with me anymore.**_

 _ **Quinn: Don't be silly, Rachel. I wasn't upset with you, just with the situation and you finding it out like this or ever. I still want to hang out with you but I didn't want anyone to find out. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Please Rachel.**_

 _ **Me: Maybe you should tell someone about what's on. Someone is hurting you and I can't just stand by idly knowing what I know.**_

 _ **Quinn: Rachel if you're my friend then you will leave this alone and not mention it to anyone. Please.**_

 _ **Me: Okay Quinn if that's what you want but please tell me if this happens again. I don't like knowing the fact of you being hurt.**_

 _ **Quinn: I promise and thank you Rachel. You're a good friend :)**_

Quinn logged off of Facebook saying that she has homework that she needs to finish at moment so I let her go. I don't know why I agree not to say anything, knowing full well whoever is hurting the Cheerio isn't just going to stop on a whim. What do I do? I promised that I won't tell anyone about this but I don't feel good about keeping this promise because who knows what might happen if this person decides to take this abuse a step further and really hurt the cheerleader.

No one will be there to them and it will be fault for thinking that keeping a promise was more important than helping my friend get out of this situation. I can't bare the thought of something worse happening to the HBIC when I could've stopped. How do I stop this if the person won't let me help or tell me who's doing this to her? I'm so confused. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear light whining and something wet against my hand. I looked down to see Xavier and Charlie on either side of me with their heads on my thighs and it obvious that they're just as worried about Quinn as I am.

"I know guys, I know. I'm worried too but I'll find a way to help Quinn even if it kills me" I said petting them.

I spent the rest of the weekend preparing for my tryout on Monday as well as thinking of ways to help Quinn because there's no way that I am going to let her suffer at the hands of some asshole that thinks that he can get away with hurting her. I am not going to stand for this because the head Cheerio is worth it.

I walked through the halls of McKinley in a simple black t-shirt that hugs the curves of my breasts as well as shows off my abs from years of dance and practicing with the guys, dark blue jeans with rips just above the knees with my compression shorts underneath, and black/white high-tops. I hear the whispers from everyone around me as well as those walking past me. _was changing my clothes all that it took from these idiot to realize that I'm not just a nerd that's amazing singer destined for greater things as well as taking Broadway by storm?_

 _I will show them what I am made of and I will get the girl because I am Rachel Barbra Berry._ Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turned around see Finn standing in front of me with a angry look on his face… well constipated looks that's supposed to look angry anyway. He grabs me by the front of my shirt, lifting me off of the floor before slamming me against my locker causing me to hit my head.

"You are just asking for it, aren't you Berry?" Finn asked glaring at me.

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking. I heard that you're the one trying out for the football team. Do you really think that they're gonna let a freak like you join the team?"

"Actually I do. I think that I would make a running back because if I remember correctly, I outran you and the football team the last we had one of our usual confrontation gone wrong" I replied.

Finn grits his teeth before slamming me against the lockers hard. I don't know what I am still talking because it's not like he can understand anything that I am saying to him. The crowd is slowly forming us and I know that none of them are going to stand up for me but it's not like I expect them to. _Everyone looks out for one number: themselves. Survival of the fittest. The strong shall survive while the weak shall perish._

"I refuse to let a freaky dyke like you infect the football with your gross freak germs" Finn said frowning.

"I'm surprised that you can spell infect let alone use it correctly in a sentence. Do you want cookie?" I asked rolling my eyes.

Finn cocks his arm back and I close my eyes tightly as I wait for the pain of my face getting beaten in but nothing happens. I open my eyes to see the quarterback's fist being hold back by one Noah Puckerman.

"What the hell, Puck?" Finn asked glaring at Noah.

"Dude, it's not cool to hit a girl so let her go" Puck said frowning.

"She's not really a girl, only a freak disguised as one" Finn replies.

"Seriously Finn put her down and walk away" Puck warns.

"Why should I? Why do you care so much about what I do to her?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because she's my friend and I'm not gonna let you hurt her" Puck said making Finn let me go.

"Friend? Yeah right, you were right throwing slushies at her along with the rest of the team. Some friend you are" Finn sneered.

"Yeah I was but that stops here. I'm gonna be a better friend and JewBro starting now" Puck said smiling at me over his shoulder.

"You're gonna regret this, Puck and as for you, it's open season" Finn said glaring at me before storming off.

 _Geez and people think that I'm dramatic._ I wasn't expecting Noah to do what he did but I couldn't be more grateful than I am right now. The jock turns to face me before stuffing one of his hands in his pocket while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Rachel I-"

I cut him by wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly stunning him for a moment causing him to chuckle. He awkwardly pats me on the back before ending the hug as the jock wraps his arm around my shoulder, walking me to my first period class. When Finn start that it was open season on me, he was not kidding because by the end of third period, I went through two of slushy kits and I don't think my clothes can take much more of this torture.

I have 3 more period after this and it's only lunch but I'm glad that the quarterback hasn't turned his attention to Puck. I know that it's only a matter of time before the jock gets the same treatment. It's lunchtime and I'm sitting on the piano bench in the auditorium with my lunch in my lap because I'm kinda hiding out from Finn and half of the football team. I know that this is the coward's cop out but you can't judge me for self preservation but I just have to make to through the second half school to get to my tryout then it's all worth it.

I didn't hear the door of auditorium open or hear footsteps walking onto the stage until I felt someone's presence and I looked to see that it's a Cheerio but I never saw her before. The cheerleader is maybe 2 or 3 taller than me, evenly tanned skin from either long periods of time in the sun or it's her natural skin tone, light brown eyes, curly light brown in a high ponytail, and a pear shaped figure.

"Um hi, c-can I help you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're Rachel Berry right?"

"that's me and you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry, that was rude of me. My name is Gabriela Cortez but my friends call me Gabby" Gabriela said holding out her hand.

"You must be new here" I said shaking her hand.

"About a month or so. Is that obvious?" Gabriela asked concerned.

"A little. The fact that you're talking to me of all people made it apparent" I said laughing slightly.

"I heard that a girl was panning on trying out for the football team and I wanted to see if it was true. Are you really trying out for the team?" Gabriela asked curious.

"Yeah, I am" I said with a nod.

"But you're so tiny. No offence, I didn't mean it like that" Gabriela said waving her arms in front of her.

"No, it's okay. I know that I'm a lot small than most who try out but I think that I can use that to advantage" I said laughing slightly.

"Well I hope that you will do well and it was nice talking to you, Rachel. I'll be cheering you on" Gabriel said smiling.

"Thank you" I replied.

She nods before walking off the stage and out of the auditorium when Quinn walks in after her. She raises an eyebrow at the direction that cheerleader was heading before walking onto the stage.

"Why was Gabriela in here?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"She was just here to wish me luck on my tryout today. Nice girl, a little weird but she seems nice"

"I wouldn't know. It's kinda to get to know someone when you're yelling orders at them" Quinn said shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess that it's true"

We stood there for awhile, not saying anything even I wanted to ask so many things but I don't want to pressure Quinn into telling me anything. _Say something Rachel! Anything!_

"Please be careful" Quinn said breaking the silence.

"What? Of Gabriela? I don't think she's going to anything to hurt me but I guess I could be wrong. I'm sure that I should give her a benefit of a dou-"

Quinn covers my mouth with her hand and I look at her to see the worry behind those beautiful green eyes of hers. I realize that she's not telling me to be wary of Gabriela.

"During your tryout, Rachel. I want you to be careful out there because I don't want you getting hurt" Quinn said concerned.

"Don't worry Quinn, I will be fine but I will be careful" I said removing her hand.

"Good" Quinn said smiling a little.

I looked down to see that I'm still holding the cheerleader's hand and it's soft. I don't want to let of it but the damn bell interrupts us and I have to let go of that pale hand as the head Cheerio walks away from us. _Soon, she will be mine soon enough. I just have to work hard enough and I will strong enough to call Quinn mine._

* * *

End of ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 9

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

To say that I am nervous about my tryout would be a major statement because this is my change to make it on the football team and this will change everything for me as well as the others around me. Many people are counting on me to fail but this is going to be one of the many times that I will prove them wrong because I will make this team. I am going to make something of myself and show my skill while showing them that I am just a freak with a penis and two gay dads.

I am Rachel Barbra Berry, future Broadway star that I made the football team and I am more than what I appear to be. _That will make a great line in autobiography. I will have to remember that for later._ I change into my workout clothes with padding and cleats before walking out on the field to find the whole football team there and I quickly find Noah. He turns me before leading over to Coach Beiste who is supervising over the training.

"Hey Coach, this is the friend that I was telling about" Puck said grabbing her attention.

Coach Beiste turns around to the sound of Noah's voice before looking me up and down. It was obvious to tell that she was sizing me up with her eyes before giving me a small smile before holding out her hand.

"Coach Beiste and you must be Rachel" Coach Beiste said smiling.

"That would be me and it is nice to meet you as well" I said shaking her hand.

"You're kind of small" Coach Beiste said rubbing her chin.

"Yeah but that's what makes her the perfect running back. She can easily maneuver around the opposing team players and she's quick on her feet. Coach, she's perfect" Puck said boosting me up.

"Let's see how does during practice first. Come on Rachel, I'll introduce you to the team" Coach Beiste replied.

Noah and I follow the older woman out towards the field and when most of the team saw, they didn't look very happy to see me but what can you expect from a bunch moronic idiot that barely count past twenty. The only one okay with me trying out is Sam, Mike, Noah since they were the ones that have been prepping me for it. Azimio was the first to make it know that I wasn't welcomed here and against me trying out.

"Awww hell no. There's no way that Berry is freaking out for the team" Azimio said glaring at me.

"She'll infect the entire team with her freakiness and besides this is an all guys' team. She shouldn't be allow to join" Karofsky sneered.

"Yeah Coach, she's just gonna be in the way and even worse she's gonna get hurt. How do we even know that Berry can actually play?" Finn asked crossing his arms.

The rest of the team started shouting why I shouldn't be allowed to join the team and a girl shouldn't be on a boys' football team. All of this is just pissing me off more and more as the seconds rolled by. What does it matter if I am girl as long as I know how to play the game properly? They should be happy that I want to join this pathetic team that has never won a championship since the 1950's. I am sure that I play circles around these idiots.

"That is enough out of all this! It doesn't matter that she's a girl because women can play football just as well as men. I have the say in who makes the team or not and ya'll just have to deal with it. Now hit the field" Coach Beiste said shutting down al protests.

The team grumbles under their breaths as they walk onto the field. Sam pats me on the shoulder with Mike bumping fists with me. It's nice to know that these guys are okay with me trying out and are happy to see me.

"You're gonna be amazing, Rachel" Sam said smiling.

"Yeah" Mike agrees.

"Thanks guys. It's nice to know that you guys have my back" I said smiling.

"No problem" Puck replies.

I put my helmet on as I get into position and before waiting for Finn to yell hike and when he did, I sprinted down the field as the pigskin sails through the air. I looked over my shoulder before jumping into the air to catch the football then running down the field. I dodge one… no two… no three defender as I make it into thirty yard of the end zone before being sacked to the ground and hard. _Man, that hurts. I knew that doing this that I am going to be tackle pretty hard but not this hard._

 _This is too hard even for a practice session. These guys are out for blood._ The guy pushes off on me and walks over to the rest of the guys without taking a second glance at me. Sam walks over towards me before holding his hand out for me to take and I take it. I am pulled onto my feet as the blonde football player looks at me worried as he scans me for injuries.

"Sam, I am fine. You don't have to worry about me" I said trying to pacify him.

"If you're sure" Sam said hesitant.

"I'm sure, let's get back to the game" I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

We returned to the game and run a few more plays. With play that I was handed the ball, I was either left unguarded or sacked with unnecessary force when I got within the end zone and I was getting frustrated that none of the guys were truly giving a chance to prove myself. _Calm down Rachel, use your frustration to fuel your need to success._ The next play I sprinted as fast as I could down the field with the ball under my armpit and I am twenty yards within end zone with two defenders in my way.

There's no way that I am going to be able to dodge the both of them but I use my anger and frustration of everything going on. The fact that the school treats me like shit, my Dads are rarely home, the girl that I'm in love with is in a relationship with a total douchebag, and the fact she's possibly being hurt by someone and I'm unable to stop it.

I hate feeling so utterly useless and all I see is red with it causing me to push forward. When everything returned to normal and I see clearly, I am standing in the end zone and I turn around to see the two defenders laying on the field. What the heck happened? Before I knew it, I'm being lifted into the air by Noah followed with Sam and Mike cheering at me.

"Damn Rachel, I didn't know you had it in you" Puck said impressed.

"Yeah, that was awesome" Sam said grinning.

"Damn Rachel, I didn't know that you were that much of a beast" Mike said ruffling my hair.

"Wha? What did I do?" I asked confused.

"What did you do? You knocked two defenders before sprinting down the end zone. It was freakin epic, that's what" Puck said setting me down.

That's what happened. I truly knocked two defenders down and made it into the end zone… well the end zone part makes sense since I am standing in it but I cant wrap my head around. The rest of the team was staring at me like I grew a second or like I'm from Mars or something even though they make jokes that I'm not normal. Coach Beiste yells at them to get their heads into the game and they hesitantly return the game but now more aware of what I can do.

Finn seemingly having a personal vendetta against me made it harder for me make another touchdown and I am thrown harder into the ground then I thought possible. I can feel the bruises on my body forming, my feet are killing me, and I'm running fumes right now because I couldn't eat the rest of my lunch because of my nerves. It feels like forever before practice comes to an end and Coach Beiste walks up to me with a smile on her face.

"Rachel, I am impressed with your performance out there" Couch Beiste said her hands on her hips.

"Thanks Coach" I said smiling tiredly.

"With that being said, I want you on the team as our new running back" Coach Beiste said grinning.

"R-Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes really. Practice is Tuesdays, Wednesdays Thursdays and Fridays after school. Welcome to the team" Coach Beiste said patting me on the shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you! You won't regret this" I said jumping up and down.

"I expect great things from you" Coach Beiste said walking away.

 _I cannot believe it. I just cannot believe it. I did it. I did it! I made the team. I, Rachel Barbra Berry made the football team and everyone who ever doubted me can suck it! This is only the beginning from here._ The guys walked over to me and I told them the good news causing them to flip.

Puck throws me over his shoulder and spins me around as Sam and Mike cheered loudly causing everyone to look at us oddly but I didn't care. This is a joyous day and nothing can bring me down until… he showed up. The mohawk jock sets me down before pushing me behind him with the others flanking me, ready to protect me if anything goes down.

"This doesn't mean anything, Berry. Just you're on the team doesn't change how much of a freak you are. Once a loser always a loser and just the fact that you guys are protecting her makes you losers too" Finn said glaring at me.

"We loser, are just fine with being losers but least we're on the team and there's nothing that you can do about it" I said standing out from behind Puck.

"You do not want to push me, little girl" Finn said getting in my face.

"Damn do you know what your breath smells like? You need a lifetime of toothpaste and water mouth but I am afraid that it wouldn't be very effective" I said holding my nose.

The guys laugh as Finn's face turn a bright red as a vein on his neck start throbbing and it's really gross by the way. The giant man-child storms off of the field as the guys pat me on the back for shutting him down because he had it coming. It's quite refreshing to people backing me up and have my back when I need it.

"I suggest that you go back to Rachel's to celebrate with pizza, soda and Call of Duty" Puck said grinning.

"I'm in" Mike replied. "I have to go home first but I'm game" Sam said nodding.

"Come to my house in a hour. Be warned that I have dogs at home" I replied.

"Cool, I love dogs" Mike said smiling.

We split up going our separate ways since I take my sore body home but I am happy as can be to be on the team even though I haven't won them over yet. It's going to take a lot for me to win them over and I know that they are going to try everything in their power to force me to quit but sad news for them because Rachel Berry is no quitter.

Once I start something, I want to see it through to the end no matter how hard or demanding it is. I walked home before taking a long, hot shower to soothe my aching body then change into a plain batman t-shirt and sweatpants. I set up the PS3 when I hear the doorbell and I know that it can't be Noah, can it? I walk to the door and opened it to see that it's Quinn.

"Q-Quinn? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I came to check up on you and make sure that you're okay" Quinn said concerned.

"I-I'm f-fine but I appreciate the concern. D-Do you want to come in? The guys should be here sure with pizza" I asked smiling shyly.

"No, I should probably go. I only came to make sure that you were okay" Quinn said turning to leave.

I reached out and gently grab her wrist, effectively stopping as the head Cheerio looks at me for a moment. I'm touched that she came all this way to make sure that I was okay but I don't want her to leave just yet. I don't want to be appear desperate in front of the HBIC so I have to play this cool.

"Please Quinn, stay. The guys and I are going to celebrate me making the team and I want you to celebrate with us. Just for a little bit" I pouted.

I know that it is unfair to use the infamous Berry pout but I know that it has perfect results and I have perfected against the tough badasses namely Puck. Quinn stares at me for a moment and she looks conflicted about what she wanted to but it wasn't long before she comes to a decision.

"Okay, okay only for a minutes because that the pout is so adorable" Quinn said smiling.

She following me into the house before Charlie and Xavier rushes to greet the cheerleader as she pets them affectionately. The guys come by one by one with different junk food to snack on and they were surprised to see the head Cheerio but don't comment on it in fear of what she do to them at school.

Noah pops in Call of Duty and called I dibs on the HBIC being on my team even though I don't know if she knows how to play. Quinn giggles at me but says that she's flattered I wanted her on my team while squeezing lightly my knee, sending electricity to my private area but I shake it off before going to war against Noah and Sam.

The guys and I was surprised that the cheerleader was quite good at Call of Duty and I am glad that I have her on my team instead of having to fight against her because she's kinda of scary once she gets into it. The blonde shouts 'Die you mutherfuckers!' or 'Suck you ass wipes' at them as she shots them with deadly accuracy.

"God dammit, she killed me again" Puck said throwing his controller on the ground.

"It's not my fault that you suck and I'm better at this game then you" Quinn said smirking.

"You know what, Fabray" Puck said glaring at Quinn.

"Tell me, Puck" Quinn said raising an perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

"You're infuriating and I don't need this. See ya later Rachel" Puck said doing a perfect diva storm out.

"I think he's been taking lessons from you, Rachel" Mike said gesturing to Puck's retreating form.

"Anyway, I gotta head home. See ya later and I will see you at practice, Rachel" Sam said patting me on the shoulder.

"Later Rachel" Mike said leaving as well.

"Bye Sam, Bye Mike" I said walking them out.

I walked back into the living room to see Xavier and Charlie with their heads in Quinn's lap as scratches them behind the ears. I smile a little before taking my spot back next to her and pick up a slice of pizza.

"I should be heading home today and I know that I stayed longer than I intend too" Quinn said smiling at Xavier.

"Yeah but thanks for staying. I really do appreciate you coming to check up on me" I said smiling.

"Anytime. Please don't over do it with the practicing, Rachel" Quinn said looking at me with a worried look.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine but I promise that I won't over do it" I said placing a simple kiss on the back of her hand.

Quinn's cheeks turn a light pink before looking away shyly. _So cute._ She mutter something about coming to check up on me along the week or that's what I thought that I heard. The HBIC gets up and I followed her to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" I said smiling.

"Of course and get some rest, Rachel" Quinn said taking my face in her hands.

She places lingering kiss on my forehead before leaving me. I can't believe it. I can't believe that Quinn kissed me on the forehead. I couldn't wipe the goofy grin off of my face or the fire consuming my cheeks as I closed the door before sliding down it to the floor. "

I am never washing my forehead ever again" I said goofily

. I know that I am going have to wash my forehead at some point but for now I want the tingling feeling of the blonde angel's lips against my forehead to last as long as possible.

* * *

End of ch. 9


	10. Chapter 10

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 10

* * *

Quinn's POV

I never thought that I would have playing video games or that I would be good at them especially Call of Duty but I have to admit that I had fun. Beating Puckerman relentless was a definite to that. I woke earlier than usual that morning because of Cheerios practice and I wanted to walk Athena before going to school since I didn't do it yesterday. The husky was excited about going outside and started barking at the door when Daddy dearest told me to shut up my mutt because she was giving him a headache.

 _Tsk right and the six pack you drank last night has nothing to with it._ I hooked the leash onto Athena's collar and grab my keys before walking out of the house, locking the door behind me.I like these early morning walks with my dog because the neighborhood is quiet allowing me to think about things that I couldn't tell anyone. I really wish that I could pack up my life and live somewhere far away from my parents' expectations of me, McKinley's expectations of me and Lima, Ohio.

I have to be the best at everything that I do and I'm not allow to show weakness or else they'll tear me apart like sharks drawn to blood in the water. I have to be perfect all the time and it's exhausting and I fucking hate it. I wish that I could live a normal teenage girl without having to worry about disappointing my sucky parents. Living with my parental units are the worse because I have to constant deal with my father would constant compares me to my sister and makes me feel like nothing that I do is good enough.

I wish that he could see that I'm not my sister and I never will be. Oh God forbid, anything that I do isn't perfect than I get slapped around and yelled at me, reeking of beer. It's not like that I can tell anyone what's going on because I can't afford to look in front of others because they will only use it against me. I hate that Rachel knows my secret but only part and she swore that she wouldn't tell anyone. I really hope that she'll keep her mouth shut but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face when I think about the new football player.

She's so sweet, nice, caring, understanding and a bit of a dork but it's part of her charm. Spending time with her is always a new experience and it's nice spending time with someone that doesn't expect anything from me for once. I walked Athena around the block before returning home and changing into my Cheerios uniform. I made sure that my dog has fresh food and water before grabbing a granola bad and my backpack on the way out.

I locked the behind me and getting into my car, driving to school and it wasn't long before I get there. There's a few cars in the parking lot the usual Cheerios, and teacher come early to school. I make way to the football field where the rest of squad is lazing about on the bleachers and I frown at this before calling their attention to me. The baby Cheerio freeze before making their way on the field while B and S flank me before making them run until I either said stop.

They're lucky that Coach Sylvester isn't here or else she'll make them run until they pass out or someone's pukes. One Cheerio catches my eye as a head of a brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and her name is Gabriela Cortez if I remember correctly. She was the one that was talking to Rachel during lunch before her tryout and she was distracted during practice as she watches the smaller girl run down the field.

I was keeping an watchful eye on the petite singer and I want to beat up some of the football players for letting her get sacked when they were supposed to block for her. I watch enough of Finn's practice to know what's going on but not enough to show any real interest in it until Rachel got the crazy notion of joining. I don't want her getting hurt because these guys would think second about sending her to the ground because she's a girl.

I was seriously impressed when the football player managed to pushed back two players to the ground and make it into the end zone. The brown haired Cheerio smiles in Rachel's direction as Puck lifts her into his arms and I didn't like the way she was smiling at her. The squad was staring at the field and pissed Sue off, causing her to make us run around the track for the rest of practice and I'm sure that someone had to peel themselves off of it at one point.

Something about this girl rubs me the wrong but I don't know what it is yet but I'm gonna keep my eye on her for now. I let the squad go because the bell rings and I walked into the school with the student body parting like the Red Sea as the Unholy Trinity walks down the hallway. I walked to my locker to gather my books when something catches my eye and it's Gabriela walking past me. I turned to see her stopping at Rachel's locker and the two talk about something that I couldn't hear.

 _What is she doing? Why is she talking to Rachel about?_ The petite singer smiles at the Cheerio before she hands her phone as the football player types into it. _What the hell? Did Rachel just give Gabriela her number? I didn't even know that they were friends but what does it matter. She can be friends with anyone that she wants and it doesn't matter to me one way or another._ The Cheerio says something and Rachel laughs at the joke.

It makes me sad because I'm not the one that laugh is directed and something in me is boils at Gabriela placing her hand on the football player's shoulder. All I want to do is go over there and that skank's hand from Rachel's shoulder and tell her to stay far away from her as possible.

"Damn Q, take a picture. It'll last longer but you better be careful because your gay is showing"

I turned to see Santana leaning against the locker next to mine with her arms folded. I glare at her because she knows full well that I hate when she sneaks up on me but the bitch does it anyway. Sometimes I swear why I'm friends with her.

"I wasn't staring and nothing about me is gay" I said rolling my eyes.

"You weren't staying that one time during cheer camp before 8th grade" Santana said smirking.

"Look, just we share one kiss that doesn't make me gay and it's not like I had choice since I was dared to do it" I said frowning.

"It lasted more than 5 seconds so you must've like it and I'm one hell of a kissed" Santana said smirking smug.

"I've kissed better" I said closing my locker.

"Like who? It can't be Finnocence because I'm sure that there's law against kissing children"

It's common knowledge around McKinley that Finn and Santana don't get along and are always at each other's throats. The Latina likes pushing the quarterback's buttons and it's not hard to get him rallied up but he does occasionally get under her skin. It takes Brittany's inhuman strength to hold her back from kicking Finn's ass and I'm left to calm him down. I have tried to get them to get along because getting them to be friends is virtually impossible and is never going to happen in a million years.

"San, lay off Finn" I said adjusting my backpack on my shoulder.

"Hey guys"

Brittany comes up behind Santana before linking their pinkies together and I wish that these two would just come out but I know that it's not going to happen. The Latina is too afraid of coming out because how this school treats anyone that's different especially if they're gay. I know that a kid named Kurt has hard for being gay and the football team constantly throws him in the dumpster behind the school and throws slushies in his face. I feel bad for him but there's nothing that I can do to this because it's how the social hierocracy is here.

"Hey B" Santana said smiling fondly.

"Hey Britt" I said smiling.

"What are you guys talking about?" Brittany asked curious.

"Quinn's thing for Berry" Santana said smirking.

"I swear if you don't stop, I will kick you to the bottom of the pyramid" I said glaring at her.

"Quinn and Rachel. You should totally for it because she's really nice and has really long legs" Brittany said jumping up and down.

"I know B but I don't see Rachel that way and we're just too different and I have a boyfriend" I said shaking my head.

"But you two were be so hot together and Lord Tubbington had a vision about you getting together. You know that his visions always come true" Brittany said smiling.

I don't know what to say to some of things that come out of the dancer's mouth sometimes because she says some of the weirdest stuff. Her cat predicting that me and Rachel dating? I don't know that much about the petite singer other than she wants to be a Broadway star, has two of the sweetest dogs, is a bit of a dork, has a crush on someone and is now on the football team.

I love the girl because she's one of the sweetest people that you will ever met and so innocent at times. Brittany goes on about her obese fat Lord Tubbington and his smoking habit which doesn't makes sense when someone wraps their arm around my shoulder and a pair of chapped lips against my cheek. I turned to chew this person out but I stopped myself from doing so when I see that it's Finn.

"Hey baby" Finn said smiling.

"Finn, you know how much I hate it when you call me baby" I said sighing.

"Right sorry Quinn but um I was wondering if you don't mind eating lunch with today. You've been skipping out go with me lately"

"Sorry but I was busy with other things but I don't think that I can make it today" I said shaking my head.

"Awww come on Quinn, you never spend time with me anymore and you totally flaked on me last night" Finn pouted.

 _Finn pouting makes him looks constipated but when Rachel pouts, it's actually cute. What the hell? Where did come from? Well it's true when she pouts, it's cute but I shouldn't be calling a girl cute. What is with me today?_

"Will you quit your bitchin, Finnept. It only makes you look ever more desperate" Santana said annoyed.

"Oh shut up, Satan. No one was talking to you" Finn said glaring at Santana.

"Well I'm talkin to you, you stupid muthafucker and you betta get the hell outta meh face before I go all Lima Heights on your Joint Green Giant looking ass" Santana said glaring at Finn.

"Okay that's enough you two and I'm sorry Finn but I'm not having lunch with you today. You'll just have to deal with it" I said pulling Santana away from Finn.

Finn mutters something under his breath but I ignore him because I'm not sorry for ditching him lately during lunch. The only reason why I am dating him is because he's the quarterback and I'm the head Cheerios and that's what everyone expects of us but I don't like him all the much. I hate that I'm using him to boost my popularity but it's not like I have a choice. Brittany and Santana goes to their first period which is English and mine is Spanish with Mr. Schue.

I don't know why the school hired him to teach Spanish because I think he's learning as he teaches and honestly the Latin Cheerio could do a better job than the sweater vest clad teacher can. Just don't tell that I said that or she'll get a big head since it's already big from her huge ego. I went my the first half of my classes while hearing about Rachel joining the football. Some of the rumors were exaggerating like how the future Broadway star taking on the whole football team single-handily or something like that.

I grabbed my lunch before heading to the auditorium where I faint piano playing coming out of the slightly open door. I walked through the door to see Rachel sitting at the paino on the stage belting out a some song that I don't know the name of but her voice is so powerful and strong. I can feel what she's feeling in the moment and I just want to hear more of it. When the football player belts out the last of the lyrics of the song, I couldn't stop myself from clapping casing the girl to jump in surprise.

"Q-Quinn, w-what are you d-doing h-here? I-I didn't hear you c-come in" Rachel stammered.

"Obviously and as for the reason why I'm here is because I thought that I would be nice to have lunch together" I said walking up the side of the stage.

"That's nice of you but I know that you rather be with your friends" Rachel said scratching her cheek.

"I thought that we were friends unless you don't want to be" I said tilting my head to the side.

"What? No! I mean yes I want to be your friend. Who wouldn't want to be your friend? You're so beautiful and cool and perfect. I'm just going to shut up now" Rachel said blushing.

"It's okay Rachel, I was only teasing you. What was that song that you were singing?" I asked curious. "Um it's nothing" Rachel said shaking her head.

"It has to be something with how you were singing it. Come on, you can tell me" I said smiling.

"It's a song called Unbreak My Heart by Toni Braxton. I don't exactly have the vocal range for her music with how deep her voice but I love her music though" Rachel said smiling.

"I think that you sang it very well" I said smiling.

The conversation between us seem follow easily and I like that because I never has much of an intelligent conversation with Finn.. Ever. I teased the petite singer a little and watching her word vomit is entertaining but it's rather cute.

"So, you're the most talked about subject around here now. How does it feel?" I asked biting into my salad.

"It's a little weird because normally people are talking behind my back how much a freak I am but they're saying that I took on the entire football team by myself. How did that even get started" Rachel laughed.

"Not sure but you were amazing out there"

"Y-You were w-watching me?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Of course I was watching. I wanted to make sure that you were okay and I wanted to beat up some of those idiots for not blocking for you" I said frowning.

"It's okay, Quinn. I'm okay and I can take a few hits" Rachel replied, eating her lasagna.

"But that's not the point, Rachel. Some of those guys should've been blocking for you" I said reaching over wiping the excess sauce away from her chin.

I sucked the sauce and I have to admit that vegan lasagna isn't that bad and I honestly thought that it was going to taste horrible. I looked up to see the singer blushing profusely before looking down at the music sheets in front of her and I was going to tease her about it when the door of the auditorium is forced open. The both of us jumped at the noise and looked to see Finn stomping towards us.

"What the hell is going on here" Finn asked angrily.

 _Oh fuck._

* * *

End of ch. 10


	11. Chapter 11

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 11

* * *

Rachel's POV

I jumped when Finn appeared out of nowhere… well not exactly out of nowhere because I saw him walk into the auditorium through the door because I didn't know that he knew where it was. The mountain of a boy comes stomping towards the stage in a fast pace until he was hovering over Quinn and I, glaring heatedly at me before turning his gaze to his girlfriend.

"Seriously Quinn?! This is where you've sneaking off to during lunch… to be with this freak?! I'm your boyfriend and you're supposed be spending time with me" Finn said angrily.

"Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean that you have the right to dictate who I choose to spend time with" Quinn said frowning.

"You think that you're hot shit because the coach let you worm your way onto the team but I'm not gonna let you infect my girlfriend with your freakiness" Finn said pointing his finger in my face.

"Look Finn, I don't know what your problem is with me but I got on the team because of my skills. Something that you obviously lack as well as in other departments but I'm not going to let you stand there and insult me because of my condition" I said pushing finger out of my face.

"What did you say, freak?" Finn asked his face turning red.

"I'm quite sure that you heard or is your hearing failing you as well because I am more than sure that I didn't stutter" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Finn's face starts turning bright red as a vein along his neck becomes more and more visible. He cocks his hand back to punch me but a hand on his elbow stops him from following through with the attack and he turns to see that it's an angry Quinn. The football player glares at me before kicking the piano bench over and roughly grabbing the head Cheerio by the wrist. Finn tries to pull the blonde angel as she struggles against the hold on her and something in me snapped in that movement.

I stepped in-between the both of them, freeing the HBIC from her boyfriend before grabbing him by the shirt and cocking my arm back to punch him hard in the nose. The football player was shocked as he falls flat on his butt that I hit him and I was equally surprised as he was but I didn't care. I am not going to let anyone man-handle or hurt Quinn if I could help it because I may not know who's been hurting lately but I'm not going to stand by and the likes of Finn Hudson do it.

 _What was he thinking? He's her boyfriend and should be the last person that hurting someone as kind and beautiful as Quinn. He's lucky to be able to stand next to her, hold her hand, to kiss while I'm lucky enough breath in the same air as her. Finn Hudson is truly an idiot and I will protect Quinn from people like him._ I ignored the pain in my knuckles from punching the bleeding idiot on the floor because I'm too pissed at him to care.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on Quinn like that ever again. You're lucky to call her yours and you should be treating her with respect and like the princess that she is. If you hurt in any way again, I swear that I'll do more than give you a bloody nose, got it?" I asked glaring at him.

"I think that you broke my nose. You're gonna pay for this, you freak" Finn said running off of the stage.

 _He didn't hear a word that I said but acting like a little bitch. What kind of man can't handle simple bloody nose? I didn't even hit him that hard. Maybe I should've hit the simpleton harder and actually broke his nose. I have hanging around Noah too much lately. No, I shouldn't do that because violence is never the answer and it only makes matters worse_. I turned to face Quinn before gently taking her hand in my own inspect her wrist and I can see that it's start to bruise where Finn had grabbed her. It is only making me angrier that the bastard had the audacity to hurt the Cheerio is such a way and he's lucky that he got off with a simple bloody nose.

"Rachel?"

I snapped out of my thoughts before turning my attention to Quinn and noticed how close we are. I took a step back but a hand grabs a fist full of my shirt before pulling into a warm body and a pair of arms wrap themselves around my neck, keeping me close. A head of blonde hair buries itself into my shoulder and I instantly wrap my arms around the slightly taller girl.

"I was… so scared. Finn has been rough like that with me before" Quinn says into my shoulder.

"I got you Quinn and I won't let him hurt like that ever again" I said holding her close.

"Did you… did you mean what you said?"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Did you mean what you said I should be treated with respect and like a princess? Did you mean it?" Quinn asked looking me in the eyes.

"Of course I meant it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Quinn, you're the kindest and most beautiful girl that I have ever met. You're prefect" I said smiling.

"I'm not prefect, Rachel" Quinn said shaking her head.

"You should see yourself through my eyes sometimes. I have been told that I have twenty-twenty vision" I said grinning.

"You're such a dork" Quinn said giggling. "But thank you for defending me"

"You're welcome"

I never realized how flawless and soft Quinn is and I didn't want to let her go just yet but I know that I have to without making things awkward between us. The bell rings as I grab my backpack before slinging it over my shoulder as the two of walks off of the stage and out of the auditorium. I hold the door open for the cheerleader and she gives this soft smile that makes me feel like I'm over the moon.

"Walk me to class?" Quinn asked tuning to look at me.

"O-Of course" I said nervously.

I know that I'll have to make a beeline for my class because it's on the other of the school but I couldn't say no to her so I follow Quinn to her AP Calculus class like a lovesick puppy. When we reached her class, the cheerleader pulls me into another hug and I feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. I was a little sad when she let go but the warm feeling doesn't disappear and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll see you later, Rachel" Quinn said walking into the classroom.

I slowly walked away from the door before walking towards my next class and I was late as well as receiving a lecture from the teacher but I couldn't bring myself to care. _Quinn hugged me. Quinn Fabray hugged me! Quinn Fabray hugged me and I'm over the moon right now._ I went through the rest of my class on auto-pilot and unaware of anything around me until practice as Coach Beiste along with Finn walks up to me. I can tell that this is not going to end well for me with how the quarterback was smirking. He shouldn't be so smug with his nose all red and purple it is.

"What's up, Coach?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It has been brought to my attention that you unwarrantedly punched Hudson in the nose during lunch in the auditorium. Is it true?" Coach Beiste asked crossing her arms.

"Yes it is true but I had a reason for doing so" I said sighing. "She's gonna lie. She should be kicked off of the team for what she did to me" Finn said frowning.

"I would like to know all the fact before making a decision so let Rachel tell her side of the story" Coach Beiste said shutting Finn down.

"Myself and Quinn Fabray were in the auditorium when Finn came stomping in. He was rather upset that she wasn't spending enough time with him during lunch since she's been spending it with me. They got into argument then Finn proceed to insult me before grabbing Quinn roughly by the wrist. I couldn't just stand by and let him man-handled her so I got in-between them then I punched him. I let my anger get the better of me but I'm not sorry for what I did and if you don't believe me, you can ask Quinn" I explain.

Coach Beiste nods for a moment before frowning at Finn who's squirming under her gaze and I am guessing that he didn't tell her that part. I hardly expect the quarterback to tell her the whole truth in order to get him out of the way but what can you expect from someone like Finn who can't deal with competition very well.

"Whatever problem you two have with each other, I suggest that you work out because I will not have conflict tearing this team apart. Am I clear?" Coach Beiste asked looking at the both of us.

"Yes Coach" Finn and I said in agreement.

"Good, now let's get practice start. You all are running suicides" Coach Beiste said as the whole team groaned loudly.

Finn roughly pushes past me as the whole team starts running up and down the bleachers and Coach Beiste wasn't making it easier on us either. She switches us from doing suicides on the bleachers to doing suicides on the field and these were timed. If one of us failed to make it to one side of the field, we had to start all over again and Finn was always the one to make us start over. I think that the team was starting to get irritated with him for making us do this so much but Coach splits up down the middle to race down the field and back before the next pair goes.

My partner is Sam and he smirks in my direction so when Mike returns to my side, I immediately take off down the field with my partner a several steps behind me. I tapped the end zone with my hand before running back to the other side with the blonde football player closing in behind me but I pushed myself harder and I managed to out run him. I tried to catch my breath as Sam pats me on the back with a out-of-breath smile on his face. We got over some more drills before Coach Beiste lets us go.

"You guys up for a game night?" I asked grabbing my work-out bag.

"I can't tonight. I have to baby-sit my sibling, maybe another time" Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"I have too much homework that I need to get done. Sorry Rachel" Mike said giving me sympathetic smile.

"I would be I have a job to done with my pool cleaning business or else I would be over in a heartbeat" Puck said sighing.

"It's okay, guys. Another time" I said walking towards the girls' locker-room.

I was a little disappointed that the guys were busy but I get that they have other things to take care of. I go into the locker-room and I check to make sure that no one else is here before shedding my clothes. I step into one of the stalls and turn on the hot water before scrubbing all the dirt and grim from practice away. My muscles are still kinda sore but the water helped loosen them up and I stepped out of the shower to dry myself off before putting my clothes.

I sling my workout bag over my shoulder before walking out of the locker-room and made my way for home. _Looks like it's just me, Charlie and Xavier tonight._ I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear someone calling my name and I turned to see that it's Gabriela. She's walking toward me with a smile on her face and I return the smile when she catches up to me. I noticed that the Latina is out of Cheerios uniform and wearing a simple white jersey with a 04 in dark blue font and two stripes on the side of the sleeves, blue jeans that hug her hips, a red/black flannel shirt tied around her waist and white sneakers. Her hair is out of the high ponytails that Cheerios wearing and down around her shoulder blades.

"Hey Gabriela" I said smiling.

"Hi Rachel, um I was wondering if you want to um you know to Bailey's with me" Gabriela asked nervously.

"Um sure, I could use a bite to eat" I said with a nod.

"Great" Gabriela said beaming.

"Lets go"

* * *

Quinn's POV

I'm coming out from out behind the bleachers when I overheard Gabriela asking Rachel to go to Bailey's with her. Bailey's is this old restaurant with this 50's theme and it has a great food and milkshakes to die for. I haven't been in awhile because of this insane diet that Sue all of the Cheerios now but I would kill for a double bacon cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake. _What is this bitch up to? I don't like how this is always coming around Rachel when I'm not looking. She has to be planning something and I'm not going to let get Rachel hurt. She protected me and now it's my turn to return the favor. I'm going to keep an eye on them but I'm going to need someone to me with this._

* * *

End of ch. 11


	12. Chapter 12

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 12

* * *

Quinn's POV

I know that I shouldn't be doing this and I feel slightly bad about all this but I have to do this. I don't have a good feeling about this Gabriela girl and I know that she's up to something that involves Rachel getting hurt. I can't let that happen because I have to protect the rather naïve girl. I know that she wants to protect me but I can't let her hurt in my problems but I can at least protect the singer from sneaky people like at that chick.

The future Broadway star been nothing but good to me so this is the least that I could do for her. I'm currently following the two in Rachel's car in my own car with Santana in the passenger seat and Brittany in the back. The Latina looked annoyed that I pulled her away from getting her 'mack' on and the Dutch girl didn't seemed to mind at all but I needed their help to keep an eye on these two. I want their help just in case something goes down that I have witness to back me up or need someone to step when necessary.

"Q, I'm sure that Berry is more than capable of handling herself around Gabriela. She is on the football team for crying out loud" Santana said annoyed.

"I know that, S but I still don't trust that bitch with Rachel and will you stop bitchin" I said frowning.

"Don't worry San, Q is just worrying Gabriela coming in between her and Rachel but that won't happen" Brittany said smiling.

"W-What are you t-talking about, B?" I asked confused.

"She means your repressed feelings for Berry" Santana said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't have feeling for Rachel. We're just friends and I don't want her getting hurt" I said frowning.

"Yeah right, that's why you're stalking her on her date with Gabriela. You really need to get a life, Fabray" Santana said smirking.

"Watch Lopez" I growled. "Oooo I'm so scared" Santana said mockingly.

"Baby stop poking fun of Quinn" Brittany lightly reprimands.

Santana mutters something under her breath as I made whipping noises as her and she glares at me. I'm not fazed by it all because I'm immune to the infamous Lopez glare. I followed the two until we arrived at Bailey's and Rachel parks her car out in front so I parked a few aisles back so neither one would see us following them.

We discreetly get out of the car before following Gabriela and the petite singer inside the restaurant as they take a booth by the window. I sat took the booth far enough not be in their line of sight but enough to overhear their conversation. We grabbed a menu and hold it up high enough so that it covers our faces and I listen in on their conversation.

"Thanks for coming with me here, Rachel" Gabriela said smiling.

"No problem" Rachel said smiling.

I don't like how this bitch is smiling at Rachel because it's too sweet and fake. She better not try anything with the petite singer or her life on the Cheerios is gonna be a living hell, I'll see to that.

"So where are you from?" Rachel asked curious.

"I was born in Mexico and I lived there for a few years before my Dad decided he wants to make a living in America so we packed the house in the car before moving to Texas. Dad didn't like it too much because it was hard to find a job so we bounced around for awhile before coming here"

"So did he find a job here?" Rachel asked curious.

"Yeah, he's a janitor at the local hospital so it's all good. It pays the bills" Gabriela said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's good but it must have hard to move around so much" Rachel replies sympathetically.

"It was. I missed the friends that I made but it was also pretty cool too because I got to visit so many places. Now that I'm here, I can make all new friends" Gabriela said looking at her menu.

"You want to be my friend?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Of course, you looked surprised" Gabriela said giggling.

 _God, that laugh is gonna get so annoying. How can anyone like that stupid laugh of hers? It sounds like nail on a chalkboard. I can't believe that Rachel wants to be friends with a bitch like her. I mean she's not all that pretty for one thing, wears too makeup, has an annoying laugh, full of herself because she moved around a lot, and obviously desperate for any kind of attention. Why can't Rachel see that bitch is using her? I have to do something but what?_

"It's just… nothing. We're friends now" Rachel said smiling.

"Great and in the spirit of being friends, you have to let me buy you dinner" Gabriela said smirking.

"You don't have to do that" Rachel said shaking her head. "I know that I don't have to but I want to" Gabriela said as the waitress.

Now the bitch is trying to buy Rachel's friendship with money.

"How low will this chick go to make friends? It's disgusting" I whispered harshly.

"Q, get a hold of yourself. You're making too big of a deal out of this" Brittany said shaking her head.

"You could always go over there and put your stake on Berry in front of her" Santana said chuckling.

"Shut the fuck up, San" I said glaring at her.

"Or else what you're gonna go all Carrie on me" Santana said rolling her eyes.

We can sat there listening to them talk and giggle at stupid jokes that Gabriela made and honestly they were all that funny. Santana got fed up waiting here before grabbing Brittany by the wrist and leaving to get their mack on at her place. I sigh to myself because I'm flying solo now but it's probably better that way and I didn't have to listen to the Latina bitch being here so long. I was concentrating so hard on my vanilla milkshake that I didn't notice walking up behind until I hear their voice.

"Quinn?"

I looked up to see Rachel standing with Gabriela by her side with a surprised look on her face.

* * *

Rachel's POV

Talking with Gabriela was definitely a new experience for me but it was a pleasant one and I am glad to call her my friend. I'm learning a lot about her by sitting here and talking to her. I learned that she's from Mexico, she came here with her Father and little brother Max, her mother died when she was five years old, and she speak fluent Spanish as well as Italian.

We eat, joked around and talked some more before deciding that it was getting late and to head home. We get up and that's when something catches my eyes… more like someone. _Is that? Quinn? What is she doing here and why does it seem like she's sad? Did someone upset her? Why is she sitting all by herself?_

"Quinn?"

Quinn looks at up at me with a shocked look on her face before looking nervous about something.

"H-Hey Rachel" Quinn said smiling.

It looks forced to me and it makes me want to do it reach out and hug her but I don't. I'm not sure how she will react to me hug out of the blue like that so it's best to lay back for now.

"Hi Quinn, what are you doing here?" I asked curious.

"I was here with Santana and Brittany, grabbing a milkshake but they kinda ditch me" Quinn said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh… that's very rude. They could have at least waited for you" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's okay, Rachel. They do that to me all the time, I'm kinda used to it" Quinn said giggling a little.

"You shouldn't be. They're your friends and they shouldn't just up and ditch you like that. I'll give them a lecture about not ditching your friends" I said frowning.

"Relax Rachel, it's fine" Quinn said smiling.

I feel my cheeks burning a little and my heart speeding up because of that wondrous smile of hers. _This girl doesn't know what she's doing to me._

"Hey Rachel, I'm going to head out" Gabriela said drawing my attention away from Quinn.

"I can give you a ride home if you want" I said feeling bad for ignoring her like I did.

"It's okay, Rachel. I live pretty close so I can just walk but I'll see you tomorrow at school" Gabriela said hugging me.

"Okay" I said hugging her back.

Gabriela turns and walks out of the restaurant as I turned my focus back to Quinn. I can't believe that Santana and Brittany would ditch their leader like that. I mean the HBIC is their friend but they just left her here and how would she have gotten home? Do they even care? Unless she drove here then that would be different but still. They could have waited until she was ready go before leaving her to do who knows what. This isn't sitting well with me. I am pulled out of my thought by a soft hand on my wrist and looked to see that it's the head Cheerio with a worried expression on her face.

"You okay, Rachel?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, just thinking is all" I said laughing nervously.

"Well don't hurt yourself too bad" Quinn said smirking.

"Hey! Are you suggesting that I rarely think?" I asked frowning.

"Most jock don't but I guess that you're the exception to that rule" Quinn said giggling.

"Well I would agree with you on that but I'm most certainly the exception because I'm smarter than the average jock" I said huffing out my chest.

"I didn't mean to offend, Rachel. Forgive me?" Quinn asked batting her eyelashes at me.

"I-It's quite a-alright, Quinn. N-No harm done" I said swallowing thickly.

"Let me make it up to you" Quinn said placing her hand on my crook of my arm.

"T-That's wont be n-necessary, Quinn" I said shaking my head.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything from me?" Quinn asked flirtatiously.

"All I want from you, Quinn is your friendship" I said smiling.

Quinn stares at me for a moment as her facial expression changes from surprised to a one of something that I couldn't exactly pinpoint. She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me into her as she hugs me tightly. I don't know what brought this on but it feels nice and I don't want to let her ago. I wrap my arms around her waist, just holding her for as long as the cheerleader would let me and it was awhile before she starts to pull away from me.

The blonde angel looks at me with a small smile on her face as she takes my face in her hands before leaning in to place a light kiss on my forehead. She smiles at once last time before she tells me that would see me at school before walking out into the parking lot and I watch her drive off in her car. _What was that about? Girls. So damn confusing._

* * *

Quinn's POV

I drive around town for awhile, just thinking about Rachel had said. She's the first that just wanted to be friends with me for me and not for my popularity or how she could benefit from hanging around. The petite singer looked at me like… like I don't know how to describe it but it made me feel all tingling and warm inside and I kinda like it. What does this all mean? By the time I finally get home, it's a little past eight and I know that I'm going to be in big trouble because I missed dinner.

In this house, the 'family' is supposed to have dinner together around six and I was supposed to be home two hours ago. I know that Daddy dearest is waiting for me in the den and there's no way that I'll be able to avoid him cause the den has a clear of the hallway that I need to go through to get upstairs to my room. I am hoping and praying that he's past drunk by now and I can slip past him. I avoid all the floorboards that would creak under my footstep and I am almost to the stairs when I hear a booming voice calling my voice, causing me to involuntary shiver.

I turn around before making my way into the den to see Daddy dearest resting on the Lazy-boy recliner chair with a beer can in his hand with 12 pack sitting at the bottom of the chair. He can tell that he's already drunk as hell from the unfocused look in his eyes and I know that this isn't going to end well.

"Where the hell have you been, whore?" Dad asked glaring at me.

"Out with some friends. I lost track of the time, sorry" I muttered.

"Fuckin lair. Where were you and I want the truth" Dad yelled as he throws the half empty beer can at me.

I ducked in time for the can to hit the wall before falling to the floor, spilling its contents everywhere. I hate when he gets like this because it always ends the same with him getting so angry that he hits him. It's not like I can depend on my own mother to protect me or even try to stop in the least because in this house, it's every man or woman for themselves. _What did I do to make him hate me so much? Why does he hate me? What more can I do to make him proud of me? To make him love me?_ These are the question that I constantly ask myself and I haven't an answer to any of them. "

I told the truth. I was with some friends and I lost track of the time" I said frowning.

"You fucking lying whore! I know that you were out with that freak Berry girl because one of my associate saw you hugged with her at Bailey's. You're whoring yourself out to her, aren't you" Dad yells angrily. "Why couldn't you have pick a better person that than? You're a Fabray and you are superior to everyone"

Dad grabs me by my hair before pushing up against a wall and slaps me hard across the face. He slaps me over and over again before throwing me on the floor hard as the tear start prickling behind my eyelids. He kicks me in the back and I bite my bottom lip to stop myself from yelling out. Daddy dearest would have continued hitting me if Athena hadn't come to my defense and jumping on him. She bites and scratches at him as he yells in pain.

I couldn't be more proud of my faithful companion because I know that she would do anything to protect me. I get off of the floor before limping up to the stair towards my room and closing the door behind me. I hear my Dad yelling in pain before a few seconds later, I hear scratching and whining against my door and I instantly open it to see that it's Athena and she limps into the room. One of her front paw is bleeding slightly and she licks at it while I grab the First Aid Kit under my bed. I pulled everything that I needed to clean it and bandage it and I address her wound as my baby nuzzles against my chest.

"Thank you Athena. You were so brave and I wish that I was as brave as you are" I said sighing.

I put the First Aid Kit away before leaning against the bottom of my bed and looking up at the ceiling. _What am I going to do? Do I stay or do I go? If I do go, where am I going to go? It's like I can tell anyone about this without the rest of Lima finding out. I can't do this by myself anymore and I'm so scared. I need help. Someone… please help me._

* * *

End of ch. 12


	13. Chapter 13

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 13

* * *

Rachel's POV

Normally I'm not one for worried unnecessarily but when Quinn didn't show up for next day, I tried to rationalize the situation by coming with all kinds of legitimate reasons why she wouldn't have showed up. Like may she wasn't feeling well or may she had a doctor's appointment that ran later than expected but as the day dragged on, my concern was getting the better of me. It's not like I had the head Cheerio's number so I couldn't call her to see if she was okay and I'm not sure if she would even pick up since she doesn't have my number either.

I really hope that the cheerleader is okay and there's a perfectly logically explanation for her absence today. I walked to my locker at the end of the school day to unload all of unnecessary books that I didn't need for the weekend. Normally I would be on the football field, getting ready for practice but it was cancelled because one of the players thought it was a good idea to put a cheery bomb in one of the toilets in the boys' restrooms.

Lets just say that everything got everywhere and Coach Beiste had to talk to Principle Friggins into let them off with a light sentence than being suspended from school as well as the team. Coach was too pissed off for practice so she cancelled it for the time being until she could get a better handle on her anger.

I have a feeling the entire team is going to suffer this little incident and I'm not going to look forward to that at all. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone walking up to me until I feel something tapping me on the shoulder and I turned around to see no one there. I turned back to my locker only to jump back in shock when I see Gabriela leaning against the locker with an amused smirk on her face.

"God, you scared me" I said with my hand over my heart.

"Obviously but I couldn't help it" Gabriela said giggling.

"Okay remember this when I get you back" I said closing my locker.

"Bring it on so are you busy?" Gabriela asked walking in step with me.

"Well not necessarily" I said shaking my head.

"What does that mean?" Gabriela asked confused.

"I had practice today but it got cancelled and I'm thinking about visiting a friend because she didn't show up for school" I replied.

"And you're worried"

"Yeah and I'm thinking about going over there to keep up on her"

"Awww you're a good friend, Rachel. I hope that your friend feels better soon and maybe we can hang out another time" Gabriela said smiling.

"Definitely" I said smiling back.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Gabriela said hugging me.

I hugged her back as I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder before turning to come face-to-face with one Santana Lopez. She doesn't pleased but when does she ever with her hands folded over her chest as she looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I squirm under her gaze. I know that the Latina helped me with my new look and in a way, we sort of bonded but I don't think she would actively seek me out like this. It is after school and the hallways are relatively empty so no one is gonna give us a second look.

"Is there something that I can help you with Santana?" I asked not try to squirm.

"Calm your tits Berry, I'm not here to slushy you or anything" Santana said rolling her eyes at me.

"Sorry but it's a little odd that you're talking to me right now" I said sheepishly.

"Why is that, Berry?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"I figured that after you helped me with my new look that you would go back to all of the name-calling and throwing slushies in my face" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Look Berry, you're a jock now even if you hadn't played in a game yet and jocks don't slushied" Santana said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right so can I ask you something" I asked hesitantly.

"Spit it out" Santana said getting annoyed.

"Do you know where Quinn lives? She didn't show up for school today and I'm a little concerned. I want to make sure that she's okay" I said in one breath.

"Turning stalkerish, ain't we?" Santana teased.

"It's not like that. We're friends and I would be concerned if you didn't show up for school" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Calm your ovaries Hobbit, I was only teasing you and why the hell would you be concerned if I didn't show up for school?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Whether you like it or not Santana, I consider us friends and I do care about your health" I said plainly.

Santana stares at me hard for a moment and I don't back down this time because what I said is the truth because I know that the time at mall that day showed me a different side to her. I have a new appreciation for the Latina even if she can say hurtful things at times. The raven haired Cheerio sighs a little before pulling a piece of paper and pen out of her backpack before writing down something on it then forces it into my hand. I look down at it and it's an address. I looked at Santana with a smile on my face before reaching out to hug her but she stops me midway.

"I have razor blades in my hair and I'm not afraid to use them if you ever try to hug me again" Santana said keeping me at arms' length.

"Fair enough so did you need my services or something?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, what's with you and Gabriela?"

"Nothing, we're just friends. She's new here and seems like a nice girl" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"If you say so but if I was you, I would keep my eye on her"

"Why is that? Because she wants to be friends with me?" I asked frowning.

"It's not even like that Berry because I'm saying that girl could be up to something if you're not careful but hey, what you do on or who you do is your business" Santana said raising her hands in nonchalant.

"G-Gabriela and I aren't sleeping with each other and I barely know the girl" I squeaked out.

"From the way that your voice got all squeaky like that tells me that you want to be bury in that. Stay out of the kitchen if you don't wanna get burnt" Santana said winking.

"Santana!" I whined.

"I get all the boys and girls screaming my name" Santana said cackling.

 _Oh my goodness, what am I going to do with that girl? I just hope that she doesn't put any ideas in Quinn's head about me and Gabriela because I don't need that right now. For now, I'll just go over to Quinn's house and check up on her but home first. Maybe if I bring her some homemade soup and get well cookies, it will help her feel better._ I walked home because Puck is something probably hitting on some of the baby Cheerios that are hanging around the football field.

I walked home and is greeted by two eager dogs who I promised that I would take them out for the daily walk once I come back from the HBIC's house. I got started on making some vegetable soup that is delicious as well as nutritious then pouring in a portable bowl before placing the lid securely on top of it. I pulled out all the ingredients for making sugars cookies because I would have made chocolate chips cookie but I know that it's dangerous to keep around Charlie and Xavier if they weren't going to get into it somehow.

So sugar cookies are a safe bet to make and I don't know if Quinn is allergic to chocolate. I mixed the batter before pouring them on a cookie sheet and putting them in the oven to bake. I pulled them out to cool on top of the oven before putting them in a sealable bag then in my backpack along with the soup. I grabbed my keys as well as my jacket and backpack before making my way towards the head Cheerio's house. It took me a half an hour to get there because the cheerleader's house is on the much nicer side of town but it is worth to know that she's okay.

 _I just hope that she's okay with me popping up like this._ I walked onto the blonde angel's doorstep before knocking on the front door then taking a step back as the door opens revealing an older version of Quinn. _This definitely has to be Quinn's mother or at least her sister._ The woman has this regal essences and confidence about her but looks like the wears and tears of everyday life has been wearing her down. Mrs. Fabray is dressed in a dress that looks like it's from the 1950's with a black coat over it with her long blonde hair tied back into a complex bun.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Fabray, I'm a friend of Quinn's and I was wondering if it would be okay for her to have visitors" I said fidgeting slightly.

"Quinnie, never bring any of her friends home except Santana and Brittany. I'm sorry that I didn't get to catch your name but I am quite late for bible study and my daughter is up in her room. Just take the stairs and her room is the first door on the right" Mrs. Fabray said without waiting for a reply.

I walked into the house and followed her directions to Quinn's room. As I walk up the stairs, I look at all the pictures along the wall of the head cheerleader's childhood and family but she looks like she's smiling for the sake of smiling. There was no warmth in these photos except for one and it was where the head Cheerio was around six or seven with a blonde girl around the age of eight or nine. They were sitting on the grass with huge grins on their face and they were happy.

 _I wonder what happened after that._ I walked the rest of the way to the top of the stairs and turning right to see Quinn sitting on her bed with a book in her hands and with her reading glasses on her face. Athena has her head resting in the cheerleader's lap as her master enwrapped in her own little world that's leaping off of the pages. What really catches my attention is what she's wear. I licked my lips as my eyes roams the head Cheerio's body which is covered by the shortest pair of red short shorts and a white tank top covering her breasts.

Her long blonde hair is pulled back into a loose hanging ponytail with a few strains framing her face perfectly. She truly looks like a goddess and all I want to do is claim her for myself while devoting myself to her every waking command. _Okay this is getting a little creepy. I think I'm turning into Jacob Ben Israel… or not. No one's as bad as that little twerp._ Athena sniffs the air before hopping off of the bed in my direction and I bend down to pet her. I looked up see Quinn looking at me with a shocked expression.

"R-Rachel? W-Wha? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked setting her book now.

"You weren't in school today and I got worried so I came to check up on you. I brought soup and get well cookies but… you look better to me"

"Awww that's very sweet of you, Rachel. Thank you" Quinn said smiling.

"N-No p-problem" I said nervously.

"You can come in if you want" Quinn said smirking.

"Oh right. O-Of course" I said standing up.

I walked into Quinn's room to see that it's painting purple and white as I sit down at the foot of her bed before digging into my backpack and pull out the soup and cookies. The cheerleader takes the soup from me as our fingers brush against each other, I feel the electricity flowing through. She opened the bowl and it's still warm from what I can tell. I give her a plastic spoon to eat it up and I twitched in my compression shorts as the head Cheerio's moan at the taste of the vegetable soup.

 _Oh God, this girl is gonna be the death of me._ It wasn't long before the soup was finished and Quinn sets the empty bowl on her nightstand before turning her attention to me. She shifted so that she's sitting on the back of her calves before reaching towards me and froze as my eyes looked between her hazel eyes and the top of her breasts that were peeking out from the thin material of her shirt. I stiffen slightly when her finger brush against the shell of my ears as Quinn pushed a lock of hair behind my ears.

I gulped as the blonde goddess' face is only a few inches away from my own and if I move forward, our lips would be touching. I want to lean forward to capture those pink, plump lips of hers but I can't take advantage of the cheerleader like that and I don't know if she likes me in that way. What's even worse she's still in a relationship with that dumbass Finn freakin Hudson.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Y-Yes, I'm q-quite fine" I said smiling nervously.

"Thank you again for coming to check up on me even if it wasn't necessary" Quinn said smiling.

"Of course it was necessary, Quinn" I said frowning. "You are my friend and I care about your health. I want to make sure that you're in tip-top condition and the Cheerios rely on your leadership"

"You're a good friend, Rachel" Quinn said kissing me on the cheek.

Her lips were so close to my own that all I had to do was turn my head ever so slightly and our lips would brush against each other but I can't do that. I sit there slightly stunned that Quinn kissed me all and I swallowed thickly as I tried to compose myself.

"There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you, Quinn" I said finding my voice.

"Really?" Quinn asked raising an perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah" I said with a nod.

"So if I asked you to call Santana and tell her what you really think of her, you would do it?" Quinn asked amused.

"You're just trying to get me kill, aren't you" I deadpanned. "And here I thought that were friends"

"I was only kidding, Rachel" Quinn said wrapping her arms around my neck. "I wouldn't put you in that kind of danger"

"Yeah right" I pouted.

"Awww don't pout Rachel, although you are very cute when you do" Quinn cooed.

I tried to keep the blush off of my face but I couldn't help it with Quinn teasing me like this. That's when an idea popped into my head of how to get her back and I turned to face her, keeping my face completely natural as the cheerleader looks at me questioningly. Before she could question me, my finger nimbly attack her sides causing her to laugh as well as fall onto the bed but it doesn't stop me from continuing the tickle assault.

I straddle her hips as the head Cheerio squirms under me as she tries to stop me but I'm stronger than her. This goes go for several minutes until I think that the goddess has had enough as she lays on her back, breathless trying to catch her breath. Quinn looks up at me with a glare but it was hard to take her serious with her chest moving up and down like it was and before I knew it, I'm on my back with the goddess straddling my hips. She smirks down at me before lowering her face so her lips was mere centimeters away from my ear.

"Don't poke the sleeping dragon or you might just get burnt" Quinn said as her voice dripped sex.

I whimper a little as I tried not to get hard but with the most beautiful girl on top of you and her lips next to your ear, it's hard not to get hard. We're so wrapped in whatever this is that we didn't hear the front door opens and closes loudly until we hear a loud booming voice of a man calling Quinn's name. From the sounds of it, this man is quite intoxicated and from the cheerleader's rigid posture; this man scares her very much. I frown at this and I move from under her to give this man a piece of my mind but I'm stopped by a hand on my wrist.

"Rachel, you have to go. He can't know that you were in my room" Quinn said fearfully.

"Who is he? It's obvious that he scares you" I said frowning.

"That's my Father and he doesn't like you very much. There's no telling what he might do to you while he's drunk and you have to leave" Quinn said pleadingly.

"What about you? I can't leave you with him in this state" I said shaking my head.

"Don't worry Rachel, he'll just get bored before passing out on the couch. I'll be fine but you have to go" Quinn said pushing me towards the window.

"Fine but if anything get worse, call me and I'll come to get you" I said serious. "Promise me, Quinn"

"I promise but you have to go" Quinn said with a nod.

I pull Quinn into a tight hug and she hugs me back as we stay like this for awhile before the voice of Mr. Fabray is heard. I groan as I climb out of the window and shimmy down the drain pipe before making my way on the sideway. I hate that I'm leaving the cheerleader alone in that house with her alcoholic father but what can I do. _What do I do? What should I do? How do I help Quinn? God, I'm so fuckin useless! Just hold on a little longer, Quinn. I promise to figure out a way to help you. Just wait for me._

* * *

End of ch. 13


	14. Chapter 14

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 14

* * *

Rachel's POV

I spent all day yesterday thinking about Quinn that I couldn't concentrate on anything but her and how to help her out of her situation. I can't believe that it's her father that's been hurting her but the statistics for child abuse of minor by a parent is quite hard and I hate someone as perfect is being hurt. Especially someone whose job is to protect her from harm, not be the cause of it. What can I do to help? It's like I can go to the police because I know that this getting would be the last thing that the Cheerio would want to occur.

 _I doubt that either Santana or Brittany know about Quinn's situation but they are her best friends. She's probably too embarrass to tell anyone and it was only pure dumb luck that I found or else I doubt that Quinn would have told me. I think that I would have felt better if it was Finn hurting Quinn then I wouldn't have to worry about getting the police involved. Getting suspended or having the rest of the football team beating in retaliation for beating up their leader but that would be something that I can deal with but not this._

 _God, I wish that I knew what to do here to help Quinn but every scenario involves her getting hurt or being angry with me. It's a lose-lose situation. Fuck, give me a sign! Anything!_ I'm pulled out of my thoughts when someone waves their hand in front of my face and I blinked twice to see that's Gabriela with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Gabriela, did you need something?" I asked curious.

"I was calling your name for the last few minutes now as we walked into school but you were like a zombie for the Walking Dead. You were just standing here looking at the door of your locker with a blank stare. Is something the matter?" Gabriela asked concerned.

I wanted to tell her but I knew that would be a bad idea because I don't know if Gabriela could tell a secret and I don't want getting around school. I know that Quinn worked hard to get the reputation she has in placed and I don't want to be the one to ruin it for me by telling her business. Under normal or any given circumstances, I don't condone lying to others but this isn't normal circumstances so lying to the Latina would be okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind is all" I said smiling reassuringly.

"If you say so but if you need someone to vent to, just know that I am here for you" Gabriela said taking her hand in hers.

I look into her eyes and I feel like I could take to Gabriela but just not this because I have to protect Quinn but it is nice to know that I have a friend in her. I nodded and the Latina smiles brightly at me before telling me that she would see me later. I open my locker to gather my textbooks that I needed before closing it only seeing Santana leaning against the locker next to mine with her arms folded, scaring the crap out of me.

"Santana! Where did you come from?" I asked trying to calm my erratic heartbeat.

"Heaven I would so" Santana said smirking."But that's not why I'm here"

"Why are you here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Q" Santana said plainly.

I paled visibly. I knew that I could easily throw off Gabriela but Santana is an entirely different story and she's not gonna back down as easily. The Latina takes a step closer to me, getting in my personal with her arms folded over her chest.

"W-What do you want to know" I asked nervously.

"Why wasn't she at school yesterday? Don't to lie to me because I know that you went over there so you know what's up so spill it" Santana said frowning.

"W-W-Well I um… y-you s-see" I stammered.

"Spit out it Berry or I swear to God that I will go all kinds of Lima Heights on your Hobbit ass" Santana said glaring at me.

"San, lay off"

We both turned to see Quinn standing a meters away, glaring at Santana like the archangel Gabriel against the fallen angel Lucifer. The blonde beauty walks in between us in front of the Latina as she looks between us then smirks. I don't like the looks of that smirk before it feels like she thinks that we did something improper or something of that nature which is untrue. The tanned Cheerio cackles as she walks down the hallway as the head Cheerio turns to flash an apologetic smile my way. I feel my heart skip a beat because that smile is the highlight to my day. Quinn reaches over to touch my elbow and the skin is tingling from her touch making me not want her to stop touching me.

"Don't worry about Santana, Rachel. Her bark is a lot worse than her bite but she means well" Quinn said smiling sympathetically.

"It is okay Quinn, she was just worried about you" I said smiling.

"I wish that she wasn't so aggressive with her concern" Quinn said shaking her head.

"Santana wouldn't be Santana if she wasn't aggressive" I said giggling.

"Just between you and me, she's a big softie for the people that cares about but she has a reputation for being a hard-ass so no one would think less of her" Quinn said smirking.

I don't think less of Santana for wanting to protect the people that she cares, in fact I think that it's commendable but I think that she would beat me to a pulp if I said that to her face. I like to live her to see myself on Broadway and married to Quinn with a few kids along the way.

"Well I don't"

"I don't either but it's not gonna stop me from teasing her from time to time" Quinn said giggling.

"You two have a very close friendship to be able to tease each other like that" I said smiling.

"We will too soon enough. I'll just have to find out all your dirty little secrets" Quinn said rubbing her hand up and down my arm teasingly.

"W-W-What? S-Secrets? I d-don't have any s-secrets" I said shaking my head.

"Oh on? Why does it feel like you're like lying to me, Rachel?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not l-lying" I said shaking my head.

"I'll find out what I need to know. Just remember this Rachel, I'm a Fabray and I always get what I want" Quinn said winking.

 _Oh dear God, this girl and her damn teasing are gonna be the end of me._ The bell rings and I walk to my first period class which is History. I grab the first seat in the front and exhale when I sat down, only to feel something like a paper ball hitting me in the back of the head. I looked around to see Gabriela in the third with a smile on her face as she gestures to the empty seat next to her then waving me over. I picked my backpack up from the floor as I walked over towards the Cheerio and sitting next to her.

"Fancy meeting you here. Come here often?" Gabriela asked mock flirtatiously.

"Why yes, I do" I said giggling. "How about you, stranger?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact I do" Gabriela said wiggling.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other then" I said smirking smugly.

"That we will, that we will" Gabriela said smirking.

We stare at each other for a moment before we couldn't help but laugh at our silliness. It's nice having a conversation with someone about nothing, just having fun in each other's presence. I love Puck but it's just nice having a friend that turns everything you say into a perverted joke. The teacher walks into the room and quickly starts the lecture for today on the Civil War. I take write what might be on a upcoming test when Mr. Franklin, I know ironic isn't it, that we're going to be pair up for a project.

Everyone started pairing themselves with their friend or someone that they think they could get a good grade with. I know that no one is going to be willing to work with me so it looks like I am flying solo as usual when someone tapping me on my shoulder and I looked to see that it's the Latina.

"We're so getting an A on this, right partner" Gabriela said smiling.

"You want to work with on this?" I asked surprised.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Gabriela asked tilting her head to the side.

"Sorry, I'm just used to nobody wanting to work with me for school project unless the teacher forces them to"

"That's mean and now you have me to work with" Gabriela said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Gabby, that's comforting" I said smiling back.

"Rachel, Gabriela, stop talking and paying attention"

"Sorry" We muttered.

First period quickly ended with second and third period flew by uneventfully and I found myself walking towards the auditorium when someone calls my name. I turned to see Quinn walking towards my way with a frown on her face as she approaches me and I'm confused on why she's looking at me. Did something happen? I didn't get to ask when the head Cheerio grabs my wrist as she pulls me somewhere before finding the both of us in the janitor's closet and it reeks of disinfectant and the faint smell of sex. The blonde angel glares at me with her arms folded over her chest, looking at me expectantly but I'm not sure what she wants me to day since I haven't a clue what's going on.

"Um is something the matter, Quinn?" I asked confused.

"Is it true?" Quinn asked frowning.

"Is what true?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't fuckin lie to me, Rachel Barbra Berry. Is it true?" Quinn asked glaring at me.

 _Ouch, usage of the full name. I'm in deep shit and I don't even know what I did between before school and now._

"Quinn, I haven't the foggiest idea of what you are referring to" I said holding my hands up in defense.

Quinn stares me hard in the eyes for a moment, scanning for any signs of deceit but I'm not being deceitful. Her expression quickly to slight disbelief.

"You really don't know?" Quinn asked an raising eyebrow questioningly.

"No" I said shaking my head."Mind filling in on what's going on?"

"I am so sorry, Rachel. There's a rumor going around that you and Gabriela dating each other and I just let my imagination get ahead of me. I'm so sorry that I snapped at you" Quinn said rambling.

 _Wait… WHAT?! Me and Gabriela dating?! How the hell did that rumor get started and so quickly?! It's only been three periods…. Why am I so surprised? This is Lima and this is ridiculous small so rumors gets spread rather quickly. Goddamn it all. Wait why Quinn get so angry over a simple rumor about me dating Gabriela? I would have told her about it if it was true. It was almost like… she was jealous. Pffft yeah right, like Quinn would be jealous of Gabriela… or maybe she would be since her reaction would indicate that she is. Nah, that can't be it._

"It's okay, Quinn but Gabriela and I aren't dating and I would have told you if I was"

"You swear that you're dating?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"I swear. It's just a rumor" I nodded.

"Well… good. I don't think she's good enough for you anyways" Quinn said straighten out her back.

"Oh really?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "And pray tell who would be good enough for me?"

Quinn smirks at me before taking a step towards me and I take a step behind but she keeps walking towards me with her hips swaying hypnotizing until my back hits the door. There was very little space between our bodies and my heart is beating so fast that it feels like it's gonna burst out of my chest any second. The head Cheerio's lips were dangerously close to my ear and I forget to breathe in that instant.

"Rachel, Rachel, you don't need a little girl but a real woman that's on your level" Quinn said smirking.

I don't know where I got confident to say this but it was too late to stop the words from leaving my lips.

"L-Like you? You couldn't handle me"

"I'm pretty sure that it's you that can't handle mine. If I wanted you and wasn't already taken then I would claim you for myself" Quinn said giggling amused.

Before I knew it, the door of the closet is opened and I fall hard on my back as a babbling mess as the blonde angel giggles at me as she walks around me. _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

 **Stay tuned**

End of ch. 14


	15. Chapter 15

The Nerd & The Cheerleader ch. 15

* * *

Rachel's POV

Practice resumed as planned but some of the guys were still giving me a hard even I have been on the team for almost two weeks now and if you ask me, they really need to get over themselves because as much as I hate to say this, we're going to need each other. For now, I have Noah, Sam, and Mike on my side and I am rather content with just them because we have gotten closer as friends and teammates. I have come to find out that the blonde jock is quite good at impressions, fluent in Avatar speak and has a love for Justin Bieber songs.

The Asian jock is an amazing break-dancer and dance to just about anything on the radio even to no music at all as well as being a bit of a closet otaku. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the Cheerio off to the side with Coach Sylvester yelling at them through her megaphone to improve on their already flawless routine. I feel bad for Gabby and Quinn who have to deal with that all day everyday cause I have seen Sue break girls down to the ground and still expect perfection from them.

I don't know how they put them through that. I guess that it's worth in the end. My eyes fall on the blonde angel as she is sent flying through the air and doing a perfect split which gives a brief viewing of the spanks underneath that sinfully short skirt. I feel myself twitch in my pants and I groaned loudly when a football hit me in the stomach, forcing the air out of my lungs. I looked up to see Azimio trying to look innocent as Finn and Karofsky chuckle and hi-five each other.

 _Fucking jerks. Just ignore Rachel because you're not here to stroke their egos._ We hurdle around Coach Beiste as she explains that the plays that she wants us to learn about the first big game of the season and I have to say that I'm excite but I'm also nervous. This will the game that I will have to prove myself to not only the guys but the school as well as the opposing team that I'm more than just a girl. I'm a part of this team and I have the skills to back up it as a player because I am more than what I appear.

"Berry!"

"Y-Yes?" I stammered.

"You're starring in this play" Coach Beiste said smiling.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes" Coach Beiste said with a nod.

"Coach, you can't be serious. If you play Berry then this game is as good as lost" Finn said outraged.

"Shut up Hudson, Berry has been showing up to practice half an early and leaving a hour after while to improve her skills with Puckerman. You could learn something from her if anyone's gonna make us then it would be you because you have been lacking. My decision is final and practice is done for the day" Coach Beiste said walking away.

The rest of team mutters under breath about me costing us the game and Finn shoulder checks me as he passes. _Aren't these guys supportive? Not! They really need to get over themselves and let me help them win this game then maybe we can bring home a championship trophy._

"You okay, Rach?" Noah asked "You need me to put Hudson in his place"

"No Noah, you know how I feel about violence but thank you" I said smiling.

"You got to stand up to him and not let him walk all over you" Puck said frowning.

"I know but there's a time and a place for everything and fighting him on the field is definitely not the place nor the time" I said shaking my head.

"Fine but you know that I got your back if shit goes down" Puck said holding out his fist.

"Thanks… Bro" I said bumping his fist with mine.

"You… you call me Bro. I think that I might cry cause I'm so proud" Puck said pulling me into a hug with exaggerated tears. "You don't know how much it means for me to hear those words"

"Noah, stop! People are staring at us oddly" I said trying to push him away.

"I don't care. Let 'em stare" Puck said laughing.

 _Ugh, this is what I get for trying to use slang. Puck gets touchy and emotional. He's worse than a woman._ I manage to wriggle out of his arms before punching him in the arm as he yelps in pain.

"Ouch, I forget how hard you hit" Puck said pouting like a child.

"I didn't hit you that hard" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes you did" Puck said frowning.

"If I hit you as hard as I could, there will be a bruise on your arm by tonight" I said smirking.

"If I get one then I'm sending you a bill for my hospital bill" Puck laughed.

"Who said that I was going to pay it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"This what I get for helping you"

"No, you will be mentioned my autobiography that will become a New York's Best Seller after I am a huge Broadway Star" I said smiling.

"I want that and you will introduce take to all those Broadway after parties to meet all those babes" Puck said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Whatever you say Noah, whatever you say" I said waving him off.

I walked over to the bleachers to grab my workout bag and when I turned around, I nearly jumped out of my skin and screamed bloody murder when Quinn appeared out of nowhere. _Where the hell did she come from? Heaven, I would like to think but that's not the point._

"Jesus Quinn, you scared me" I said clenching my hand over my heart.

"Sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to scare you" Quinn said smiling apologetically.

"I-It's okay, did you need something?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were busy on Saturday" Quinn asked curious.

"Um no, my schedule is quite free. Why?" I asked curious.

"Well I was thinking that we could set up another play date between our dogs if it's not too trouble. I know that Athena misses playing with Xavier and Charlie"

"Actually that sounds great. I haven't taken the boys out in awhile with how hectic everything is with school and football practice and they could use the exercise. I think Charlie is getting a little chunky lately, just don't tell him that I said that. He's a little sensitive about his weight"

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret" Quinn said giggling.

Her laughter is music to my ears and I could listen to it all day if she'll let me but I don't want to come off as creepy or anything. Quinn looks at me with this authentic smile on her smile and it pales in comparison to the sun with how bright it is. It never fails to brighten up my day when the head Cheerio directs my way and I would do anything to keep it on her day because she's worth it.

"So we're on for Saturday" I said smiling.

"Definitely" Quinn said with a nod.

"Quinn, may I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Rachel" Quinn replies.

"Will you do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight?" I asked nervously."A-As f-friends of course"

Quinn giggles at me before stepping in my personal space and gulped loudly. I don't want came over me or why I thought asking the most popular girl and head Cheerio to come to my house for dinner but I couldn't stop myself from asking. _Maybe that football managed to damage my brain too as well as my stomach._

"My, my that is quite bold of you, Rachel and if I didn't know any better I would thought that you were asking me out" Quinn said smirking."But I would love to have dinner with you… as friends. I'll be over around 7"

Quinn winks at me before walking away and I could swear that she's purposing swaying her hips. _Dear God, I am so screwed! Why did I ask Quinn to have dinner with me? What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?! What am I going to cook? I have to go home and get a grip on things before Quinn comes to my house._ I grab my stuff before racing home as fast as I could and I make a usual 20 minute walk home until 10. I barely made it through the door when both of my dog jumped on me and start attacking my face with slobbery wet kisses, effectively pinning to the ground.

"Alright, alright guys enough" I said pushing the both of them off of me.

Charlie looks at me with goofy look on his face with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, expecting me to give him a treat for attacking. I shake my head at him as I ruffle Xavier's fur as I close the door behind me, walking fully into the house and wiping the dog saliva from my face. _What do I make for Quinn because I know that she isn't a vegan and I don't know how willing she would be to trying anything vegan. I don't know what Quinn likes to eat either and known of the guys would be helpful in this kind of situation. Who do I call for this?_ Then it hit me and I pulled my phone out of my workout bag before a phone number for someone in-particular.

"What do you want, Berry?"

"Santana, I need your help with something"

"No Berry, I'm shaving your hairy Hobbit back for you" Santana said amused.

"Must you insult me. I really need your help" I whined.

"What's in it for me?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"The satisfaction of doing something nice for someone else"

"Try again Hobbit" Santana deadpanned.

"It was worth a try. What do you want?" I asked sighing.

"Don't worry, we'll discuss pay later" Santana said laughing manically. I have a nagging feeling that this is going to come back to bite me in the butt later but I can't wait about that now because I'm pressed for time.

"Do you know what Quinn likes to eat?" I asked curious.

"Why do you want to know what Q likes to ear?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because she's coming to eat dinner with you and I don't know what she likes to eat" I said. "Well stray away from that vegan shit that you love so much. No need to kill her with that disgusting crap"

"I'll have you know that becoming a vegan is a much healthier lifestyle and it is quite delicious" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Do you want my help or not because I can hang up right now and leave you to deal with this on your own" Santana said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, continue please" I said apologizing.

Santana gives me a list of Quinn likes to eat and what to avoid for later down the road before leaving me up to it. The safest of my choices is spaghetti which I have all of the supplies for and I did started on boiling the water in a big pot before placing the noodles inside. I get to work on making the sauce which is rather simple and while I did that, I refresh Charlie's and Xavier's food and water bowls. Once I got the noodles were good and limp, I drained them of the water before setting them on the stove before covering them in the sauce then stirred it all together.

I set it on the fire on simmer then looking up at the clock on the wall to see that it's a little after 6 and I needed to take a shower. I walked upstairs to grab some clothes and jump into the shower to wash all the dirt and grim from my body. I dried myself off before putting on a simple black V-neck and a pair of ripped jeans on then combing out and blow-dried my hair then walked downstairs to check on the spaghetti. It's coming along well and it smell good with aroma filling the home as I put some garlic bread in the oven to go with it.

 _I know that Quinn likes it._ I looked at the clock again to see that it's seven on the dot then the doorbell rings. _She's on time. Lets get this show on the road._ Charlie and Xavier are waiting by the door and it's almost like they know who's standing behind it as they look at me expectantly. I take in a deep breath as I open the door to see Quinn standing behind in a simple yellow baby doll dress with a blue cardigan over it, her golden hair in ringlets flowing down her shoulders and soft smile on her face. The sight before takes my breath away, my heart to speed up and slow down at the same time and I feel like I'm standing undeservingly in the presence of an angel.

"Q-Quinn, you're h-here"

"Of course I am. I promise that I would come and I am a woman of my word" Quinn said smiling.

"Of course, please come in. We have been expecting you" I said stepping aside.

Quinn giggles slightly before walking in fully then behinds down to pat Charlie and Xavier who excitedly fight each other for her attention. _I'm not the only one that I loves Quinn but how can anyone not love her?_ The head Cheerio stands up before turning her attention to me and I lead her into the kitchen when I set up the food then pulled out the chair for her like a gentleman would.

"Thank you Rachel. The food smell delicious" Quinn said smiling.

"I'm hoping that it tastes even better" I said jokingly.

"I'm sure that it'll taste great" Quinn said before taking a bite.

She chews for a moment before swallowing then looks up at me with an expression that I couldn't read and I start to fear the worst. _Does she not like it? It is that bad? Why isn't she saying anything? Oh God, did I poison her? Do I need to take her to the hospital?_ Before I could say anything, Quinn beats me to the punch.

"Oh my goodness Rachel, this is amazing. I didn't know that you were such a good cook" Quinn said taking an another bite.

"Thanks, I try" I said laughing nervously.

I can breath easy now that I know that Quinn likes my cooking and maybe this is a start of something that I can do for her more often. I'm sure that there's some recipes online that I can give a try since I'm already an expert in baking stuff.

"So how's football practice?" Quinn asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"It's going" I said snorted.

"The guys are still giving you a hard time?" Quinn asked frowning slightly.

"Yeah but don't worry about it, I can deal with it. Oh and I'm starring in the first game of the season" I said smiling.

"Rachel, that's great. I'll be sure that I'll be cheering extra hard for you" Quinn said smiling enthusiastically.

"Thanks but wouldn't Finn get jealous that you're cheering for me instead of him?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"He'll get over it and he doesn't own me because I can do whatever I want" Quinn said huffing out her chest.

"I doubt that there's anything that you can do. I mean you're Quinn Fabray" I said smiling.

"Awww that's so sweet Rachel" Quinn gushed.

"Just saying the truth. I mean you're President of the Celibacy club, Head of the Cheerios, future Prom Queen and the HBIC of McKinley club. You're like a real life blonde Wonder Queen"I said."Would tell me if you were Wonder Woman, right?"

Quinn giggles at me and I realized that I let out my inner nerd out in front of her. _Smooth Berry, real smooth. If she didn't think that you were a dork before, she does now. I'm such an idiot. What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't just get through one dinner without making a comic reference no matter how good it was. Dammit!_

"Well I'm honor that you think that I have no faults and thank you for the comparison to Wonder Woman but I'm not as perfect as you think that I am" Quinn said smiling. But this smile doesn't reach her eyes as she twirls the spaghetti on her. I don't like Quinn because I think she's perfect, she's prefect because I love her, faults and all. I reached over to take her free hand in my own making the cheerleader look at me in the eyes.

"Quinn, I don't think that you're prefect because you have no faults. You're prefect because you have faults and it makes you more human in my eyes. You're my Wonder Woman" I said smiling.

"T-Thank you Rachel. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" Quinn said through unshed tears.

"You're more than welcome"

We talked more about likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and everything in-between making like this more relaxed Quinn. We moved from the dining room to the living room to watch a movie and I let the blonde angel pick what we watch which was Ella Enchanted that I don't remember buying. We settle on sitting the couch with Xavier resting his head on the head Cheerio's lap and Charlie laying most of his body weight on me so I trapped under my big baby but I didn't mind. It didn't matter because before I knew it halfway through the movie, I feel something laying on my shoulder and I looked over to see Quinn fast asleep as I gently kiss the top of her head.

"I promise that I'll protect you with my life. I swear it" I whispered.

I rest my cheek against Quinn's head before stumbling to my sleep but it didn't last long as I am forced awake as well as the sleeping girl next to me by a familiar loud, booming voice.

"Quinn! Come out of there, you whore! I know that you're in there with fag demon spawn of those sinner"

 _Russell Fabray…._

* * *

End of ch. 15


	16. Chapter 16

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 16

* * *

Rachel's POV

I rest my cheek against Quinn's head before stumbling to my sleep but it didn't last long as I'm forced awake as well as the sleeping girl next to me by a familiar loud, booming voice.

"Quinn! Come out of there, you whore! I know tat you're in there with that fag demon spawn of those sinners"

 _Russell Fabray…_

Quinn visibly flinches at the sound of her father's voice and it obvious that she's afraid of him ass Charlie and Xavier bark and growl at the door. _She shouldn't be afraid of her own Father who should the one protecting her, not that's causing her pain and suffering or calling her out of her name like this. Why is Quinn's father here? How did he even know that Quinn was here? It doesn't matter because I am not about to let that man hurt her any longer because he's been hurting for way too long and I'm putting an end to it as of today._

I set up from the couch before marching towards the door with all purposes of beating the crap out of Russell Fabray but before I could get to the door, I'm stopping by someone's hand around my wrist. I turned to see that it's the head Cheerio and she look fearful, causing me to want to take her in my arms and tell her that everything is going to be alright but there's one thing that I have to do before that.

"Please Rachel, don't go out there. You're only to make him angrier and I don't want you to get hurt, trying to protect me" Quinn pleads.

"Then who's going to protect you?" I asked frowning."He needs to learn a lesson about not laying hands on women especially his own daughter"

"Rachel, I am not worth it and I'm used to it" Quinn said smiling.

I'm sure that this smile would fool anything nimrod but I'm not one of those people and I can tell that the smile doesn't reach her eyes and it looks forced. I have seen a true Quinn Fabray smile and this is definitely not it. Before I could say anything, the pounding on the front door starts and Russell's yells gets louder if possible as my dog bark at the noise. The cheerleader jumps as her father calls her and myself every name in the book and yelling for her to leave with him but there's no way I'm letting her out of this house.

"Quinn, you shouldn't be used to someone to putting their hands on you because you don't deserve it. I know that you don't and I will not let anyone, not your Father put their hands any longer because I care too much about you" I said hugging her."Please Quinn, let me protect you. Please"

Quinn buries her face into my shoulders and hugs like I'm her last lifeline which I would never let her go unless she wants me "You better come out here, you stupid whore. You're such a disappointment. Whoring yourself out to the town's freak show because you know that you'll never be able be as good as your sister" Russell slurred.

 _Okay, that is fuckin it because I have heard enough. He can insult me, my family and everything else about me because I can take the abuse but no one and I mean NO ONE is going to insult my woman on my property._ I pulled away from Quinn as I rush to the door, opening it and before I could stop myself, punched Russell Fabray square in the nose. I feel the crunching of bone under my fist but I didn't care as I repeatedly punched him over and over again as he falls onto the ground. It didn't stop me under I feel someone pulling me off of the pile of dead weight on the ground but I tried to pull away from whoever's holding me.

"Calm down kid, it's over"

I looked to see that it's a police officer and for some reason he looks so familiar but I couldn't place a finger on why that it. I looked to see that his partner is carrying Quinn's Father to the ambulance so he could get checked out so I calmed down somewhat but I wished that I had gotten a few more punches in. The HBIC walks out of the house before wrapping herself around me, shaking as her father is taken away at the least that's what I thought why she was shaking. The blonde angel looks at me with tears in her eyes before lightly hitting on the head with an angry expression on her face but I couldn't help but think that she look beautiful even when she's crying.

"Don't… Don't ever scare me like that ever again, you idiot. I was scare to death thinking that you were going to get hurt or worse" Quinn said angrily.

"I'm sorry for overdoing it but I won't apologize for protecting you. I am no longer standing by, knowing that you're suffering" I said seriously.

"Ever the knight in shining armor but thank you, Rachel" Quinn said kissing my cheek.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Pierce" Quinn said looking at Officer Pierce with a shocked look.

 _They know each other? Wait, did she say Pierce? Like as in related to Brittney S. Pierce?_ I look at the officer to see that he and tall Cheerio have a lot of similarities like the same expressive baby blue eyes and the blonde hair. _Is her father? Is that how they know each other?_

"Quinn, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Brian?" Officer Brian asked humorously. "But on a serious note, what are you two are okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"No, we're fine but I'm can't say from Mr. Fabray" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh I can see that and if I didn't pull you off him when I did, you would have kept punching him" Officer Brian said impressed.

I just shrugged my shoulders because I still think that he had gotten rather easy but I kept that thought to myself.

"Did one of the neighbors call you?" I asked curious.

"Yes, one Mr. Kenshin. He called us when someone was yelling rather loudly and spurring loud profanity while banging on your door. He was fearful so he call us to check it out and it is a good thing that he did. Do one of you want to explain was going on here?" Officer Brian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Somehow my Dad found out that I was here and he went ballistic before coming to take away from here because he hates Rachel and her family. He's… he's been abusing me for years for any and every reason imaginable and he would've hit me tonight if Rachel hadn't stepped when she did" Quinn said on the verge of tears.

I wrap my arms around her, pulling into a tight hug in order to comfort her and I looked at Officer Brian as it looks like he's about to do some damage on one Russell Fabray. I won't mind if he did because that bastard deserves it for what's done to Quinn.

"I think that it's best that you stay with Rachel for awhile, Quinn until we get all this settled. Rachel, do me a favor and look after Quinn?" Officer Brian asked in a serious tone.

"You have my word that I will protect her with my life" I said with a nod.

"Thank you" Officer Fabray said as he takes his leave.

I lead Quinn back inside of the house and into the living room before sitting down on the couch but I wasn't expecting her to sit down on my lap. I didn't mind in the least but I just wasn't expecting it as I wrap my arms around the crying girl, allowing to feel whatever she's been bottling up for so long.

I wish that there was more that I could do for her but I don't know if it would actually help. I never been in this kind of situation before and it hurts me to see the blonde angel in so much pain because of her idiot Father couldn't see the precious treasure in front of him since he was intoxicated.

 _Where is Quinn's Mother in all of this? Did she know about all of this going on? Did she even try to stop this? I don't know the answers to these question if Quinn's mother just stood as she watches her husband abuse their daughter then she is just as bad as Russell. I am never letting anyone hurt Quinn like her parents did ever again because they will have to go through me if they want a shot at her._ It is awhile before Quinn's sobbing turn into sniffing as she wipe her tears with the sleeve of her cardigan before looking up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes of hers.

"Rachel"

"Y-Yes Q-Quinn"

"Thank you for protecting me from my Dad. You really one of a kind and a good friend" Quinn said smiling.

"You're welcome and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you, Quinn. I'm the Robin to your Batman" I said smiling.

"Oh my god, you're such a dork" Quinn said smiling.

"But I'm your dork" I said grinning.

Quinn rests her forehead against mine as she looks me in the eyes with this look on her face that's making my heart skip a beat. She cups my cheek as she runs her thumbs along it and I smile nervously at her.

"Yeah, you are and I'm never letting go" Quinn said smiling.

"I wouldn't leave you unless you told to. I care too much about you to ever leave" I said honestly.

Quinn looks at me with unshed tears and I started to freak out because I thought that I had upset her again which is the last thing that I wanted to do but once again the unexpected happened. The head Cheerio captures my lips with hers and an explosion of colors, fireworks, an orchestra playing in the background and it feels like my body is being set on fire but in a good way. I have always imagine how my kiss would be but this is an hundred times than what I imagined and I didn't want it to end but the need for oxygen become too great. The HBIC pulls away, panting with her lips swollen and dear God, did she look hot and before I knew it all the blood rushed to my head and my second head and I passed out.

 _Fuck, I should've seen this coming but best first kiss EVER!_

* * *

 **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**

End of ch. 16


	17. Chapter 17

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 17

* * *

Rachel's POV

I blinked away the blurriness of my vision with some grogginess as I looked up at the ceiling of the living room as I smell the sweet scent of vanilla perfume and lavender shampoo. I focused on the worried expression as a pair of hazel green stare at me and a hand pushed my bangs out of my eyes to realized that it's Quinn. I tried to figure out what happened then suddenly everything flashed before my eyes: me fighting her Dad, the angel crying in my arms, the kiss, me fainting.

 _Oh god, we kissed. I KISSED Quinn Fabray. I KISSED QUINN FABRAY! And fainted. I kissed Quinn and fainted. Oh come on, that's not fair. I couldn't fucking conscious after kissing the girl of my dreams. What the hell is wrong with me?! Who faints after kissing someone?! She makes think that I'm such a loser after that and now she's gonna tell everyone at school how much of a loser I am. After this, I won't be able to live this now… well at least it was everything that I dreamt of and hell of a lot more._

"Rachel"

"Yes Quinn" I said opening one eye.

"Oh thank God, I was so worried about you when you fainted like that. Do you think that you sit up?" Quinn asked concerned.

"S-Sorry about that. That usually doesn't happen" I asked embarrassed.

"As long as you're okay. Just don't scare me like that, I don't want anything happening to you" Quinn said pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I'll try not to" I said scratching my cheek sheepishly.

Quinn grabs my wrist and before I could ask her what's the matter, she presses her lips against mine in chaste kiss. I squeaked out in shocked because I wasn't expecting her to kiss me again tonight but it isn't unwelcome as I kiss her back and I have to admit that this second kiss is better than the first one. I could get used to this and I would kiss the blonde angel as many times as she would allow me to because she's so addicting. I was disappointed when it ended but the head Cheerio didn't pull away completely as she rests her forehead against mine as she looks at me contently and I feel myself blushing.

"You're cute when you blush" Quinn teased.

"Quinn!" I whined, blushing further.

"What? You are and it's adorable" Quinn said smiling.

"Stop. I'm not cute" I said pouting.

"You're very cute especially when you pout like that. I just want to hug you and keep you all to myself"

"I'm yours for as long as you want me" I muttered.

"What?" Quinn asked titling her head to the side.

"Um n-nothing" I said shaking my head.

"No, you said something. What did you say, Rachel?" Quinn asked curious.

"D-Don't worry about it Q-Quinn, it's n-not important" I stammered.

"Please tell me, Rachel. Pretty please" Quinn said batting her long eyelashes at me.

 _Oh dear God, why does she have to be so cute. I shouldn't have said that out loud and I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. She's gonna think that I'm sort of a creep._

"I said that I'm yours for as long as you want" I said looking away.

"Awww Rachel, that's so sweet and besides I don't plan to let you go anytime soon. You've done so much for me and I'm indebt to you" Quinn said smiling.

"You don't owe me anything, Quinn. I've did what I did because I care you and I do anything for you if asked me to" I said taking her hands in my own.

Quinn looks at me for a moment before looking away as she bites her bottom lip and it takes every once of willpower not to lean forward and take it away. I wonder what is going on in that beautifully brilliant of hers and it was in that instant that my question is answered.

"Rachel?"

"Yes Quinn"

"Would it be okay if I stayed for the night. I don't feel comfortable to go home yet"

"It's more than okay. You're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like since there's plenty of room" I said smiling.

"Thank you Rachel… for everything" Quinn said smiling sweetly.

"Anytime" I said smiling.

I get up as I held out my hand for Quinn which she takes and I lead her upstairs with Charlie and Xavier being up the rear as we walk to the guest room. It's rather bare since no one ever sleeps over but it has the essentials of a bed, two dressers, a nightstand, a closet, and a desk. The head Cheerio walks into the room, looks around before sitting down the bed as she sighs softly to herself and I know that everything is weighing down on her.

Xavier trots into the room before sitting in front of the HBIC as he rests his head on her lap, looking up at her like he can understand what's going on. Quinn smiles down at the dog before ruffling his fur before wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face into Xavier's neck. Xavier whimpers a little as he nuzzles her as Charlie joins the hug and it wasn't long before I'm taking the crying girl into my arms once again, whispering soothing words into her ear.

I want to take her pain away but I know that I can't so I just have to let her know that I'm here for her for as long as she wants because I'm not going anywhere. It is awhile before the blonde angel sobbing turns into soft sniffles but I hold onto her tightly as I rub circles on her back.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked looking up at me.

"Yes Quinn" I said smiling slightly.

"Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone tonight"

"Of course, anything you want" I said kissing the top of her head."But it's gonna be a little uncomfortable sleeping in our clothes"

"Right but I don't-"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that I got something that you can wear" I said smiling.

I untangled myself from the head Cheerio, leaving the room and across the hallway to my own. I searched my drawers fro something for Quinn to wear but I don't know since she is taller than me and everything I drew is going to be a little short on her. _Probably best to go with a tank top and short then if anything._ I quickly changed into a simple t-shirt and sweatpants before returning to the guest room with the extra clothes to find that Charlie and Xavier have taken my place for cuddling with the cheerleader as they give goofy smiles. _Freaking sneaks._

"Um here" I said holding out the clothes.

"Thank you" Quinn said taking the clothes.

"No problem"

I show Quinn to the bathroom before returning to the guest room as I shoo Charlie and Xavier off of the bed. I made 'I'm watching you two' gesture at the both of them but Charlie looked unfazed by it as he looks at me with his tongue hanging out of mouth as Xavier practically rolls his eyes at me and snorted, if dogs could roll their eyes.

The door opens and I turn to see the cheerleader standing the doorway with her clothes folded neatly and making my clothes look like she would wear them on the runway. _God if you can hear me, give me strength to make it through the night because this is gonna be a long night ahead of me._

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" I said nodding like a bobble head.

"You're so weird" Quinn said giggling.

"Ouch you wounded me, Quinn" I said holding my hand over my heart.

"I'm sure that you'll live" Quinn said rolling her eyes playfully.

"I don't think so. I… I think that I see the light" I said falling over onto the bed.

"Oh no, my shining knight has fallen inn. What must I do cure you?" Quinn asked playing along.

"Only a kiss from the fair maiden will revive me" I said playing dead.

I was only joking about the kiss and I was expecting Quinn to actually kiss on the lips, lightly nipping at my bottom lip. I groaned lightly as the head Cheerio pulls away with a smug smile on her face and I couldn't help but find her incredibly while straddling me like this.

"You have saved me, my fair maiden. How may show my gratitude?" I asked breathlessly.

"No, my debt has been repaid. You saved from my wicked Father and I have saved you from dying but I do wish that you may stay by my side" Quinn said biting her lip.

"If that is what you wish then it shall be. For now and forever, my fair maiden" I said kissing the back of her hand."Come on, lets get some sleep. It has be a trying day"

"Yes, yes it has" Quinn said climbing under the covers.

I follows suit as Quinn snuggles into my side, wrapping her arms around my midsection with Charlie laying at the foot of the bed and Xavier resting his head on top of Quinn's hip, watchfully. _Looks I'm not the only one way looking over Quinn._ I ruffle my protective dog on the head before letting sleep over take me because tomorrow is another day. Another day to watch my fair maiden and I refused to fail her like I have done in the past because she's worth it and I will be do a better job of being her knight in shining armor.

* * *

 **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**

End of ch. 17


	18. Chapter 18

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 18

* * *

Rachel's POV

I was awaken by the sunlight peeking through the blinds as I blink away the sleep from my eyes to see that I'm not in my room but the guest room. I frowned slightly as I tried to figure out why I'm here instead of my own room as I try to sit up but I'm forced onto my back as a head of blond hair comes into view. I looked to see that it's Quinn fast asleep and she truly does look like an angel that floated down from heaven as she throws her leg over my hips and she snuggles into the crook of my neck.

I feel her warm breath on my neck as her grip on my midsection tightens and I'm trying not to pop a boner right now but it's proving to be rather difficult. _What do I do? What am I going to do? Relax Rachel, think logically. Think, think, think. That's it! I just have to wake up Quinn. Easy enough._ I gently shake Quinn to wake her but it does very little next to nothing to wake up the sleeping head Cheerio so I shake her a little harder.

"Quinn. Quinn. Quinn, we need to get ready for school"

"Ngh baby stop" Quinn muttered.

 _B-Baby? Did she… Did Quinn just call me baby? Why did she call me baby? Oh my God, she call me baby?! No, she must have called me that by mistake or something. There's no way that Quinn would call me baby. I really got to wake her up or else we're gonna be late._

"Quinn seriously we gotta get up" I said shaking her.

Quinn slowly opens her eyes and those beautiful hazel eyes looks at me sleepily before yawning into her hand as she sits up, muttering something that I couldn't understand. I look at the HBIC to see her hair is so mussed up that it almost looks like a lion's main and I couldn't stop the giggle from escaping past my lips.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"You kinda look like a lion" I said giggling.

"What?"

"Uh um n-nothing. Nothing at all" I said shaking my head.

"Lair. Tell me" Quinn said leaning against her hands.

"You um kinda look like a lion with your hair like that" I said scratching my cheek nervously.

Quinn reaches and grabs my hand before leaning over capturing my lips with hers then nibbling on my bottom lip. The head Cheerio growls playfully as I groan a little and I twitch in my sweatpants at how she's being right now but I refrain from doing something. _God, she's so hot. Why is she teasing me like this?_

"I am Lion Quinn, hear me roar" Quinn said pecking me on the lips."Come on Rachel, we have to get ready for school"

 _What is she doing to me?_ I get up from the bed before walking into my room to find something to wear as I hear the water from the bathroom running and pulled out a pair of black jeans, a white tank top, and a light blue collared shirt. I grab some of hygiene products and a towel before going to the downstairs bathroom and turning on the shower.

I shed my night wear and step into the shower, letting the water run over my body before washing up with my lavender body wash. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off before putting my clothes then walking out of the bathroom as I walk up the upstairs. I walked into my room and put on my socks and shoes as Charlie walks into my room with his leash in my room.

I look at the clock to see that I have plenty of time to give both dogs their morning walks before going to school but I still have to take Quinn to her house to get her stuff as well as Athena. There was no way that I was gonna let her stay with the possibility of her Father posting bail because I refuse to fail the cheerleader again and I'm letting her get hurt ever again.

"Sorry buddy, I can't walk you right now but I promise that I will once school is over" I said ruffing his fur.

Charlie whimpers a little before he walks out of the room and I know that he's disappoint but I'll make it up to him later, not just now with other things on my mind. I walk out of my room and into the guest room to find Xavier laying on the bed as Quinn slips on her shoes and looks up to see me standing in the doorway.

"Um ready to go?"

"Yeah, whenever you are" Quinn said standing up.

We walked down the stairs and out the front door as I unlock the doors to my car before opening the passenger's side of the car. Quinn smiles and giggles at me as I give her a mock bow before getting in myself then pull out of the driveway and onto the street and drive in the direction of her house instead of school. As we get closer to our destination, the blonde angel seems to pick up on and gives me a confused look.

"Rachel, we're not going to school, are we?"

"No, we're not. We're… we're going to your house"

"What? Why?! I don't understand" Quinn said confused.

"Because Quinn, I don't feel comfortable with you staying there. This might be a little forward on my part but I care too much about you to let you continue being abused by that… that man any longer" I said gripping the steering wheel tightly."I failed you once already which is why you're going to stay with me so we're getting your stuff and moving it into my place"

"Rachel, I can't… I can't asked that of you. You've done so much for me already and moving in with you would be too much" Quinn said shaking her head.

"No Quinn, no I haven't but that changes now and I want you to move in with me" I said taking her hand in my free hand.

"Are you…are you sure about this?" Quinn asked looking at me through those long lashes of hers.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I promise that I would protect you no matter and I never do back on my word" I said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I don't know what to say" Quinn said blinking away the unshed tears.

"You don't have to say anything. Just let me take care of you" I said smiling.

"Okay, thank you Rachel" Quinn said kissing me on the cheek.

"N-No problem"

 _Will I ever get used to her kissing me?_ It wasn't long before we reached the Fabray residence and luckily Quinn's Father's car wasn't in the driveway but I don't know how much time we had to get her stuff so we have to be quick about this. I parked my car as we quickly made our way inside and up the stairs to the head Cheerio's bedroom as she's surprised with wet doggie kisses from Athena.

"I'm sorry, girl. I'll never leave you that long ever again" Quinn said hugging Athena tightly.

Quinn lets go Athena and gets a duffel bag out of her closet before stuffing with clothes, books, and other things that she might need or want. Something out of the corner of my eye catches my attention and I picked it up to see that it's a stuffed lamb with a pendant as it looks a little worn out.

The cheerleader stops packing to see what I'm holding in my hands before gently taking it from me as she looks at it fondly. It's obvious that the stuffed animal holds sentimental value to the blonde angel and I smile as I pulled her into a sideways hug as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you for picking it up, Rachel. I always forgot about Lambchop" Quinn said smiling fondly.

"No problem. No dog or Lambchop left behind right" I said smiling."We can come back for the rest another day"

"God, you're just a dork" Quinn said giggling.

"But I'm your dork" I said grinning.

"Lets go" Quinn said taking Athena to the car.

I follow right behind her as we made our way to the car and make our quick getaway back to my place. I dropped off Quinn's stuff and Athena on before hopping back into the car, heading towards McKinley for another tortuous day but it's not as bad with this beautiful girl next to me. The drive was silence but it was comfortable silence as the HBIC plays with my fingers of my free hand. We arrived in the parking lot of the school and I parked my car before getting out and opening the door for my gorgeous passenger, causing her to giggle at my chivalrousness.

"See you at lunch?"

"If I don't see you first" I said grinning.

"Dork" Quinn said playfully rolls her eyes.

I chuckle to myself as we walked side by side into the building then separated to our lockers and I was picked off of the ground by an unknown force. I struggled to get out of this grip and swung my foot hard backwards, hitting someone in the shin as they groan in pain as they let me go. I turned around to see that it's Noah who's pouting like the big baby that he is and I don't feel bad for kicking him like I did because he does have said something before picking me up like that.

"Dude, what was that for?" Puck asked rubbing his shin.

"For picking me up like that. I didn't know that it was you and I just kicked you besides you know that I hate when people pick me up" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Damn you kick hard. I think that a bruise is forming" Puck whines.

"Who knew that the big bad Puck was a big baby" I said rolling my arms.

"I am not a baby but I have a question for you" Puck said changing the subject.

"Go ahead"

"Why was Quinn getting out of your car? You tapping that already?" Puck asked wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What?! No! Why would think that?" I asked smacking him on the shoulder.

"Because she's wearing the same clothes from yesterday and I heard from a very reliable source that you asked what Quinn likes to eat. You wined and dined her to get into her panties" Puck said chuckling.

"No, we didn't do that but if you must know, we did have dinner together but we fell asleep during a movie" I said shaking my head.

"Seriously? We need to work on your game, dude" Puck said patting me on the shoulder.

"Puck"

"Yeah Rachel"

"I need your help with something but you can't breathe a word of this to anyone, understand?" I asked turning serious.

"What?" Puck asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm serous Puck, you can't tell anyone"

"It must be serious if you're calling me Puck instead of Noah. What do you need, Rach? Does it involve us going to jail? Puck asked serious.

"No, at least I don't hope so" I said sighing to myself.

I explained everything that happened last night, for once Noah didn't interrupt me and by the time I finished the story, he was shaking with anger. I know that it was taking every ounce of willpower not to go berserk in the middle of the hallway, hell I was restraining myself from going ape.

"I'm gonna make that son of a bitch for what he's done. What do you need me to do? I'm afraid of going to juvie if I need to" Puck said cracking his knuckles.

"As much as the thought is appreciated, I don't think we physical force at least not yet. What I need is an ally? I can't be with Quinn all the time so I'm gonna need another pair of eyes to watch over her. Do you think that you can that?"

"No doubt, I got you and Quinn's back because no one messes with my JewBro and her girl" Puck said giving me a fist bump.

"Thanks Puck, I appreciate you doing this for me" I said smiling.

"I got you no matter" Puck said smirking. "Besides what would you do without me"

"I have a normal life possibly" I said smirking.

"Oh you cut me deep Rach, you cut real deep" Puck said dramatically.

"Later Noah" I said waving him off.

 _What would I do without my best friend?_

* * *

 **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**

End of ch. 18


	19. Chapter 19

The Nerd & The Cheerleader ch. 19

* * *

Quinn's POV

This is so crazy. I thought my life would turn out like this because I know that I asked to be saved from my Father but I didn't expect it to come in the form of a pint sized football player with a big voice and a even bigger heart but it seems like things are looking up for me. I'm also confused about these feelings that I'm having for Rachel because I never expected to fall in love with someone let alone with a girl but... I think that I'm falling for her and I don't know what to do.

I thought that I would become a real estate agent or a stepford wife to Finn like my Mother but I know that's not what I want nor what I want to become. The quarterback is a nice enough guy until the day in the auditorium and he grabbed me but I don't want to cook, clean, and bear his children because I know that I'm more that… I have to be more than that. I never safe with him like I did last night with the Broadway star or any of the days that I spent with her but today is the day that I take back my life.

I walked to my locker to collect my book when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind and a pair of chapped lip pressed themselves against my cheek, causing me to flinch away. _Looks like we're doing this now. Hopefully he won't create a scene._ I turned around to see Finn with a confused look on his face but it only serves to make him look constipated but he gives him a goofy smile.

"Hey Quinn" Finn said smiling.

"Hey Finn"

"Where were you yesterday? You didn't answer my calls or texts" Finn said confused.

"I was busy with other things. Look Finn, we have to talk" I said sighing.

"About what?" Finn asked tilting his head to the side.

"About us. I don't think that we're working out and I think that it's best that we end things now" I reply.

"W-What? Are you… are you breaking up with me?" Finn asked shocked.

"Yes I am. I'm so sorry Finn but I'm not in love with you like you are with me and I don't want to lead you now"

"Is this about what happened in the auditorium because if it is then I didn't mean to grab you like that. We're meant to be together" Finn said desperately.

"Finn, don't make this harder than it needs to be. I'm sorry but it's over" I said walking away.

I took a few steps when something grabs my arm and I looked to see that it's Finn with a pissed off look on his face as he hover over me. I gulped as his much larger frame traps me in-between him and the lockers making me nervous than I ever felt when I'm with the quarterback because I know that I can't fight him.

"You're not breaking up with me, Quinn. We're gonna be together after graduation, after me graduating Ohio State on a football scholarship, and after I enter the NFL. We're not get married, have a huge house with a white picked fence with a three kids and grow old together" Finn said squeezing my arm.

"Ow Finn, you're hurting me" I said trying to take my arm back.

"Stop being such a difficult bitch" Finn said rolling his eyes.

In a blur, Finn's lying on the floor, holding his crotch and groaning in pain as Rachel stands over him with an angry look on her face. She's struggling against Puck's grip to get to the injured quarterback but the jock is much stronger than her.

"Don't talk or touch her like that, you stupid over grown prick" Rachel said struggling against Puck.

"Calm down, JewBro" Puck said holding Rachel back.

"I'm not gonna calm the fuck down, Puck. I'm not letting this idiot manhandle Quinn" Rachel said angrily.

I make my way over towards Rachel and step in front of her so she wasn't looking at Finn but at me as I put my hands on her shoulder. The football player is conflicted as she looks between me and the quarterback and I cup her cheek so she's looking me in the eyes before taking a couple deep breaths.

"Better?"

"Better. Are you okay?" Rachel asked concerned.

"I'm fine" I said smiling sympathetically. "You can let her go, Puck"

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Rachel asked again.

"Yes Rachel, I'm fine. I promise" I said with a nod.

"Okay, what did this prick want?" Rachel asked glaring at Finn.

"I was trying to break up with him and he didn't take it very well" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That's an understatement" Puck snorted.

"Seriously? You broke up with him" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yes I did. I'm trying to figure out some things out"

"That's great. You deserve better than someone like Finn" Rachel said smiling.

I was going to something but the bell rang before I could ask Rachel what she meant by that but maybe another time.

"Walk me to class?" I asked smiling.

"Of course my fair maiden" Rachel said giving me a small bow.

"Man, you two are so corny" Puck said rolling his eyes.

"Unlike you Puck, Rachel is a gentleman"

"Whatever, I never hear the ladies complain with how I act. Later JewBro" Puck said fist-bumping with Rachel.

"Later Noah" Rachel said smiling.

"How are you and Puck friends? You guys are so different" I asked curious.

"Puck and I went to the same Jewish community center so we basically grew up together" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

"He's not all that bad once you get to know him. Just don't tell him that I told you that. He has a 'rep' to protect" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"don't worry, I'll keep his secret but that doesn't mean that I won't tease him about it" I said giggling.

"I do the same thing" Rachel said laughing.

"You should laugh more often. You have a cute laugh"

"I don't know about that" Rachel said scratching her cheek nervously.

"You're cute when you're nervous" I teased.

"Quinn stop" Rachel whines.

"What? It's true and it's adorable" I said giggling.

Rachel's faces turns a bright red and I couldn't help but find her adorable plus she's so easy to tease that it's becoming my favorite thing to do. I was disappointed when we arrived at my class already then I looked around to see that no one was in the hallway so I quickly placed a quick kiss on the singer's lips.

"See you for lunch?"

"Y-Yeah, anything y-y-you want" Rachel stammered.

"Great, I'll see you after third period" I said walking into class.

I took my seat in the back with Santana and Brittany sitting behind as I pulled out a notebook from my backpack. I may not be under my Dad's thumb about my grades but I still want to excel in my AP Literature's class.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah Britt"

"Why are you wearing the same clothes from yesterday?" Brittany asked squinting her eyes like she's trying to figure out something.

"I was over someone's house and I didn't have enough to time to go home to change" I said trying to not give anything away.

"Gross Q, you finally last your V-card to the Jolly Green Giant" Santana said as her face contorted in disgust.

"No, I didn't lost my virginity to Finn. I broke up with him this morning" I said rolling my eyes.

"There is a God and about damn time that you kicked his constipated ass to the curve" Santana said smirking.

"Yeah, he was a jerk. Now Rachie has a shot with you" Brittany said bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What are you talking about Brittany? Rachel doesn't like that way. She has a crush on another girl" I said frowning slightly.

Before Brittany could say anything else, the teacher calls for our attention to the front of the room but I couldn't focus on the lesson cause the thought of Rachel liking me is mind bottling. _Could the girl that Rachel that was talking about be me? No, it couldn't be me. If it was then she would have tried to make a move on me by now. Right? No, it isn't me._ I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that this mysterious girl isn't me but I'm not even sure if I like girls in that way. I mean I've kissed Rachel few times by now and Santana once during cheer camp but it was because of a dare but it's different with the shorter girl.

I couldn't stop myself from kissing her and I actually like it a lot. _Does that make me gay? No, it doesn't make me cause I like kissing one girl. I have to figure out who this girl is and soon._ I refocus my attention to the lesson and taking decent notes before the bell rings. Second and third period went by the same as first period with me thinking of a plan of action to out information about this mysterious girl and I was on my way to the auditorium when someone calls out my name. I turned to see that it's Santana strutting towards me and I face her fully.

"Look Santana, I'm busy so can we hurry this up"

"Look Q-ball, I don't give a fuck that you're busy but whatevas. I don't know what you going through her head but don't let what Brittany said get to you. You know that she says stuff that don't make sense" Santana said shrugging her shoulders.

"So you don't think that Rachel likes me and wants to get with me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"If she did, don't you think she would have tried something by now. I don't see why you care if she does, you're not gay"

"How do you know that I'm not gay?" I inquires.

"You're as straight as a fuckin arrow and I have excellent gaydar. You're not gay well I'm gonna get my eats on" Santana said walking away.

 _Well Santana is right about one thing and have the stuff that Brittany says never makes sense. Maybe she's wrong about Rachel wanting to get with me. If she wanted to date me, now would be the time to try since I just broke up with my boyfriend. Maybe I'm just thinking too much about this._ I walked towards the auditorium when I see Rachel standing at her locker with _her_ again and they're giggling about something that I couldn't hear. Gabriela says something making Rachel nod before looking at something in her hands when I make my presence known, causing the both of them to look my way.

"I'll see you later, Rachel" Gabriela said putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Later, Gabby" Rachel said smiling.

Gabriela scurries off towards the cafeteria, leaving me and Rachel by ourselves as I cross my arms over my chest with an unfamiliar feeling bubbling up there and I don't like it. I don't have a good feeling about that girl and I don't like her hanging around the singer because I know that she's up something but I just don't know what… yet. _Ugh, two girls I have to worry about sinking their claws into Rachel. I'm not gonna let her get hurt by a couple of skanks that aren't good for her._

"You two look like you getting cozy in the hallway… where no one can see you" I said raising an eyebrow.

"What? Me and Gabby. I told you that we're just friends" Rachel said shaking her head.

"So it's Gabby now"

"Yeah… I guess. What's going on with you? Are you okay?" Rachel asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine. It's just… I don't know" I said shaking my head.

 _What the hell is going on with me? This is so unlike me._ I was caught off guard when someone wraps their arms around me until the familiar scent of lavender fills my sense, relaxing me as I nuzzle into her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. You just broke with your long term boyfriend and things are confusing with everything else but I'm here for you if you need me, okay" Rachel said holding me tightly.

 _Dammit, why does she have to be so sweet and understanding? Why don't I have any control my own emotions anymore? God, I hate don't having control over stuff. I just want to Rachel to hold me and tell me that everything's gonna be okay._ We stay like this for a longer before taking a deep breath as I pull away before taking Rachel's hand in my own, leading towards the cafeteria.

"Quinn? Where are we going?" Rachel asked confused.

"The cafeteria. Where else" I said smiling.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Quinn. I avoid going into the cafeteria getting a slushy thrown in my face" Rachel said shaking her head.

"But it's different. You're a jock and you don't have to worry a slushy facial besides I doubt anyone will dare do it with me by your side" I said confidently.

"Quinn"

"Rachel, trust me. I won't tell anything happen to you" I said running my thumb against her hand.

Rachel thinks this over for a minute before sighing to herself and looking at me with that mega watt smile of hers that's brighter than the star themselves. She nods, allowing me to lead through the doors of the cafeteria towards where the jocks and the cheerios sit at me. I take a seat near the edge with the singer sitting next to me nervously as some of the Cheerio look at her with confused look but they quickly look away when I give them my infamous HBIC glare.

"Hey Rachel, you finally show up" Sam said smiling.

"Y-Yeah I guess. I normally don't eat in the cafeteria" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why did you change your mind?" Mike asked curious.

"This one talked me into it" Rachel said gesturing towards me.

"Nice work, Quinn" Puck said chuckling.

"Thanks" I said smirking.

"Whipped much, Berry" Santana said filing her nails.

"Be nice, San" Brittany reprimands.

Santana mumbles something under her breath as she pouts.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that's whipped, huh, Lopez" Rachel said giggles.

"Watch it, Munchkin. Just because you grew a pair doesn't mean that I wont go Lima Heights on your ass" Santana said glaring at her.

"Lay off Santana, Rachel's off limit" I said glaring at her.

"Seriously Quinn? You broke with me over this freak"

I turned to Finn standing at the end of the table with Karofsky and Aizimo backing him up and the anger is radiating off of him in waves. I don't know why the quarterback can't get it through his thick skull that I don't want him the way he wants me to and it has nothing to do with Rachel but with the fact that he constantly tries to manhandle when he doesn't get his way. I was going to tell him off but the singer beats to me to the punch as she gets up into his face, glaring heatedly.

"Look here Finn Hudson, Quinn broke up with you because she realized that she can obviously do better than your sorry pathetic ass for a boyfriend which has nothing to do with me and if you knew how to treat a woman then you would still have her. If you keep harassing her, as it is normally against my morals to use violence but in your case I am willing to make an exception and I will not hesitate in kicking your ass. Walk away now while you can" Rachel said glaring at Finn.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Finn asked chuckling amused.

Puck, Sam, Mike and Santana quickly get onto their feet, backing Rachel up in case Finn tries to pull any funny business and he sees this and scoffs.

"Whatever, this isn't over Berry. I will make you pay on the field" Finn said walking away. Rachel snorted as she rolls her eyes at Finn's retreating back before sitting as she absent-mindedly picks at her sandwich then I take her hand in my hand, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you Rachel. That was sweet" I said smiling.

"Y-You're welcome. I wasn't about to let him talk to you like that" Rachel said smiling sheepishly. "Thanks guys for having my back"

"I got you, JewBro" Puck said his mouth full of pudding.

"No problem" Sam said as Mike nodded in agreement.

"Don't get used to it, Berry. I just hate Finnept's ass more than I put up with you" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"She means that she likes you. She doesn't want mean it" Brittany said giggling.

"Britt! Don't tell her that, if that's what I meant then I would have said it" Santana whines.

"Who knew that the big, bad Santana is a whiner" Rachel laughs.

"Shut it Berry or I swear I will ends you" Santana threatens.

I smiles as my friends laugh with each other and poke dun at one another, making something that I could definitely get used to.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 19


	20. Chapter 20

The Nerd & The Cheerleader ch. 20

* * *

Rachel's POV

Upsetting Finn might not have been the most brilliant idea in the world but I couldn't just stand by and watch him harass like he was because she's going through enough without him adding his bullshit onto that. I know that he's going to try something during football, I can just feel so I have to be on guard but it's nice to know that I have the guys backing me up along with Santana even through she won't admit that she likes more than she's letting on.

I never thought that I would gain friends that support me and I thought that I would be alone through my high school career but I am glad and grateful for the people in my life. I open my locker to put the books that I didn't need while getting the ones that needed for homework when I feel something tapping me on my shoulder and I turned to see that no one there then turned to see Gabriela leaning against ht locker next to mine.

"Gah Gabby, will you stop sneaking up with on me?" I asked holding hand over my heart.

"Sure when you stop jumping every time I do" Gabriela said giggling.

"We'll see how funny is it when I do it to you" I pouted.

"If you managed to sneak up on you but I need to talk to you about something"

"Okay what's up?" I asked closing my locker.

"It's about our project for History and I think that we should get started on it soon" Gabriela said walking with me to the locker-room.

"Are you free after Cheerios practice?"

"Yeah, I have to watch my little brother after school because my Dad started part-time and there's no one to watch him" Gabriela said.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's good. After school in the library?" Gabriela offers.

"Cool, I'll see you then" I said giving her one armed hug.

"See ya later, Rachel" Gabriela said walking towards the football field.

I walked into the girls' locker-room to find it completely before changing into my workout clothes then stuff my regular clothes into my workout as I walk out of the room towards the football field. I set my bag down by the bleachers then walked onto the field towards Sam and Mike, high-fiving the both of them when I noticed that I didn't see Puck no where in sight. _Where's Noah at?_ Before I could voice my concern the Mohawk clad jock walks onto the field with a stated smirk on his face as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"It's glorious afternoon, isn't it my JewBro?" Puck asked inhaling deeply.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Noah Puckerman?" I asked frowning.

"Oh it's real me" Puck said smirking.

"It can't be because you're using words like glorious and you look like the cat that ate the pet canary" I reply.

"Can't I be in a good mood?" Puck asked in mock offence.

"No, now what's going on with you?" I deadpanned.

"Oh you hurt me JewBro, you hurt me deeply but I'll tell you why I'm in such a good mood" Puck said sticking his chest out.

"Does it have something to do that Cheerio that keeps looking at you with a dreamy look on her face" Sam asked gesturing to the other side of the field.

I turned to look where Sam was talking about and sure enough there was a baby Cheerio looking at Puck like he's the godsend to women everywhere then I turned my attention to make a crude gesture with his pelvis towards the girl. Her face quickly turns red as she looks down at her white sneakers and I shake my head at my friend because I have come to expect this from him cause he is a self-proclaim sex shark.

"No comment, just no comment" I said shaking my head.

"Once you lose your virginity, you'll know the enjoys of fuckin around. It's one of the peeks of being a badass" Puck said chuckling.

"No thank you, I don't plan on giving up my virginity frivolously. I want it to be special and exactly mean something" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Forever the romantic, aren't we Rach?" Mike asked nudging me with his shoulder.

"In a way, yes" I reply.

"Not like anyone would want to sleep with a freak like you" Someone said.

I turned to see that it's Finn with a sneer on his face and I ignore him because he isn't worth wasting my breath on him or the effort that would come with it so what's the point. This seems to irk him that I wasn't choosing to go back and forth with him as he pushes me a slightly then the guys rushed to my side as they glare at the quarterback but I stop them from doing something that they'll regret or off of the team.

"I'm talking to you, ya freak" Finn said glaring at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you, dude? You never put your hands on a girl. Not cool" Sam said frowning.

"She's not a girl if she has a dick in-between her legs" Finn said smirking.

"I don't know what your problem is with me or why you seem hell-bent on making my life hell but lets to leave this off of the field" I said to smooth things over.

"Hell no, I'm gonna make your life because you're infecting the football with your freakiness and once I convince Coach of that, she'll kick your freaky ass to the curb" Finn said walking away.

 _This is gonna be a long and brutal practice._

And true to his words, Finn didn't make it easy on me whatsoever because every time I got the ball, the guys that were supposed to be blocking for me weren't doing their jobs as I'm sacked hard into the ground. I'm forced onto the ground more times that I can count and it's starting to get annoying, making me want fight all of them as the quarterback stands back with Aizimo and Karofsky snickering behind my back.

Coach Beiste calls a break and I couldn't be more grateful than I am right because I'm sore in places that I didn't know that could be sore especially in my right leg as I landed on it wrong with the last tackle. I hiss lowly as I struggle to lower myself on the bench before sighing in sweet relief when I got off of my feet then feel something cool touching my forehead. I looked up to see that it's Gabriela pressing a cool water bottle to my forehead then offering it to me with a kind sympathetic smile on her my face as I take it from her with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Gabby" I said downing half the water in a few large gulps.

"These guys aren't taking it easy on you, aren't they?" Gabriela asked looking other football players.

"They're no joke I can tell you that" I said sighing.

"Are you that joining was a good idea?" Gabriela said turning her attention to me.

"I have my reasons for doing this and it's well worth the bumps and bruises besides I can handle anything that these guys can dish out" I said.

"If you say so but there are a few of us that would prefer you in one piece" Gabriela said her cheek darkening slightly. "I get the feeling that I won't be able to talk you out of this but try to not over do it, okay"

"You have my word" I said with a nod.

"Good, see you later" Gabriela said before running off to join the rest of the Cheerios.

 _Well that was weird._ Couch Beiste has run through some plays for the big game on the Friday but a few of the guys along with Finn were determined to see me miss up or see me make a fool of myself. I don't understand by they have such a vendetta against me but it's only going to fuel my drive to show all of them what Rachel Berry is made of. By the time practice was over, I'm covering in bruises and sore all over along with my right leg bothering me more than it was earlier. I reached to grab my workout bag but it was taken before I could get it and I looked to see that it's Quinn who by the way, unbelievably beautiful in her Cheerios uniform as she holds out her hand expectantly.

"Keys"

"What?" I asked snapping out of my trance.

"I need your car keys, Rachel" Quinn repeats herself.

"Why do you need my car keys for, Quinn?" I asked confused.

"Because I'm driving since your leg is bothering you"

"Quinn, I'm more than equipped to drive and my leg isn't bothering me that much" I said shaking my head.

"Rachel, I'm not letting you drive so either hand them or I'll take them from you. Your choice" Quinn said raising an eyebrow, asking me to challenge her.

I sigh to myself, knowing that either way that I'm not drive home so I reached into my workout bag to grab my keys then handing them to Quinn as she looks happy that I didn't put up a fight. I follow her off of the football field to the parking lot where my car is located as she unlocks it before placing our bags in the backseat then getting into the driver's seat as I struggled to get into the passenger's side. I could see the worry and concern written on that beautiful face and I hate that I'm cause of it because it was the last thing that I want to do make the Head Cheerio worry about my health.

It wasn't long before we reached my house as the blonde angel parks the car in the driveway as I struggled get out of the car before trying to get my backpack and workout of the back but she wasn't having any of it. The HBIC orders me to walk inside the house as she carries our stuff inside and I was going to argue that I carry my own things but she glares at me, shutting down any argument that I might have had. I resided myself with walking up the steps of my porch before opening the door of the house and quickly found myself on the ground with three dogs jumping all over me to get my attention.

I struggled to them off of me but they overpowered me with sheer amount of their combined body weight as wet tongues attack my face before Quinn calls them off as they scurry into the house. The cheerleader helps me to my feet before taking me by the hand as she leads me into the house, setting me to sit on the couch. Quinn goes into the kitchen to feed Xavier, Charlie and Athena before returning to the living room, sitting nest to me as she slowly lifts my leg onto her lap and I hiss a little followed by a sigh of relief. The Cheerio rolls my pants up, exposing my legs as she slowly kneels the tense flesh of my thigh and it hurt slightly but the pain turned into relief as she continues to massage my sore.

"Feel better?"

"Much. I didn't know that you were a masseuse"

"It was Coach's idea to take massage lesson for when we get sore muscles and not pull something" Quinn said continuing her administrations.

"I could get used to this. Remind to thank Sue later for this" I said jokingly.

"Better you could. I could massage something else if you want me to, hmm Rachel" Quinn said smirking sexily.

I gulped as I twitched in my compression shorts as Quinn gives me sexy as hell look before giggling slightly then leans forwards to press her lips against my own as she nibbles on my bottom lip playfully. _God, what is this girl doing to me? Why is she torturing so deliciously this? It's only serving to make me want her more?_ The Head Cheerio pulls back slightly as she looks me in the eyes before pecking me on the lips as set my leg down the couch.

"I'm putting you on a couch rest for the night so no doing any unnecessary movement, got it?" Quinn asked pointing her finger in my face.

"Yes Ma'am" I said with a mock salute.

"Good, now I'm cooking dinner so any requests?" Quinn asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Not really but I have to let you know that I'm a vegan"

"I know. Puck told me during French" Quinn said smiling.

"Oh that's nice of… wait what? NOAH'S TAKING FRENCH?!" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, we have French together for fifth period. He didn't tell you?" Quinn asked frowning.

"Oh he's so gonna get it for not telling me" I said crossing my arms and pouting like a five year old.

"I'm sure that he had his reasons for not telling you so don't be too hard on him"

"But still. He should've told me but I'll try to go easy on him"

"That's my girl" Quinn said smiling.

 _For you, I'll be anything you want me to be._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 20


	21. Chapter 21

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 21

* * *

Rachel's POV

When Quinn said that I wasn't allowed to get up from the couch, she was dead on me not leaving the couch for any other reason than going to the bathroom because I tried to help her with dinner and I was rewarded by a hard shove, forcing me back on the couch. I don't like not being able to help her but the Head Cheerio was deadest on me not lifting a finger and just resting on the couch for the rest of the night as she feed me dinner like I was helpless which I didn't mind too much but still.

My hands aren't broke and I could feed myself but the thought of a beautiful girl feeding me definitely has its peeks as she puts the dishes once everyone was eaten before returning to place my right leg back in her lap as she massages it. The blonde angel's hands are gifts from the Gods and having them all over me feels amazing as I try to hold back my moans but it was difficult because it feels so good then she looks at me out the corner of her eye with this playfulness.

"Rachel?"

"Y-Yes Q-Quinn" I said swallowing thickly.

"You have something on your lip" Quinn asked pointing to my lip.

"I do" I said wiping my lip but I didn't see anything. "Did I get it?"

Before I knew it, Quinn has her lips pressed against my own as she flicks her tongue against my upper lip as my cheeks are set aflame as she pulls back with an amused smirk on her face before continuing with her massage. _Dear God, this girl is going to be the death of me. No, she's not. If Quinn gets to tease me then I get to tease her back._ I reached over to cup the Cheerio's cheek, making her look at me as I could her breath hitch as my lips ghosts over hers as I reached behind her to grab the remote before returning to my original position.

I hear the blonde angel whimper a little as she looks at me with a pout and I almost felt bad for teasing her like that but she started it and I'm just playing game. I flipped on the TV, flipping through the channels that I didn't notice my leg being set on the couch until I felt weight shift and a feminine body is laying on top of mine, causing me to look into a pair hazel green eyes staring back at me. I gulped audibly as Quinn looks at me with content smile on her face, wrapping her arms around my waist then resting her head on my chest looking at the TV and I'm sure that she could hear how fast my heart was beating.

"Calm down Rachel, I don't bite" Quinn said giggling. "Unless you want me to"

"W-Would you really if a-ask you to?" I asked failing horribly at sounding confidently.

"Just say the word and I will" Quinn said smirking.

"Bite me"

I don't know what possessed me to tell Quinn to actually bite me but I wasn't expecting her to do the deed until I felt her teeth lightly biting on my neck sending pleasurable shockwaves through me as I let out a rather loud groan. The Cheerio pulls to me in the eyes as my breathing is slightly irregular before smirking smugly as her hand slips under my shirt, lightly dragging her nail against my stomach as lightly bites my neck. I moan as I grip the couch cushion as I try to keep myself grounded and not get a raging boner from this and whoever is watching seems to be in my favor as the doorbell rings but it doesn't seem to stop the girl on stop of me.

"Q-Quinn, s-someone's at the d-door" I said breathlessly.

"They can come back later. We're a little busy at the moment" Quinn said continuing her administrations.

"Quinn, it could be important" I said blushing.

"Fine" Quinn said pulling back.

I sighed in relief as Quinn gets up to answer the door as Noah walks in with a smile on his face, holding up one of his new video games that he's been wanting since forever.

"I thought that you had work today" I said confused.

"Well I was going to be but I remember that I'm my own boss and I can take the day off if I want to and how often do I get to hang out with my JewBro" Puck said smirking.

"Puck, as much as I love hearing say that you like spending time with me, you're always here" I said shaking my head.

"True but you love it when I'm here and I get to kick your ass in Uncharted 3" Puck said loading up the PS3.

I hopped off of the couch as I take seat next to Noah before he hands me a controller as I looked up at Quinn who hasn't moved from the door and patted the space to me with a smile on her. She shakes her head a little but there's a smile on her face as she walks over towards us before sitting next to me as the jock hands her the third controller before pressing start and it wasn't long before she was kicking the both of our asses. I knew that the Cheerio was amazing sniper in Call of Duty but who knew that she would be good at Uncharted 3 too because I didn't and it was obvious that Noah wasn't expecting it. The blonde angel was really into the game and very competitive, making her even hotter than I already thought she was. After a few games with Quinn winning a good majority of them, the jock was getting annoyed with losing since he wasn't accustomed to doing it so much as she looks at him with a smug smirk on his face.

"Fuck how are you so good at video games?" Puck asked running his hand along his Mohawk.

"Or maybe you just suck at them" Quinn asked smirking.

"You what, Fabray?" Puck asked frowning.

"What is that, Puckerman?"

"I want a rematch and whoever losses has do whatever the winner wants for a week"

"Oh you're so on. Pick your poison" Quinn said rubbing her hands together menacingly.

"Guys, I don't think that this is a good idea" I said apprehensively.

"Don't worry Rachel, I got this" Quinn said kissing my cheek.

 _That's not why I'm worried._ Noah places the disc for Call of Duty in and it wasn't long before the sounds of explosions and gun shots are heard through the room as the two most competitive people I know compete against each other in a showdown that someone will leave with a very bruised ego. There's no tell who will win and I know for sure that someone isn't going to be happy with the arrangement that is to follow once everything is said and done. Xavier rest half of his body on top of my lap, whimper softly as I rub his ears into order to calm him down.

"I know buddy, I know. This is going to end well" I said to myself mostly.

The end with Quinn being victorious over Noah who looked disheartened by the news of his defeat and his new arrangement being a slave for a week but he brought this on himself since it was his idea. The cheerio looked rather proud with herself as she thinks of the first thing that she wanted the jock to do by tapping her chin thoughtfully with her manicured finger.

"Can you think fast of what you want me to do?" Puck asked frowning.

"Okay, have it your way. I want you to come to school in the Cheerios' uniform" Quinn said smirking.

"What? Are you trying to get me killed? If Sylvester sees me in it, she'll rip my balls off and fed them to me" Puck said fearful.

"Coach is gonna be out for the day because of personal issues so you're safe but you're wearing the girls uniform" Quinn explains.

"Fuck, fine" Puck said frowning.

Noah stays for a little while longer but his mom called him to come home, leaving me alone with Quinn once again as I looked at her with a conduced look on my face.

"Are you really gonna to make him wear the Cheerios uniform?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup" Quinn said smiling.

"Quinn, can you not embarrass Noah too much? He's still my friend and I don't want him getting hurt in all of this" I said.

"Don't worry Rachel, I won't take it too far. I can promise you that" Quinn said taking my hand in hers.

"Thank you" I said smiling.

We watched a littler before it started getting late as we decided to turn in for the night, walking up the stairs as I walked into my room to change out of my compression shorts into a pair of boxers because they were getting a little uncomfortable, grey basketball shorts and t-shirt. I walked out of my room to let Charlie, Xavier and Athena one more time tonight as I'm walking down the hallway, Quinn is walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around her prefect body, causing me to instantly get hard. _Fuck, she's only wearing a towel. Completely naked. Quinn. Towel. Naked._ The Cheerio stops to see that I'm standing in the hallway with a smug smile on her face before adding an extra sway in her hips as she passes me as I stand froze but she stops next to me, kissing me on the cheek.

"Night… baby"

I groaned hardly at the nickname as well as her voice sounding like liquid sex, making me harder than I've been in my life and I know that this girl is trying to kill me as I make my way into the bathroom to relieve myself.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 21


	22. Chapter 22

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 22

* * *

Quinn's POV

I woke up at 5 am like I do every morning to get ready for Cheerio practice with the rest of the squad and I really don't want to because I have to wake up at this godforsaken hour. I dragged myself out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I take my toiletries and my Cheerio uniform into the bathroom to shower, turning the hot water on before stepping inside, letting warm water run over my body.

Once that's done, I step out of the shower then put my uniform on and putting my hair in a high ponytail, brushing my teeth before walking out of the bathroom to see Xavier and Athena laying on top of each other. Xavier opens his eyes, looking up at me with his tongue out of his mouth as he wags his tail happily and I giggle slightly as I walk over to him, ruffling his fur as he licks my cheek.

I wipe the saliva off of my face but turning to vanity in here to apply makeup to my face before grabbing my backpack as well as my Cheerio's bag, walking down the stairs when a wonderful smell waffles in. _Bacon? That can't be… I must be imagining it but there's no missing that glorious smell._ I walked into the kitchen to see Rachel standing over the stove appearing to be cooking bacon before placing it on a plate before turning it off and looking in my direction with a mega watt smile on her face.

"Good morning, Quinn" Rachel said smiling.

"You cooked bacon? I thought that you were Jewish and a vegan" I said confused.

"Both are true but I don't expect you to convert to Judaism or veganism just because I am but I must asked you to wash the pot and pans that you use to cook the dead animals with" Rachel said simply.

There's two plates with pancakes, eggs, bacon and fruit on plate and I couldn't believe that Rachel through of this for me because no one has ever involuntary cooked me except for Mom but she only cooked because Dad was making her. The diva takes me by the hand, leading to the table and pulling out my chair for me like a gentleman then pushing it in when I sit down as I cut into the pancake, causing me to moan in appreciation. This is heavenly and it's like a food orgasm in my mouth as I continue to eat until the food was all gone, setting my utensils down and looking the singer with an appreciative glaze.

"Rachel, that was amazing" I said smiling. "Where did you learn how to cook like that?"

"Thanks, I'm glad that you like it and learn how to cook by taking a couple of cooking class at the local community center" Rachel said taking the dishes to the sink. "It was either learn how to cook or order a lot of takeout"

"You're really good at it. Why are you up at five am?" I asked curious.

"I'm always up at five am because I'm usually working out around this time" Rachel said leaning against the counter.

"Working out? Willing?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows together.

Rachel nods.

"You're so weird but in a good way" I said giggling.

"That's a start" Rachel said folding her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm?" Rachel asked before letting out a nervous laugh. "Nothing, don't worry about it"

"Rachel, what did you mean by that?" I asked raising my eyebrow, challenging her.

"D-Don't worry about it, Quinn" Rachel said blushing. "I-It's n-nothing"

I get up from the table, walking around it before taking Rachel's hand in my own as batted my eyelashes at her as her cheeks turn a bright red and swallowing thickly as it wasn't long before she break down.

"It's just that someone has called weird and never in a good way so when you said that I was weird in a good way, it was a first that someone meant it in that way" Rachel said.

"Oh Rachel, you're special and I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I didn't mean to make you think about that" I said apologizing.

"It's okay, Quinn. You didn't know and I don't blame you" Rachel said bringing my hand up to her lip, placing a chaste on it. "Come on, I'll drive you to practice so you won't be late and have Coach Sylvester yell at you.

"Rachel, you don't-"

"I know but I want to and it means that I get to spend more time with you" Rachel said smiling.

My heart flutters at Rachel's declaration as she takes my bags from me, leading me out the door to the car before opening the passenger side door for me then closing it behind me as she puts our stuff in the back before getting in herself. The singer pulls out of the driveway and onto the curb towards the school, getting us there in a minutes since there's was hardly any traffic along the way before parking in the parking lot.

The only ones that would be here right now are the teacher and Cheerios as Rachel opens the door for me, holding out her hand to help me out which I take as I get my Cheerios bag out of the back of the car. We walked to the football field when the squad was waiting for me as the singer walks up the bleachers as I get their attention before making them stretch properly then run around the football field until I said stop.

I looked back over my shoulders to Rachel watching with a smile on her face as she waves at me and I give her a smile before turning back to the squad to see some of them slacking before telling them to run faster. A several laps a few of them were out of breath and on the verge of throwing up their breakfast but I didn't care before turning on the music, watch them go through the routine and giving critiques when necessary when the loud yelling of one Coach Sylvester is heard. I turned to see her standing on the bleachers in her infamous track suit with her megaphone almost glued to her mouth, yelling insults at the squad.

"You think that this is hard? Try being water boarded, now that's hard. I want see prefect and not whatever this shit is. Q, can't you handle these sloppy babies"

"I got this, Coach. Trust me"

"You better"

We go through the routine a few more times before getting it down packed and I let the squad hit the shower which I'm sure that they appreciate as they practically dragged themselves off of the field as fast as they could with their sore muscles. I was about to walk over towards Rachel when one of the baby Cheerio wanted to talk to me about one of the stunts that she was performing in and I had to explain to how to do it right so she wouldn't get hurt trying when Santana walks up to me, pinkies linked with Brittany's.

"Sup Q-ball" Santana replies.

"Hey Satan, Britt" I said smiling.

"Quinn, my dad said something wanting to talk to you about something" Brittany said furrowing her eyebrows. "Did you do something bad?"

"No, not that I'm aware of" I said shaking my head.

I instantly knew what officer Pierce wanted to talk to me about but I couldn't tell them what it was about because I just I cant… not yet because I'm not ready for anyone finding out what at Rachel's house with my Dad. I just have to keep it under wraps for now until I can figure out what my step is gonna be as Santana looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I know that she's not going to let go easily but she doesn't say anything. The Latina looks at something beyond before gesturing for me to look as well and I do seeing that the singer is talking with Gabriela, instantly my blood start boiling. _This girl just doesn't know when to quit and well enough alone._

"Calm yourself Q, steam's coming out of your ears" Santana taunts.

"Shut up, San" I said strutting over them.

I'm gonna set this girl straight before Rachel gets into entangled in this bitch's web but I didn't get to do when she gets up, waving at Rachel before climbing down the bleachers. The singer sees me and walks down to me meet me at the bottom of the bleachers with a smile on her face before handing my backpack then frowns slightly as she looks me.

"Are you okay, Quinn? You seem tense" Rachel said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired from practice is all so… what did Gabriela want?" I asked casually.

"She wanted to know if we were on for after school" Rachel said shrugging.

"After school, you guys going on a date or something" I said trying to stay calm.

"Date? No, we have a project for History and she's my partner besides I don't like Gabby like that. She's a nice girl and all but I have my eyes on someone else" Rachel said blushing.

"Right, this mysterious girl that you won't tell me about" I teased.

"It's n-not like that. She's mystery to me because I'm not sure where I stand with her but I think I'm gonna find out soon"

"Oh? Are you going to ask her out?" I asked smiling, even though it was fake.

"I don't think that I'm ready to ask her out yet cause she might say no but I think winning the first game of the season will help my chance with her"

I grabbed Rachel's hand, stopping from going anywhere and pulling her into a tight hug because I hate that she's putting herself in harm's way for a stupid girl's affections that doesn't know how special this girl is. _This bitch doesn't deserve to have someone's determined and kind as Rachel and if I ever met this girl, I'm giving her a piece of my mind._

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel asked hugging me.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I want you to promise me something" I said pulling back slightly.

"Anything" Rachel said with a nod.

"Promise me that you'll be careful because I don't want you getting hurt out there"

"Don't worry Quinn, I'll be fine" Rachel said smiling.

"No, I'm serious Rachel, I need you to promise me that you'll careful" I said taking her face in my hands. "I don't want anything to happen to you"

Rachel looks me in the eyes for a moment before taking my hands in her, kissing both of me then smiling reassuringly.

"I promise that I will be careful. You have my word"

"Okay" I said sighing to myself.

We walked into school and I have to say that it was pretty much blur for the most part but I was ready to go home and just sleep but I didn't want to leave Rachel alone with that Gabriela girl. I don't know anything about this bitch yet she wants to sink her claws into someone as innocent and trusting as the singer so I employ the help of one of the nerds for the Detective Club aka Wannabe Sherlock Holmes's. I told them to find out everything about this Gabriela Cortez without drawing attention to themselves when I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and it's text from Rachel saying that she was done so I walked towards the library.

When I reached the door of the library, I looked through the small window in the door to see Rachel leaning against the table, taking to the bitch who was holding a book close to her chest about something. I didn't like how close the bitch was to the singer and before I knew it, she leans forward and capturing Rachel in a lip-lock and saw red as I hear someone calling my name and having around my waist, stopping me from beating the shit of out of this girl.

"Quinn, calm down!" Rachel said holding me.

"Calm down! Calm down! How can I calm down when this bitch is kissing you like she was?! I outta ripe her fuckin throat out! I knew that she was the girl that you fuckin liked!" I said letting out a humorless laugh.

"Quinn! I don't like Gabriela like that and I have told you that repeatedly. I never lied to you and she kissed me" Rachel said frowning. "I like you!"

My jaw dropped to the ground as Rachel looked at me like someone poured ice water down her shirt because I couldn't believe that I was the girl that she was pinning after and changing herself for. _How long? How long has she felt this way about me? Why didn't she tell me that she was doing all of this to win my affections?_ Neither one of us noticed Gabriela leaving the library in tears as we wrapped up in each other.

"W-What?" I asked shocked.

"I like you Quinn a lot but I thought that if I join the football team and changed my look that you would think that I was worthy of your affections" Rachel said sighing.

"Rachel, I-"

"I know, I know it was stupid to think that doing all of this would change your opinion of me. I'm just a stupid freak that it's in love with the most beautiful girl in the world and it was stupid of me to think I would be to obtain something that so far out of my reach to begin" Rachel said smiling a decapitating smile.

"Rachel, listen-"

"You don't have to say anything Quinn, I get it. I'm not worthy and you don't have to spare my feelings, like I any to begin with. We can keep things civil and I won't try to come onto. See you at home" Rachel said giving me the keys to the car before running off.

I chased after her but damn, this girl was fast and I lost her in one of the various hallways. _Fuck, why didn't I see this coming? Why didn't I see Rachel's feelings sooner? Dammit, I'm such an idiot. Rachel I'm… I'm so sorry._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 22


	23. Chapter 23

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 23

* * *

Quinn's POV

I can't believe that all this time that Rachel had a fuckin crush on me and I didn't even notice a damn thing plus there's no telling how long she felt this way about me and I put her through so much. The singer has been herself through joining the football team, harassment and pain from the guys because of me, just so I would notice her and return her feelings and now she thinks that it's all for nothing which isn't true at all. I wish that had saw this a lot sooner or Rachel wouldn't be feel so much heartbreak right now and it's all my fault.

 _God, I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I notice her feelings for me sooner? Why didn't I tell her much she means me? Fuck, she protected me, put her in damn harm's way and fucking took in me when I had no one else to turn to. What the hell is wrong with me? I have to talk Rachel. I have to talk to her right now and make her see that I care about her more than just being friends. I'm getting my head out of my ass._ I drove to house, parking the car in the driveway before running inside and looked over all the place to find Rachel but I couldn't find her anywhere in the house then I pulled my cell phone out, dialing Sam's number. I asked him if Rachel was with him but she wasn't him then I called Mike asking the same thing but I got the same answer and making increasingly more worried as I called Puck's number.

"You called the Puckster, what can I do for you?" Puck answers cockily.

"Puck, is Rachel with you?" I asked worried.

"No, she's not. I'm at work, what's wrong?" Puck asked turning serious.

"Rachel told me that she liked me and she-" I said.

"Thank God, she finally said something. How are you two crazy lovebirds?" Puck asked teasingly.

"Puck, Rachel thinks that I have any romantic feelings for her" I said getting annoyed.

"You turned her down. Very uncool, Fabray" Pucks said frowning.

"I didn't turn her down, Puck! What is with you and Rachel, not letting explain myself before you run your mouths?!" I asked frowning. "I tried to tell her that I feel the same that she does but Rachel wouldn't me get a word in before she ran and I don't know where the hell she went"

"Oh, my bad. I didn't know and I'm glad that you like my JewBro but if you hurt her, I'll make you regret it" Puck said threateningly.

"I did get it but we have to find Rachel first. Where is the first place that she would go if she's upset?"

"Um uh it probably be her room to sing her problems away since her room's soundproof" Puck said scratching his Mohawk.

"I checked every room in the house, Puck. She's not here" I said shaking my head.

"Then she's probably… wait why are you in Rachel's house, Quinn?" Puck asked frowning. "Please tell me that you didn't break into her house?"

"No, I didn't break into her house and that's besides the point because I need to know where the diva went" I said desperately.

"Okay, okay just relax Quinn. If I know Rachel, it's better to just leave her alone for awhile. She's come back on her own" Puck said sighing.

"Puck, Rachel's not a puppy. She's a short and vulnerable teenaged girl out there in the world by herself. Anything could happen to her" I said heatedly.

"Look Quinn, I've known Rachel a lot longer than you have and Rachel may be short but she's not in the slightest vulnerable as you think she is and not because she can hits from guys that outweigh her by a couple hundred pounds. Trust me, it's just best to leave her alone for now" Puck said.

"Okay but she's not back by ten then I'm going out looking for you and if anything happens to between now and then your ass is grass, Puckerman" I said hanging up the phone.

I can't believe that Puck wants me waiting for Rachel instead of actually looking for her and here I thought he was her best friend and yet he's not out there, looking for her as it seems like he doesn't even care. I'm pacing back and forth in the living room, biting on my nail of my thumb anxiously waiting for any word from the singer but I haven't heard a word from her as I tried calling her phone.

I left voice messages, text messages, and Facebook chat message and yet no answer as it begins to feel like rejection as I slump to the floor, pulling my knees into my chest as Xavier nuzzles into my cheek. I rubbed his head as Athena and Charlie themselves into my lap, like they were trying to comfort me which I could definitely use right about now because I've never been this worried over someone before and I hate how it's making me feel.

 _I just want Rachel home so I can hold her and never let her go. Rachel, where are you? Why did you run from me? Please come back to me safe._ I don't know when I started crying but I couldn't stop them as much as I wanted to because I hated myself for the things that I put Rachel through and being such an idiot for not seeing what was in front of me. For always thinking that I was such a perceptive person, I really was blind for not seeing how wonderful the football player was to me or how much she truly cared for me as I cried myself in exhaustion on the floor.

I didn't stay on the floor for too long as I feel myself being lifted and carried but I was too tired to realize what was going on as I snuggled into something warm before placing on something a lot softer and cover with something. I feel someone lightly pushing my hair out of my face before feeling a pair of lips touch my forehead then lightly walk away as I cracked open my eyes slightly to see someone walking away as they close the door behind them before stumbling into a dreamless sleep.

I instantly jolted awake before rubbing the sleep out of my eyes then turning to see that it's six-thirty in the morning before realizing that I'm in my room in my bed instead of the floor in the living room. _How? When? How did get into my room? I know that I didn't walk up here… Rachel! She came home last night._

I threw the covers off of my body before running across the hallway, forcing the door to Rachel's room open to find that her bed is perfectly made, like she hasn't slept in it at all as I deflated before checking the bathroom but finding it empty as well. I walked down the stairs to check the living room which was empty then the kitchen and finding it empty as well but there was a plate of food on the table with a note next to it in cursive lettering. I picked it up to see that it was from Rachel.

 _ **Quinn,**_

 _ **I apologize for worrying like I did yesterday and it wasn't my intention to do but I needed to clear my head. I will uphold my word by not coming onto you or making you uncomfortable or bring up my feelings for you ever again. I still want to stay here but I doubt that you'll be seeing much of me around the house with the extra practice with the team and I'm trying to figure out some things. I made you breakfast and I want you to eat all of it because I'm not sure if you have Cheerios practice today or not but I still want you to eat something nutritious.**_

 _ **~Rachel Barbra Berry**_

 _What? What?! What the fucking hell?! She couldn't wake me up to tell me that she was okay but she could a goddamn note telling me to eat. Who the hell does this shit?! No, I'm not letting her slip through my fingers like this. I'm Quinn Fabray and I always get want what I want and I want Rachel fuckin Berry._

I marched up the stairs to get ready for school and luckily I didn't have Cheerios practice which I am grateful for because I am pulling out all the stops to show one Rachel Berry that I am the Head Bitch In Charge and I can have anyone I want regardless of social stature. I took a quick shower before walking into my room to find the prefect outfit that I know that will make every boy drool over me including the football played and make the girls want to be me.

It was spaghetti blouse that shows off enough cleavage without being slutty about it, black leggings that hugs my curves, three gold bangles on each wrists, black flats before applying light makeup to my face. I use my curling iron to curl my hair into loose ringlets before putting in a simple red clip then turning to face the all three dogs laying on my bed, waiting their opinions.

"You think that this will attract Rachel or no?"

Charlie barks as he excitedly hangs out his tongue and I giggle as I place a kiss on each of their heads before grabbing my backpack then down the stairs to see that Rachel left the keys to her car on the hook by the door. I took it on my way out as I lock it behind me before climbing into the car and driving off towards school to see that there was hardly anyone there which was perfect because I didn't want that big of an audience for this.

I parked the car in the parking lot before strutting over to the football field where I knew for sure that Rachel was going to be and I was right as always in her uniform as I walked over towards her. Some of the guys were opening gawking at me as I smirked to myself as the singer was sitting on the bench next to Sam, laughing at something that he had said when he looks up at me with widen eyes as she turns around to me standing over her with my arms folded.

"Q-Quinn, w-what are you d-doing here?" Rachel asked genuinely shocked.

"For one, I go to school here and two, really Rachel? A fuckin note?" I asked frowning. "You couldn't have woken me and took me that you were okay"

"I'm-I'm sorry. I-I didn't w-want to wake you"

"That's still no excuse and I'm hurt that you ran away from me yesterday without letting me get a word in at all" I said crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry but I-"

"No, you've done enough talking yesterday so it's my turn. I'm sorry that you put through that heartache, I'm really am" I said sighing.

"Quinn, I get it and I understand. No harm, no foul" Rachel said sadly.

"No, you don't get it and you don't understand" I said shaking my head.

"But I do" Rachel said standing up. "And you don't have to spare my feelings"

 _Ugh, this girl is so stubborn sometimes and I need to get through that thick head of hers_. I grab her by the collar of her jersey and pull in her for a heated kiss as she squeaks in surprised but it didn't stop me from taking her bottom lip in-between my teeth, nibbling it. I'm rewarded by a moan as the singer's body placing her hands on either side of my hips, pulling me into her as our bodies melted into each other as much as they could with her gear in the way. The kiss heated up more as lips, teeth and tongues got involved as I lace one of my hands into luscious almond brown hair and wrapping the other around her neck, pulling her in close before pulling away slightly but staying close enough to resting our forehead against each other.

"I like you, Rachel. I like you a lot and I am not losing you to anyone" I said pecking her on the lips. "Friday night after the game, you and I are going out. I don't take no for answer"

"O-Okay Quinn" Rachel stammered.

"Good" I said smirking.

"Quinn, what the fuck?!" Finn yells.

 _Dammit, I forgot that he's here too. This isn't going to well._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 23


	24. Chapter 24

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 24

* * *

Rachel's POV

Well my plan of being a ghost around Quinn has been shot to hell and in all honesty I'm glad that it was because I never thought that Quinn would admit that she likes me in the romantic sense or kiss me in front of the whole football team. I wasn't expecting the Head Cheerio to show up to morning practice dressed like she was and I swear that I nearly jizzed my pants but thankful I didn't because that would have been very uncomfortable.

After I ran off yesterday, I went straight for the community center as I grabbed the first pair of boxing gloves that I came across before going hard on the worn down punching bag that hangs from the ceiling as I punched and kicked as hard and fast as I could. I wanted the pain in my heart to stop so I do what I normally when I'm upset about something and let it out through précised punches and kicks due to all my training in kickboxing.

I've doing kickboxing since I was eleven years and got into my first fight with Daniel Junior Hall and his buddies on the playground and it wasn't even a fair as Daniel and his buddies thought it was a good idea to beat up a little girl half their size and my Dads were there when I came home all covered in blood and bruises.

I had to clean myself up in that lonely house with no one there to tell me that it was going to be okay or kiss away the pain like I had hoped that someone would but that's just how it goes and life isn't fair especially for someone like me. I never felt more alone, afraid and angry than I did that day and I decided that I would do something about but what so I went to the community center to clear my head as I thought up a solution to my problem that's when I saw it.

I saw a class of people punching and kicking and I was entranced by the raw beauty and power of it all that I knew that this is the solution to my problem as it would give me a way to protect myself from the bullies but also not feel so alone. I instantly joined the class even the instructor was apprehensive about joining such intense but I wanted to do this and I never do anything half so it only means that I had to prove that I am able to handle myself which I did as I took to kickboxing like a fish to water.

I poured everything I had… all my anger, pain, hurt, and fear into being able to protect myself and it showed over the years when I no longer needed to take the lessons but I continued take them because it was something that I liked doing and there's always to learn besides I didn't want my sense to get dulled. I beat the punching bag until my body was completely sore before dropping to my knee in exhaustion and I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my face as I was grateful that I was alone at the time.

I dragged myself because I knew that I could stay there, hiding from my problem but I was hoping that Quinn gone to bed so I could sneak into the house undetected but I was only half right as I found her on the floor by the couch, sleeping. I instantly knew that she was waiting up for me but had fallen asleep in the process and I couldn't help that I feel happy that she tried to wait up for as I carefully take the sleeping in my arms up the stairs before putting her to bed.

I kissed her on the forehead before exiting out of her room into my own as I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and it wasn't long before the exhaustion got to me as I fell into a dreamless sleep only to be awaken by my alarm clock then pulling myself out of bed. I skipped my morning workout because I did feel like it so I took a quick shower before putting on my workout gear as I walked down the stairs into the kitchen to fix the still sleeping blonde angel a healthy breakfast before leaving for practice, not knowing what was going to be in store for me.

The kiss that we shared and the cheerleader practically telling me that we were going out after the game was amazing and I felt like I was on top of the world only to have it ruined by that idiot Finn Hudson as he rushes over towards us as I pulled her behind my back. I don't know why he has it out for me or so hung up on the HBIC after she dumped but I'm not going to let him harm her by any means and I will use my skills for when he steps out of line which I have feeling that he might with his shallow breathing and his face bright red.

"What the hell are you doing kissing the freak? Is this what you dump me for?" Finn asked glaring at me hard. "Half of a girl who'll never be able to satisfy your needs like a true man can"

"You're not a true man and you'll never be able to satisfy needs with that a tiny prick of yours" Quinn said glaring back at Finn.

A crowd started to form around us and this is really getting out of hand as Finn trembles with anger as it overcomes him as he throws the first punch as I pushed Quinn out of harms way but it left me wide open as it connects with my left cheek. I managed to dodge the next punch by ducking underneath the quarterback's arm, delivering a quick jab to his side followed up sweeping his feet from up under him causing him to fall hard on his back.

Finn looks up at me in shock but quickly lunges at me, throwing the both of us to the ground before straddling my body with his weight as he punches me in the face as the head Cheerio tries to pull him off of me but he pushes her onto the ground with a hard slap to the face without looking back to see if she was okay.

My anger boils when I see the most beautiful creature on the world as I kicked the quarterback in between the legs as he lets out a loud howl of pain, kneeling over to the side as I punched him repeatedly over and over again in the face for hurting Quinn the way that he did. Finn's face is all bloody and bruised and I would've done more damage if Sam and Mike weren't holding me back from doing so as I struggled against them to get at him when the head Cheerio comes into my line of sight. Her cheek is slightly red from the slap from her douchebag of ex boyfriend and it gets my blood boiling all over again as I wanted to kick his ass but she takes my face in her hands, forcing me to look at her instead.

"Rachel, I need you to calm down"

"I can't claim down Quinn! He fuckin hit you and I can't let that slide" I said growling almost animalistic.

"I know hoe you feel, Rachel I really because when he hit you the first time, I was so scared that I was going to lose you and I hated that I felt that way" Quinn said her lower lip trembling.

"You're not going to lose me, Quinn" I said as my anger dissipates. "Guys, you can let me go now"

"What the heck is going on here?" Coach Beiste said showing up on the scene with Puck close behind.

"Berry here, went crazy and started attacking Finn like a psycho" Aizimo said pointing a finger at me.

"That's damn lie and you know it, Aizimo!" Sam said angrily. "He attacked her first and Quinn too when she tried to pull him off of her. She has the bruise on her face to prove it!"

"It's true, Coach" Karofsky said shocking everyone including me. "Fabray was talkin to Berry and Hudson went ballistic when he saw them kiss. Words got exchanged and Hudson threw the first punch"

"Hudson, you're suspended from the team and you're gonna see Friggins. Karofsky, make sure he gets there" Coach Beiste said glaring Hudson who's still on the ground before turning to me and Quinn. "Berry, Fabray go to the nurse to get check out"

Karofsky picks Finn off of the floor before turning to walk off of the field when he looks at me over his shoulder and there's a ghost of a sad smile on his face as he takes his leave. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he would turn against the quarterback since I thought that they were friends so it doesn't make sense as to why he would help me of all people who hates… at least that's what I thought.

I feel myself being lead off of the field towards the school to see that it's Quinn and she's rather quiet as she takes me to the nurse's office which was unoccupied at the moment with just the two of us being in here. She gently pushes me onto one of the cots before turning to rummage through the cabinets for the first aid kit then pulling out some tissues out of it as she tilts my head, lightly pressing the tissues against my nose as I look into those beautiful hazel eyes that I love so much.

I lower my gaze slightly from her eyes to her pink plump lips that I had my lips not too long ago and I craved so badly to claimed them once again if I leaned forward slightly but I stopped myself from doing so as I looked into the head Cheerio's eyes once again to see the unshed tears in them. The blonde angel removes the tissues from my nose before wrapping her arms around my neck, burying her face into my shoulder trembling as I wrap my arms around her to pull into my lap as she cries and I hate that I'm once again the cause of those tears.

"Please don't cry, Quinn. I'm okay, I promise" I said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I was so scared, Rachel. I hated seeing Finn hitting the way that he was and I was afraid of what he might do if I didn't stop. I wasn't strong enough to protect you and it's because of me that you got hurt. I'm so, so sorry" Quinn said crying harder.

"It wasn't your fault that Finn's a jerk and you don't have to protect me. I want to protect you Quinn because you're my fair maiden and I would be a horrible knight if I didn't defend your honor plus you're well worth a couple of bumps and bruises"

"God, you're such a dork" Quinn said letting out a watery laugh.

"Hey! I try to be tough and you insult me. My pride is hurt" I said with a mock pout.

Quinn wipes the leftover tears in her eyes before looking me in the eyes with a small smile on her face before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on my lips and I could taste the saltiness of her tear, her cherry lip-gloss and something uniquely Quinn. The kiss ended too quickly in opinion and I let out a small discontent whimpers as the head Cheerio giggles slightly as she rests her forehead against mine as she looks at me lovingly.

"You may be a dork but you're my dorky knight in shining armor and I'm never letting you go" Quinn said giggling.

"Why do I have to be a dorky knight?" I huffed out.

"Because you are" Quinn said smirking.

"Whatever you say" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever I say" Quinn said nibbling on my earlobe.

"Q-Quinn" I said squirming underneath her. "S-Someone m-m-might see us"

"Fine but we're finishing this later" Quinn said holding out her hand.

I blush as Quinn looks at me with this predatory look in her eyes, sending shivers up my spine and blood further south than I would have like but I can't help the way that my body response to the most beautiful girl in the world standing before me as I hesitantly take her outstretched hand as she pulls me up onto my feet and I tripped over nothing before she places her hands on my hips to steady me. I looked into those beautiful hazel eyes and I know in my heart that this girl for me as I lean forward to capture her lips with my own as the head Cheerio lets out a soft moan. _Fuck, she's so sexy._

The blonde angel pushes me back gently as she smiles at me coyly with her eyes darkened with emotion and I know that she's feeling what I'm feeling as I smirk slightly to myself for bring it out of her.

"Don't get too smug because two can play that game... baby" Quinn said as her voice sounded like liquid sex.

I let out a small groan as Quinn takes my hand as we walked out of the nurse's office. _This girl is trying to kill me. I'm sure of it_

* * *

 __ ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 24


	25. Chapter 25

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 25

* * *

Rachel's POV

To say that I'm nervous would be the understatement of the millennium because I wasn't expecting Quinn to go out with me, let alone admit that she has feelings for me but she does. Now I have to plan a date after the game on Friday and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing to do or what I am going take the head Cheerio but I know that it has be spectacular and memorable because she's worth it.

I want to show the angel that I am worth taking a shot on, that I am worthy of her affections, that she means more to me than she will ever know but I can't do that if I have nothing planned which is why I called this meeting in the auditorium with the guys during lunch. _Well to be honest, I was hiding in here when they came looking for me but that's not the point because I need all the help that I can get and these guys are the best that I can do._ The guys are sitting on the floor of the stage as I'm standing in front of a portable dry erase board as I write the words 'Ideas for Date with Quinn' in black marker before turning around to face them.

"Okay guys, I need ideas and I need them to be mind-blowing"

"You took take her bowling" Sam offers.

"Sam, I say mind-blowing, not mind-numbing" I deadpanned.

"Take her to the movie" Mike said shrugging his shoulders.

"Not good enough" I said shaking my head.

"Well she's the brainy type so take her to a bookstore or something like that" Puck said balancing a pencil on his upper lip.

"It could work but not for a first date. Guys, I need you to get serious because I want this work out" I said running my hand through my hair.

"Rach, whatever you decide to do, I'm sure that Quinn'll love because you put effort into it" Sam said giving me a thumbs-up.

"I know Sam but I don't want to screw up. I want this to prefect and show her that I'm worth of her affections" I said sighing.

"Rachel, if anyone's worthy of Quinn's affections it's you because who else would put themselves in harm's way by joining the football team just to impress them. Is now agonizing over planning a date to show them that they care" Puck said placing his hands on my shoulders. "Rachel, you got this. Me and the guys have faith in you to pull this"

I looked at Sam and Mike who are giving thumbs-ups with goofy smiles on theirs faces and I know that they do believe me, making grateful that I have them in my life because I don't know what I would be doing without them. _Probably pulling my hair out or pacing back and forth on the stage. I'm glad that they're here._

"I got it!" Mike said snapping his fingers.

"You got what?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Rachel can take Quinn to that new Italian restaurant that just opened up. My Mom knows the guy that owns it and I'm sure that she could reservations if I ask her" Mike said grinning.

"Seriously? If you can do that, I will owe you big time Mike" I said smiling.

"I'll ask her after school and I'll let you know if I got the reservations or not" said Mike.

"Takes care of dinner but what am I going to after that" I said scratching my head.

"There's a smooth jazz concert playing in the park"

We jumped in surprise of the other person that we didn't know that was in the auditorium until now and we turned to see that it was Gabby who has sad and broken hearten look on her face. I hate that I put that look on her face but I didn't know that she had romantic feelings until yesterday and I feel horrible for not knowing about her feelings and yet having being rejected by me, she's attempting to help which is surprising.

"Why?"

"I heard Quinn talking about wanting to go and you asked for ideas for where to take here" Gabby said taking a interest in her shoes.

"I mean why are you helping me? I thought that you were upset with me" I said confused.

"I was upset but not with you and I'm helping you because you're my friend. You were the only one here that wanted to be friends with just regular me and not because I'm on the Cheerios" Gabby said smiling half-heartedly.

I walked over towards the edge of the stage, hopping off of it as I held out my arms towards the cheerleader as she looks at me with a confused look on her face before hesitantly walking towards me. She wraps her arms around loosely as I pulled her in for a hug because I am grateful for her help and putting aside her hurt feelings in trying to help woo Quinn because I know that doing this must be quite painful for her to do. I know that the Latina didn't have to but she didn't get it anyways because of how much our friendship means to her and I appreciate it because it means a lot to me as well.

"You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you, Gabby" I said hugging her.

"You're welcome, Rachel" Gabby said pulling away.

"Does this mean that we're still friends?"

"Yes but I think I'm need some time to sort out my feelings" Gabby said rubbing the back of her neck.

"I understand" I said with a nod. "Take as much time as you need"

"Thanks and good luck on your date" Gabby said turning to leave.

"Look like I have a date planned out" I said turning to face the guys.

Noah hops off of the stage before making his way in the direction that Gabby walked to and I instantly knew what he was planning on doing as I quickly reached out to grab him by the collar of his shirt. He groans as his shirt slightly chokes him before turning to glare for stopping him but I don't want Gabby to become one of his many conquests because she's my friend and deserves better than that.

"Don't Noah, just don't unless you plan on treating her right" I said frowning.

"What? I'm just gonna let her have a ride on the Puckster" Puck said wriggling his eyebrows.

"I'm serious, Puck. Gabby's feeling pretty vulnerable right now and the last thing that she needs right now is your dick inside of her"

"Wow, you must be serious if you're using vulgar language but once she's not vulnerable, I'm so tapping that" Puck said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 _That's all that his thinks about but what can I expect from the self proclaimed sex shark._ I hopped to the stage, wiping the words off of the dry erase board as the guys towards the cafeteria and I grab my backpack, walking out of the auditorium when a microphone is shoved into my face to see that it's Jacob Ben Israel. _God, I can't stand this guy. He's such a creep._ Jacob is the most annoying person here at McKinley as he's lowest of the low on the totem pole and what's even worse that this guy has a creepy crush on me even he knows that I have a penis as well as an interest solely in girls. I have tried many times to ignore his advances and I have turned him down for dates so many times that it's just pathetic how the guys keeps coming back for more but he gets more and more aggressive in his attempts. Once Jacob asked for my boxer and I flat out him told him no but it doesn't stop him from asking because he's a persistent little bugger.

"So, Rachel is it true?"

"Is what true?" I asked pushing his mic out of my face.

"Is it true that that Quinn Fabray: Head Cheerio, President of the Celibacy and future Prom Queen asked you, Rachel Berry, new Running Back out on a date? My readers need to know"

"Who told you about that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have my sources so answer the question" Jacob said pushing his mic into my face again

"If you have sources then you already know the answer" I said rolling my eyes.

"I need to know the truth from you so I can post it on my blog"

"Jacob if you don't get that mic out of my face, I swear you'll be removing it from where the sun don't shine" I said glaring at him.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, baby. It's hot" Jacob said smirking. "If you're going out with Fabray then why don't go out with me? Say eight tomorrow night"

"How about not even in your dreams?"

"JewFro, if you don't step away from Rachel now, you won't live long enough to post anything on that stupid blog of yours"

We turned to see Quinn standing a few feet away with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring menacingly at Jacob who looks like he's about to piss his pants any second now. The head Cheerio struts down the hall like she's own the place which she pretty much does and she rocks it very well as she's at my side in a flash then reaches out to take my hand in hers.

"Yes, I did ask Rachel out on a date this Friday after the game and if I catch you anywhere her again. I will make your high school at McKinley even more of a living hell than it already is. Got it?" Quinn threatens.

"G-G-Got it" Jacob said before scrambling down the hallway.

"You didn't have to do that"

"I don't have to but I want it to. You protect me from jerks like Finn and I protect you from creeps like JewFro" Quinn said smiling.

"You truly are amazing, Quinn Fabray" I said smiling lovingly.

Quinn stares at me for a moment then looks away shyly as her pale cheeks flush, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and I raise an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic shyness but finding it rather adorable because I never seen this side of her before. I tucked my index and middle fingers under her chin, lifting it so she's looking me in the eyes before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a chaste yet passionate kiss as pleasurable shockwaves through us.

A small moan escapes the head Cheerio's plump lips causing me to twitch in my pants and I pull away slightly before we get too carried away as she lets out a discontent whimper. I giggle a little before giving her a quick peck on the lips as I rest my forehead against mine, wrapping my arms around her waist to keep her close as I look into those expressive hazel eyes with the brown and gold specks. It's hard to believe that I'm going out with Quinn Fabray, the most popular and most beautiful girl at McKinley but I am and I know that I have to make this date prefect as she is because she's more than worth it.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"You're staring" Quinn said smirking

"S-Sorry" I said letting out a nervous laugh. "It's j-just you have really p-p-pretty eyes and I k-kinda got l-lost in t-them"

"Oh really?" Quinn asked as her voice drops seductively.

"I-um-uh-you-I-don't"

"Are you always this articulate?" Quinn asked giggling amused.

"Quinn!" I whine.

"Calm down Rachel, I'm only teasing you"

"You're such a tease" I said pouting.

"Only with you… baby" Quinn said pecking on the lips.

I groan as she leads me towards the cafeteria. _Dear God, Quinn Fabray is going to be the cause of death for me._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon signing off_**

End of ch. 25


	26. Chapter 26

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 26

* * *

Rachel's POV

I have been preparing for this moment the last two weeks with Puck and the guy as well as the team and now it's here as there's no turning now and yet I'm nervous as hell because I will be playing against guys that outweigh me by several hundred pounds and a lot better than me. I know that once I step onto that the field that I will become a real football player and I will show everyone that ever doubted me what Rachel Barbra Berry is truly made of, that I'm no longer a loser but a champion.

I changed in the girls' locker-room into my pads as well as my jersey, tugging my helmet under my arms as I make my way into the boys lockers where the team is waiting for me and the place smells like feet and crap. Half of the glares at me with disgust or contempt on their face yet for Puck, Sam, Mike and Karofsky surprisingly but I never got to thank him for what he did earlier in the week although he didn't have to but it seems like he's avoiding me for some reason now. Coach Beiste grabs our attention to go over the game plan one more time before smiling at us for a moment.

"I know that I haven't your coach for too long and this will our first game together but I have a good feeling about this one. We'll bring this school out of its losing streak and bring its first State Championship. Are you with me?" Coach Beiste asked pumped.

"Yeah!" We all yelled.

"Who are we?"

"Titan!"

"Who are we?"

"FUCKIN TITANS!"

"Lets go kiss some ass"

We marched out of the locker-room and running onto the field where the crowd is cheering loudly for us as I turned to left to see the Cheerios cheering on the sidelines but one Cheerio in particular catches me. Quinn smiles at me as she waves in my direction as Puck pats me on the shoulder before dragging me onto the field with the guys as we stand in front of the Hamilton's tigers as we wait for the kick-off as the ball sails through the air before landing one of our guys' arm as runs down the field.

I didn't get to spend much time on the field for the first quarter of the game but Coach finally let onto the field only for Aizimo to fail in blocking for me to get sacked by a guy who looked like he gotten hit one too many. I picked myself off of the air before getting back to position before taking off down the field with the ball in my arm as I bobbed and weaved through opposing players as I get within thirty yards of the end zone to be slammed into the ground hard.

I spent most of the time either getting slammed into the ground or someone on my own team is failing to block for me and it's getting real irritating as the scoreboard shows that it's twenty to zero with two minutes left. Coach Beiste calls for a timeout as the guys huddled around the woman and she doesn't look pleased with us at the moment as she yells at us to get our shit together.

"Look guys, I know that you don't like me and I'm not very fond of that many of you but can't put aside our difference for second and win this games because I'm tired of being loser. I'm sure that you're tired of losing games" I said frowning.

"No one asked you for your opinion, Berry" Finn said glaring at me.

"Yeah, we don't need you" Aizimo sneered.

"Believe me when I say that you need because I'm the best chance that you got but I can't do this on my own. I need the help of them if we're going to win" I said frowning.

"No, we do-"

"Dude, shut up and do what she fuckin says" Karofsky shouts back. "I'm tired of our team losing and if berry can help us win a fuckin game then pull your head outta your ass and listen to her" Karofsky said angrily.

Myself along with the rest of the team was shocked by Karofsky's outburst but nothing of the guys tried to argue with him but I snapped out of my shock long enough to go over the plan. We returned to the field and somehow we managed to turn the game around, changing the score to twenty to forty-two with a few seconds left in the fourth quarter but by then there was no coming back from there. We actually won out first game of the season with everyone in the stands erupting in cheering and hollering as I'm hoisted into the air by Sam and Mike as Puck roars loudly and I couldn't believe it but Rachel Berry is a jock. I'm quickly placed back on the ground when a body belonging to one Quinn Fabray wraps itself around and before I knew it, I'm pulled into a searing kiss that set everything in my ablaze that returned with equaled passion that the both of us breathless.

"I think that you owe me a date" Quinn said panting.

* * *

 _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD, I AM FREAKING OUT HERE! I HAVE A DATE WITH Quinn! I HAVE A DATE WITH THE GIRL OF MY GIRL OF MY DREAM AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL I AM DOING! What should I do? What do I do? Should I make up some excuse and cancel? No, I can't do that. I'm no good at lying and I live with the girl as there's no way she's gonna believe that I'm sick. I'm so gonna make an idiot of myself and Quinn's gonna laugh in my face, thinking I'm not worth the trouble of dating and why would she when she could have anyone in the school._

 _I'm just a huge dork with an even bigger dream to be on Broadway that's reaching for something that's unobtainable. I just should give up now while my heart's still intact._ I slide down the wall of my room to the floor, burying my face into my lap when I hear knocking on my door but I don't move to answer and whoever was on the other must've thought that I was gone… at that's what I thought until my door is kicked open. I looked up to see Santana standing in the doorway of room with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face as she walks into my room, surveying it before walking over towards me then pulling me onto my feet by the collar of my shirt.

"Listen up Berry because I am only going to say this once. You're gonna take out Q tonight and you're gonna show her a good time"

"But I-"

"No buts because you're an definite upgrade from the overgrown man-child that she was dating and I worked too hard to make you look good to let you chicken out" Santana said crossing her arms.

"Santana, why are you here?" I asked confused.

"Because I didn't trust you to dress yourself to impress Quinn which is why I'm here to pick out your clothes for you. You can thank me later" Santana said walking over to my closet.

"I thought that you said that we weren't friends"

"We ain't"

"I get that you don't like Finn cause well I don't either but I still understand why you continue to help me when you 'repaid' your debit to me" I said furrowing my eyebrows together.

"You ask too many question" Santana said coming out of my closet.

"I'm just inquisitive" I said shrugging.

"That's just a nice way of saying that you're nosy" Santana said throwing clothes at me. "Put this on. If my fashion sense is correct and they always are, Q'll be in your bed by the end of the night"

"You know that I'm not taking Quinn just so I can get into her pants, right?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know. No one would through the lengths you're going through for a girl just to get laid" Santana said turning to leave.

"Santana"

"Yeah?" Santana said looking over her shoulder.

"Thank you" I said smiling.

"No problem Berry" Santana said giving me a half smile.

I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower before changing into my clothes which consists of a short sleeved collared shirt, dark washed jeans that are ripped at the knees, a black jacket and white sneakers. I let my hair flow down my back in waves as I brush my teeth one last time when my phone dings to see that it's Mike letting me know that his mother had gotten the reservations and thank him as plan to make him and the Latina thank you cookies.

I grabbed my wallet and my keys when the doorbell rings and I walk down the stairs to answer it to see that it's Sam with the flowers that I asked him to pick for me as he wishes me luck on my date as I walk back up the stairs towards Quinn's room. I take in a deep breath to calm my nerves before knocking on the wooden door and it opens to reveal the head Cheerio wearing a summer dress that's a light pink that turns to a dark pink at the bottom with matching flats, her hair's in loose curls as its cascades down her back with a single braid along the left side and light makeup.

I have always thought that the blonde angel was breathtakingly beautiful but in this moment, she truly in an angel on earth and I don't know what I've done to deserve a chance to take her out on a date but I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers. I'm going to let everyone's hard go to waste and I am going to show the cheerleader that I am worthy of her affections, that I'm not just a loser with a big singer but that I'm someone who has earned the right to be someone that she could be proud to have on her arm. I snapped out of my thought as I hold out the flower towards Quinn as she look at me with surprise written over her face, looking at the white and purple gardenias in front of her before taking them from me.

"Rachel, they're beautiful" Quinn said smiling.

"Not as beautiful as you but I hope that you like them anyways" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"I love them and thank you. It was very sweet of you" Quinn said kissing me on the cheek.

"Y-You're welcome" I said blushing.

Quinn puts the flowers in a vase with cold water before placing them in her room as we walked out to my car and I opened the door for her, allowing her to slide inside before getting in the car myself. The head Cheerio plays with the radio until she finds a song that she likes and it's a Rihanna song although I do think that she's very talented but I'm not particularly found of her but it distract me slightly until we reached The La Trattoria. I pulled up to the front, giving my keys to the valet as I walked around the passenger's side, opening the door for Quinn and helping out as we walked to the front of the restaurant. The guy behind of the podium looks at me with a smile on his face as he gathers two menus.

"Your name please?"

"Rachel Berry"

He looks at the book before gesturing me to follow him and we did until we reach a booth by the window as I pulled out Quinn's chair for her to sit then pushing it in under her before sitting across from her.

"My name is Antonio and I shall be your server for this evening. Would you like anything to drink?" Antonio asked pulling out his notepad.

"Raspberry lemonade please" Quinn said looking around.

"Water" I said looking through the menu.

"Great, I'll give you ladies a few minutes to decide on what you would like to eat before coming back with your drinks" Antonio said taking his leave.

"Rachel, how can you get a reservation this place? I've heard that this place is booked for months" Quinn asked confused.

"Lets just say that I have my ways" I said smiling.

"Oh really?" Quinn asked raising her sexy eyebrow. "What ways would that be?"

"W-W-Would you l-like to know?" I said letting out a nervous laugh.

"I very much would" Quinn said resting her chin on her palm.

 _Gah, this girl is going to kill me with all teasing. Where's Antonio with our drinks? Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? Calm down Rachel, you're no longer a spas or a loser but a jock. You got to have confidence in yourself and you can the game as well as Quinn._

"Sorry but no can do" I said shaking my head.

"Please" Quinn said pouting.

"I have a feeling if I tell that you'll try to use it against me"

"Smart girl" Quinn said giggling. "So what does it feel like to be hot shot running back?"

"It's weird. I never thought I would ever become a jock" I said as Antonia appears with our drinks.

We ordered our food before talking about light-hearted stuff until a disheartened expression overcomes Quinn's features and I wanted to kiss that look away because I don't want to her to ever be sad. Before I could ask what was wrong, the head Cheerio decides to ask me something more personal.

"Why me?"

"Why you what?" I asked confused.

"Why did you fall for me? I put you through so much pain that I unable to see how you felt about me. I understand why you like me so much"

"THat's easy because you were one of the few people that didn't treated me like I was some kind of disease carrying vermin that no one wanted around. You actually saw as person with feelings and thoughts. I can talk to you about stuff without judging me. I like you because you're smart, funny, easy to talk and having you being drop dead gorgeous is an added bonus" I said grinning.

Quinn looks me in the eyes for a moment as tears swell in those beautiful green eyes of her that I started freaking out that I might have said something stupid and foolish to upset her but she reaches over, taking my hands in her and placing soft kisses on the both of them. She looks up at me with a watery smile on her face before moving her chair next to mine as she takes my face in her hands, capturing my lips with her own in kiss that sends tingles down my spine.

"Thank you so much"

"For what?" I asked breathlessly.

"For caring about me. For being you and loving me" Quinn said smiling.

"You're welcome"

We continue eating and talking until we had leave in order to get a good seat at the jazz concert in the park which Quinn was surprised that where we were going and I could tell that she was enjoying herself with huge grin on her face. We stayed and listen to the whole concert before taking a walk through the park, just enjoying each other's company without saying a word before going home as I opened the front door for her. We walked up the stair as we stood in the hallway where our rooms were, looking at each other when I lean forward kissing the head Cheerio chastely.

"Thank you for tonight, Rachel. I had a great time" Quinn said smiling.

"Me too" I said smiling.

"Good night"

"Good night, my fair maiden" I said bowing as I kiss her hand.

Quinn giggles as she rolls her eyes at me before walking inside of her room as I do the same then changing out of my clothes and into a white t-shirt and just my boxers after that, I just flopped down my bed as I sign in content. I placed my hands behind my head as I have never been happier in my life then I am right now and now I can tell my grandchildren that I got to go out on a date with the most girl beautiful girl at McKinley.

I was so wrapped in my thought that I didn't hear the door of my room until I felt a dip in my bed to see that it's the blonde angel, getting on my bed before laying her head on my shoulder as she wraps her arm around my waist. I take in her appearance that she's wearing a black tank top and a pair of red shorts that are too short to be considered shorts as her breasts pressed against my side to realize that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her shirt.

"Q-Quinn, w-what are you doing?"

"Going to sleep" Quinn said looking at me through her long eyelashes.

I gulped loudly as I prayed to every god that I could think of that I wouldn't pop a boner in my sleep. _This girl trying to kill me from sexual frustration._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off._**

End of ch. 26


	27. Chapter 27

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 27

* * *

Quinn's POV

I groaned when the sunlight peeks through the blinds before pulling the covers over my head as I rolled over to come face to face with the sleeping face of Rachel and I couldn't help but think she looks adorable. Her nose scrunches like a bunny's as she subconscious wraps her arms around my waist pulling me close to her, nuzzling into my neck as I let out a small giggle but doesn't wake her up in the slightest. _Even when she's asleep, she's adorable._

I think about our date last night and I wonder how I got so lucky to have someone as wonderful and chivalrous as the running back because no one not even Finn has gone through that much trouble for a simple date with me. I have had tons of guys chase after me and tell me how much they want me but never put as much effort into taking me out a date like Rachel has and she hasn't tried anything on me while we laid together as we slept.

She was the perfect gentleman… gentlewoman and a even greater friend to me with everything going on and I don't know how I will ever be able to repay her but I know that she wouldn't accept repayment because it's the kind of person that she is. I find myself finding more things to fall in love with about the singer and I want to find out as much as possible about her but I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel something hard pressing against my thigh.

I look under the covers to see something that isn't supposed be there bulging in the singer's sweatpants and the outline was easy to make out the shape of a penis, sending my mind reeling as to why would the singer have a penis. Before I could think further on this, the running back wakes up to what I was staring at and instantly throwing herself off of the bed, covering herself with a pillow that manages to fall off the bed. Rachel goes into a full rambling that I couldn't understand as the tears flow down her face, sinking further and further into herself that I was afraid that she was going to have a panic attack if she didn't calm down. I ease myself off of the bed, sitting on my knees in front of the weeping girl, taking her face in my face as I running my thumb against her cheek in the hopes of easing of the fear that she's experiencing.

"Rachel? Rachel baby, what's going on? What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Please. Please. Please don't tell anyone" Rachel sobs.

"Tell anyone about what? I don't understand. Talk to me, Rachel. I can't help you if you don't talk to me but I need you to take a deep breath" I said worried.

Rachel does as she's told, taking several deep breaths before looking me in the eyes for a moment and I smile reassuringly but it doesn't have the intended effect that I was hoping for as she ducks her eyes under her bangs. I frown slightly as I don't understand why the singer is acting like this but I know that this has to with what she's hiding under the pillow as I lifted her chin so the running back will look me in the eyes.

When she does, I can see all of the fear and worry in her big brown eyes of and I hate that those emotions are there as I lean forward, capturing her lips with my own hoping that it will ease her mind. She lets out a small moan as she kisses me back as it's filled with desperation and urgency, lips and teeth danced around each other in an effort to find reassurance and comfort which I am willing to provide. I pull back breathless as I rest my forehead against Rachel's, looking in the eyes for a moment but I can still see the anxiety and fear of me leaving as she ducks her eyes under her bangs once again.

"Talk to me, baby. What's going on with you?" I asked worried.

"Please don't hate me" Rachel mutters.

"Hate you? How could I hate you?" I asked confused.

"Because I'm a freak"

"Rachel, you're not a freak" I said frowning.

"Yes, I am!" Rachel said looking me in the eyes. "Quinn, haven't you wonder why everyone calls me a freak or looks at me like I'm something of disease carrying vermin or no one wanted anything to do with me. It's because I was born a female with male genitals"

"W-What?"

"It's the truth. I was born as Ryan Berry because everyone had thought that I was a guy until I started growing breasts when I was twelve years so my Dads changed my name to Rachel instead. The doctors had to give me hormone shots to maintain my female form but I hate taking them and being this way make my life a living hell with the other kids picking on me for being different and having two gay dads" Rachel said through angry tears running down her face. "Why couldn't I be normal? Why did have to be like this? What did I do to deserve this? Why am I being punished in this way? What did I do wrong?"

I can't believe what Rachel just told me but I hate this she's feeling this way and that she thinks that she's being punished for something that's completely out of her control. _There's nothing that she could have possibly have done to be born this way. Rachel's too good for this world and I hate that she had to go through all of crap that she's gone through over the year. If I stepped in sooner and pulled my head out of my ass, I could've saved her from the shit that she goes through at school. I'm so sorry, Rachel. It's my fault that you're going through this much pain. I'm going to make up to you some how, I promise._ I take the running back's face in my hand as I wipe the tears away as I feel some of my own running down my own cheeks, looking her in the eyes.

"Rachel, listen to me because you being this way isn't your fault and you didn't do anything to deserve this. You did nothing wrong and you're not a freak. You're Rachel Barbra Berry; Future Broadway Star, Star Running Back of McKinley High, Girlfriend to the Head Cheerio, and one of the sweetest girls that I have ever met in my life. Don't insult yourself like that because if you're gonna be with me than I need someone who's confident"

"W-What?" Rachel asked shocked.

"I know that you heard me" I said smirking.

Rachel's eyes widen as her mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water as she tries to process what I had said which gives time to process what I had said myself but it just feels… right in some ways. I mean after everything I been through the running back gotten through, comforting me, protecting me, making me feel safe and as well as loved in ways that no one has ever made me feel. The way that I feel when I'm with the singer is indescribable but if I had to put in two words, it would be safe and loved as the nerd proves it through every action that she does and I want her to feel the same way with me. I want Rachel in every way possible and I am not going to lose her to anyone because I'm a Fabray and Fabray's always get what they want.

"A-Are you sure that's what you want? I-I don't think that I'm worthy of your affections, Quinn" Rachel said shaking her head.

"But you are, Rachel. You're more than worthy of my affections but me on the other hand, I'm not worthy of you but I'm going to prove you that I am because you're worth it" I said smiling.

"This is oddly starting to sound like a L'Oreal commercial" Rachel snorted amused.

"God, you're such a dork" I laughed.

"And you laughed but as long as I get to hear that laugh, it's well worth it" Rachel said looking at me adoringly.

All I see is pure adoration and love in those big, brown eyes that I can't help but think how lucky I am to have this girl in my life and to be able to call her mine as I'm never letting her go. I leaned forward to capture those plump lips in a heated kiss as the singer lets out a small moan, pushing the pillow off of her lap so I could straddle her as her hands find my hips before grounding my hips against hers. The running back pulls back from the kiss, letting out a low groan as she buries her face into my shoulder then wrapping her arms around my waist to stop my grinding.

"Quinn, stop"

"Stop what? Do you mean this?" I said ground my hips against her. "Don't you like this?"

"Y-Yes, you're making me so hard right now but you have to stop or I'll jizz my pants" Rachel groans.

"What if I don't want to stop, hm Rachel?" I asked smirking.

I know that I probably should stop but the little noises that Rachel's making every time I grind against her just turns me on but I was pulled out of my thoughts when she suddenly lifts me by the back of my thighs into the air, pushing the both of us onto the bed with her on top of me. The singer looks at me through hooded eyes and her normally brown eyes are a molten black as the look of pure and almost animalistic sexual desire flashes across them, sending blood rushing between my legs but the look was gone as Rachel tries pull away. I grabbed her by the front of her shirt, pulling back on top of me as I flicked my tongue against her top lip as I wrap my arms around her neck causing the nerd to let out a low groan, burying her face into my shoulder.

"You're killing me here, Quinn. It feels like I'm gonna to explode" Rachel mutters.

"I never took you for a quick pumper" I said teasingly.

Rachel looks me in the eyes and that look is back again as she lower her face so our lips were a hair's length apart, raising my legs over her hips before buckling against me with an smug smirk as I let a mewl.

"If and when we make love for the first time, I'll be anything but quick because I never do anything halfway" Rachel said pecking me on the lips before escaping into the bathroom.

I shivered slightly as I tried to pull her back but Rachel was faster as she locks the door behind her as I fall onto the bed, feeling achy and unsatisfied when I hear a light ding. I plop myself on my elbows to see that it's Rachel's phone and I picked up to see that it's a text from someone as I unlock it to see that it's a text from Gabby causing me to frown slightly. _Why is this girl texting Rachel so early in the morning? I know that Rachel just say that they're friends but now that she knows that this girl has feelings for her and that doesn't sit well with me. Being friends with someone that has a crush on you but you have no interest in is a tricky business._

 _I know that I shouldn't read my girlfriend's text but I can't help but feel curious about what she wants. To open the text and read or to set it down on the nightstand. What to do to? What to do to? I don't want Rachel to think that I don't trust her because I do, I just don't trust that Gabby girl and I don't want to be that girlfriend either._

I set the phone back on the nightstand because I know it's wrong to snoop and Rachel hasn't given me a reason not to trust so if she says that there's nothing going on then I believe her so I'm leaving it at that. It was a few minutes before the singer comes out of the bathroom as she looks at me shyly, rubbing the back of her neck as she hesitantly walks towards the bed then sitting down on the edge. I raise an eyebrow at her then I position myself across her lap, wrapping my arms around her neck and resting my forehead against her temple as she jolts slightly before looking at me with a surprised look on her face.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, Rach"

"I-I'm not n-nervous" Rachel said stammers.

"Oh yeah then why are you stuttered?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a little nervous but I never had a girlfriend before and I had plan on raising my popularity to ask you out but I didn't that far ahead in advance for when you actually agreed to be my girlfriend"

"I never had a girlfriend either since I was raised to be the perfect Christian daughter and that being in a homosexual relationship is a sin but the way that I feel about you, I don't understand how this can be wrong but I'm not going to let that stop me. You'll have to be patient with me as we figure this out, okay?"

"For you, I'll be more that patient. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you, you're my fair maiden" Rachel said kissing my hand.

"Awww my dorky knight in shining armor" I said giggling.

"Must you call me a dorky knight?" Rachel pouted.

"Yes because you're a dork but you're my dork" I said kissing her on the lips.

"I-I guess that I c-could live with that" Rachel said blushing.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 27


	28. Chapter 28

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 28

* * *

Rachel's POV

My mind is still reeling from the fact that Quinn's my girlfriend now and that she doesn't care that I have penis making me feel like I'm over the moon when I changed out of sleepwear into a black V-neck shirt, dark washed jeans. I walked down the downstairs to get started on breakfast and into the kitchen when the wonderful aroma wafts into my nostrils to the Cheerio standing over the stove as she places a pancake onto one of the two plates on the counter then looks up to see me standing in the doorway.

She turns off the stove before walking over towards me, placing her hands on my shoulders and kissing me as I shiver slightly at the feel of her soft lips against my own, pulling her in close by her hips. The angel nibbles on my bottom lip, pulling on it playfully before letting it go as she pulls away with a smug smile on her face and I knew that she was messing with me but two can play this game as I wrap my arms around her waist, holding in her place.

Before Quinn could ask me something, place butterfly kisses along her shoulder and up her neck causing her to shiver slightly as she grips my shoulder a little tighter and I knew that I got her as she whimpers in discontent when I stopped. I effectively moved away from her as she glares at me from across the kitchen but I picked up a huge bag of dog food, pouring it into three dual dog bowls and refilling them with fresh water as Charlie and Athena rushes in while Xavier took his time.

I remembered that today is Saturday meaning that I can that the boys and Athena to the dog since football practice been taking a lot of my time this week. _I need to stop by the music store too to pick up some more music sheets since it's on the way there._ I put away the dog food away and when I turned around, I see the Cheerio staring at my ass before looking me in the eyes, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she busies herself with something.

I chuckle softly to myself as I walked over to the table to see that my plate is filled with pancakes, fruit and toast with grape jelly. I'm surprised that the angel is doing this for me but I am grateful that she was going out of her way to accommodate my vegan diet even she's not a vegan as I walked over to while she's washing dishes, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"Not that I mind but what was that for?" Quinn asked turning around in my arms.

"I know that you're not a vegan or anything but I appreciate you trying to make something for me to eat. You didn't have to did but I'm glad that you went out of your way for me" I said smiling.

"I didn't go out of my way. I did it because I like you and this vegan stuff isn't that bad" Quinn said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Even so thank you"

"You're welcome now come on before the food gets cold"

We sat down at table, eating and talking about anything and everything that comes to mind also I like how easy it is talking to Quinn as the conversation easily flows between us. Once all the food was gone, I cleaned the dishes while the Cheerio goes upstairs to get ready for the day when someone knocks on the door as I wiped my hands on a dish towel to answer the door. I open the door to see a woman that looks like the splitting image of the blonde angel but older and graceful with this sadness and regret surrounding her and I instantly put two and two together as the woman in front of me is Mrs. Fabray.

"Mrs. Fabray?"

"Is… is my daughter here?" Mrs. Fabray asked nervously.

"Yeah, would you like to come in?" I asked stepping aside.

"I don't… I don't think that is a good idea but can I ask you something?" Mrs. Fabray asked biting her lip.

"Of course" I said stepping outside, closing the door behind me.

"Is Quinnie okay? Is she safe here?"

I can tell that this woman is worried about Quinn but thing is that why did she wait so long to come see if her daughter is alright and what has she been doing since her husband decided to put her hands on their daughter. How long was she going to wait to check on her daughter to see is she was okay or if she was with somewhere that she was safe? How Mrs. Fabray let Quinn get abused by her father? How long did she stand by and watch her daughter get hurt by the very man that's supposed to protect and love her? I know that it may be very hypocritical of me say but she is just as guilty as Mr. Fabray as she did nothing to protect her.

"She is safe here. There's security cameras surrounding the house that I had installed after what happened between us and her… that man plus I have two well trained dogs that are willing to protect Quinn by any means necessary. She's okay as she's upstairs"

Mrs. Fabray relaxes slightly but it's not much as she looks past me at the door like she's torn about going inside or not, holding one hand up to her heart before the sadness and regret returns to her eyes. _Did Mr. Fabray lay his hand on his wife too?_

"Mrs. Fabray, did your husband ever hit you?" I asked curious.

"No, he didn't but Russell has always been a demanding man as he always demands perfection out of the both of daughters. He's never abusive towards me but more towards Frannie and Quinn as he's always comparing the both of them, saying that competition between siblings is the motivation that Quinn needs to be better. I never say anything or did anything to protect them especially when Russell started to hit them. I just drank my problems away but it didn't do anything but away both of them away from me" Mrs. Fabray cried. "Frannie doesn't talk to me and I'm sure that Quinn hates me for being such a horrible mother to her. My family is falling apart with Russell being in jail now for child abuse and it's all my fault"

"I'm sure that's not true. It's your husband's fault for being the abusive person that he is and I can't speak for Quinn but I don't think that she hates you" I said shaking my head.

"Trust me dear, if I had been a better mother and stood up against Russell sooner, my daughters would have been hurt by that man" Mrs. Fabray said wiping her tears away with a tissue. "Quinn is very lucky to you in her life. She needs a friend like you"

"Thank you. Why don't you stick around and see Quinn? I think that you two have a lot of things to discuss" I said gesturing to the door.

"I don't think that is a good idea… at least right now. I want get my life together since I have enrolled myself in Alcoholic Anonymous cause I want to be a better mom to Quinn"

"That's a good Mrs. Fabray but can't you at least talk to Quinn. Tell her what you're trying to do cause I know that this is something she needs to know about" I said frowning slightly.

"I will her but I think that it's something that I need to do on my own for awhile but I do have a favor to ask of you, Rachel"

"What is it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need you to look after Quinn for me. She's rather fragile after what her father has done to and she hasn't had much of a normal childhood growing up. I haven't been able to protect her like I should've but I want to rectify my mistake but I need someone to look after while I am away. Can you do that for me?" Mrs. Fabray asked pleadingly.

"Of course I can. I'll protect Quinn with everything that I have but you have to promise me that you'll try to get better for her sake if not your own. She needs her mother because she's already lost her father"

"I promise" Mrs. Fabray said with a nod. "Thank you"

Without another word, Mrs. Fabray walks into her car before driving down the road as I run my hand through my hair because I don't know if I should tell Quinn that her mother was here or not. I mean I don't want to lie to her but I'm sure of how she's gonna react to the news of her parents although she has the right to know what's going with her family as I walked into the house to see the Cheerio walking down the stairs, wearing a simple white blouse and skinny jeans.

"Who was at the door?" Quinn asked curious.

"It was… your mom" I said deciding on telling her the truth.

"My mom. What was she doing here?" Quinn asked frowning slightly.

"She wanted to make sure that you were okay and safe"

"Why would she want to know that? She never cared about what I did or who I was with so why now" Quinn spat. "Not like she's ever sober enough to take care of me or my sister"

"I don't know what your relationship with your mom is like but I'm sure that not true. She does care about you lot or else she wouldn't by have came by asking about you and she's trying to get help with her drinking problem" I said gently. "She feels awful for not being the mother that she should've been to you and your sister but she wants to try getting her life together because she wants to be in your life"

"Is that what she told you? I don't believe a single word of it and I don't care if she is trying to get her life together because it's bullshit" Quinn said angrily.

"You have every right to be angry with her but you shouldn't let it blind you"

"Are you trying to tell me to forgive her for neglecting me and Frannie and for telling my Dad knock me around? I cant fucking believe you" Quinn said glaring at me.

"I'm not asking you to forgive her but try to make things work with her. I'm not saying what she did was right but she wants to make up for you and do the right thing now" I said holding my hands up in defense.

Quinn glares at me for a moment or two before her expression soften, running her hand along her hand to the back her head sighing and I know that this is a lot to take in because her family is pretty much in shambles at the moment with her Dad in jail and her Mom is keeping her distance. I walked over towards the Cheerio, wrapping my arms around her as she buries her face into my shoulder, crying as I carry her bridal style to the couch, holding her as close as possible. I hate that the angel is crying and that she has to go through all of this as I wish that there was more that I could do but I don't know how to make this better. It was a few minutes before Quinn calms down as she wipes her tears as I kisses her on the temple while she rests her head on my shoulder, playing with my fingers.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just… I don't know but everything is really messed up with my family but it's still no reason for yelling at you like that"

"It's okay. I understand that right now is a really confusing time with everything going but if you need someone to talk to you or just to vent then I'm here for you" I said kissing her on the temple. "Or if you need something to work through your aggression that I have a solution for that too"

"Thank you Rachel, that's very sweet of you but I don't think that sex is going to fix this" Quinn said rolling her eyes amused.

"It concerns me that your mind instantly goes to sex but I going along the lines of boxing" I said shaking my head. "It helps me think and release any pent up emotion especially my anger. It might help you"

"Oh" Quinn said giggling nervously. "I think that I might be hanging out with Santana long but I didn't know that you box"

"I've been kickboxing since I was twelve and it's just stuck. The community center is pretty close with a pretty good instructor" I said shrugging.

"Wait… is that where you were when you confess your feelings to me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah, sorry for not telling you where I was going. I wasn't thinking straight" I said rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that ever again" Quinn said frowning.

"I won't I promise"

It looked like Quinn was going to say something but was cut off by the ringing of her cell as she pulls it out of her front pocket, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she stares at the screen of her phone.

 _ **Incoming Call: Frannie.**_

* * *

 ** _Why Frannie calling Quinn? What could she want? Will Quinn answer her call after all this time? Stay tune to find out._**

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off.**_

End of ch. 28


	29. Chapter 29

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 29

* * *

I don't know what to do or what to think because I don't know why Frannie would be calling after this time cause the last time that I heard anything from her was about a year and half ago and she was interning for some firm in LA. We don't talk much every since she left for college and I felt abandoned by her because she never once tried to contact me after she left but I guess after our sperm donor told her to stay away and never come back, she took it to heart. I couldn't reach out to her cause every time I would bring up contacting her, Russell would yell angrily before slapping me around before getting himself a beer as it weakened our relationship over the years and I guess that I should angry with him and I am but I couldn't help but be mad at her too. She could've taken me with her instead of leaving me to fend for myself with these people was supposed to raise me and I use the word 'raise' loosely but there's nothing that I can do about it now. I feel Rachel tighten her grip on my waist, letting me know that she's here and I'm glad know that she is because I revel in her presence as I let out a shaky breath, pressing the accept button then putting the phone to my ear.

"H-Hello?"  
"Quinn?! Thank God, I got a hold of you! I was worried that you weren't answer my phone call" Frannie said sounding relieved.

"I almost didn't. Why are you calling me, Francesca Marie?" I asked coolly.

"Ooo Middle name included, you must be pissed at me and you have every right to be" Frannie said sighing remorsefully.

"No shit, you left me behind" I hiss angrily.

"Quinn, I never meant to leave you behind, I just-"

"But you did Frannie! That's what you did and you never looked back! I thought that I meant something to you! That you loved me but I guess that your freedom meant more to you than your little sister" I scoffed.

"I do love you, Quinn. More than you could imagine and I tried so many times to contact and come see you but that bastard father of ours blocked every time. I had no way of seeing you. I'm so, so sorry for making you feel like abandoned you and I should've taking you with me" Frannie sobs. "You mean the world to me and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you. I hope that one day you'll come to forgive me"

I feel Rachel running her thumb against my cheek that if I even knew that I was crying and all I ever wanted was to hear those words, knowing that she hasn't forgotten while she was away.

"I forgive you Frannie but you had every right to get out when you did and I'm happy for you that found happiness. I just wish that I could've been a part of it"

"Me too but there's a reason why I call though"

"What?"

"I'm coming home" Frannie said softly.

"Seriously? Why? Not that I'm not happy about that, just a little confused" I said frowning slightly. "What about work?"

"My boss wants to expand the firm and putting it in Ohio. I needs a few good lawyers there and I jumped at the chance because it would mean that I would get a chance to be a part of your life again… if you still want me around" Frannie said hesitantly.

"I want you here. I need my big sister" I said softly.

"I need my little sister. I should be down by the end of the week and there's a lot that I want to know about your life" Frannie said excitedly.

"Same here" I said giggling then I got serious. "Frannie, there's something that I need to talk to about and I'm not sure how you're going to take it"

"What is it?" Frannie asked confused.

I explained everything that's been happening while she was gone and by the time I finished, I could tell that she was barely holding her anger back as she takes a few deep breaths.

"I'm getting on the flight out there and I'm going to make sure that his ass rots in jail for ever putting his fuckin hands on you" Frannie said eerily calm. "Quinn, please tell me that you're somewhere safe"

"Yeah, I am. I'm with my girlfriend Rachel" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Rachel? Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is she with you right now?"

"Yeah"

"Put your phone speaker" Frannie said chuckling.

I put my phone on speaker as Rachel looks at me with a confused look on her face and I shrugged because I don't know what's going on either.

"Rachel"

"Yes" Rachel said nervously.

"Thank you for caring about my sister and doing what I failed at. I can't thank you enough but if you do anything to hurt or upset her in any way, I will make your life a living hell" Frannie said sweetly.

"R-Right. U-Understood" Rachel said turning deathly pale.

"Frannie, will you stop?!"

"Sorry Quinn but it's my job as your older sister to give your significant others a hard time" Frannie said chuckling.

"God you're impossible" I groaned.

"No little sister, I am very impossible but I'll see you soon. Love you" Frannie said smiling.

"Love you too" I said hanging up.

I can't believe that Frannie was coming back to Ohio permanently because she misses me but I can't help to feel like there's something that she isn't fully telling yet although I guess she'll tell eventually. It's been so long since the last time that I've seen her and she's still person that used to check under my bed for monsters, drying my eyes when our sperm donor said something hurtful to me and I want to repair our relationship. There's nothing that I would want more than that as Rachel kisses my temple while I turn in her arms, snuggling closer and breathing in her scent consisting of ocean breeze body wash and something uniquely Rachel. I don't know how I would have reacted if the diva wasn't here to keep calm and grounded, making me love her even more than I already did.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"For being here. For being you. You've been my rock and I can't thank you enough for that" I said smiling.

"You don't have to thank me for that. There's nothing that I wouldn't do you for because I love you" Rachel said smiling.

"You… You love me?"

"I-um-I. what I mean is I-" Rachel stammers.

I giggle as Rachel tries to make sense of herself but I cuff her off, kissing her on the lips as I lightly nibble on her bottom lip with a small groan escapes her lips, shuddering slightly. I smirked, seeing how blown the singer's eyes before lightly kissing her on the lips as I get up, grabbing the dogs' leashes as Xavier walks towards me and I purposely bend over, giving my girlfriend a full view of ass before straightening up to see her shifting slightly in her sit.

"You're such a tease" Rachel whines.

"Only with you baby. I'm taking Xavier to the store do you need anything" I said smirking.

"Yeah, a really cold shower" Rachel pouts.

I giggle before leaving to make a quick trip to the store and it was a ten minute as it seems that the Pit-bull was enjoying himself as we enter the store, picking up a basket up a few things. I was in the produce section when I hear someone calling my name to see that it's Finn with that smug constipated smile on his face and I rolled my eyes, ignoring his presence until he opened his big mouth.

"Hey babe. I missed you" Finn said leaning in to kiss me.

"One, I'm not your babe and two, I don't miss you" I said stopping him mid-kiss with my hand, glaring at him. "Try to kiss me ever again, I will rip your lips off of your face"

Xavier lets out a low growl at Finn who takes several steps back, sweating bullets before going the opposite.

"Good boy, Xavier" I said ruffling his fur.

* * *

 **~Nicole the Dragon Rider signing off**

End of ch. 29


	30. Chapter 30

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 30

* * *

My biggest regret in my life is leaving my little sister Quinn behind when I left home for college and I thought about her everyday since I was gone, trying to reach out for her but Dad thawed every attempt I made so I threw myself into my studies. Graduating at the top of my class with honors before interning for one of the biggest law firms in LA and it wasn't easy, I needed to prove to my bosses that I had the skills to be a beast in a courtroom which is why they're sending to be one of the lawyers in the startup firm in Ohio. I knew that this was my chance to be closer to Quinn and make things right between us by getting her away from that horrible man that's our father but as fate would have it, I received a call from Mom saying that she was attending AA meeting and that Russell was in jail for child endangerment.

I couldn't believe it but I knew that it was only a matter of time before he would slip up also there's nothing standing in the way of me contacting my sister as Mom gives me her cell number although I was hesitant about calling after so long. I knew that she'll feel like I abandon her and in a way I did but I had my reasons for leaving but I should've taken her with me and I would've found a way to make it work as I always have but I didn't as it became something I regretted everyday because I know that that she needed me. I have always protected Quinn from things that her young mind couldn't processed yet and I didn't want her to see those things but when I left for college, the vile of ignorance was uncovered and she had to deal with Russell's drinking and abusive ways with no one to protect her.

She had to grow up faster than I would have like and I know that I should've been there for her to protect her but I'm going to make it up to her if it's the last thing that I do although I am thankful that she's found someone to care for her. From the way that Quinn talks about Rachel, I care tell that this girl is a keeper and I hope that one day that she can come to truly forgive me for me abandoning her even she says that she does but this isn't something can be easily forgiven. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel something tugging on my sleeve to look down at my son Logan who's sitting down next to me, holding his teddy bear MC Teddy and to be honest, he reminds me so much of Quinn at the age of four as he doesn't talk much but he has this inner brightness that's waiting to come out. He loves to read and sing to the radio as he looks up at me with bluish-green eyes and I can tell that he's nervous because I told him that we're going to Ohio to meet his aunt that he's never met.

"Yes Honey" I said running my hand though his dirty blonde hair.

"Do you tink that Aunt Quinn gonna like me?" Logan asked nervously.

Logan's still having pronouncing Quinn's name as his Q's end up sounding like W's but I know that it won't be long before it's fixed cause just like his Aunt, he's a very intelligent child.

"Like you? She's gonna love you, I guarantee it and how could she not like a sweet boy like you" I said kissing his forehead.

"Otay" Logan said seeming to be pacified with my answer.

It's a few more hours before the plane landed in the airport and collect my and Logan's things before settling him in the rental car, driving towards the hotel room that I booked at the last minute. I laid my son on the posh bed so he can take a quick nap after the long flight before stepping into the bathroom to take a quick shower, knowing that I'll have to make sure that I'll check on the apartment that I'm renting is still available tomorrow. As for now, I plan on seeing Quinn because I need to see her and make sure that she's okay with my own eyes because after all these years apart and missing out on her growing up, in some ways she was like my own child since our own Mother was incapable of raising the both of us, leaving me to fill the motherly role that Quinn was deprived of.

I missed her elementary and junior high graduation also as helping her navigate through womanhood as by now she's gotten her monthly visit from Mother nature and I've failed her in so many ways but not anymore cause I will make it up to her. The water in the shower has long gone cold as I turn it off before changing into a green shirt with three quarters sleeves and jeans, pulling my hair into a low hanging ponytail to notice that Logan had woken up as he rubs the sleep out of his ears before turning his attention towards me.

"Hi baby, did you have a nice nap?" I cooed.

"Mm-hmm, can we go see Aunt Quinn?" Logan asked putting on his glasses.

"She should be out of school by now so I think now is a good time as any" I said scooping him into my arms.

I walked out of the room before placing Logan in the backseat, driving towards the Berry residence as I remember where it was because Russell used to drive me and Quinn past it all the time when we were younger, saying that they were sinners and were going to hell for their sins. I never personally met the Berry men but I would see the younger Berry often as she and my sister were in the same class since elementary and I found it hard to dislike the kid because she would hardly say a word to anyone and by herself alone in the corner, watching the other kids play with each other. I reached in front of the house within fifteen minutes and Logan unbuckles himself out of his car seat, patiently waiting for me to let him which I do and we walked up to the front porch as I raise my hand to knock but for some reason I couldn't do it.

What if I'm not doing the right thing by showing out of the blue like this and disrupting Quinn's life even more? What if she wasn't want me in her life anymore? Maybe I should just turn around and walk away now while I have the chance but as it turns out, my son was finding the waiting was taking too long for his liking and rings the doorbell, unaware of my inner turmoil. Before I knew it, the door was opened by a short brunette and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow before a look of recognition washes over her face then stepping aside allowing the both of us and I hesitant for a moment as she pulls me inside towards what I would assume would be the living room.

"Quinn, can you come here for a second" She calls out.

I hear footsteps coming down the stair then entering the living room as I look upon the face that I've missed dearly over the last eight years and without a second thought, I walked over towards her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. It's been so long and I'm afraid that if I let go of her now that she'll disappear, thinking that this is all a dream taunting me as she wraps her arms around me and I push back a little, looking at the beautiful young woman standing before me. I see the tear fall from her eyes and I wipe them away with the pads of my thumbs, kissing her on the forehead as she lets out a watery laugh, burying her face into my shoulder and I run my hand through her now long blonde hair.

"You grew out her hair and you got taller too"

"Yeah… I did. And your boobs that huge" Quinn teases.

"That's what you choose noticed" I said lightly hitting her upside the head.

We both laugh when Quinn looks over my shoulder, locking eyes with Logan and I could tell that she was surprised from her eyes widening as she moves past me and walks towards my son. She bends down in front of him until they were eye-level with each other, taking his face in her hands as she smiles sweetly at him and he looks away shyly as my sister coos at her nephew's cuteness, scooping him in her arms when three large dogs come running into the room, jumping at the both of them. Logan latches onto Quinn tightly as she calms him down long enough to let him know that the dogs wouldn't hurt him and it wasn't long before he's practically riding on the back of the Rottweiler while his aunt follows behind him to be sure that he doesn't fall in the backyard.

"So you're Quinn's girlfriend, huh?" I said raising an eyebrow at Rachel.

"Um I uh y-yes I am" Rachel stammers.

I couldn't help but think how adorable Rachel's reacting and I know what I am doing, laughing slightly.

"It's okay, Rachel. I'm only messing with you and I trust Quinn's judgment" I said patting her shoulder. "And I want to thank you as well"

"Thank me? For what?" Rachel asked confused.

"For looking after my sister while I couldn't and being there for her. I failed her as a big sister when I left for college and I know that she's probably holding a grudge towards me but I can't say that I blame her for it" I said sighing.

"She was angry at you when you called and she was hurt about you leaving but she understands that you were following your dreams"

"She has every reason to be angry at me and I should've left at the man's mercy for eight years. I should've taken her with me, I should've fought for her" I said clenching my fist in anger. "I should've been there for her"

"No one's blaming for leaving and you were only eighteen years old at the time. How was you going to focus on going to school and raising your ten years old sister at the same time? What's best for the both of you is that you try to rebuild your relationship and Quinn gets to know her nephew" Rachel said taking my hand in hers.

"You're right" I said with a nod.

The rest of the evening is more light-hearted as Quinn and Rachel worked together effortlessly in the kitchen, cooking dinner while Logan talks to his Aunt about his life in LA but mostly about school. Around 8:30 he's knocked out as the brunette carries him up to the guest room to lay down, leaving me and my sister alone as it's easy to see that's happier now that she's no longer under Dad's control thumb and I reached over to push a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Who's baby daddy?" Quinn asked curious. "Are you two together?"

"Straight to the point as always" I said chuckling. "No, we're not together and he's someone that I meet in my psychology class. We talk on and off over the first two years of college then meeting at this party that a mutual friend was holding and we had a little too much to drink"

"And you ended up in bed together before going separate ways?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrows.

"Something like that but I found out a week later that he had joined the military and it was hard trying to contact him about Logan but he was very supportive through but it was hard with him being thousands of miles away" I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Was he there for Logan's birth?" Quinn asked facing me fully.

"He managed to get time away for the birth and hold him before having to return the base for the tour again"

"Do you love him?"

"I have my son because of him and I will always love him for that" I said smiling softly.

"No, I mean are you in love with you?" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I do but I don't think want to enter a relationship and constantly have to worry if he's going come home or not but enough about me tell me what's going on with you" I said changing the subject.

Quinn stares at me for a moment before silently agreeing to change in topics, telling me about school, her friends, to how she and Rachel grew closer before becoming a couple and before either of us realized it, it was nearing midnight. The brunette offers me the guest room that Logan was currently sleeping in and she wouldn't take no for an answer before I agreed as I notice that neither one of her Dads have walked through the door at any time that I have been here, leaving me to wonder where they could be. I don't have a good feeling about that but I have to watch and see before making a decision as for now, I'm going to enjoy time with my sister and rebuilding our relationship.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 30


	31. Chapter 31

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 31

* * *

It's been about a week since Frannie arrived in Lima and I've never seen Quinn happier as she spends time with sister, rebuilding their relationship and building one with her nephew as the two have become almost inseparable. If there was ever a small male version of Quinn then she found it in Logan as he's incredibly intelligent and quick-witted as his Auntie once he's gotten used to her being around and seeing them interact with each other makes me wonder about the future. What it would be like when Quinn become a mother? I know that she would make a fantastic loving and caring mother to all the children that she decides to have and I hope that I would be there if and when it happens but for right now, I'm okay with cooking dinner while the cheerleader's helping Logan with his homework in the living room. I hear the doorbell ring followed by the door being opened when the youngest Fabray calls out to his mother and I can hear laughter when all three of them walk into the kitchen as the angel kisses me on the cheek, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I turn to kiss her on the temple before pulling out the baked macaroni and cheese out of the oven to cool as Frannie shoos my girlfriend and Logan to get washed up, leaving me alone with the eldest Fabray and I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. I haven't seen a lot of time with the older woman and she can be quite intimidating when she wants to be as I'm not sure of how to talk to her or even how to begin a conversation since we have nothing in common except for our love for Quinn. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel a hand on my shoulder then looking up to see that it's the lawyer with a warm smile on her face and I tried to smile back but I guess that it looked more like grimace as the smile falls from her face then sighing quietly.

"I make you uncomfortable don't I Rachel?"

"Um I-I not uncomfortable"

"You're a horrible lair and I know that you're uncomfortable around me. It's written all over your face" Frannie said leaning against the counter with her arms crossed.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I wasn't uncomfortable around you Frannie. I feel a little intimidated by you"

"Intimidated? By me? Why?" Frannie asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're Quinn's older sister and I'm not sure how to talk to you especially without coming off as an immature child" I said running my hand through my hair.

"Rachel you're still a child but I understand where you're coming from. In a courtroom, I can be pretty intimidating but sometimes I don't know how to turn it off and I apologize if I made it hard for you to approach me" Frannie said smiling apologetically.

"It's quite alright" I said smiling.

"Oh and Rachel, come and talk to me whenever you feel the need to vent or something"

"Right"

Dinner was enjoyable and interesting as Frannie told stories of hers and Quinn's childhood effectively embarrassing the cheerleader immensely with conversations following easily, filling me with me joy cause I've always had to eat alone with Noah staying occasionally when he could. Having people to share a meal with and just talking about our day or anything that comes to mind is new and something I craved especially when my Dads are constantly on the go as they never seem to have time for me or anything I do anymore, leaving me with an empty feeling inside. This is a nice and welcome change to what I'm used to. The angel and I cleaned the dished while the lawyer carried an unpleased Logan upstairs for a bath when my thoughts are once again interrupted but this time by my girlfriend and when I turn my head to give her my full attention, I'm met with a short-lived kiss.

I blinked once as the blush makes its way into my cheeks and Quinn giggles at my reaction, wrapping her arms around my waist then nuzzling her nose to my neck and I can't believe that out of all of her possible options at McKinley, she chose me. I hate that I have these insecurities but the cheerleader can have anyone she wanted and yet I can't help but think that she might be settling also I can't stand the thought of someone else having her, being with her. I want to make this relationship work because I can't fathom with anyone else and in all honesty I don't want to either.

"Rachel? Rachel baby, are you okay?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Hm sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts. Did you need something?"

"Are you sure that you're okay" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I said kissing her on the lips. "What were you saying?"

Quinn didn't seem all that concerned that something wasn't right but I was thankful that she decided to drop it for now, putting up the last dish before grabbing me by the hand and leading me up the stairs to my room. Frannie and Logan are in the room two doors down from the cheerleader so we don't have to worry about either one of them overhearing our conversation, whatever it might pertain to when we walked into her room as she closes the door behind us. I raise an eyebrow at my girlfriend for a moment and before I could ask what was the matter, I'm caught off guard when she pushes me onto the bed then straddles my hips and kisses me fully on the lip effectively setting my body on fire. I don't know what brought this on but I am no way complaining as I wrapped around the magnificent body, lowering it so it fuses with my own as I flick the crease of her lips with my tongue, seeking entrance which I'm immediately granted. I caress everything that I could but it doesn't feel like it was enough, I needed more and the angel gives it to me as she caresses my tongue with her own and our tongues dance around each other in a sensual dance.

We separated only when the need for air became too great to ignore and I look into the soulful hazel eyes of the beautiful woman above me and they reflected what was in my own being blown by the feeling of lust and the need to be close to each other. Every fiber of my being is telling me that I should take her right here and now but I don't want to something in the heat of the moment and regret it later plus I know that it's not a good idea to take Quinn when her sister and nephew are only a few doors down. I know that I have to put an end to… whatever this is no matter how much I don't want to, it's just not the right time and I looked up at the cheerleader, seemingly she knows what I'm thinking at the moment as she shifts to lay beside me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. We may not be taking that step but I still want her close-by because I want that closeness between us as she snuggles into my side and a few light pecks on my neck, sending shivers down my spine while a hand snakes under my shirt and scratches my stomach.

"Q-Quinn"

"Yes baby" Quinn said clearly enjoying my squirming.

"C-Come on, we agreed to s-stop" I said biting back a moan.

"No we didn't, not verbally anyway. Besides I do what I want and what I want is to tease you. If you're a good girl and keep quiet, I may reward you" Quinn said nibbling on my neck.

I can't help how good this feels and part of me wants this to happen, wondering what Quinn might have in mind for the reward if I am able to stay quiet as she nips and sucks on my neck before moving upwards to capture my earlobe between her teeth. I bit my lip hard as the cheerleader's hand underneath my shirt moves upwards to right below the hem of my bra and my nipples strain against the material at the mere thought of the angel toughing me intimately. I wanted her to touch me, no I need her touch me that I almost cried out but I used all of my willpower not to when I jumped at the suddenness of my girlfriend cupping me through my loose fabric of my jeans then rubbing me causing my hips to buckle.

Quinn unbuckles the front of my pants then slipping her hand into my boxer-briefs, wrapping around my length, giving it a small stroke as I whimper at the sensation of someone's hand on me since I'm the only one that ever touched this part of me besides my doctor. The cheerleader gain some confidence as she continues to stroke me in longer and faster variations while her other hand that's still under my shirt moves beneath my bra, tweaking and pinching at my nipple as pleasure courses through my body. She pushes my shirt up to rest above my breasts along with my bra, taking a dusty nipple into her mouth, clamping down on it with her teeth then pulling on it as I let out a strangled moan and I knew that I was close to an orgasm.

Before I could warn Quinn about it, my whole body convulses and creamed the inside of my briefs as well as her hand then she lets go of me, pulling her hand out of my shorts to reveal her cum-covered hand. I open my mouth to apologize for not warning her sooner but I was too distracted by my girlfriend licking the sperm off her hand before fixing my clothes and placing light peck on my lips as she lays down next to me as my brain slowly starts back up again. _God, she's so hot but she's gonna be the death of me sooner or later._ By the next morning, I woke up to the empty bed but a note on the nightstand in Quinn's handwriting.

 _ **Sorry that I was here to wake up with this morning but Coach Sylvester called another emergency practice to get ready for Regional but I'll see at school and remember to eat something before you leave.**_

 _ **~Quinn**_

I decided to get up because I've stayed in bed long enough and tackle the day as I let the dogs out to do their business and refill their food/water bowls when I ran into to Frannie who's sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee in hand and a newspaper in the other. Logan was happily munching away at his breakfast when he looks at me for a moment with a confused look on his face before turning to his mother.

"Mommy, what's that purplish mark on Rachel's neck?" Logan asked curious.

 _Wait what?! I have a what?! Dammit Quinn, you're so gonna get it!_ Frannie laughs at hr son's question when a small calculating smirk forms on her face, leaning back into her chair.

"Well darling why don't you ask Rachel what the mark is?" Frannie said folding her arms. "Come now Rachel, why don't you explain it to Logan"

"W-W-Well y-you see, I um I uh. I gotta go!" I said running as fast as I could out of there.

I can't believe that Quinn managed to give me a hickey without me realizing it but that only means that calls for retribution but how and it's not like I can't give her one during school hours… or can I? I pulled up into the parking lot of school with a newfound purpose and a plan ready to be executed as I walked through the double doors expecting to be ignored or glared at but not this time, I was mildly surprised by the high-fives and the occasionally pat on the back as I walked past. What really through me for a loop was one David Karofsky waiting nervously by the locker? What could he possibly want? David locks eyes with me and walks over towards before stopping in front of me with a nervous vibe around that I've encountered before from him.

"Can we talk? Privately?" Karofsky asked shifting from one to another.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 31


	32. Chapter 32

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 32

* * *

"What is it, Dave?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's about Kurt. I know that I've been a complete and total jackass to a lot of people but mainly him because I've been jealous of how he's able to live his truth but I'm too much of a coward to do and I wanted to show him that he wasn't better than me" Dave said sadly. "I want to be able to walk in my truth, to be able to be myself but I can't. not here, not with how judgmental everyone is. I want to know if there was a chance if he might forgive me if I apologized to him"

I wasn't expecting Dave to tell me this and actually want to make things right between him and Kurt but I can't say for sure that if he's actually being truthful or not because he has hurt the smaller boy enough as it is. There's no way that I'm going to let the jock do anymore damage than he already has to the male diva cause I may be a jock now but I'm loser in some aspects as I haven't changed that much to forget that I was getting slushied day in and day out. I'll have to have a conversation with Kurt and if he'll be open to talking to Karofsky then bring Sam, Mike and Puck along to ensure his safety if he is. The diva and I may not be friends but I'm not going to put his life in danger by having him his long term bully unprotected.

"I'll talk to Kurt and see what he says but I wouldn't get my hopes up. Quick question though, you are on the DL right?" I asked curious.

"Y-Yeah I am but please don't tell anyone. The guys'll harass about it and I don't think I'm ready to be on the other side being slushied" Dave said sighing ashamed. "I'm not strong like you or Kurt are"

"You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for, Dave but if you're ready to be out yet then that's fine. You have to be and take your time figuring out you are and who you want to be. See you around Dave" I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey Rachel" Dave calls out and I looked at him over my shoulder. "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

I walked towards the gym where I knew that the Cheerios were practicing at and I was right as Quinn was facing the girls with her back to me when Brittany knows me walking, waving frantically with a wide smile on her face. I waved back as I sat down on the bleachers as I watched my girl do her thing, calling out directions and commands with her hand on her hips and her HBIC face in place as it's pretty hot to watch her in action. The head Cheerio always knows how to command a room and demand everyone's attention but what really attracted me to her was the fact despite having this power in the palm of her hand that she doesn't abuses it and uses it to make others miserable. What others don't see is the vulnerable, kind and brilliant girl that I have come to know and love or how truly strong and inspiring she is. It was another twenty minutes before the angel lets the girls as she turns around to find me with a smile on my face, walking over to wrap her arms around my neck, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey sexy, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked smiling.

"I came to see you and I have to admit that seeing you in command like this looks great on you" I said kissing on the cheek.

"It does, does it? I can very commanding if I want to be especially when it comes to the bathroom as I'm sure that it won't be long before I'm having you dropping your pants for me" Quinn said as her voice becomes rather husky.

I shiver slightly as Quinn nuzzles my neck when I look to see Gabby shifting awkwardly a few feet away and I know that it's hurting her to see me like this with Quinn especially knowing how she truly feels about me. The last thing that I want to do is cause any unnecessary pain as I pulled away from the head cheerio before turning to attention to my friend who I still need to complete our assignment with.

"Hey Gabby, I need to talk to you about assignment" I said smiling.

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about. We'll have to get started on it soon if we want to get a decent grade on it" Gabby said fidgeting under Quinn's harsh gaze.

"Right, are you free after school?" I asked lightly pinching Quinn's side.

"Yeah, I'm free after cheerio practice if it's good for you"

"That's cool, see ya then" I said smiling.

"Right later" Gabby said quickly walking away.

"Don't be like that"

"I don't like you with her. The last time you were alone with her, she kissed you and I don't trust her as far as I can throw" Quinn snorted.

"You know that I'm not interested in Gabby and she knows that I'm with you away beside she's my friend and you're my girlfriend. I want you two to get along because I care about the both of you" I said lihtly kissing her neck. "Please try to be nice. For me, please Quinn"

"Mmm fine but only because this feels really good" Quinn said titling her head, giving me more access to her neck.

 _Got you!_ I nibbled and sucked on the space where her shoulder and neck meet, pulling her closer by her waist as my hands slowly moves lower to her backside before giving it a hesitant, experimental squeeze and the sound that escape her lips was music to my ears. I pulled back to look at my handiwork to see the huge reddish mark on her alabaster skin, feeling rather pleased with myself as the cheerio looks at me with darken eyes, breathing heavily as desire shoots throughout my entire body. There's nothing that I rather do than to ravish and make love to her but the timing's just not right yet as I give her a quick peck on the lips before making a quick getaway as she tries to get herself and gives chase after me. I quickly make to my first period without the head cheerio catching up to me, taking my seat next to Gabby who's looking through her textbook but I knew that I was sitting next to her.

"Gabby? Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rachel" Gabby said giving me a tight-lipped smile.

I knew that she wasn't fine and it had everything to do with what happened in the gym earlier and I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable or throw my relationship in her face like that. I know that she's still trying to be my friend while trying to get over her affections for me and I should be making more of an effort to be considerate of her feelings as she helped me with my date with my girlfriend.

"Look Gabby, I know that you have feelings for me and I should've been more considerate of your feelings. You're my friend and I care about you"

"It's okay Rachel, really. I don't want you to stop being affectionate with your girlfriend because of me and I just need more time to get over these feelings but I do care about you too" Gabby said smiling more genuinely.

"I'm glad so me and the guys were thinking of having a small get-together on Friday at my place and I wanted to know if you wanted to come. We can probably get some work done on our project before then"

"I'll see if my dad would okay with that but sounds like fun" Gabby said with a nod.

"Just be prepared for a lot of yelling, swearing, smack-talk since the guys can get pretty competitive when they play video games especially when Puck gets his ass kicked by Quinn" I said laughing lightly.

"This I have to see"

The teacher walks in, writing on the whiteboard as I write down notes for the upcoming test and he even gives part of the class time to work on our project which is extremely beneficial to the both of us. Gabby and I write down important information that we'll use later when the bell rings before agreeing to compare notes during lunch to get as much of this project done then going our separate ways as second and third were rather uneventful as I headed to the cafeteria. I caught sight of Kurt before quickly catching him before he headed inside, leading him off to a nearby classroom that was deserted of any students and teachers as I looks at me rather confused as to why I'm talking to him.

"Kurt, I have to ask you something important and this seem rather out of the blue but please hear me out before you say anything"

Kurt nods slowly, crossing his arm over his chest.

"I know that Karofsky has been bully and he wants to talk to you to apologize for the way that he's treated you"

"No, I'm going anywhere near that sweaty hammock and there's no way that you can make me" Kurt said angrily.

"I get it Kurt, I do. I told him that I would talk to you to see if you would be open to the idea but I am no way going to force you to him and I understand your reasons for refusing to do it. If you were open to it than I would have Sam, Mike, Puck and myself acting as buffers if this was some sort of prank to hurt you"

"Why should I believe you? You're a jock and for all I know, you could be planning this to humiliate and embarrass me" Kurt said narrowing his eyes.

"Because I would never do that to someone. I know what it's like to be an outcast and to have people be unnecessarily cruel to you for no reason except that they're stronger or because they can. You can trust me, Kurt but you have no reason to do so. See you around" I said walking out of the classroom.

I walked into the cafeteria as I locked eyes with Karofsky and I shook my head slightly as he slumped dejectedly in his chair, taking my seat next to my girlfriend who kisses on the cheek. Sam and Mike were playing paper football while Puck was talking to Gabby, Santana and Brittany were all hugged up at the end of the table as I wrapped my arm around Quinn's shoulders when Kurt hesitant walks past our table.

"Hey Kurt, why don't you sit with us?" I called out.

Kurt turns around with a shocked look on his face and I knew that he wasn't expecting me to acknowledge, let alone ask him to sit with us but I don't care.

"Come on Kurt, pull up a chair" Quinn said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah good sir, lets have some tea and scones" Sam said pulling out the empty chair next to him.

Kurt looked conflicted as he slowly sit down next to the blonde jock who started doing his Matthew Macconaughey impersonation who looked thoroughly confused, leading him to explain in-depth to who actor is and how great he is. As lunch progressed, Kurt relaxed a little and even got into an conversation with Santana about Vogue magazine when the bell rings and we parted ways when Quinn taps me on the shoulder, gesturing to Sam who was walking over towards Mercedes Jones. He chatting her up and she was smiling at him although I think that she might be dating Shane Tinsley, the football team's linebacker and that the jock doesn't try to mess with another guy's girl because I've seen Shane. He's a sweet guy but still know that he's not someone to mess with so I'm hoping Sam'll be careful.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 32


	33. Chapter 33

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 33

* * *

It's not that I don't trust Rachel because I do and I know that she wouldn't do anything to hurt me but I don't trust Gabriela cause of her feelings for my girlfriend. I guess that I'll just have to wait and see what happens and when this bitch takes a step out of line then I'll make her life a living hell but I'll play nice for now. You know what they said, keep your friends close keep your enemies closer. Which is why I'm ensuring that nothing happen by sitting on the couch between them with my sketchpad in my lap, curled against the singer's side while she flipped through her textbook.

I love how studious she is, striving to excel in everything that she does and how her left eyebrow twitches when she comes across something that she doesn't understand. I reached up to push a lock of hair behind her ear before leaning up to kiss her on her cheek as Rachel looks at me for a moment and I lean up once again to kiss again but on the lips. She smiles, giving a quick peck on the lips before turning her attention back to her work as I made eye contact with Gabriela and give her a smirk then started on a new sheet in my sketchpad. Twenty minutes passed with them swapping notes and flipping through their textbooks for more information when the singer stands up to go to the bathroom, leaving the two alone and I was perfectly content on ignoring the girl but she wasn't.

"Cap?"

"What do you want?" I said trying to keep my annoyance out of my voice.

…

I look up at the girl to see that she's shifting in her seat, not looking me in the eyes and basically looking like a scared little sheep waiting for the Big Bad Wolf to jump out of nowhere. I feel slightly bad for how I'm treating the poor girl even though she didn't know about things between myself and Rachel and I can't blame for wanting something to happen plus she's a part of my squad. Being a part of the squad means I'm responsible for her and making sure that she doesn't do anything too stupid so I shift my leg underneath me, turning to face her fully.

"What is it, Gabriela?" I asked softening my tone.

"I'm sorry that I hit on Rachel, I didn't know that you two were together cause if I knew then I wouldn't have kissed her. I'm trying to move on from my feelings from her and I don't want to cause any problems between the two of you and just be friends. I want to be friends with you as well if that's alright" Gabriela said truthfully.

The sincerity and honesty was obvious in her eyes and her words making me silly for feeling like I needed to watch the both of them. I smile as I moved over to sit down next to her, showing what I've drawing while they were studying before we started talking about literature, finding out that we have a love for Charles Dickens, Mark Twain and Stephen King. We barely noticed when Rachel walks back into the room as we laughing at each others' impersonations of Coach Sylvester and I see the knowing smile on her face as well as the twinkle in her eyes that we're getting along. The three of us hang out for a little while longer before Gabby had to go home for dinner as I turned on the television but I can feel a pair of eyes staring at the side of my head. After five minutes, I turned to see Rachel staring at me with an 'I told you so' look and smug smile on her face and I look my eyes at her.

"Not a word"

"I didn't say anything" Rachel said giggling.

"I can see that look on your face"

"I told you that Gabby wasn't that bad and it seem like you two were pretty chummy after I went to the bathroom"

"Okay fine, she's not too bad alright" I said playfully rolling my eyes. "Least I know that she's not trying to steal my woman"

"If you like it so much, why don't you put a ring on it" Rachel said jokingly waving her hand in my face.

I grabbed her hand and lean forward to capture her lips in a kiss, leaving breathless while carving for more. I pulled back to see her eyes darken with lust and desire before pecking her lips a few more times as I take her bottom lip between my teeth, pulling on it as I let it go with a wet pop.

"One day baby, one day but I'm gonna do it when you least expect it" I said walking, swaying my hips seductively.

"You're such a tease" Rachel whines.

"That's what you get for giving me a hickey" I said winking at her.

"Only cause you gave me one"

I giggle as I walked upstairs towards my room to retrieve my phone to see that I got a text from Santana, saying something about needing for me to cover for her if her mother comes asking about where she is. I roll my eyes before texting her back saying that I would cover for her before turning to see Frannie knocking on my open door, carrying Logan in his T-Rex footie pajamas as he holds out his arms, silently asking for me to pick him up. I can't help but find my nephew adorable as I take him in my arms, kissing him on his temple when I looked up at my sister to see how tired and stressed out she looks, leaving me thinking that she could use a night-out to herself to get out and just have some fun.

"Hey Frannie, when's the last time that you went out?" I asked curious.

"This morning when I had to get groceries" Frannie jokes,

"I'm serious. When's the last time that you went out and just had fun. Let loose"

"It's been awhile but I haven't went because I never trusted anyone enough to watch Logan for me" Frannie said running hand through her son's hair.

"Well now you do, I'll watch Logan while you go out dancing or whatever for the evening." I said smiling, lifting Logan in the air. "How about that, Logie? Wanna spend the night with your favorite Auntie?"

"Yeah" Logan giggles.

"Ha two against one" I said pointing victoriously.

"Okay, okay I'll go out for a night" Frannie said shaking her head amused.

"High-five, Logie" I said holding my hand up.

Logie giggles as he slaps his hand against mine as I carry him down where I left Rachel, sitting down next to her, wrapping her arm around my shoulders as I rest my head on her against her shoulder.

"Would you be okay baby-sitting Logan with me sometime this week?" I asked looking up at her.

"Of course, is Frannie going somewhere?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"I suggested that she take a night out for herself and I offered to baby-sit for her"

"Makes sense plus it gives me one-on-one time to bond with this little guy" Rachel said ruffling Logan's hair.

My heart melted at Rachel's response and in my mind, I picture her rocking our future children to rocking while singing them to sleep, making goofy faces to make them laugh, and various silly things. I look forward to what the future holds for the both of us as I snuggle deeper into her, watching Disney movie that I was barely paying attention to. The next month and a half were a bit of a blur with Cheerio practice intensifying for Nationals and Rachel was busy with training with the guys and playing against other schools that we barely had time to spend with each other.

We have a few moments before bed but those weren't enough as we were too exhausted to keep our eyes to really talk about anything and studying for finals certainly wasn't helping things. I couldn't wait for everything to cool and summer vacation to begin because it would mean sleeping in and not having to deal with studying and homework as I found myself with rare off-time. I had agreed to go to the mall with Brittany and Gabby for new bikinis since Santana wants to hold some kind of pool party just for our friends although I know for sure that the dancer talked into throwing one. Whatever the case may be, it gives me an excuse to buy a new bathing suit and flaunt it in front of my sexy girlfriend as I often wondered what she would look like in one.

As I've gotten comfortable changing in front of her because her reactions are too cute as she blushes profusely, stammering nervously and covering her lap with her hands or a pillow. It's cruel that I'm torturing her in that way but I just can't seem to help myself as I look through the racks of bikinis but I can't find anything that I actually like as I find myself and Gabby's friendship has grown over the last couple of weeks. I feel less of a third wheel whenever I have a sleepover with Brittany and Santana when the they discover into whoever's house the party's being held at and it's easier to talk her about things. She often comes to me about dating advice as it seems that Puck and Sam are competing for her affections and isn't too sure how she feels about either of them.

"What about this one?" Gabby asked holding up a two piece emerald green with gold trimming. "It matches your eyes and I'm sure that Rachel will love it"

"Are you sure that you're not trying to steal my woman, Gabby?" I asked jokingly.

"Ugh are you ever gonna let that go?" Gabby groans.

"You know that I'm only teasing you" I said lightly bumping her shoulder.

"I know but I have enough to deal with Puck and Sam" Gabby said shaking her head.

"Still fighting over you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, Sam's sweet and funny while Puck's charming and your typical I'm-no-good-for-you badass. I like them for different reasons and it's not making this any easier" Gabby said running her hand through her hair.

"You could always date the both of them" Brittany said smiling.

"Like you date one for like a week then the other for a week. See what it would be like to them both long-term, figure out what you like then make a decision but tell them what you're doing first so they won't get butt hurt. The male ego's fragile" I said chuckling.

"That's actually a good idea, thanks" Gabby said smiling.

"What are friends for, right" I said chuckling said paying for the bikini.

"Bailing you out of jail" Gabby giggles.

"Okay, you've been hanging out with Santana too long" I said shaking my head.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 33


	34. Chapter 34

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 34

* * *

When Quinn told me about going to a pool party, I assumed that it would be mostly Cheerios and jocks as I often forget that I am one now that I wouldn't have to go but as it turns out that's not the case. The angel assured me that it was going to be our friends and maybe a few of the other Cheerios if they decide to come but I'm still skeptical about going because I'm confident about my body and showing it to other people. I know that I'm in shape since I wake up at five in the morning for my morning workout and kick-boxing at the community center but having people constantly ridicule me for my looks has damage my self-esteem. I haven't given the cheerleader an answer and in some way I may or may not have been avoiding her a bit, hiding out in the choir room lazily around on the piano.

It's not my look that I'm insecure about, I have to listen to people talk about me, my condition and my family to my face and my back as it's struggle just to be left alone while hiding behind the façade that what they say doesn't effect me. I hate to endure the name-calling, having my house broken into, trashed, or having the front door vandalized with 'Devil's spawn', 'Abomination' or 'Crime Against Nature'. I had to fight to be left alone but no one in their right mind would want to come near me like when I was little, I would go to the park to hopefully make some friends but as soon as I would arrive at the playground, the parents would throw dirty looks my way.

Some went as far as drag their children away from me, warning against playing with the likes of me and there was one instant that a parent had thrown a rock at my head but lucky I ducked out of the way in time. There were a few people that didn't hate me for merely existing but I learned at an early age not to make trouble for other people as my Grandmother on my Dad's side of the family had told me when we went to visit her. She would constantly tell me it was better to be seen and not hear but if I could help it, not be seen at all. The last thing that I wanted to be was a burden and yet it always seem like I was which I think it's the large part of the reason why my fathers are often away on business trips and conferences.

They've gotten tired of looking at my face and constant ridicule of having an intersex daughter like being the only same- sex couple wasn't hard enough on them. The latest conference that they took is taking a lot longer than it should've but in a sense, I knew that they wouldn't be coming back for me. I knew by the look that Daddy gave and the kiss on the forehead from Dad that it was their way of telling me that this was goodbye. _I'm surprised that they stuck around for the last sixteen years. Everyone seems to leave me and it's only a matter of time before my friends decide that I'm not worth having around anymore. It's only a matter of time before Quinn… before she realizes that she doesn't want me anymore and be able to do better than me._

Just the thought of Quinn leaving me is more than I can bear and I don't want her to leave me but I know that she realizes that I'm not worth her affection and what I truly am than our relationship will be over. I realize that I was crying until they were streaming down my face onto the piano keys follow by the sound of the choir room's door opening, quickly wiping away the tears before anyone sees them. Before I knew it, I'm standing on my feet with a fist full of my shirt while looking into a pair of angry hazel eyes and I don't know whether to be really turned on or really afraid right now. The angry look on my girlfriend's face quickly morphs into a confused/concerned look before wiping the stray tears from my face.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine" I said putting a well practice smile on my face.

"Please don't lie to me Rachel, I can tell that's something wrong because I know that this smile on your face is fake" Quinn said frowning.

"I'm not lyi-"

"Rachel, I swear if you continue to lie to me that I will be very upset with you" Quinn said twisting my ear painfully. "So spill what's gotten you so upset?"

I sigh, knowing that Quinn won't let this go until she finds out what's going on with me as it's one of the various that I love about her as I sit down on the piano bench with her sitting down next to me. I never told anyone this, not even Noah but for the first time in the long time I let anyone see what really goes on in my head and in my life, to fully let them in. By the time I finished explaining everything, there was tear flowing down that perfect face that I love so much and the last thing that I want to do was make the cheerleader cry and I was going to wrap my arms around until she punched me on the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"For being such a idiot, you are worth it and I'm not leaving you, not ever. You're so special to me Rachel that I don't know what I would do without in my life and I know that the guys feel the same way but I'm glad that you told me" Quinn said wiping her tears.

"You are?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes because I'm able to help you in the same way that you helped me. I didn't think that I was worth loving but you loved me, protected me, made me safe and I want you to feel the same way with me" Quinn said kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you" I said smiling softly.

"You're welcome and no more avoiding me, right?" Quinn asked raising an questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah, no more avoiding you. When things become too much, I'll come talk to you"

"Better, now that's out of the way. Let's go" Quinn said standing up.

"Go where?" I asked confused.

"The mall if we're going to the pool party tomorrow then we're going to get you some swimwear that you're comfortable in" Quinn said winking.

"Quinn, I don't think that's-"

"Before you say that it's unnecessary, I'm gonna stop you right there"

We turned to see Puck, Mike, Sam and Gabby standing in the doorway with sheepish looks on their faces.

"How long where you standing there?" I asked glaring at them.

"This wasn't our idea. It was Puck's" Mike said as they pointed at Puck.

"I know for a fact that you don't have any swimwear which why as you're best bro to take you to get some" Puck said grinning unabashedly.

"We want to help you because we're your bros too" Sam said giving me a thumbs-up. "We're like the three Musketeers but with like four people"

"Five people" Gabby chimes in. "Plus you could use some girl advice"

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I would do without you" I said feeling overwhelmed with emotions.

"Don't get all mushy on us but there's nothing that we wouldn't do for you" Puck said holding out his fist. "You gotten this far with our help so there's no way that we're gonna abandon you now"

I stood up, wrapping my arms around Puck's waist and I know that he's not one for showing public affection but I couldn't stop myself because for so long I thought that I was alone even when Puck around. He wasn't there most of the time so it got really lonely but now… I don't just have friends but I have family that do care about me, not just because I'm popular or on the football team. They're here because they want to be here, by my side and I've never been more grateful to these people than I am now before I knew it, I'm surrounded by warmth that I never experienced before.

I don't know why I had thought letting the guys and Gabby drag me to the mall for swimwear for the pool party would be a good idea as Puck was trying to get me to wear a damn speedo. Honestly I don't know if he was serious about it or not but I don't particularly want to find out but I think that we lost Mike somewhere in the food court fifteen minutes ago although the cheerleader and I did lose the other two jocks. They were trying to impress Gabby but ending up annoying her with their constant fighting over petty little things so we gave them the slip when they weren't looking. I don't even know what I'm doing here, I don't think that I should be even going to this pool party but knowing my friends, they'll make me go as I snapped out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder.

"You know that you don't have to go to the party if it's making you this uncomfortable" Gabby said concerned.

"I'm not uncomfortable per say about the party" I said lightly pulling on my earlobe.

"Rachel, you look like you're ready to throw up your lunch"

"That obvious, huh?" I sigh.

"A little bit but you know that we'll understand if you don't want to go" Gabby said bumping her shoulder with my own.

"I know but I just don't want to disappoint anyone"

"You're not gonna disappoint anyone, the people that truly love you will understand. Of course we want you to come and have fun with us but if you're more comfortable with helping your regular clothes on then that's cool too" Gabby said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks Gabby" I said smiling.

"What are friends for?" Gabby smiles.

We walked around a little before finding something that I think that I might actually wear but I don't know if I'll go to the pool party but I guess that I'll just see what tomorrow holds. Gabby and I find Puck and Sam where we left them before going to find Mike who apparently spent the entire time flirting with the Hot Dog On A Stick girl and got her number. We went our separate ways and by the time I arrived home, dinner was being placed on the table as Logan recounts his day at pre-school and it seems like he's fitting at his new school even making a new friend. In the middle of the dinner, the phone rings and Frannie excuses herself to answer it but I couldn't hear all of it as the lawyer comes back into the room with a somber look on her face.

"What's wrong, Frannie?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry" Frannie said shaking her head.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That call was from the hospital in Columbus and it turns out that your Dad were in an accident with a truck driver. He had fallen asleep at the wheel after driving for nearly eighteen hours straight and he collapsed with your Dads' car. Your daddy had died on the way to the hospital and Dad had died during surgery, I'm so sorry Rachel" Frannie said taking my hand in hers.

I don't know what to feel, honestly I don't think that I can feel anything as my feet moved on autopilot not hearing either Quinn or Frannie calling out for me as I just keep running. I run and run until I couldn't run anymore until I came to the meadow that my Dads had brought every year just to get away from prejudice of the town that we live in and this is my getaway when everything just seems like it's too much. I didn't hear the storm clouds rolling nor did I feel the rain pouring down on me until the cold seeped into my clothes but I couldn't bring myself to care as my tears rolls down my face.

I knew that my fathers were never coming but not in this way and they're still my parents as I lost the both of them in the worst possible way. It feels like my heart has been ripped out of my chest because I didn't get to say goodbye to them as I screamed until my throat was raw but the thunder drowned me out as I dropped to my knees. I don't know how long I stayed in this position but I knew that it's been a couple of hours as the sun rises over the horizon and I'm sure that I lost all feeling in my legs but sitting in this position for so long. My clothes feel so heavy from all the rain but nothing compares to how heavy my heart at the moment as I rise to my feet, slowly moving towards home.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 34


	35. Chapter 35

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 35

* * *

When I heard that Rachel's Dads has passed away, I knew that it was going to be incredibly difficult for her but the last thing that I was expecting for her to run and disappear for nearly twelve hours. Frannie had called the police but there was nothing that they could do until she was missing for twenty-four hours so I called the guys and Gabby to see. I asked if the singer was with them unfortunately none of them has seen since hey went to the mall and when they asked what was going on, I explained everything to them as they rushed out into the rain to search for her.

There was nothing that was going to stop me from looking for her but I couldn't find a single trace of my girlfriend as I returned home to wait until she came home. I couldn't stop pacing back and forth, waiting for someone to tell me that they found Rachel but nothing and I couldn't help but assume the worst that could've happened to her. I don't know how I managed to fall asleep on the couch but I woke up form the sound of the door being opened to rush to see Rachel walking in, completely drenched from the storm. A rush of relief washes over me as I take the smaller girl in my arms, hugging her tightly before checking her for injuries and she's unharmed which I'm thankful for as I take her face in my arms.

Her eyes are glazed over with a far-off look like she's physically here but her mind is completely somewhere else. The singer moves around me, walking up the stairs wordlessly and I don't know what to do or how to comfort her as I followed her to her room, grabbing some dry clothes then going into the bathroom. I sit on the bed, waiting on Rachel's return as the shower quickly turns into two hours before getting up to knock on the door to hear the water running and sniffing. It pains me to hear my sweet girlfriend cry like this and everything in me wants to go in there to comfort her but this stupid door is separating us.

I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair, effectively picking the lock and opening the door to find Rachel sitting under the spray of water with her head buried on the top of her knees, arms wrapped around herself. Her shoulders trembling as her tears run down her cheeks with the water but I don't hesitate to climb into the shower behind her, wrapping my arms around her. I don't care that I'm getting wet from the shower head because the singer needs me and she's worth getting drenched for as her sobs eventually quiets down to whimpers before looking over her shoulder at me.

I leaned her back a little so I could kiss her on the forehead as we get out of the shower into drier clothes before lying on the bed with Rachel on her back, staring up at the ceiling as she gets lost in her thoughts. Reaching over to cup her cheek, guiding her to look at me as I see an variety of emotions ranging from grief to sadness swirling behind her eyes and I wish that there was something that I could say to make her feel better but nothing feels right.

I just pulled her into my arms as she buries her face into my chest, gut wrenching sobs fill the room as Rachel weeps for the death of her fathers and I wish that I could bring them back. It was about an hour before the sobs crease as I carefully untangle myself from the sleeping girl to walk down the stairs to find Frannie in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of her.

"How is she?" Frannie asked looking up at me.

"Sleeping but mentally she's grieving because of her fathers' deaths and I don't know how to comfort her" I said running my hand through my still wet hair.

"Being there for her and making sure that she knows that you're not going anywhere is all that you can do" Frannie said placing her hand over mine.

"I'm not going to leave her but it doesn't feel like it's enough"

"I know that it doesn't feel like it's enough but trust me, it goes a long way" Frannie said squeezing my hand reassuringly. "Why don't you go back upstairs and get some sleep. You look like you're ready to drop"

"I'm not tired" I said through a yawn.

"Uh-huh right" Frannie said unconvinced. "Quinn, you've been up the entire night, looking for your girlfriend and a good portion of the morning. Go get some rest"

"Fine, fine" I said getting up.

I walked up the stairs toward Rachel's room, expecting to see her still sleeping but I was caught off guard by Logan tucking in the grieving girl with MC Teddy placed under her arm. He kisses the singer before quietly sliding off of the bed before turning to face me as he pushes me further into the room then closing the door behind him. I climb onto the bed, wrapping my sleeping girlfriend in my arms before falling into a deep slumber and by the time I woke up again, it was almost four in the afternoon but Rachel wasn't in the bed.

I looked around to that she's not in the room at all before quickly throw the cover off myself before running out of the room in search of the singer, hoping that she didn't disappear on me again. I check almost every room in the house with no sign of my girlfriend until I come to the entertainment room to find the tiny girl on a large tan recliner with Logan sitting in-between her leg, watching Spiderman 2. I sigh in relief that she didn't disappear without a word like last night but I couldn't help finding seeing these two cuddled up and spending time together and I was about to go in when my nephew ask the singer a question.

"Rachel, you love Auntie Quinn right?" Logan asked curiously.

"Of course I do, with all of my heart. Why do you ask?"

"Does that mean that you're going to get married?"

"Not now but later in life, I would like to ask your Auntie to marry me" Rachel nods.

"So if you two get married, would that make you my auntie too?" Logan asked tilting his head.

"Yeah, it would. Would you be okay with that?"

"Yay then we can go to the park, read books, and you can sing to all the time" Logan said grinning.

"Quinn and I don't have to be married for the two of us to do all of those things. I do all those things with you because I like spending time with you" Rachel said ruffling his hair.

"Okay but I like the idea of us being a family" Logan said shrugging his shoulders.

I could see Rachel's eye watering a little as she kisses Logan on the top of his head before turning their attention back to the movie and I couldn't be more proud of my nephew. He may not know fully what's going with the singer but I know that's made her day with that comment as I waited a few seconds before snuggling up to my girlfriend, spending the rest of the day watching movies and eating popcorn. At the end of watching The Fox & The Hound was when Frannie came down to see collect Logan to put him down for bed before calling us to the living room, pulling Rachel into a tight hug which she reciprocated.

"I asume that this is about my Dads" Rachel said pulling away from Frannie.

"Yes, I've looking through your Fathers' life insurance policies and it covers the cost of their funerals with a huge sum left to cover the bills on the house and necessities plus tuition and things that you need if you choose to go college. Their wills states that everything will be left in your name and there was a envelope with your name on it but I didn't look at it" Frannie said holding a envelope to Rachel.

Rachel takes the letter from Frannie, staring at it for a long moment before handing it to me, silently asking for me to open it and I open it.

 _ **Dear Rachel,**_

 _ **We know that we weren't there for you like we should have been and there's no excuse for all of the business trip and conference that we have undertaken lately. You deserve so much better and if you're reading this letter then it means that your Dad and I have passed. We're leaving you the house, both of the cars, a sizeable amount of money to take care of yourself even you have been doing that and I wish that we have been the fathers that you've deserve. The love that we have for you will never change and we do love you even it does seem like we didn't.**_

 _ **~Love your Dads**_

 _ **P.S. if you ever want to get in contact with your birth mother. Her name is Shelby Corcoran and her number is XXX-XXX-XXXX**_

By the time I had finished reading the number, Rachel was in tears and I know that she's overwhelmed after for so long of thinking that her fathers didn't care about her. I wish that they were man enough to say these things when they were alive, face-to-face but at least the singer can get some closure as I pulled her into me, kissing her temple as she takes the letter from me. The jock looks down at the letter, wiping the tears away as now the only living relative that she has left now is this Shelby woman and I'm curious to know what this woman is like but the last thing that I want is for my girlfriend to get hurt. We know nothing about Shelby and who knows if she wants to be in Rachel's life again plus who knows what she's been doing up until now.

"What happens now?" Rachel asked softly.

"I talked to a few of my colleagues and you might be put in a group home until you're eighteen"

"That's not gonna happen" I said frowning.

"Your other option and I think that's better for everyone is that I'll become your legal guardian if that's what you want"

"I want that" Rachel said smiling softly.

"Good because I already got the progress start. I do care about you Rachel very much and there was no way that I was going to let you go to a group home" Frannie said wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you Frannie" Rachel said resting her head on Frannie's shoulder.

"Do you want to look for this Shelby woman?" I asked curious.

"I don't know. I mean I don't really know this woman and I don't know if I should contact her or if she wants to me in her life but I do have questions" Rachel said unsure.

"You don't have to make up your mind right this minute. You have her number and when you decide that you're ready then we'll support you no matter what plus you always have family. You're never gonna be alone ever again" Frannie said kissing Rachel on the temple.

"Thank you, both of you. You don't know how much this means to me"

"We love you, baby and we're not going anywhere" I said kissing her cheek.

"I love you both too" Rachel said smiling. "And I'm sorry for disappearing last night"

"Never do that again, you scared the crap out of us. I know that the news about your fathers came as a shock and it's not something that I would wish on my worst enemy but anything could have happened to you and that's a scary thought to have" Frannie explain.

"I know and I promise that it will never happened again" Rachel said nodding in acknowledgment.

"Good now that we understand each other, it's getting late and you two have school in the morning so head up to bed"

"Right good night" Rachel said hugging Frannie.

"Night Frannie" I said hugging my sister.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 35


	36. Chapter 36

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 36

* * *

During the course of the funeral for Dads, I thought that I would feel something or least a little sad but all I feel is numb as I watched the two most important people in m life being lowered into the ground. _I guess I'm all tapped out of tears._ I've forgiven my Dads for the mistakes that they made but I wish that they were still around so I could hug them one last time, to say that I love them but I will never get that chance now. I found myself sitting in my Dad's study that he used all the time for meetings with clients or when he would bring his work home with him, sitting in the charcoal desk chair.

I can smell the cologne that he used to wear all the time as I remember when I was younger that he would sit me on his lap, allowing me to color while he worked while Daddy was in the kitchen cooking dinner. I often asked Dad if he liked being a lawyer and he would ruffle my hair with a fond smile on his face as he said that he couldn't be good at his job if he didn't love what he did as he often said that do what you love, you needed passion and drive. I know that I should be downstairs with everyone but I can't faced since all of them were staring at me with sad pitiful looks on their faces and more people offered me their condolences but I know most of them weren't sincere. I know what this town thought of me and my family and now the were just coming to see the orphaned freak as I know that they're hoping that I would move or something like that or who be unlucky enough to get saddled with me.

A lot of people had something nice to say about my Fathers but I know that's how they felt but I knew that Dr. Lopez was a good person as he worked closely with my Daddy as he was one of the few people in this town that didn't care my Dads being a couple. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when someone knocks on the open door to see that it's my next-door neighbor Mr. Kenshin standing in the doorway with an empathic smile on his face. Yamato Kenshin is an elderly man that once served in the Vietnam War as well as the Gulf War but he's retired to live out his days in Lima, Ohio but was a sweet old man that I spent a lot of time with.

I would often go to his house to listen to old war days as well as listen to story of how he met his wife who passed away before he moved here. From the pictures that the veteran has showed me, I could tell that she was very beautiful and that they were very much in love with each other right up to the day she passed away during childbirth of his second daughter as I wished that I would've had the chance to have met her. Mr. Yamato told me that we would have gotten along swimmingly as he said that she changed his view on the world and that he's a better man because of as he wouldn't have thought that he would be married to African-American woman.

They had a long happy life together with two grown daughters and a life-time of memories to look back on as he walks into the study before motioning to the chair in front of desk to sit and I nodded for him to take it. The veteran sits down, lying his cane across the armrests of the chair before slowly looking around the room then locking eyes with me for a moment and the last thing that I wanted to hear at the moment was more condolences.

I don't need to hear that he knows what I'm going through and that things are going to get better because no one knows what I'm going through because no teenager should have to bury both of their parent the same day. It just feel like everything is crashing down around me or I can never catch a break long enough before something else happens but I don't know what I was expecting considering how my life. _Nothing ever comes easy or anything good never lasts for too long before goes to hell. Is life truly worth living if all it does is use everything to keep you down?_

"I wouldn't advise to wallow in your own despair for too long" Mr. Yamato said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Why not? I might just as well as stay down because I don't know how much more of a beat down I can take" I said frowning.

"It seems that way yes and I know about the letter that your Fathers written you" Mr. Yamato said with a nod.

"Please Mr. Yamato don't pretend that you know what I'm going through because you don't" I said shaking my head.

"I think that I know what you're going through better than anyone in this house as I lost my wife when she was giving birth to my daughter Aaliyah and I thought that it was the end of the world. Back then I wondered how much more pain and heartbreak I could take but when the nurse put that small bundle of joy in my arms, I knew that I had to go on living because I have two little girls that needed me and relied on me"

"No one needs me, I'm just a burden on everyone" I said looking down at my lap. "It would be easier if I disappear from their lives"

"Your friends and that blond girlfriend of yours would be quite sad if you just disappear and do you really think that they would look for you if you weren't missing" Mr. Yamato asked raising an questioning eyebrow.

"I guess" I said with a shrug.

"You know that they would" Mr. Yamato said confidently. "But what you're feeling is valid and you have every right to grieve but don't push away the people that care about you"

I didn't say anything but Mr. Yamato gets up from the chair, moving around the desk to place a kiss on the forehead then walks out of the study, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I lean back in the chair, rubbing my hand down my face before sitting up straight then getting to leave the study when something catches my eye to see a picture of myself when I was six year old with my Dads after I saw my first Broadway show. That's when I knew that I was going to be a Broadway star and the looks that they shared before looking at me with a bright smiles on their faces as Dad bends down to my level.

He ruffles my hair before telling me that I have a long road ahead but knows that I can do it because I'm a Berry and there's nothing that a Berry can't do. I remembered all of the good times that we had over the years and I wish that I could have those times back along with having them be there when I gradate high school, become a Broadway star and get married. There are going to be moments they're gonna be missing out on in my life but I'm thankful for the times that I was able to have with them as I nearly jumped out of my skin when a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist.

I looked over my shoulder to see that it's Quinn and I've never been grateful to the blonde angel than I am now because she hasn't left my side since I found out about my fathers' death, holding me while I cried. I turned in her arms, looking those beautiful hazel eyes before taking her face in my hands as I passionately kiss her with everything that I have then pulling back when the need for oxygen became too great to her eyes glazed over with desire but there's love look back at me.

The cheerio looks at me for a moment and I hoped that the kiss conveyed what I haven't being able to say and when she smiles lovingly at me, I knew that it had done its job as she takes my hand in hers before leading down stairs. The only ones that were still here was the guys, Gabby, Santana, Brittany and Kurt but what I wasn't expecting to see was Finn standing awkwardly in the doorway as Santana and Puck blocked his entrance into the house. The quarterback was the last person that had expected to see but I walked to find out as I walked around my apparent bodyguards.

"H-Hey Rachel" Finn said awkwardly.

"Hi Finn, what are you doing here?" I asked curious.

"I just wanted to um ya know uh to say I'm sorry about your Dads" Finn said shifting from one foot to the other.

"What's your angle, Hudson?" Santana asked narrowing her eyes.

"I don't have an angle. I know that I've been a major asshole to you Rachel and I understand that you have every reason to hate and not trust but I know what it's like to lose your Dad" Finn said hanging his head. "It sucks and it's painful"

"If you mind me asking Finn but how did you lose your Dad?" I asked curious.

"He um he died from an overdose when he was dishonorably discharged from the military but that's why I want to go into army to change his dishonorable dischage to an honorable one but I haven't done anything honorable in my life"

"Maybe we can change that" I said smiling slightly. "If we can pull the team together before the playoffs, we can win the State Championship. What you say?"

I hold my hand for Finn to shake and he looks at me questioningly as a smile forms on his face before shaking my hand in an agreement then I asked him to stay for dinner. I know that the guys and my girlfriends weren't particularly happy about it but I know if the quarterback and I are going to lead the football team to a State Championship than we're gonna have to appear a united front in front of the rest of the team. I know the rest of the team will listen to Finn so I need his help and over dinner, I learned about his past and what kind of person that he truly is but when Quinn pull him aside that she had threaten him.

The dinner and everything afterwards was lively with everyone getting along before my friends had to get home because it was getting late but thankfully they stayed to help clean up. I went upstairs to check on Logan and he was sleeping peacefully in his bed with MC Teddy tucked under the sheets with him before changing into a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts then lying on my bed with my hands underneath my head. Five minutes later Quinn comes in lying next to me as I rolled onto my side to face her and I could tell that she wanted to ask me something but was stopping herself.

"What's on your mind?" I asked curious.

"Hey, that's my line" Quinn giggles but then her expression turns serious. "I know that this is the last thing that you want to hear but how are you? I'm worried about you and most of the time I can read you but now I can't and that scares me"

"I'm not exactly sure myself to be honest. I want to be angry with Dads but I wish that I had more time with them. I know that they weren't the best parents but they were good to me and I loved them. It's really hurts I didn't tell me how I feel or that they got to see how I managed to have real friends and an amazingly beautiful girlfriend" I said smiling slightly. "Although I think they would shocked that I joined the football though"

"I think that they would be proud of you because I know that I am" Quinn said kissing me on the lips.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

I snuggles into my girlfriend's embrace before letting sleep over take me as the day's events were draining.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 36


	37. Chapter 37

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 37

* * *

It's been a couple weeks since the funeral and things have gotten back to fair normal although it seems that are still walking around on egg when they're around me with the exception of Gabby, Quinn and Finn. Quinn, Santana and Puck don't trust Finn as far they can throw him but I asked them to trust me on my decision as I don't trust the quarterback but I would like to give him the benefit of a doubt. He hasn't done anything in the last few weeks would warrant any mistrust from him but until then I ask that they keep an open mind for now. Finn and I have bonded over the loss of our fathers although he didn't meet his father or have a relationship with him like I was fortunate to have with my own but we are working towards a friendship.

For now we have a tentative partnership as most of the guys on the team wasn't very happy about the change in dynamics but they were quietly silent if they don't like the changes then they can quit. He quarterback and I went over a training regiment that will help utilize everyone's individual strengths as well as strength the team's strengths as well because the player have gotten rather lazy with just about everything. Instead of three days, it's been bumped up to five days a week with the occasional Saturday morning practice if the quarterback and I feel that it's necessary but they're not that often.

By the time, I get home I'm dropped dead tired to do anything except crawl into bed and sleep until the next day but lately Logan would ask me to read him a bedtime story. I find it hard to tell him that I would read to him another day because when I try, he would look at up with this sad pleading look on his face, reminding of my younger self. I would ask my Dads for a similar thing but only occasionally they would deny since they getting ready for work and I would attempt to read myself but wishing that they would come home early to tuck me in. The little boy wormed himself further into my heart and I knew that I wouldn't be able to deny anything that he would ask of me as he reminds me of Quinn with her love of reading.

I often wonder what it would be like to have children of our own and what our lives would look like once we moved to New York and I'm on Broadway while the Head Cheerio is either writing her third or fourth novel. I know that the cheerleader will be a great mother to our children but I don't know if she even wants children or what she wants to do after graduation as that's something that I should know. I know where I am going to after graduation but I never accounted for Quinn actually becoming my girlfriend as I figured it would be more of a fantasy than anything else but now it's a reality.

I don't even know what her plans are but I know that for sure that she's going to one of the few that actually gets out of this hick town and its small-minded thinking when suddenly a weight is gently placed on my lap, pulling me of my thoughts. I looked to see that's Quinn sitting on my lap, moving a lock of hair behind my ear before pressing her lips against my own as the kiss wasn't rushed but it was slow, passionate and filled with love as we only separate for oxygen issues.

The cheerleader rests her forehead against mine as I looked up into those mesmerizing green eyes that I love so much and I know that if it wasn't for her, I don't know how I would gotten through the last couple of weeks. I still haven't thought of a way to thank her for all that's done for me but nothing that I have come up doesn't feel like it covers how grateful I feel as I relax when her nimble fingers begin massaging my shoulder blades.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I muttered into her shoulder.

"Just being you but I wish that there's more that I could do for you. I know that you're going through a hard time with the loss of your Dads but it feels like I'm not doing enough to help you" Quinn sighs.

"Quinn, knowing that you're here and your presence is more than appreciated. You don't know how much I feel rely on you over the last couple weeks especially being able to come home to you very day. I've trying to think of a way to thank you but nothing that I've came up with feels like it's enough"

"You don't have to thank me, Rachel. Just hearing that means more than you will ever know" Quinn said smiling brightly. "Oh, Santana told me to tell you that the pool party is still on and she expects us to make an appearance"

"Do we have to?" I groan.

"Yes baby, we have to or else she'll come and hunts down" Quinn said kissing my temple.

"Great" I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry it won't be so bad as it'll only be our friends and maybe a few of the other Cheerios but it shouldn't be too bad"

"If you say told so"

I'm still apprehensive about going to the pool party especially having to wear a swimsuit but if I'm going to get over this then I guess that I wear one in front of other people and this could be an acting exercise for me. There's only to be our friends and they wouldn't judge me but hanging around a bunch of Cheerios is still a little weird even after me becoming a jock as a lot of them used to throw slushies in my face before I became popular. A few of them still give me the stink eye when I sit at the Cheerios' table but they haven't done anything to me since Quinn and I started dating and I highly doubt that they'll do anything in fear of incurring the wrath of the leader.

I finished up the last of my homework before reading Logan a bedtime story then cuddled with the blonde angel but it didn't feel like I slept for too long when I feel a wet tongue against my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Charles staring me dead in the eyes with his leash lying on the bed in front of me and I knew what he wanted, knowing that he won't leave me alone until I walked before looking at the clock to see that it's nine thirty am. I got up carefully not to wake the sleeping beauty next to me as I grabbed Charlie's leash as well as Xavier's and Athena as I threw on my Superman t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts, this time alone is refreshing allowing me to think.

I never thought that I would have a chance at having a family or that I would alone when my Dads passed away but I have the guys, Gabby, Brittany, Santana, Frannie, Logan and especially Quinn. They have been amazing ever since the funeral but even before then, they have been there for me even though they didn't know they were saving me from my loneliness. I always thought that I would be alone even though I had my dogs and with Puck come around occasionally but now that I have my friends but even more so I have a family and I think my fathers might have had a hand in bringing these people in my life.

I walked for another twenty minutes before making my way back home as I pour some food into the dogs bowls while Frannie was making breakfast as the sleepy-eyed cheerleader and Logan walks into the kitchen. I chuckled to myself as Quinn and Logan reacted similar to waking up in the morning as I pours a cup of coffee and a cup of orange juice before kissing the both of them on the side of their head. The angel leans into my side as run my hand through her silky hair before the lawyer puts the final touches on breakfast before having to get ready for work so leaving the three of eat while Logan talks excitedly about getting to hang out with a friend.

Once the food was eaten, the youngest Fabray runs up stairs to get ready to for his play date while Quinn gets ready for the pool party as I clean up the kitchen. I'm nervous about the party but there's no back out of it now so I swallow my nerves for now as I walked upstairs to get ready, making sure that I have everything I need before changing into my swimwear. I place my original over it when someone clears their throat as I turn around to have my heart beat a million miles a minute while heat moves further down south as I take in beauty standing in front of me as I wonder how I got so lucky.

Quinn's standing in for of wearing an emerald green bikini with pummeling neckline while wearing a pair of soffe shorts, wearing a sexy smirk on her face before walking towards me. She wraps her arms around my neck, pecking me on the lips before moving to grab my bag while giving me a perfect view of her ass and it takes every once of willpower not to take my girlfriend from behind as she turns around with a teasing smile on her face. _This girl is gonna be the death of me._ I made sure that Logan has everything he needed for play date before walking out of the door then driving to his friend's house as we drive to Santana's house and we could the house playing from the back of the house.

I take in a deep breath to settle my nerves as something grabs my hand and I look down to see that it's Quinn, calming me down somewhat as I moved to the side gate that was open. Puck and Mike were in the pool wrestling and pushing each other under the water while Sam was flirting with Gabby as Santana and Brittany was lazily underneath sun, tanning. Kurt was standing off to side awkwardly and I knew that he wasn't used to hanging with the popular crowd as I wasn't used to it when I started hanging out with them as motioned to the boy and Quinn nodded understanding. I walked over towards the male fashionista, placing my hand on his shoulder as he jumps slightly as I raised my hand in defense while he calms himself.

"Still weird?"

"Quite weird and to be honest, I don't know why I was invited in the first place" Kurt said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because contrary to popular belief, Santana isn't as cold-hearted as people made her out to be" I said chuckle slightly.

Kurt looks like he doesn't believe me but I know that Santana can be a little rough around the edges but she does care about her friends but that doesn't mean that she won't cut a bitch if she has to. I know that fashionista feels a little awkward and out of place with the popular crowd but I already know that Sam and Quinn already like him as we leaned against the wooden fence talking about anything and everything but mostly about our love of theater and our dream performing on Broadway. Sam walks over towards us, handing the both of us bottles of water before talking to Kurt and showing him more of impressions as I stealthily slip away when a pair of arms wrapping around my waist to see that it's my girlfriend.

"You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good and did I tell you that you look beautiful?" I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"You mean today or in general?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you look beautiful everyday but especially today" I said kissing her on the lips.

"You mean since you get to stare at my breasts through my top" Quinn said smirking sexily.

"Wh-What I m-meant was" I stammered.

"It's okay, baby. I'm only teasing" Quinn giggles.

"I swear you're just tease" I pouted.

"Only with you"

The rest of the day, Quinn was going little things to frustrate or tease me and honestly it's working as I never felt so much pent-up sexual frustration in my life while Santana makes little comments about me needing to get some. I don't know how much more I can take as I went to the bathroom to calm myself and to use the facility then I was going to go back to the backyard when two cheerios, a blond and a redhead, cornered me. They looked down at me through their noses with their arms crossed, looking me up and down.

"Um c-can I help you ladies?" I asked nervously.

"We're trying to figure what the hell our leader sees in a scrawny, big-nosed little freak of a nobody, right Savannah?" the blonde asked looking her friend.

"I know, she wanted someone to help her rule the school why not someone popular like Sam or Puck or even Santana would be a huge grade-up, Carly" Savannah said shaking her head.

"Q-Quinn loves me" I squeaked out.

"Awww you honestly believe that. How cute" Carly said with fake sweetness. "How precious? Do you seriously think she could love someone like you?"

"Once she get over whatever phase she's going through or gets into your pants, she'll dump you like a hot potato" Savannah said placing her hand on my shoulder. "We're only telling you this because we don't want you to be too shell-shocked when it happens"

Carly and Savannah walks away feeling rather proud of themselves as Kurt walks with a confused raised eyebrow when he locks eyes with and it seems that he could tell that something was wrong with me. He grabs my hand, leading me to the couch as he doesn't pressure me into talking, patiently waiting for me to gather my thoughts and I'm grateful to him for that. I don't want to believe that Quinn could be using me or going through some kind of experiment with her sexuality because I don't think I could handle it but what if… what if what they had said was true. The cheerleader could have her pick of people to date and yet she chose the freak of a running back when she could date someone higher on the social ladder, maybe once we should part before I get my heart broken.

"You know, I never that you and me would be friends" Kurt said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"W-What?"

"I mean we were similar since we were outcasts but when you became popular, I thought we couldn't be friends since you with the in-crowd and dating Quinn Fabray of all people. You two couldn't more different than night and day and yet I never seen two more in love" Kurt chuckles quietly. "Quinn was an okay person before but when you two started dating she became a nicer person, happier and I think it had a lot to do with you. You should hold onto her, Rachel and it doesn't matter what people think or say because it's not gonna matter later"

"You're right and I'm glad that we're friends, Kurt" I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Mine too. You're my first real friend" Kurt said smiling.

"I'm glad, lets get back to the party"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 37


	38. Chapter 38

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 38

* * *

When I found out from Kurt that two of my Cheerios try to put ridiculous thoughts into my girlfriend's head that I'm going some kind of phase or experiment with her and once I got into her pants that I would toss her away like yesterday's trash. I wanted nothing more than to punch the both of them in the face but the only reason why I haven't done so is because being a sweet and forgiving person that she is didn't want me getting in trouble with Sue for fighting. Plus I have a better idea of revenge in store for those sluts but it will have to wait until Monday as I just want to enjoy spending time with my adorable girlfriend and our friends as she means to have relax a little bit after talking with the male fashionista.

It seems as the pale boy has taken a special interest in Puck if the blush when the jock wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders while talking to Gabby and Sam about whatever as it became obvious what was going on in his head. I just hope that this is a simple crush and nothing else because I fear that the fashionista might be barking up the wrong tree but I guess I'll keep on eye on it for now. I leaned against my girlfriend as she talks strategies with Finn for their next upcoming game while I still don't know how I feel about the two of them becoming buddy-buddy but I trust the singer's judgment.

The taller jock hasn't done anything that I would consider suspicious as he seem to have let go of his jealousy and anger about Rachel and I dating but I can't be so sure that he's not planning anything as he was once the main source of her torment. They seem to have reached an agreement on something but I could never wrap my head around football as the singer is just talented on the field as she is at singing while telling me that she wants to go either Julliard or NYADA. I don't know what I want to do once I graduate high school now that I'm no longer being held down by the expectations that my sperm donor and my ex-boyfriend had placed on me but now I'm free to make that decision for myself.

I know that love writing as I fill out several composition books with fiction and non-fiction stories and Rachel have read a few of them, often complimenting my work but I also love taking pictures as well. I know that I'm going have to start filling out college applications soon but I do know that I want to be close to the singer because I know without a doubt that she's making it out this town as it's impossible that she won't with her talents. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a pair of lips being pressed against my temple to notice Rachel staring at me with a loving gaze and a mega-watt smile on her face and I know that I want to keep that smile on her face for as long as possible.

No matter where life takes us as long as we're together I know that we can face anything as I kiss those luscious lips, running my tongue along her bottom asking for permission which I was quickly granted. Our tongues dance around each other as my hand slips underneath her superman shirt, running down her delectable six pack from all those practices with the football team, kick-boxing and dance lessons but we were interrupted by the wolf-whistles from Puck and commentary from Santana.

It doesn't help that I'm friends with the two of the biggest horn-dogs in school as Rachel wraps her arms around my waist, burying her face into my shoulder embarrassed but I couldn't help finding her adorable. I managed to convince her to shed her regular clothes to show off hot body, to wear her swimwear in public because the singer has nothing to be embarrassed about and it wasn't long before the Mohawk and blonde jock throwing her into the pool along with Kurt right after then jumping in themselves.

They were splashing and dunking each other as the Latina rolls her eyes at their immaturity but smile softly as her girlfriend jumps in to join the fun although it wasn't hard to get her to join her in as much as I pushed her. I made a beeline for the kitchen before she get out of the pool to murder me as I walked into the kitchen to find Finn grabbing a soda out of the frig. The last thing that I wanted to do was be alone with my ex-boyfriend as I turn to leave when the quarterback calls out to me to wait, looking at him with a raised eyebrow as he shifts awkwardly, taking a sudden interest in his sandals.

"What do you want, Hudson?" I asked turning to face him fully.

"I just… I just to apologize. I know that I've been a jerk and jackass to you and Rachel and I have no right to ask you to forgive me but if it's not too much to ask maybe we could start over as friends" Finn asked nervously.

"I don't know Finn, after everything that we've been through. I don't know if I can honestly trust you but for one reason or another, Rachel's choosing to forgive and move on" I said running my hand through my hair. "But I guess in time, I wouldn't dismiss the idea of becoming friend completely. We'll see with time"

"I'll take it and I'll just have to prove myself" Finn said smiling slightly.

I nodded as he follows to the backyard as Rachel walks over toward with water droplets rolling down her body, looking sexier than usual as she look between the two of us and I hope that she's assuming the worst. Finn pats her on the shoulder in passing before her gaze shifts to me, raising an questioning eyebrow as I shake my head, wrapping my arms around her waist to kiss her soundly.

"You two good?" Rachel asked curious.

"For now. He just wanted to see if there's a chance that we could be friend" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Is there a chance of you two putting the past behind you?"

"I don't know, baby but I guess that we'll see with time. Right I don't want to worry about Finn" I said wrapping my arms around her neck.

The huge grin on Rachel's face makes my heart speed up as she suddenly lifts me into her arms before making a beeline for the pool, jumping in as I squeal at the coolness of the water. I couldn't believe what happened when we finally resurfaced as we started splashing each other, spending hours in the pool until the sun started setting and the air was cooling slightly. Pizza was ordered while everyone takes showering and changing into their regular, moving the party in the living room as Puck decided to make a beer run with his fake ID. Kurt and Mike was talking who's a better actor Brad Pitt or Denzel Washington while Brittany and Santana were heavily making out in the loveseat as Gabby and Sam were talking about something but I wasn't paying any attention. I was sitting on the singer's lap, playing with her fingers.

"So today wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, I actually had fun" Rachel said smiling contently.

"I knew that you would"

"You were right"

"What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly" I said holding my hand up to my ear.

"I, Rachel Barbra Berry admit that Quinn Fabray was right" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to me being right all the time" I giggle.

"Yes dear, whatever you say" Rachel laughs good-naturedly.

"Oh God, you guys act like an old married couple" Santana groans.

"Not everyone needs to have sex every five minutes like you do, Lopez" I said rolling my eyes.

"I have a healthy sex life, thank you very much" Santana said smirking.

"Be nice, Sannie" Brittany said lightly reprimands her girlfriend.

Santana grumbles but doesn't say anything else as Rachel makes whipping sound effects along with the whip motion with her hand, earning a glare and the middle finger from said girl. Puck comes back with two cases of beer and a couple of wine coolers which doesn't surprise me that he manage to get but whatever although I'm surprised that the singer picks up a beer. I didn't know that she drinks at all and I guess that she notices my shock as she presses me on the cheek, explaining that she does drink but not that often because of the effects of alcohol on her singing voice.

The Mohawk jock hands me a wine cooler, saying that I need to get on this level as it's obvious that he started drinking on his way back causing the running back to reprimand him about the effects of drinking and driving. He seems to be used to his friend's lecture as he ruffles her hair slightly before suggesting playing a drinking game and after a couple of games, everyone was pretty wasted and I'm pretty sure that Santana and Brittany snuck off to have sex.

Finn was passed out drunk, cradling an empty vodka bottle while Kurt somehow managed to find onto Puck's lap who doesn't seem mind too much as the smaller boy started giving him a lap dance. Mike could barely stand on his own while Sam and Gabby singing loudly and off-key an Justin Timberlake song and I know that I was pretty drunk as the wine cooler had gone to my head. I couldn't focus on anything with Rachel placing open mouth kisses along my neck towards my ear, sucking and nibbling on my pulse point that I couldn't stop myself from moaning, feeling her cock pressing against me.

"R-Rachel"

Rachel stops what she's doing to lock eyes with me and her eyes was almost black with lust and desire, making me shiver as I take her by the hand, leading her upstairs to one of the empty bed. I'm pretty that sure it's Santana's older brother's room by the posters of muscle cars and Sports Illustrated swimwear model but I don't care less as I push the singer onto the bed, straddling her hips and I could feel her erection through her jeans. The running back cups my face, fusing our lips together as our tongues danced in heated dance while I rolled my hips, making the shorter girl underneath to grasp slightly.

I pulled back to reach behind me to untie my bikini top, freeing my breasts as the singer stares in off before reaching out to touch them but I could see the hesitation in her eyes as I take her hands, placing them on my boobs. Rachel gives them an experimental squeeze as a small moan escapes my lips, giving her the confidence to fondle more as she pinches and tweaks my neck, sending shock of pleasure to my core. I reach between us to unzip her jeans, pushing them along with her boxers as I wrap my hand around her thick meat, moving my hand along her length as her hips bucks for more friction.

I let go of Rachel, much to her disapproval to help her out of the rest of her clothes before rummaging through one of the nightstand dresser, finding what I was looking for: a condom. I tear open the packaging before rolling it along the singer's cock then straddling her hips once, lowering myself onto her and it hurts as she wraps her arms around my waist, steeling herself from moving. I take in a few deep breaths, waiting for the pain to pass and once it did, I slowly roll my hips against the running back's as the pain turns into pleasure while she takes one of my nipples into her mouth.

I throw my head in pleasure, picking up the speed when Rachel flips us over thrusting hard, raising my hands over my head as the sound of skin slapping skin bounces off the walls. The singer sinks her teeth into my neck but not hard enough to draw blood but I know that there'll a mark in the morning that won't be easy to explain away though I couldn't careless. I'm sure that everyone knows what goes on with by the moaning that I can't stop making as Rachel fingers my clit and before I knew it, my climax washes over me like a tidal wave but it didn't stop there.

The singer flips me onto my stomach, reentering me from behind as I push back against her hips before the second climax hit the both of as we collapses on the bed in a tired heap. Once the running back catches her breath, she slowly pulls causing me to whimper at the loss as she ties the condom before throwing it in the wastebasket by the bed, wrapping her arms around me. I sigh contently, drifting off to sleep but not before I hear Rachel whisper that she loves me, thinking that I had fallen asleep as my heart swell with love.

 _She loves me! Rachel loves me!_

I fall asleep with a huge grin on me as nothing can possibly ruin this for me.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 38


	39. Chapter 39

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 39

* * *

 _Ugh, why in the world did I let Noah talk me into drinking with him again? Now my head is throbbing and I'm sore yet I feel refresh somehow. Odd._

I attempt to roll over but something stops me from doing so as I open my eyes to see a head of blonde hair come into focus to realize that it's Quinn. I sigh relieved that I didn't do anything too crazy last night until the events of what occurred flashes behind my eyelid as I lifted the covers to see that the both of us are very naked while my sleeping girlfriend snuggles into me. _Ohmigod! Ohmigod! OHMYGOD! I slept with Quinn! I SLEPT WITH QUINN!_ I knew eventually that we would have sex although I didn't think that it would occur so soon but if what happened was any indication, it was amazing as I shiver slightly as butterfly kisses being placed on my neck while soft hands over my stomach.

I gaze into cheerio's eyes to see nothing but love and tenderness in them as I wonder how I managed to get the most beautiful girl to go out with me, pressing my lips against hers while pulling her closer. There was no need to rush anything as our tongue dance around each other while my hands squeezes her breasts causing the angel to grasp, placing open-mouth kisses along her jaw line to her collarbone. Hearing the small mewls escaping her pink lips spurs me on as I make journey down her, exploring and marking as much as I could while gently spreading her legs apart.

I could smell Quinn's arousal causing my mouth to water before giving her a broad lip and I knew that this is going to become my new addiction as she arches her back. Her hands flies to my head, holding me in place while moving her hips against my face as I suck on her clit in time with placing two fingers inside of her. It wasn't long before the cheerleader coming done around my fingers and the sight of her face contorting in pleasure, turns me even more as I gently remove my fingers then kiss up her body. The angel tries to catch her breath but gasps loudly as I enter her and feels amazing around my cock, snapping my hips to go as far and as deep as I possibly could in this tight, warm cavern as I place her legs on my shoulders.

Hearing her chant my name over and over again while meeting me thrust for thrust, pinching and pulling at her own nipples as I'm sure that everyone in the house could hear us but I couldn't give a damn as I feel my girlfriend's walls fluttering around me. It wasn't long before Quinn's cumming, clamping down on me but I'm so hard that I keep going as she rides out her orgasm as I pull her body against my own, moving her hip against my own. My hip move erratically as the cheerio tells me to go faster and harder but I could tell that she was on the verge of cumming again and I needed her to cum before I did so I reached between us, rubbing tight circles on her clit.

The second climax that the cheerleader experience caught her off guard while her vaginal wall clamps down once again, setting off my own orgasm as I colored her inside with my essence before collapsing on the bed in a sweaty heap. I was too tired and out of breath to roll off of Quinn and even if I wanted to move, she wouldn't let me as she has me encase in her legs as I place lazy kisses on her neck while lightly scratching my scalp with her nails. I could stay like this forever but this doesn't last for longer when Santana pounds on the door, telling us to get our ass down stairs for breakfast or she makes down come in our underwear.

I groan, burying my face in my girlfriend's neck because the last thing that I wanted to do right now was socialize with everyone as I don't have a doubt that they hear having sex… Twice. The cheerleader kisses the side of my head before gently rolling me off of her as I groan at no longer being inside of her but I couldn't stop myself from gazing at her naked body and no matter how many times I see it, it feels like the first time. She stands on wobbly legs as she puts on her clothes back on, looking over her shoulder at me with a gentle smile on her face then leans over to place a kiss on my lips, lacing my fingers in her hair.

The angel pushes me away slightly before noticing the obvious bulge in the sheets and I can't help but feel embarrass at how easily turn on I am as I was about to go to the bathroom to relieve myself. My girlfriend stops me getting off of the bed, pulling the sheets off of the lower half of my body, moving in-between my legs as she looks at me with the sexiest smirk tugging at her lips. I nearly lost my mind as Quinn swirls her tongue around my sensitive tip before probing the opening as she takes me in her mouth, slowly taking me inch by inch and it takes once of willpower not to start fucking her mouth.

The last thing that I want to do is hurt her unintentionally as I grip the bed sheets to stay somewhat grounded as the cheerleader bobs her head along my length, lacing my fingers in her silky hair urging her to keep up the pace. Occasionally my dick would tickle the back her throat and I nearly lose my shit when the goddess does something with her tongue before letting me go, humping the air slightly to get the warmth back. I wasn't expecting her to take my balls in her mouth, gurgling them in her mouth while moving her hand along my length as I didn't think that she do something like this before taking my cock back in her mouth.

The telltale sign of my climax and I try to warn the cheerleader but she only speeds up her sucking as my body convulses in pleasure, cumming inside of my girlfriend's mouth before falling lax on the bed to catch my breath. Quinn makes a show out of swallowing my cum and if Noah hadn't decided to walk in that moment, I'm quite sure that we wouldn't be leaving this room anytime soon as he chuckles to himself, leaving. We put our clothes to find everyone eating breakfast although Gabby, Finn and Mike couldn't looks us in the eye while Sam, Noah and Santana looks impressed and I couldn't feel more embarrass than I do in that moment but thankfully no one says anything.

"Who knew that you take of stamina, Berry" Santana smirks. "You really put it down on Q, here"

"Santana, shut the fuck up" Quinn said glaring at her best friend.

"What? It's that we spend half the night listening you and Berry doing the nasty and here I thought that the nerd was going be the vocal one" Santana snickers.

"Funny Santana, Brittany says the same thing about her" I said grabbing a apple.

Santana nearly chokes on her own spit and I'm sure almost everyone was surprised that this is coming from me all of people.

"Brittany! You told her!"

Brittany just shrugs.

"She didn't but you just admitted it" I said smirking.

The look of anger and embarrassment on Santana's face was priceless as everyone laughs at the scene that unfold in front of them even Finn high-five me for that burn. Breakfast was filled with laughter and jokes that by the time we leave the Lopez residence was nearly one pm. I laced my fingers with Quinn's as we leisurely walks down the street as I think now that I'm longer a virgin if I could go back time to tell that little thirteen girl having to deal with all changes with her body that things will better. I'm not even sure that my younger self could fathom the thought of having a relationship with any girl let alone a relationship with Quinn Fabray as my life has changed for the better with a few bumps along the way but I wouldn't change a thing. I looked at the stunning girl on my on my arm, I knew that she's the only one and I know that I haven't dated many girls but I don't need to as along as I have her by my side, everything is right with the world.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn asked noticing my staring.

"You" I said smiling lovingly.

"What about me?"

"How lucky I am to have you by my side and to call you mine" I said kissing her temple.

"Honestly I thought that I'm lucky if someone told me that I would be in loving relationship, I probably wouldn't believe them but now that I'm with you, I feel like anything is possible" Quinn said leaning against me.

"I've been meaning to ask you this. What are you planning to do after graduation? I know that it's not for another year or so but still, anything idea where you want to go for college?"

"I don't know. I haven't gave it much thought when I was dating Finn as I thought I would end being a housewife to him and having his babies and my _sperm donor_ thought it was a woman's place to stay home cooking and cleaning while a man works" Quinn spats.

I know that her father is still a sore subject for Quinn as she would rather not talk about the man and I despise the man for what he put his family through but that's a talk for another time. I just want to enjoy spending time with my girlfriend and talking about the next chapter in our lives as I know that the cheerleader is a talented writer as writing is something that she enjoys immensely.

"Now I'm no longer under his thumb, I thought about maybe going to UCLA in California or maybe some school in Miami but I'm not even sure what I want to major if I somehow manage to get out of this cow town" Quinn sighs dejectedly.

"Of course you're going to get out of this town, you're Quinn Fabray and there's nothing that you can't do"

"It's nice to know that you honestly believe it" Quinn said shaking her head.

"I do because it's the truth and you do get out of this town and we're ruling the world, you can look back on this conversation knowing that your amazing girlfriend was right" I said grinning.

"You're such a dork but thank you" Quinn said kissing my cheek.

"You're welcome and I think you should in Creative Writing or at least English because I know that you like writing a lot. Plus there's almost a need for English teachers in various countries"

"I guess that I could always teach English in China or Japan" Quinn said tapping her chin in consideration.

"You have endless potential to do anything Quinn, as you have to do is go for and grasps it with both hands"

Quinn stops all of a sudden and before I could ask her what was wrong, she unexpectedly say those three magical words.

"I love you"

"Quinn I lo-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence when Quinn kisses me like we're the ones on Earth and when she kisses, it's feel like home. Someone clears their throat, effectively breaking us apart to see Frannie standing on the front porch with Logan on her hip and a smirk on her lips.

"If you two are done locking lips then you can help me clean the house" Frannie said as we openly groan at the thought of cleaning.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 39


	40. Chapter 40

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 40

* * *

Getting my revenge on Carly and Savannah was much easier than I expected as they were on the receiving end of several slushy showers but not before stripping them of their cheerio uniforms. I made them run laps around the football field until they throw up their lunches and just to be plain evil, I made them hand wash all of the football team's and hockey team's sweaty jockstraps. No one messes with my girlfriend and I made sure that was clear to every single one of cheerios especially the baby cheerios who think that they can get away with it as I will not tolerate anyone harassing her.

Ever since making love for the first time at the party it seems like we can't keep our hands to ourselves or at least I can't seem to and I just can't loving being able to tease Rachel in new ways. It was easy to rile the singer but it's so much easier to leaver her squirming in her seat in the classes that we share together and I'm loving how the normally sweet and innocent girl takes charge in the bedroom. We're a little bit more careful with our fooling around after the incident in the laundry room the other day with Frannie walking in on us leading to a rather awkward conversation about safe sex and that's when she suggested that I take birth control.

The last thing that I wanted to deal with was a unplanned pregnancy although I wouldn't mind carrying the running back's children but I know for sure that I'm not ready to have them right at this moment so we cooled it until the pill starts kicking in. It doesn't mean that we have to start fooling around completely as I currently have the singer's head between my legs out in the open of the Cheerio's locker-room and my god, the girl's tongue feels so amazing. All those singing lesson were definitely worth it as I cum so hard in Rachel's mouth while she tucks on her meat, wrapping my legs around her neck effectively holding her in place before she laps up my juices.

It wasn't long before the singer's cumming all over her hand then pulling a moist toilette to wrap the sperm away but I stop her as she stares at me questioningly as I suck on her fingers. Rachel groans loudly as I kiss her on the lips while adjusting in her boxers then putting my panties back on and I know that third period was almost over so there was no real reason to head back when Brittany and Santana busts in, bodies fuses as they head for the showers.

I used to judge them for coming here to have sex but I see the appeal of having sex in a public place with the possibility of getting caught is thrilling and once the pill kicks in, the real fun begins. The two of heads towards the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat when my AP English teacher Mr. Mayback calls me into his classroom as I urge my girlfriend to go on ahead without me as I sit across from the man. Mr. Mayback is one of the few teachers in this school who's class I actually enjoy as he often gives me suggestion on book I should read or certain authors I should look into while giving me feedback on some of my short stories.

"Ms. Fabray, you know that I think that you're a talented writer and a fantastic student as I'm proud to be your teacher" Mr. Mayback said with a smile.

"Well I like being your student but somehow I doubt that you called me in here to tell me that" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Correct as that's not why I called you here. This is" Mr. Mayback said placing two college applications in my hand.

One is to Yale and the other is to NYU as I looked at the English teacher in confusion as he smiles back at with a soft smile on his face.

"I know that you're on the fence about college and which school to apply but I think that you should apply to these school as they have excellent English programs and I know that you have had an interest in photography as well so you can get a minor in that at NYU"

"I-I… I don't know what to say" I said surprised.

I didn't know that he went through so much trouble for me and if I get into either school then it would mean that Rachel and I will be in the same city and it would mean that we won't have to deal with having a long-distance relationship. I want more than anything to be close to the singer as I know that she has her heart set on going to New York to become a Broadway star like her idol and I don't want to stop her from doing it because I know that she's meant for something bigger than Lima. Even I do managed to get into these school, there's no way that I would be able to afford the tuition even if I do get a full-time jobs and I was refuse to ask my sister for help as she has Logan to think about. I know that she's a lawyer at a law firm but it's barely getting itself off of the ground and it seems that Mr. Mayback senses my indecisiveness before handing me a form for financial aid.

"Just think about it, Quinn. I would hate for you to squander your talents" Mr. Mayback said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded as I get up, heading towards the cafeteria as I try to gather my thoughts because I don't know what I want to do because I know that I want to get out of this town and college might be my only chance. Financial aid is only going to cover so much of my tuition and I know that my grades are up to par to get into both school but it's still going to cost a thousands of dollars that I just don't have as I place the forms in my backpack. I enter the cafeteria to found my girlfriends talking with Kurt when I notice something purplish peeking out from his orange ascot and I know that it's a hickey I've given Rachel plenty of them. I also notice how close the fashionista and Puck are sitting and that the self-proclaimed sex shark has his arm wrapped around the smaller boy's shoulders, sensing that something is going on there. The singer notices me before kissing me on the lip as Santana makes a gagging sound but I ignore as both singer resume their conversation about what song that they wanted to perform for this Madame Tibideaux.

"Who's Madam Tibideaux?" I asked confused.

"She's the Dean of Vocal Performances and Song Interpretation. I heard that she stopped a performance of Medea At The Met because some guy glanced at his watch" Kurt said shaking his head.

"Sound like she's a hard critic but I know that you guys will blow her mind" I said kissing Rachel's cheek.

"See Kurt even Quinn agrees that we're gonna knock her socks off" Rachel said with a grin.

The conversation continues when I noticed that Puck's disheartened about something as he picks at his burger but I don't say anything as I don't think he would appreciate me calling him out on it. The lunch comes and goes before dispersing to our next class when I pulled Puck aside to ask him about his odd behavior and I know that he would play dumb but I easily get him admit what was going on with. It seems that I'm not the only one having doubts and insecurities about the future as he goes on to tell about his father leaving him when he was ten years old and hearing Rachel and Kurt talk about college, made him feel even more like a Lima Loser. The jock angrily lets out all out of his frustrations and I could see the self-loathing in his eyes as he paces back and forth as I pull him in for a hug that the badass desperately needs, taking in a deep breath. Thankfully Puck doesn't try to pull away from as he frantically wipes the tears away with his sleeve and I pretended not to notice before he turns to face me, asking that I don't say anything to Rachel or the guys about what just happen.

"Puck I-"  
"Quinn, leave it alone okay. I know that I'm nothing but a Lima Loser and I'm getting out of this hellhole but hey, I'm Puck and nothing can keep down" Puck said smirking.

"Puck, you're not a Lima Loser" I argued.

"Look I'm not like you, Rachel and Kurt. I don't have some talent that's leading out this place and there's nothing that you can tell me otherwise but whatever" Puck said walking away.

I don't know what to do about Puck or if I should say something to Rachel about her friend since they're close but I guess that he didn't tell her for a reason as I don't know if I should this a secret. _What do I do? I didn't ask for all of this._ The rest of school was a blur and I just wanted to take a nap but I still have to deal with Cheerios practice as there's no way that coach Sylvester isn't gonna not notice my absence while she yells insults through her megaphone. We run the same routines over and over again and a few of the girls throw up before the she-devil finally lets go home as I dragged myself off of the field into the waiting arms of my loving girlfriend. I was too tired to drive so the singer drives so she could take care of me, meaning a long hot bath and a full body massage before watching movies in the entertainment room as I nearly fall asleep while getting my shoulders massaged.

"Quinn?"

"Mhm" I said half-awake.

"When I was putting your stuff up, I saw the college applications to Yale and NYU" Rachel said nervously. "But I didn't intend out through your things, I swear! It was accident"

"It's okay, Rachel. Mr. Mayback gave me the applications along with the form for financial aid"

"So… are you going to apply?" Rachel asked and I could hear the hope in her voice.

"I don't know, baby. They cost so much even with the financial aid and the last thing that I want to do is put a financial strain on my sister since she has Logan to worry about" I sigh.

"And I doubt that you would take the money from me if I offer"

"I don't want you to feel like you have to and I want to be able to do this on my own" I said frowning.

"I figure that you would say that" Rachel said with a nod. "But there's always grants and scholarships that you could apply for and if you truly want to leave Lima then you have to fight for it. If anyone can do it, I know that you can because you're Quinn Fabray"

"You're right. Thank you for believing in me" I said pecking her on the lips.

"Always and plus if you get in then it means I'll get to have you all to myself in our own apartment" Rachel mutters against my lips.

"Sounds good to me and we don't have to worry about anyone walking on us either" I said as I slipped into Rachel's jeans.

"You naughty girl" Rachel said bucking into my hand.

"Oh you know you love it" I said with a smirk.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 40


	41. Chapter 41

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 41

* * *

No one ever said that being on the football team at William McKinley High school was ever going to be easy and it hasn't if I am completely honest but nothing worth having is. There have been some rough patches here and there but the teamwork has finally come shining over the last couple of games as we put aside out differences to work as a team then finally winning our last game to being set off to the playoffs. We're going to be up against our heated rivals the Carmel Cobras but I know that we'll be able to beat them which is why we have pulling longer practices until I feel confident that we can pull off these plays in our sleep.

I'm sure that a good portion of the team is getting annoyed with me and all the extra practices that I calling but I'm if anything but a perfectionist as I want the team to perform at optimal level when Finn pulls me aside to tell that I'm being a little bit of dictator. I was about to refute what he said when I took a good look at the team and all of them look like they were about to drop as any given moment, I sighing quietly knowing that every body has its limits and I was pushing the team's past theirs. Noah has been acting rather strange lately but I haven't the slightest clue as to what it might and I noticed his odd behavior starting around the time Kurt and I started discussing our plans for NYADA.

I have a sneaking suspicion that it might be something deeper than just talk about college but when I tried to talk to him about it, he just grin tiredly saying that I have nothing to worry about but that just makes me worry even more. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he won't talk to me about whatever's going on as the badass is always there for me, listening to all my problems and I want to be there for him in the same way. I tried to see if Mike or Sam had any idea what might be going on with him but they're just as in the dark as I am but I guess that I'll just have to be patient and wait to see if Noah will comfortable even to talk to me about what's troubling him.

I let the team go, giving them a few days to relax their muscles as the game was just around the corner and the last thing that I needed was a bunch of exhausted player but for some reason I having this odd foreboding feeling around it. I shake it as I'm sure that it's going to be fine as I'm confident in the team and I'm not in this alone. The quarterback gives me a ride before telling me that we should go over the game plan for the playoffs before waling through the door to find my angelic girlfriend sleeping on the couch adorably. I know that Coach Sylvester have been putting pressure on the Cheerio lately especially on Quinn to win another National cheerleading trophy which means long hours dedicated to practicing and perfecting routines.

For some reason, the madwoman has put all of the Cheerios on some weird crash diet which I know that's no good for any of the girls has once you go off them, you'll regain whatever weight you lost. I know that the squad is very important to the head cheerio but the last thing that I want is for her to get just to win another National title as I walked over towards the sleeping girl, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear as I gaze upon her national beauty. I wonder how I managed to get so lucky to call my own but I'm never going to let her as I will spend the rest of my life to making her happy, scooping her in my arms as I carry up to my room.

Instinctively the sleeping girl snuggles into my embrace before letting out a sigh of content as I walked into my room to place on the bed when she lets out a sound of disapproval, reaching out to grab me by the front of my shirt and pulls me onto the bed. Quinn forces me onto my bed before throwing her leg over my hips, snuggling into the crook of my neck as I chuckle quietly, knowing how my girlfriend gets in her life but I don't mind as long as she's getting some rest. _I might as well take a small power nap while I'm at it._ By the time I woke up from my 'power nap', I found Quinn sitting at my desk doing her homework but I could tell that she was still exhausted as I get off the bed, moving behind her massaging her shoulder to alleviate the tension. It wasn't long before the cheerleader relaxes under my fingers as she looks up at me with a tired smile and I could see the appreciativeness in her eyes.

"Feel like eating anything in particular?"

"You don't have to trouble yourself with cooking. I know that you're pretty exhausted from football practice" Quinn said shaking her head.

"Hey, I don't mind cooking for you and I do it because I love you" I said kissing the top of her head. "Besides we can always order in if you want"

"Well I've always wanted to try that Thai food place on 3rd and Hoover"

"Consider it done" I said walking towards the door.

"Rachel" Quinn said before I walked out.

"Yeah?" I asked curious.

"I love you too" Quinn said smiling.

I smiled brightly as I walked towards the kitchen, rummaging through the kitchen drawer when I keep all of the take-out menus from most of the places that sell food on the go and I found the take-out menu that I was looking for. I dialed the number before putting in my order and it should be here soon when I hear someone knocking on the front door before moving to answer it to find Noah standing behind it with his hands in his back pockets.

I could tell that he has something on his mind as I move aside to let him inside before moving to the living room as we sit on the couch, waiting for the badass to open about whatever's bothering him. The self-proclaimed sex shark buries his face in his hands and it wasn't long before I heard sniffling as his upper body covers my lap, wrapping my arms around him as it hurts to hear how broken my friend sounds. I don't say anything as I rocked his body back and forth until the sniffling subsided then Noah lifts his head, wiping away the tears along with awkwardly clearing his throat and I pretended not to notice.

"I'm sorry" Puck sighs.

"Don't be but what's going on, Noah? I've known you a long time and I can't recall ever seeing you cry so it must be something serious"  
"It's…. My old man came by" Puck said running his hand along his Mohawk.

"Your father? You haven't seen him in six years" I said frowning.

"You know that me and my old man didn't have the best relationship since he spent most of the time treating me like I was shit anyway"

"What did he want?"

"Asking for money and then that's when I realized that I was staring in my future, being a Lima Loser and mooching off my kids. When I told me that I wasn't loaning him money, he told me that I was a waste of space and I wasn't going to amount to nothing as well saying that he was ashamed of how much of a failure I was" Puck laughs humorlessly. "It's suck because what he was saying was stuff that I already knew but hearing him say it just made it all real for me. I'm going to be stuck here in Lima repeating my junior year forever"

"Listen to me Noah Isaiah Puckerman and listen to me well because I am not going to repeat myself. You are not a failure and I will not let you speak ill of yourself because you are one best friends that I could have asked for" I said taking his face in my hand. "You are not a waste of space because you are the reason that I'm able to become a part of the football team and unlock a talent that I didn't know that I possessed. You will not repeat your junior year if I have anything to say about it and we are going to make it out of this town if I have to drag out kicking and screaming. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes"

"Good" I said patting his cheek affectionately. "So what's going on with you and Kurt?"

"Huh? Me and Kurt? What makes you think something's going with me and Hummel?"

"Oh I don't know, the huge hickey on your neck" I said pointing to his neck. "And the fact you have tried anything to get Gabby in the last couple of weeks and it's seems that your attention has shifted to Kurt, is all"

"Okay, okay Hummel and I might be fooling around but it's nothing serious. He knows what's up" Puck said shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I would hate for there to some kind of misunderstanding about what's going on between the two of you. Kurt isn't like the girls that you mess around with and you need to make sure that the two of you are the same page"

"Okay, fine I'll talk to him tonight since I'm meeting up later but thank you for uh you know" Puck said holding his fist.

"You're welcome" I said bumping fists with him.

Noah, Quinn and I ate dinner together before my best friend and girlfriend play Call of Duty until eight before the badass makes his way to Kurt's place, hopefully they get their act together. We watched a movie or two before deciding to turn in early because I had to wake up early for practice and I wanted to talk to Coach Sylvester about how much pressure that she's putting on the Cheerio. I walked into her office the next morning and every step feel like I'm heading towards my own funeral as I knocked on her open door as she looks up from whatever she's writing with a raised eyebrow.

"Streisand? What do I owe this displeasure?" Sue asked taking off her glasses.

"Look Coach Sylvester, I'm going to cut the chase and I think that you should loosen the grip on the Cheerios"

"Is that so? What in your Broadway obsessed mind think that I'm going to listen to you about how I should run my team, hm? I coached this team to six National titles and I'm aiming for a seventh" Sue said lacing her hands together.

"You are going to loosen up your grip on the Cheerios because you're running those girls into the ground especially my girlfriend Quinn and if anything happens to her so help me God, you're going to regret it" I said dangerously.

For a moment I could see a sliver of fear flash across Sue Sylvester's face before she quickly covers it up with a mask of indifference before leaning back in her chair as a impressed smirk appears.

"Well, well Streisand I didn't think anyone in this school had the balls or the gall to come into my office and demands. You're very ballsy and I like that and I shall grant your _request_ for now but just that this is just a one thing" Sue frowns.

"Understood and thank you" I said with a nod.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 41


	42. Chapter 42

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 42

* * *

I don't know what the hell has gotten into Coach Sylvester but for some reason she's reigned in the insanity that we've come to expect from her as she's not pushing us way past our physical limits although she still insults us. Things have gotten hectic as our championship comes up and I haven't been able to spend as much time with Rachel as I would like as I come home every night too tired to do anything but shower and crawl underneath the covers. The singer takes it in strides, never complaining or making me feel bad for all of extra practices as she makes sure that I'm well taken care of by either making sure that I've eaten something or giving me some sort of massage.

I know that she has a lot already on her plate with college applications and the upcoming playoffs but always making time for me or Logan but I can't help but feel like she's taking out enough time for herself. Ever since we had dinner for the first time, the running back has been going out of her way to make sure that I felt loved and taken care of but I couldn't help feel like I'm not doing enough as her girlfriend. Rachel does so much for other people without a second thought or even expecting something in return as that's the kind of person that she is and she's my biggest supporter for when I don't feel like I deserve her.

I never voice this to her but the singer always seems to know what's going on with me or when I'm feeling low about myself as she wraps her arms around me, placing a loving kiss on my forehead before telling me that she has faith in me and I can do anything. When our competition finally came and I looked into the stands to see Rachel cheering loudly, wearing a light blue 'Go Cheerios!' t-shirt with Logan on her shoulders in a matching shirt along with Frannie. I couldn't feel anything more confident and loved in that moment and when the Cheerios won our fourth consecutive National Cheerleading trophy I was pick up into the air before being kissed within an inch of my life by the running back.

Everything just seem to be falling into place for me over the last couple of months before all of the celebrating was moved to Rachel's place as my sister had seem to have disappeared at some point in the night as the half of the school was parting away. The jock hadn't left my side, beaming with pride and constantly reminding me how proud that she is of me but it was just another title for me and I gotten over the awe of it a year ago although knowing that she was proud means so much more. We partied late into the night before everyone slowly started leaving and I was slightly tipsy by morning but I am wrapped up in my girlfriend's arms as there's no other place that I would be right now, listening to the steady beating of her heart.

The doorbell rings and I have half of a mind just to continue laying there but I didn't want whoever it was, waking up the singer so I carefully remove myself from her embrace to answer the door and the last thing that I had expected was to see my mother standing on the porch. She was looking at me for a moment with a remorseful and guiltily look on her face as I noticed that she has put a more healthier weight and her hair was shorten slightly but I couldn't for the life of me think of anything to say to her.

She left me to be abused at the hands of that bastard that I used to call my father and did nothing to stop it then proceeded to leave me again when I needed her the most, disappearing to God knows where. I needed my mother to be a mother to me but she couldn't do that, finding comfort at the bottom of a bottle and I wanted nothing more than to hate her for what she's done as I have tried to hate her however I couldn't bring myself to do so. I still need my mother in my life and I guess that every little girl will always want their mother to love them but I don't think that I can forgive her right now.

Mom looks at me, opening her mouth to say something but I didn't hear it as I wrap my hand around her waist, burying my face into her shoulder and she holds me for the first time in a long time. I don't know how long we stood there and I didn't even know that I was crying until she was wiping the tears away before moving whatever this is into the living room, sitting next to each other in silent for a long while then she breaks it. Mom apologizes to me for not being there for me and my sister like she should have and tells me that she was divorcing Dad while attending AA meeting regularly.

"Quinn, I want to be a better mother to you and Frannie. I should've been there for the both of you but I'm getting help and I'm not expecting you to forgive me right away or if at all" Mom said taking my hand. "I just want you to know that I love you and there's nothing more important than your happiness whether I'm a part of it or not. Nothing in the world will ever change that"

I don't know if I can forgive her but knowing that she's trying to get better, to be a better mother means a lot to me and I know that no one's perfect.

"Why didn't you say where you where going? Why didn't you tell me that you were getting help? Why did you reach out to me or Frannie? I needed you to be there for me when Dad abused me, even more so when he got arrested" I said as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I know that you did and I'm so, so sorry that I left you but I was a mess and you deserved better than an alcoholic for a mother. I didn't think that I would be good for you but there's no excuse for leaving without a word although I did make sure that you were in a safe place. Rachel promised me that she would take care of you" Mom said wrapping her arms around me.

"She has. She helped me pick up the broken piece of my life and I never thought I would find someone so kind and generous as her. I don't know what I did to deserve but I love her more than anything" I said wiping my tears away.

"I'm proud of how much you grown, Quinnie" Mom said kissing the top of my head.

We talk, mostly I did about school and what has happened over the last couple of months when Rachel walks down sleepily when her eyes falls on Mom before awkwardly waving her. I could tell that she was confused but she excuses herself into the kitchen to make breakfast followed by her little shadow Logan as Mom's eyes widen in shock, turning her attention towards me as I quickly explain that I didn't give birth. Mom looks at her grandson, eyes filled with tears as the child offers her a tissue and a hug to make her feel better which she graciously accepts as the two talk animatedly about random things.

Frannie returns around ten am much to her surprise to seeing Mom sitting at the island bar with her son before pulling the older woman into a tight hug that lasted for several moments when I turned to look up and Rachel looking at the two with longing. It dawned on me that this is something that she never experienced before as her birth mother had given her up for adoption and I never asked her about reaching out to her own mother. When we locked eyes, she quickly ducked her eyes under her bangs continuing with making breakfast as I make a mental note to ask the running back about it later but for now, it was business as usual.

Once all the food was eaten and dishes were being washed, Mom said that she had to return back to the program and I didn't want her to leave just yet but promised that she would call and come by to see how we doing. She hugs me tightly and kisses me on the top of my head before doing the same with Frannie, Logan and Rachel before whispering something in her ear. The singer nods smiles somewhat before nodding as Mom walks out of the door while my sister goes to get ready for work as well as drop Logan over at his friend's house for birthday party. I had gotten my nephew dressed and ready to get sugar wasted as my girlfriend disappears into her room and I waited until the house was empty to approach her about her mother to find the running back sitting at her desk, looking at something on online.

"What are you looking at?" I asked curious, wrapping my arms around her neck loosely.

"Hm? Oh just looking for a part-time job" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. "Don't you think that if you take a job right now that you might be spreading yourself out a little thin"

"Maybe but I'm sure that I can handle it and it will look good on my college applications"

I sigh quietly before straddling Rachel's lap, blocking her view of her laptop as I rest my forehead against hers and I hear her breath hitch slightly before gently pressing my lips against her lips. I nibble on her bottom lip before letting it go with a wet pop, grinding my hips against the running back's as her hands find my hips and I could feel her hardening against my clothed center.

"Baby, can I ask you something?" I asked halting my hips.

Rachel whimpers, resting her forehead against my shoulder and I couldn't help but find her adorable right now as I know that this is probably the best time for questions although this particular question couldn't wait.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have your mother in your life be like?" I asked biting my lip. "Maybe you can have a relationship with her if you call"

"Every day since I was eight year old. I wondered why my mother left me. Why did she give me up for adoption? Would she have kept me if she had known about my Dads? Would she have stayed if she knew that I was a girl instead of a boy? I want to have a relationship with her but…"

"But what baby?" I asked taking her face in my hands.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid that once she finds out about me that she might not want anything to do with me, that she would deny me had left. That's a lot scarier than anything in the world for me" Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"If she does, then it would be her loss cause you're on your way leading a school that hasn't won a National Football title in fifty year then moving onto Broadway to become a huge Broadway star but even better, you have a family that loves you dearly. Once we're well-established in our careers, we'll start a family of our but I think that you owe it to yourself to find out about her" I said kissing her on the forehead. "I'll be there every step of the way if you want to me to be"

"I love you Quinn Fabray"

"I love you too Ray-Bear"

"I'm just going to ignore that you call me that" Rachel deadpanned.

I giggle when the running back lets me into the air before pushing me onto the bed.

* * *

The morning of the playoffs I woke up with these conflicting feeling in the pit of my stomach, I knew that today was the day that McKinley was finally going to win a Championship trophy but this nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen but what. I know that I have a tendency to worry unnecessarily about a performance but it feels more than that but what could it be as I'm pulled out of my mulling by a hand on my cheek to look into a pair of mesmerizing hazel eyes. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her in close before nuzzling her neck as she lets a small giggle while letting a feeling of calmness and warmth wash over me that happens when I'm in her arms.

It's the best feeling in the world and I wouldn't trade it for anything as sometimes I find hard to believe that I'm dating the girl of my dreams that I have to pinch myself to make sure that I'm dreaming. She's everything that I want in a sufficient other as she holds me down when it feels like I'm drifting with too excitement or being too dramatic and other times she has this playfulness which she uses to tease me with. I feel whole when the cheerleader and as long as I can spend the rest of m y life making her happy, to keep a smile on that beautiful face than I don't care where life takes me as I get to stay by her side.

I knew that we'll have to get up soon or at least I do since Coach Beiste wanted to talk about something, I assume that she wanted to go over some last-minute plays before it's the last thing that I wanted to do. I just wanted to lay underneath the covers, snuggling with my girlfriend but then the door of my room is opened nosily to see Noah, Sam and Mike walking before noticing the annoyed look on Quinn's face and the embarrassed one on my own. They quickly made their exit to the living room as I grumbled to myself about needing to have a discussion with the guys about letting themselves in my room without knocking.

I quickly get dressed when I turned around to see Quinn lying on her stomach with the covers resting on the small of her back with her cross necklace resting on the top of her breasts, looking at me hungrily and I wanted nothing more than to climb back into bed with her. I walked over to her, capturing her in a kiss that sent shivers down the both of our spines but pulled back when it started getting a little too heated.

"I love you" I said smiling.

"I love you too Ray-Bear" Quinn smirks teasingly.

I roll my eyes playfully at her before heading out the door to find the guys waiting for me then climbing into Noah's beat-up truck and I could tell that they were just as nervous and excited about this game as I am. I don't think that neither Sam or Mike noticed how quiet the self-proclaimed sex shark was but it seems that he was still thinking that he has no way out of Lima, fated to turn out just like his father. I don't know what I can do to ease fears about the future as I doubt whatever I say to him will help him much although winning this game just help.

We reached school as I headed to Coach Beiste's office while the guys wanted to get in some last minute practice to find the large woman sitting at her desk, looking at a play on a white board. I knocked on her open door as she turns her attention to me with a warm smile on her face, motioning for me to have a seat before talking to me about how Finn and I managed to get the team to get their act together. Beiste informed me that there was going to be scouts at this game but she knows that I'm not interested in furthering my career in football although this is will be a great opportunity for some of the guys.

I instantly thought of Puck, Finn and Karofsky and want recruitment would for them as we didn't actually to win the game to get recruited but it definitely help and I wanted to lead them to a victory. We went over some plays before the bell rings signaling the start of school but the school day was a bit of a blur for me but this nagging feeling wouldn't go away although for the moment, I ignored it because I have other things to worry about. I get dressed for the game I the girls' locker-room when I hear the door open to see Quinn in her cheerios uniform, looking gorgeous as always as she sashays towards me before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

"Nervous but mostly excited" I said smiling.

"You're going to do great but promise me that you'll be careful" Quinn said worried. "I don't want anything happening to you"

"I'll be fine, I promise" I said kissing her on the lips. "Have I told you that you beautiful?"

"Yes before school, during lunch, during study hall and just now. Thank you" Quinn giggles.

"Well it's true and I'll spend the rest of my life telling you so" I said resting my forehead against hers.

We stayed like this until Santana came, telling Quinn to stop getting her 'mack on' with me and come on because that Coach Sylvester was looking for her as the blonde cheerleader wishes me luck before walking out the door. I walked over to the boys' locker-room where my teammates were waiting on me as we took a knee in front of Coach Beiste who looks at us with a proud smile on her then makes a speech of how proud she is and how she will be regardless of how this game goes. She has come to think of us as her own children and couldn't wait to see how bright our future while having a small part in it all before telling us to go out there to kick some Camel Cobra ass.

We run onto the field to hear the crowd cheering the team's name and I know that a lot of people hadn't expected us to do as well as we have but that only proves how far we have come as a team. On the other side of the field was the Camel Cobras with their quarterback Jesse St James staring me down with a smug smile on his face as he casually strolls over to our side, running his hand through his short brown locks as he looks up and down. The guys surrounds me, staring down St James but he isn't fazed by it all as he holds out his hand as I looked at him with a raised brow but I have plenty of showmanship, shaking his hand regardless.

The ref flipped a coin to see who received the ball first and we won that one, starting the first quarter an out from the gate our opponent to be tough but we're just as tough if not tougher. By the end of the first quarter, the score was eighteen to fourteen and it started to rain but I know that we can turn this game around as I made a suggestion to Finn about faking to me but throwing the ball to Noah. The quarterback looks at me worriedly as I know that he's seen how down the wide-receiver has been lately but he needs this one and I have faith in him.

Finn fakes the ball and half of the Cobra comes after as the ball goes sailing through the air while Noah jumps in the air to catch it before running down to the end zone with a few bodies chasing down but he was too gone. It was a close game as score goes back and forth during the second and third quarter as the game was in the last few minutes of the forth quarter with the score tied as the nagging feeling that I had before is grown as I can't seem to ignore it now but I have to. Finn hikes the ball, slipping it to me as I run down the field as I could with a few of the Cobra players chasing after me as I come into the twenty yard lines when something slams into me hard into the ground, knocking my helmet off of my head.

"Stay down, midget stay down. You brought down the thunder" A Cobra pplayer said with a sneer.

I groan at the pain shooting my body especially my ribs but I push myself off of the ground as Noah check me on for injuries but I wave him because we need to win this game. There was only less than a minute now left of the game and we need to make this last count or it's all over as Finn looks to see who was open when I took off to be a distraction when the Mohawk wide-receiver catches the pass but I didn't count on the same player to tackle me to the ground.

The last thing that I heard before blackening out was the announcer saying that we had won and by the time I had regained consciousness, I found myself in the nurse's office laying on a cot with my helmet on the table. I noticed that my right hand was covered by a gauze as it feels like I had gotten hit by a truck as I try to push myself into a sitting position but instantly regretted it when a sharp pain shoots through my ribs and my head. I hiss while trying to breathe through the pain when everyone in the room rushes to my side, asking if they could get me anything.

"What happened after I passed out?"

"Well Puck here caught the winning catch here" Finn said wrapping his arm around Noah's shoulders.

"And your girlfriend nearly ripped that Cobra player a new asshole when you didn't get up after being attacked and the rest of the team was ready to back her up on it" Puck said folding his arms.

I turned to look at Quinn who was running her fingers through my hair and I could see how scared and worry she was as I couldn't help but feel guilty for not keeping of my promise like I had intended. I knew that I was going to be covered in bruises by the end of the game but wasn't expecting that the jock to tackle me so hard as I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a kiss on the forehead.

"Quinn I-"

"Don't you dare apologize Rachel Barbra Berry, you did nothing wrong and I'm glad and relieved that you're okay. You lucky that you got off with a few bruised ribs, a mild concussion and a sprained arm" Quinn said kissing me on the lips then smiles darkly. "But I can't say the same for that Cobra player"

"You mean ex Cobra player"

Everyone turned to see Jesse St James standing the doorway as the guys and Quinn glare at him but he didn't let it faze him as he makes his way towards me, setting the ball in my hands.

"The last thing that I wanted for someone to get hurt but I'm not expecting you to believe me although it's the truth. It's was a pleasure to play against you, Rachel and maybe we can play again once you heal" Jesse said patting me on the shoulder.

"I would like that" I said smiling. "See you around, Jesse"

Jesse nods before walking out of the nurse's office as the guys couldn't contain their excitement over the fact we won the playoffs as this is the first time the McKinley won a football championship. Puck announces that there was going to be a party at his place tomorrow night to celebrate since he wanted me rest up for the night which sounds like a idea to me as the guys left, leaving Quinn and I alone. I wanted to pull the Cheerio on the bed with me all team but I'm still in my mud-covered uniform and I didn't want her getting in trouble with Sue for getting her uniform dirty. A knock on the open door to see a woman with long dark brown hair and a slightly tanned complexion stands outside of the doorway with a worried and anxious look on her face as something about this woman seems… familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"H-Hi, I'm S-Shelby Corcoran and I'm… I'm your mother"

* * *

 _ **~Nicole the Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 42


	43. Chapter 43

The Nerd & The Cheerio ch. 43

* * *

I never though that I would experience of looking the woman that had giving me up at birth but I see the physical similarities between the two of us and I'm not sure how I feel about her. I'm not sure how or even why Shelby decided after all this time to come find me but I come to find out that Quinn had done some digging around to come across a woman with the same name as Shelby who's the show choir director of the Carmel High. The cheerleader had told the choir director that she knew someone (me) that she should meet and that she come to the football game as a part of me wants to me be outraged that my girlfriend would do something like this without discussing it with me.

Another of me is touched she would do something like this as I stare at the woman had given birth to me would had explained to me that she had gotten pregnant from a one night stand with her then boyfriend who had gotten her drunk off of wine coolers. Shelby knew that she incapable of caring a baby and finishing school as well since her parents had kicked her out and hasn't seen her parents since then. She looked for the right people to give me to, someone who could give me what she felt that she couldn't at the time and had thought that my Dads would give me the love and care that I needed.

The choir director told me that it was the hardest thing that she had to do because she wanted to keep me and I look her in the eyes to see that she was telling the truth but I'm still unsure if I'm ready to pursue a relationship with her as I know nothing about her. I understand why Shelby had even up and it does answer some of the questions that I had constantly asked myself growing up but it doesn't mean that I want her back in my life. The choir director understands the confliction that I'm experience before writing down her number as well as her email address then tells me if I ever wants to contact her just to talk or anything.

I didn't miss the hopeful look as she leaves but I didn't realize that I had started crying until I feel Quinn wiping them away with the pads of her thumbs although this tears were one of relief. _My birth mother did love me. She truly love me._ The nurse cleared me to go home but warned me to over do it since my ribs needed time to heal so no football for a couple of week but that's the last thing on my mind as my beautiful girlfriend acting as my own personal nurse. I know that the head Cheerio doesn't mind doing things for me but it doesn't mean that I should take advantage of her although the waking up to her between my legs is a welcomed surprise.

At school, I'm constantly patted on the back or having people stare at me like I'm some kind of hero seems so surreal as people's opinions of me quickly changed after bringing the school a football championship trophy. I went from nerdy freak to football hero in a matter of months but now I'm don't have to worry about football until next season or if I want to continue to be on the football team at all since the only reason that I had joined in the first place was to get Quinn. I have her and I don't see a reason to stay but I was never one to quit something once I started it as I found myself actually enjoy playing the game and camaraderie that I have acquired as it feels like I have found myself a part something bigger than myself.

Noah, Finn and Karofsky were offered football scholarships to the school of their choice and I couldn't more proud than I am right now as I know that the Mohawk jock couldn't believe that he was leaving Lima behind. I knew that he wasn't going to stay in this town forever and true his word, everyone had showed up to his place for a large party to celebrate the teams' victory and the alcohol was flowing. The wide receiver had tried to get me to drink but politely declined because I didn't want to get hungover the next day but Quinn was free to drink as Santana didn't have any qualms about supplying her with booze with a suspicious glint in her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at the Latina who just winks at me as she throws back a shot glass of clear liquid of which I assumed was vodka or another form of alcohol as the blonde angel sits on my lap, arm wrapped around my shoulders. I wrap my arm around her petite waist while lazily drawing different patterns on her bare edge as she decided to wear a pair of painted on demin shorts that barely came mid-thigh. As the night progressed, I'm quite sure that I'm the only one was remotely sober if at all as the only ones that were still conscious was myself, Quinn, Noah, Kurt, Sam, Mike, Mercedes, Gabby and Tina.

Brittany and Santana disappeared somewhere upstairs which I don't even want to know what they're getting themselves up while the mohawk jock demanded we play truth or dare which leads to interesting turn of events as I found out more than needed about my friends. At some point for some reason, the dark-skinned diva had been dared to kiss Gabby which went on longer than necessary since the both of them were inebriated although it surprised me nonetheless that Mercedes even agreed to it.

It almost seems like she was eager to kiss the tanned cheerleader while Sam was dared to go running naked around the block and Tina was asked about her first time causing both Asians to blush all the way to their ears. For the first time in my life I truly feel like I found a family that will love me for me, faults and all and I wouldn't trade them for all the money in the world as I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the unbelievable sexy girl on my lap lightly grinding on.

She easily guides me up the stairs and into Noah's room before deciding to have her way with me but she was mindful of my still bruised ribs as I can't imagine my life with this gorgeous girl withering on top of me in pleasure. I know that we're gonna have an amazing life together as we lay there, basking in the afterglow of our love-making as I push a lock of hair behind her ear, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I love you" Quinn said kissing my collarbone.

"You sure that you're not saying that just because I made orgasm for the fifth time tonight" I scoffed jokingly.

"It's an added bonus that you're amazing in bed but I love that you have the biggest heart that I've ever seen, you're amazingly talented, sweet with me and especially with Logan as I can only image what you're gonna be like with our children and you're sexy as hell" Quinn said kissing me soundly on the lips.

"Y-You want kids with me?" I asked shocked.

"Of course I do. I want it all with you and everything that comes it" Quinn said smiling softly.

Senior year was amazing because I had my friends and my wonderful girlfriend on my arm as I decided that I staying on the football team, wanting to lead the team to another championship. I don't know what surprised me more Noah and Kurt getting together or that Mercedes had broken up with Shane over the summer once he found that he kissed another at the wide receiver's play last year and getting together with Gabby. They deny that they're together although the fleeting looks and lingering touches were saying otherwise but I'm happy for the two whether they become a couple or not as I found myself reaching out to Shelby.

I had told her that I'm not in the right headspace for a mother-daughter relationship but I do want us to become friends which leads her to telling that she would be happy with just being in my life. I had auctioned for NYADA along with Kurt and both managed to get in as we started solidifying plans to go New York while Quinn obtains an abundance of offers of school including Yale and NYU. She was worry about how she was gonna pay for school since both schools were Ivy League schools and I offered to pay for but was quickly shut down because she didn't want me spending my money on her without it feeling like she couldn't take care of herself. Frannie told her younger sister not to worry about the money as the lawyer has it cover which the cheerleader tried to fight her on.

"Quinn, let do this for you. Let me for once look after you like I should've when we were younger" Frannie said taking Quinn's face in her hands.

"But I-"

"You're going to college and you're going to let pay for it, whether you like it or not" Frannie said sternly.

Quinn pouted slightly but I know that it's a load off of her shoulders, pulling her sister into a tight hug as I'm over the moon to have my girlfriend in New York when graduation rolled away. I'm more than ready to say goodbye to this place but it's sort of bittersweet as for the most part this place has been a sad part of my life but it's made me stronger as a person, finding myself standing on top of the stage in the auditorium next to the piano. This is where I spent most of my time hiding in from all the football team that used to hate my guts but some of them are have actually become my friends and I know that I'm going to miss them when we part ways to start a new chapter in our lives.

"I knew that I would find you"

I turned to see Quinn still wearing her graduation gown minus the hat with a bright smile on her face, walking up the side of the stage.

"I thought that I should one last look at this place" I said looking around, placing a hand on the piano. "For a long time, this place was a sanctuary for me"

"And now?" Quinn asked wrapping her arms around my waist. "Think that you're going to miss it"

"No" I said turning in her arms, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "I don't need it anymore, I have a new sanctuary"

"God, you're such a dork" Quinn giggles.

"Maybe you love it" I said grinning.

"I do but I think that this place needs a proper send off" Quinn said palming the front of my pants.

"I think that you're right" I said bucking into her hand.

* * *

The End


End file.
